Quand les lumières sont éteintes
by flo1985
Summary: ET si vous ne pouviez voir votre cible, comment jetteriez-vous un sort ? Entre action, angoisse et romance, durant la scolarité des maraudeurs, la première montée en puissance de Voldemort, une jeune fille pas comme les autres cherche à vivre.
1. Chapitre 1 : déroutante découverte

QUAND LES LUMIERES SONT ETEINTES

NOTE : j'ai préféré mettre le rating K+ par précaution. A priori, cette fiction ne contient aucune scène choquante, mais certaines évocations pourraient heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes, aussi préféré-je en faire trop que pas assez.

A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, j'ai pratiquement terminé l'écriture de cette fiction, les chapitres paraitront donc rapidement. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, tant qu'il s'agit de critiques constructives, elles seront toutes excellentes à prendre, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Bonne lecture !

PREFACE

J'ai une grande vénération pour l'œuvre de notre chère J.K. Rowling, à qui, j'en profite pour le rappeler, j'ai tout pris, tout volé, si ce n'est Roxane Jones et sa famille. Pourtant, je crois qu'il manque quelque chose dans son œuvre : il y a des personnages laids, balafrés, stupides, empotés, mais y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait un réel handicap ? Avez-vous seulement un jour imaginé ce que serait la vie d'un aveugle à Poudlard et plus tard, dans sa vie de sorcier adulte ? Pourtant, cela doit bien arriver dans le monde de la magie. Dans cette fan fiction, j'ai décidé de vous raconter l'histoire d'une élève aveugle, débarquant en même temps que les autres au temps des maraudeurs. Cette fiction est avant tout un croquis d'une vie de petite sorcière pas comme les autres. Mais si elle a été classée ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Lorsque l'on fréquente les maraudeurs à l'époque de la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort, l'action et l'aventure finissent toujours à un moment donné par être au rendez-vous.

Enfin, cette fiction est aussi un exercice de style : en effet, le récit est subjectif, or notre héroïne appréhende le monde sans la vue. Comment écrire un texte intéressant sans descriptions visuelles, simplement en utilisant les autres sens et les yeux des autres ? C'est le petit exploit que je vais essayer de tenter pour mes lecteurs.

PREMIERE PARTIE

CHAPITRE I

DEROUTANTE DECOUVERTE

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta. J'ouvris la portière, hissai mon cartable sur mon dos et sortis. Hors de l'habitacle climatisé, la chaleur était étouffante. Nous habitions en plein cœur de Londres et je savais que cette chaleur perdurerait bien au-delà du début de la nuit, conservée dans les murs de béton.

« Attention, ma chérie, me lança gaiement mon père, (il semblait bien trop gai à mon goût d'ailleurs), nous ne sommes pas tout à fait garés au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Il vint me prendre la main pour me guider dans la rue. En effet, nous étions garés plus loin qu'à l'ordinaire et ce fait me surprit : l'emplacement habituel appartenait à mon père et si une voiture l'occupait, ce ne pouvait être que… Elena ! OH cauchemar ! Mon père, Thomas Jones, vivait seul avec moi dans une petite maison de Londres depuis que j'avais deux ans. Je n'avais gardé aucun souvenir de ma mère. Je savais seulement qu'elle était très belle, très gentille et qu'elle avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture. Mon père était donc un peu devenu mon prince, mon roi, et personne ne me comprenait autant que lui, mise à part peut-être ma meilleure amie Laura, que j'avais connue à l'école primaire.

Or, un an auparavant, mon père avait fait la connaissance, à son travail, d'une femme sensiblement du même âge que lui, Elena, et ils étaient rapidement tombés amoureux, je l'avais deviné bien avant qu'ils ne me l'annoncent. Ils avaient parlé souvent de vivre ensemble, mais mon père avait toujours fini par conclure que c'était trop tôt pour moi. Brave papa… Je détestais cette femme, avec ses grands airs, son parfum infecte, ses talons hauts et cette façon de toujours vouloir se prendre pour ma mère. Nous étions un trente juin, le trente juin mille neuf cent soixante dix plus précisément, et ce jour signifiait pour moi le début des vacances, le début du rêve… et cette voiture signait le début d'un cauchemar.

En effet, je n'étais pas dupe. Si mon père allait tout faire au départ pour me laisser croire que sa donzelle ne resterait que quelques jours, je savais qu'elle était partie pour s'installer les deux mois de vacances durant. Nous qui avions prévu de passer deux semaines à Brighton, à se baigner et à prendre le soleil, moi qui comptais faire les boutiques en compagnie de mon père pour trouver quelques vêtements neufs pour ma rentrée au collège, je sentais par intuition qu'Elena allait tout faire tomber à l'eau.

Ma suspicion se confirma lorsque nous poussâmes la porte de la maison et qu'une odeur fleurie et étrangement reconnaissable me parvint. Elle envahissait tout le hall et elle fut suivie presque instantanément par un bruit de talons martelant le sol du couloir et se dirigeant vers nous.

« Bonjour mon chéri ! s'écria Elena en serrant mon père dans ses bras, la journée s'est bien passée ? »

Ils restèrent enlacés un certain temps, Elena devait porter une robe à en juger par le bruit de tissu froissé que j'entendais. Puis la jeune femme se tourna vers moi et me colla un bisou bruyant sur chaque joue. J'étais écœurée Par l'atroce mélange des odeurs de son parfum et de son maquillage ainsi que par le contact de ses lèvres sur mes joues, mais je ne bronchai pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de semer la discorde, cela viendrait plus tard.

« Alors, ma puce, en vacances ? »

Je détestais quand elle m'appelait ainsi. Est-ce que je me permettais, moi, de l'appeler mon colibri ? D'abord je ne savais pas ce qu'était un colibri, et puis je trouvais déjà mon père assez pénible quand il lui prenait la fantaisie de lui donner ce nom des plus mignons, vraiment.

« Mouais, répondis-je, c'est les vacances. »

Je m'efforçai de garder un ton agréable, sans toutefois paraître aimable.

« J'ai préparé un petit goûter surprise, minauda-t-elle avec cette voix mielleuse que je haïssais tant. Alors, tous les deux, au salon, on s'assoit et on mange ! »

J'allais obéir, résolue, quand je réalisai que mon cartable était encore sur mon dos. Parfait, c'était là une excellente raison de ne pas faire ce que me demandait l'autre, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. J'allai dans ma chambre et j'y déposai mon sac contre un mur, au pied de mon lit.

Ma chambre était probablement l'endroit que je préférais au monde : elle était petite et confortable, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur notre minuscule jardin, un lit recouvert d'un couvre-lit en patchwork une commode et une grande bibliothèque où j'entassais des livres en braille. Je m'assis un moment sur mon lit, goûtant le calme de cette fin d'après-midi, puis je réalisai que je frisais l'impolitesse si je n'allais pas profiter de l'excellent goûter que nous proposer ma très chère future belle-mère. Je me levai donc, résignée, je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'assurer que j'avais l'air à peu près coiffée et je marchai jusqu'au salon. L'odeur qui y régnait me ravit tout de suite : cela sentait le chocolat, le biscuit.

« Ah Roxane, s'écria Elena, je me demandais où tu avais filé. Tiens, j'ai fait des cookies, sers-toi. »

Elle prit ma main et la déposa dans une assiette qui se trouvait sur la table basse en verre. Mon père faisait souvent ce genre de choses, mais j'avais décidé qu'Elena n'était pas une familière et je répliquai, tout en m'asseyant sur le moelleux canapé et en prenant tout de même un gros cookie dans ma main :

« Tu pourrais simplement me dire où ils sont au lieu d'agir ainsi. »

J'entendis mon père soupirer et je pourrais jurer qu'il me jeta un regard lourd de reproches, mais au moins j'avais l'excuse de ne pas le voir. Elena glissa un verre de jus de fruits dans mon autre main puis retourna se serrer contre mon père dans le fauteuil qu'ils occupaient tous les deux. Il y eut un instant de silence et je savais, non sans une certaine satisfaction, que j'en étais quelque part la cause. Puis, Elena se lança :

« Alors, quels sont tes projets pour les vacances, Roxy ? »

Roxy, encore une chose qui m'exaspérait avec elle. Roxy, c'était pour les intimes, pas pour elle. Quant aux vacances, étant donné que je savais d'ores et déjà qu'elle allait changer tous nos plans, je répondis évasivement.

« Oh, je ne sais pas trop encore.

-Mais Roxy, s'indigna mon père, tu te souviens quand même qu'on a dit qu'on irait à Brighton ! Deux semaines au bord de la mer. »

J'imaginais aisément le regard plein d'envie d'Elena.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. C'est que je craignais que notre programme ne soit modifié. En tout cas, ces cookies sont délicieux. »

Il me semblait nécessaire de me faire pardonner de ma froideur à l'égard d'Elena avec un petit compliment qui, je devais bien l'avouer, était tout à fait mérité. Pour ajouter le geste à la parole, je me penchai et pris dans l'assiette un second cookie que je mangeai goulument. Ma remarque avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère et nous nous mîmes à parler avec plus d'entrain, mon père nous racontant une anecdote amusante avec un homme d'affaire complètement perdu, Elena parvenant même à me faire rire avec l'histoire de son combat avec le four pour faire cuire les biscuits et moi allant jusqu'à raconter ma journée à l'école.

Mon père et Elena avaient tous deux pris du café et cette dernière fit remarquer qu'ils n'en avaient plus et qu'elle en boirait bien une deuxième tasse. Elle était en train de se lever quand je m'exclamai :

« Mais restez là tous les deux, je vais aller en refaire.

-Tu es sûre que tu pourras te débrouiller ?

-Mais oui, je connais la cafetière comme ma poche !»

Encore une chose insupportable, cette certitude qu'elle avait que j'étais une incapable. Mon père avait eu beau m'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas, comme lui, tous les jours confrontée au spectacle de tout ce que je savais faire, elle n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement pénible.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de changer le filtre, de remettre du café en poudre, de l'eau et hop ! Un petit appui sur un bouton et le tour était joué. J'allais retourner au salon quand j'entendis que mon père et sa petite amie discutaient à mi-voix ; immobile sur le seuil de la cuisine, je restai là un moment pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Ecoute, Tom, il va bien falloir lui dire à un moment ou à un autre !

-Certainement, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

-Généralement, on dit l'inverse. Et puis ta petite n'est pas stupide, elle sait très bien que ça va finir par arriver.

-Je crois qu'elle a très bien compris que tu passais les vacances avec nous, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait dans l'idée que tu t'installes définitivement ici. »

Quoi ! Non, non et non ! C'était impossible ! Oh, je commençais à me faire à l'idée qu'elle allait faire de mes vacances un cauchemar, mais pas de ma vie ! Non, pas de ma vie ! Tous les soirs j'allais rentrer du collège et la trouver là, plantée dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas ou debout devant la porte à m'attendre pour me faire un câlin avec un de ses sourires radieux qui me donnaient envie de la battre ? Non ! Je sentais la colère monter en moi, une colère qui allait exploser, qui allait me faire hurler… Et tout à coup, un grand fracas se produisit à ma gauche, une explosion de verre juste à l'endroit où devait se situer la porte vitrée de la cuisine. J'entendis des pas précipités venant du salon et cette voix insupportable s'inquiéter :

« Oh mon Dieu, la petite a dû se faire mal. Je t'ai toujours dit de faire plus attention à elle. »

Loin de m'apaiser, ces paroles ne firent qu'augmenter ma fureur. D'après la chaleur qui brûlait mes joues, je devais être rouge comme une pivoine lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit Elena.

-Je ne suis pas petite, hurlai-je, et je ne me fais jamais mal dans ma propre maison ! Je la connais cent fois mieux que toi ! »

Je m'approchai de la porte vitrée pour me rendre compte de ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais à peine avais-je fait deux pas que la main ferme et large de mon père se refermait sur mon bras menu.

« N'avance pas plus, Roxy, la fenêtre a volé en éclats, il y a du verre partout. Probablement le voisin avec son ballon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

Mais ce n'était pas le voisin, je le savais ; d'abord parce que je ne l'avais pas entendu jouer, ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucun coup contre la vitre avant qu'elle n'explose. Sur ces entrefaites, Elena reprit d'une voix calme :

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça, ma puce.

-Peut-être, m'égosillai-je, mais tu l'as dit ! Tu l'as dit et tu l'as pensé ! Et pourquoi veux-tu habiter ici ? Et pourquoi en parlez-vous derrière mon dos au lieu de me demander mon avis ? Il me semble que je suis plus chez moi que toi non ? »

Et craac ! Deuxième explosion, cette fois elle provenait de derrière moi, de la petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier. Je sentis la main de mon père se resserrer autour de mon bras et je constatai avec incompréhension qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« Tu as vu, chéri ? Elle a explosé toute seule !

-Mais non voyons, Ely, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Une fenêtre n'explose pas toute seule ! Il y a certainement une explication. »

Mon père se forçait à sourire mais sa voix tremblait et était altérée, comme s'il était horrifié de ce qui venait de se passer, comme s'il était pris d'une angoisse qui aurait pu le faire pleurer si Elena et moi n'avions pas été là.

« C'est rien, rien du tout. Je vais aller me renseigner sur ce qui se passe. Probablement un effet dû à la chaleur. Roxane, tu devrais aller jouer dans ta chambre. »

Je m'exécutai, un nœud d'anxiété au creux de l'estomac.

Que signifiait tout cela ? J'étais d'accord avec mon père, il y avait forcément une explication simple à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais mon père lui-même ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire. L'étrange phénomène auquel nous venions d'assister l'avait effaré, bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû ! J'hésitai à ressortir de ma chambre pour téléphoner à Laura et tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne me croirait probablement pas et mon père n'apprécierait pas un tel acte de ma part. Aussi restai-je longtemps debout, immobile dans ma chambre, avant de me décider à essayer de penser à autre chose.

Le mois de juillet avait lentement égrainé ses jours, des jours certes reposants, parfois amusants, mais peuplés d'une Elena fidèle à elle-même, c'est-à-dire terriblement pénible à mon goût. Laura ayant passé tout le mois en colonie de vacances, j'avais passé ces quatre semaines en compagnie de mon père et de sa bien-aimée. Ils avaient tout fait pour me distraire et ils s'en étaient pas mal sortis : parc d'attraction, promenade à cheval, après-midis au soleil à jouer ensemble dans le jardin et, tel que promis, notre séjour à Brighton, mais à trois au lieu de deux. Néanmoins et malgré Elena, j'avais apprécié ce mois mais il me tardait de retrouver ma meilleure amie pour passer des journées à jouer ensemble, à vadrouiller dans les rues de Londres sans retenue, si l'on exceptait l'heure obligatoire à laquelle nous devions toutes deux rentrer chez nous.

C'est lors de l'une de ces interminables heures où, mon père étant au travail, j'écrivais une lettre en braille à ma meilleure amie, qui avait appris cette écriture pour moi qu'Elena, restée seule à la maison avec moi rentra dans ma chambre toute joyeuse en m'annonçant qu'il y avait une lettre pour moi. Je me redressai soudain, persuadée que Laura répondait à ma précédente missive.

« C'est un peu curieux, Roxy, on dirait que la personne a écrit à la plume… Et à l'intérieur, on dirait du parchemin… »

Ma meilleure amie aurait-elle décidé de s'amuser à utiliser un style moyenâgeux pour m'écrire ? Etrange.

« Je te la lis ? Voilà ce qui est écrit :

Mlle Roxane Jones,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes inscrite pour la rentrée de septembre 1970 en première année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous êtes attendue le premier septembre à la gare de King's Cross, Londres. Un billet est joint à cette missive. Ci-jointe également la liste des fournitures que vous pourrez vous procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, et dont vous devrez impérativement être munie lors de votre rentrée.

Cordialement,

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. »

C'était absurde ! Et cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à une blague de Laura. Pourtant, il devait forcément s'agir d'une farce. J'avais l'impression qu'Elena avait lu la lettre sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'elle racontait, mais à présent, tout comme moi, elle semblait en profonde méditation.

C'est à cet instant précis que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Mon père rentrait de sa matinée de travail en chantonnant gaiement.

« Mes petites femmes ? Vous êtes où ? »

Elena lui répondit avec entrain et mon père nous rejoignit. Tandis qu'il étreignait sa petite amie, elle lui déclara :

« Regarde ce que la petite a reçu. »

Mon père garda le silence quelques secondes, je supposai qu'il lisait brièvement la lettre, puis j'entendis le papier être arraché des mains d'Elena et celle-ci s'écrier :

« Mais chéri, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mon père gardait toujours le silence, mais à présent, je savais qu'il avait la lettre entre les mains. ET tandis qu'il lisait, j'entendais que sa respiration se faisait plus rare, plus saccadée. Et soudain, il murmura :

« Pourtant, on n'est qu'en juillet. »

Puis, d'une voix cette fois bien assurée :

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais envoyer un courrier à cette soi-disant école pour m'assurer de la véracité de ces bêtises. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque, « la véracité de ces bêtises ». Mon père, fidèle à lui-même, s'était déjà forgé une opinion sur la chose, mais je savais qu'il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il vérifierait.

« Regarde, poursuivit Elena, il y a réellement un billet de train dans l'enveloppe, et là une liste. Quoi ? Un chaudron taille 2, ils parlent aussi de livres invraisemblables… Une balance… Et le comble, le comble ! Une baguette magique ! »

Elle éclata de rire mais mon père ne daigna tout d'abord pas lui répondre. Puis, ce fut avec une drôle de voix qu'il lui dit :

« Arrête de lire ces bêtises. Ca suffit à présent. Allez, allons manger au lieu de se régaler de ces pitreries. Je reprends le travail dans une heure. »


	2. Chapitre 2 un étrange commencement

Bonjour !

Je vous mets tout de suite le second chapitre pour vous immerger un peu plus dans l'intrigue, le chapitre 1 n'étant en définitive qu'une introduction, en espérant que cela vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

CHAPITRE 2

UN ETRANGE COMMENCEMENT

Elena avait dû sentir comme moi une tension inhabituelle dans la voix de mon père car elle cessa immédiatement de rire et le tira par le bras hors de ma chambre. Ils sortirent tous deux et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Doux moment de solitude où je pus enfin méditer à cet étrange canular que l'on venait de me faire. Je m'approchai avec espoir de ma commode et passai mes doigts sur le dessus ; mon espérance n'était pas vaine : mon père avait laissé la lettre dans ma chambre. Je la pris entre mes doigts, savourant le toucher étrange, un peu rugueux, un peu plus rigide que du papier ordinaire sous ma peau. L'enveloppe se trouvait là elle aussi, une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Je glissai ma main à l'intérieur et y découvris en effet ce que j'identifiai pour un billet de train et un second parchemin. Et tout à coup, je sentis que je me mettais à rire, d'abord peu, puis de plus en plus fort en m'imaginant tenant une baguette magique et jetant des sorts autour de moi, ou préparant une potion dans un chaudron avec de la bave de crapaud et du venin de vipère, comme dans les contes pour enfants que mon père me lisait quand j'étais plus petite. A cette idée, mon rire se changea peu à peu en un fou rire que je ne pouvais plus contrôler.

« Oh toi, tu m'as assez ennuyé ! Je te transforme en crapaud, parvins-je à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. »

Je repensai, pour illustrer ma phrase, à Lennie, ce garçon idiot de l'école qui ne cessait de nous ennuyer, Laura et moi, très vraisemblablement par pure jalousie de notre complicité, ce qui était compréhensible au vu du fait qu'il n'avait aucun ami. Un Lennie en crapaud ? Pas mal… Ce fut la réouverture de la porte de ma chambre qui parvint à calmer mon hilarité. Mon père venait de rentrer d'un pas décidé. Il prit l'enveloppe que je tenais encore sans plus y faire attention dans mes doigts et ressortit. J'entendis le bruit d'un papier que l'on déchirait puis que l'on froissait, puis le bruit de la poubelle de la cuisine que l'on ouvrait puis refermait. Au fond, il avait raison. Cette blague était bien amusante, mais elle ne menait à rien. J'aurais juste aimé garder la lettre pour la montrer à Laura, qui probablement était à l'origine de cette farce stupide, mais si mon père en avait décidé ainsi…

La chaleur sèche de juillet avait fait place à un temps plus lourd et moite. Les premières journées d'août étaient passées comme des escargots fatigués et ce ne fut qu'au quatrième jour du mois que Laura vint frapper à la porte de chez nous.

La petite fille, qu'Elena complimenta pour son bronzage, me parut plus radieuse que jamais lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ma chambre et se mit à me faire un récit animé de ses vacances en colonie.

« Et il y avait un magasin génial où il y avait plein d'objets rigolos ! J'ai trouvé une super carde de petit chien qui fait ouaf quand on l'ouvre que j'ai envoyée à mon frère.

Et ton truc d'école de sorciers, c'était pas mal aussi. Tu nous a tous bien eus ! »

Je n'ajoutai pas qu'elle avait également mis inexplicablement mon père en colère, ce grand homme si doux et calme malgré sa force physique. Pourtant, Laura que j'imaginais déjà pouffant de rire ne prononça pas une parole. Elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle me demanda finalement, l'air surprise :

« Quel truc de sorciers ? Je t'ai seulement envoyé deux lettres, la longue sur papier blanc et la petite carte avec les oiseaux en relief ! »

Je restai un instant interloquée. J'étais si sûre qu'elle allait éclater de rire que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle pût ne pas être à l'origine de cette farce.

« Oh, c'est rien un truc bizarre que j'ai reçu. J'étais sûre que c'était toi. »

Et je lui contai ce qu'il y avait dans la grande enveloppe reçue quelques jours plus tôt. Comme je m'y attendais, cette histoire l'amusa beaucoup et nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à jouer aux sorcières. Chevauchant deux balais que nous avions trouvés dans le placard où la femme de ménage rangeait le matériel, nous nous étions improvisé des baguettes magiques avec deux baguettes chinoises qui étaient rangées dans le tiroir à couverts de la cuisine. Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à jeter des sorts à tout et n'importe quoi, à inventer des recettes de potions infectes pour transformer Elena en libellule, à fabriquer deux chapeaux pointus ridicules avec des feuilles de papier…

Quand mon père, qui était enfin en vacances, et Elena, rentrèrent après quelques heures d'absence utilisées à faire des courses, ils trouvèrent la maison en désordres et deux fillettes en train de se tordre de rire au milieu du couloir, Laura appuyée au mur, moi étalée par terre avec un balai en deux morceaux dans les mains. Après avoir essuyé l'orage des réprimandes de mon père, qui en réalité s'avéra n'être qu'une fine bruine de commentaires amusés, nous nous décidâmes à ranger notre désordre et à nous séparer pour la soirée. Quant à moi, je jubilais intérieurement, déjà persuadée que tout le mois d'août allait ressembler à cette journée. Ma joie ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque mon père m'annonça qu'il emmenait Elena au restaurant ce soir et qu'ils me laissaient seule pour la soirée. Ca c'était grandiose, la maison rien que pour moi.

Elena m'avait acheté des sandwiches et, dès qu'ils eurent tous deux fermé la porte d'entrée derrière eux, je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé avec mon frugal repas et allumai la télévision. Je regardais souvent des films, choisissant de préférence ceux où les dialogues suffisaient à comprendre l'action. Ce soir-là, je tombai sur une série américaine racontant l'histoire de deux femmes et de leurs familles. Le scénario manquait cruellement d'intérêt mais le simple plaisir de transgresser la loi du coucher à neuf heures me ravissait, si on le conjuguait avec celui de manger devant la télévision. J'en étais aux trois quarts du film lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter et me retourner. C'était peut-être la seule chose que je détestais à me retrouver seule chez moi : ces bruits qui parfois pouvaient retentir dans une maison. Souvent, il ne s'agissait de rien de bien spécial, une porte mal fermée qui battait… Mais j'avais toujours cette crainte qu'un jour, un individu s'introduise chez nous et que je ne puisse le voir. Oh, j'étais habituée à tout cela, étant aveugle depuis ma naissance et me retrouvant souvent seule, notamment le mercredi où je n'avais pas école et où mon père travaillait. Mais lorsque ce genre de bruits arrivait le soir, après dix heures, ma raison s'émoussait légèrement face à mes émotions, d'autant plus que l'héroïne du film venait de se faire agresser en pleine rue par son propre mari. Ce bruit-là avait ressemblé, vaguement, à une bouteille de champagne que l'on aurait débouchée. Tendue, je saisis la télécommande et éteignis le poste de télévision, puis je me retournai, la télécommande toujours serrée dans ma main, comme une arme factice ou plutôt, songeai-je avec un petit sourire, preuve que mon angoisse était déjà passée, comme une baguette magique de sorcière. Le silence était revenu et je me pris à lancer à haute voix :

« Attention, oh toi le vilain voleur ! Je vais te transformer en crapaud !

Oh du calme, jeune fille. La métamorphose d'un humain en animal ne s'aborde qu'en septième année. »

Je crus un instant que j'allais défaillir ; j'avais l'impression que mes pieds ne touchaient plus la terre ferme et que je tombais dans un trou sans fond. Une voix venait de s'élever, provenant de devant la cheminée. C'était une voix douce d'homme âgé, remplie de sourire et de gentillesse. A tel point que je me sentis soudain honteuse et complètement rougissante d'avoir accueilli l'homme ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Il y avait un individu inconnu dans ma maison, il s'apprêtait probablement à voler quelque chose ou pire, à m'enlever, et je me sentais honteuse de m'être ridiculisée ? Mais l'homme s'était avancé vers moi et je sentais qu'il me regardait sans rien dire. Puis, comme ni lui ni moi ne bougions, il s'éclaircit la gorge et parla à nouveau d'une voix calme.

« Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard, dont tu as dû recevoir un courrier récemment. Je souhaiterais parler à Thomas Jones. »

Plusieurs possibilités se bousculèrent dans ma tête : je pouvais rire à gorge déployée, signifiant ainsi que j'appréciais la plaisanterie, puis expliquer que je trouvais tout de même qu'elle avait assez duré. Mais l'homme paraissait trop sérieux et sincère pour que je me permette un tel affront. Je pouvais simplement demander si c'était vraiment sérieux, cette école, une question qui paraissait aberrante à mon propre cerveau mais qui, je devais bien l'avouer, prenait de plus en plus de sens pour moi. Je pouvais aussi simplement signaler que mon père n'était pas là ce soir et qu'il faudrait revenir. Finalement, mon incrédulité reprit le dessus et je déclarai, avec un petit rire :

« Bon, ça y est, vous vous êtes amusé, maintenant vous pouvez arrêter avec cette blague idiote.

C'est que tu as du cran pour ton âge. Je crois que tu pourrais devenir une sorcière très douée. »

On aurait pu croire que j'allais me mettre davantage à rire, mais cet homme avait une calme autorité dans la voix qui m'apaisa immédiatement. De plus, il était grand, impassible et immobile, d'autant plus d'éléments qui m'imposèrent d'emblais un immense respect. Aussi repris-je d'une voix plus penaude :

« Mon père n'est pas là ce soir. Il a emmené sa petite amie au restaurant. Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous reveniez.

Mais non, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps devant moi. Je vais attendre ici et cela nous laissera le temps de discuter tous les deux. »

Et sans attendre ma réponse, je l'entendis marcher et aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'occupait d'ordinaire mon père. Mal à l'aise mais certaine, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, que désormais je ne risquais rien, j'allai m'asseoir en face de lui, dans le canapé. Les reliques de mon repas étaient restées sur la table basse en verre et lorsque ma main se posa dessus, je dus afficher une expression contrite car le dénommé professeur Dumbledore me dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi il m'arrive de ne pas être très ordonné. On boit quelque chose ? »

Mais où avais-je la tête. J'allais me lever pour voir ce que je pourrais trouver dans le frigo mais à cet instant, quelque chose de frais toucha doucement mon épaule. Je levai machinalement ma main et mes doigts rencontrèrent le contact frais et lisse d'un verre. Interloquée, je palpai à plusieurs reprises le verre, je le repoussai légèrement à l'écart de mon épaule, je le lâchai, le repris… il flottait tout seul en plein air, sans aucun point d'attache… Hésitante, je repris le verre, fermement cette fois et le portai à mes lèvres, un geste pour lequel j'aurais subi une heure de dissertation par mon père qui m'avait toujours enseigné de ne rien manger ou boire provenant d'un étranger. Mais j'avais le sentiment que cet homme n'allait pas rester un étranger. J'avalai une première gorgée : c'était du sirop de menthe. Il y eut un long silence, Dumbledore attendait vraisemblablement que je parle. Il respirait calmement et il me semblait qu'il ne m'avait pas quittée du regard. Finalement, je me décidai, d'une voix soudain timide.

« Alors… Alors c'est vrai, ces trucs de magie ? »

Ca y était, j'avais tenté les trois solutions qui s'étaient offertes à moi plus tôt. Qu'allait-elle donner, cette dernière ? Le vieil homme rit doucement et me répondit.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Roxane ? Que penses-tu d'un verre qui vole tout seul jusqu'à toi ? »

Je sentais qu'il souriait et sans bien savoir pourquoi, je me mis à sourire à mon tour.

« Oui, finis-je simplement par dire. »

Il rit de nouveau, un rire bienveillant, doux, sans moquerie.

« Alors, quand ton père a-t-il l'intention de t'emmener acheter tes fournitures ? »

Je fus prise de cours par la question.

« Mes fournitures ? … Ah euh… A vrai dire mon père n'a pas eu l'air de prendre cette lettre au sérieux. Il l'a jetée et on n'en a plus reparlé. »

Le vieil homme soupira, je n'aurais su dire si c'était le fait d'une profonde lassitude ou d'une grande déception ; peut-être un peu des deux. Mais il reprit d'un ton joyeux, comme si de rien n'était :

« Ca n'a aucune importance, c'est pour ça que je voulais lui parler. »

JE sentais que j'allais aimer cet homme doux, simple et souriant. Je me sentais déjà à l'aise avec lui et j'avais envie de savoir comment il était, qui il était…

« Vous, enfin je…, tentai-je sans trop savoir ce que je voulais demander.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore et je suis directeur de cette école dont tu n'es même pas encore sûre de l'existence. C'est une école où on t'enseigne à maîtriser ce don de la nature qui t'a permis de briser une fenêtre involontairement il y a un mois. Quant à moi, si tu as besoin de mettre un visage sur ma voix, je suis plutôt un vieux bonhomme tu sais, j'ai franchi les cent cinquante ans, mais c'est assez souvent chez les sorciers. J'ai une grande barbe et des cheveux un peu longs, moi je les qualifie de gris mais la gazette du sorcier aime bien dire argentés, ça fait mieux pour les lecteurs. Enfin… »

Je ne comprenais pas. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit qu'aucune ne parvenait à sortir. Comment était-il au courant pour la fenêtre ? Et pourquoi disait-il que c'était moi qui avais fait ça ? Et comment savait-il que je me demandais, juste un instant auparavant, comment il pouvait bien être ? Et c'était quoi la gazette du sorcier ? Finalement, ma curiosité fut trop forte et toutes ces questions s'échappèrent en bloc de mes lèvres.

« Euh, ça existe la transmission de pensée chez les sorciers ? Et c'est quoi votre gazette ? Et comment savez-vous pour ce qui s'est passé au début des vacances ? »

J'entendis qu'il souriait à nouveau, cela donnait à sa voix quelque chose de merveilleux.

« Oh oui, disons que certains sorciers compétents, dont je fais partie, peuvent lire dans les pensées des autres, mais je ne me serais pas amusé à le faire à l'une de mes futures élèves. Il me suffisait de regarder ton visage pour comprendre. Quant à ton accident avec la magie, nous avons des personnes au ministère de la magie responsables de ce genre de problèmes qui arrivent souvent, chargées de repérer les futurs sorciers et d'arranger les situations si un enfant fait quelque chose d'un peu trop grave avec la magie, notamment en présence de moldus… ON appelle comme ça les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Quant à la gazette du sorcier… »

Il s'interrompit car la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir et les voix rieuses de mon père et d'Elena se firent entendre dans le hall d'entrée. Je me levai machinalement et allai les rejoindre ; j'entendis que Dumbledore m'avait imité et marchait juste derrière moi.

« Oh ma puce, s'écria mon père en me serrant contre lui, on a passé une excellente soirée et je t'ai ramené un paquet de churros qu'un vendeur proposait dans la rue. »

N'avait-il vraiment pas vu le vieil homme ou feignait-il de ne pas avoir remarqué sa présence ? C'était curieux. Mais le directeur de cette étrange école ne se démonta pas et, avec un aplomb surprenant, mais à vrai dire cela ne devait pas m'étonner si, comme il semblait le penser sans vanité, il était un grand sorcier, il prit la parole.

« Bonsoir Thomas. Et bonsoir à vous mademoiselle. Je suis désolé de cette visite tardive mais mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas de faire tout ce que je voudrais au moment où je le souhaiterais. »

Le grand sorcier, puisque je ne pouvais plus nier qu'il devait en être un, passa devant moi et je supposai qu'il serra la main de mon père. Celui-ci restait muet comme une carpe et cela m'étonna de lui. Certes, le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas entré chez nous de manière très orthodoxe, mais après tout, mon père n'en savait rien et il était d'ordinaire un homme affable et poli.

« Thomas, m'est-il possible de vous parler un instant, car en vérité c'est pour cette raison que je me suis rendu ici malgré mes occupations. »

Mon père soupira et se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de notre visiteur nocturne. Elena me posa une main sur l'épaule et me demanda :

« C'est qui ce type ?

Le directeur de l'école de magie où je vais entrer l'année prochaine, répondis-je simplement, tu sais, celle dont on a reçu un courrier. »

ET je n'attendis pas sa réaction pour me dégager et aller dans ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assis sur le sol et je soupirai. Tout ceci me paraissait si irréel… Et pourtant j'avais à présent la certitude qu'il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. J'étais une sorcière, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, et j'allais apprendre à développer ce que j'étais et mes réelles capacités. C'était étrange certes, mais c'était un nouveau commencement pour ma vie, aussi incroyable qu'il puisse paraître. Moi, Roxane Jones, une fille ordinaire de dix ans et demie aux cheveux longs et châtains, aux grands yeux noisettes, atteinte depuis ma naissance d'une maladie génétique qui me privait de la vue, moi cette fille que l'on remarquait pour mon handicap et non pour ce que j'étais réellement, j'allais entrer dans un nouveau monde, un monde qui devait depuis toujours côtoyer le nôtre sans que j'en aie le moindre soupçon, celui de la sorcellerie, et y faire mes preuves. Car oui, d'après ce que m'avait dit notre vieux visiteur, ce devait être tout un monde, avec son propre ministère, son journal, un monde qui faisait tout pour se dissimuler à ceux qui n'en faisaient pas partie, probablement pour conserver un certain équilibre parmi les hommes. Je me demandais déjà avec un sourire aux lèvres quelle serait la réaction de Laura à cette nouvelle. C'est à ce moment que des éclats de voix masculines provenant du salon me firent tendre l'oreille. Le vieux directeur était resté calme et c'est à peine si je compris ce qu'il disait, mais la réponse violente de mon père me parvint sans aucune difficulté.

« Ecoute, Tom, il est temps que tu le lui dises à présent.

- Non ! Non, c'est hors de question ! Votre hypothétique seigneur des ténèbres peut bien détruire la planète entière, cela m'est égal tant que je protège ma fille ! »


	3. Chapitre 3 : un autre monde

NOTE : Aujourd'hui mercredi 25 juin, nous fêtons les Nora. C'est peut-être ce qui a fini de me convaincre de poster ici plus tôt que je ne le prévoyais toute la fin de la première partie de ma fic, première partie qui est, en somme, en plus de poser des bases importantes pour la suite, une sorte d'introduction. En effet, Nora, que vous allez découvrir, est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je posterai la seconde partie de cette fiction un peu plus tard, histoire de laisser quelques personnes au moins découvrir ce début et peut-être… languir de pouvoir avoir la suite !

CHAPITRE 3

UN AUTRE MONDE

Je ne sus jamais ce qui se dit entre Dumbledore et mon père mise à part cette phrase que je surpris. La seule chose qui me permit de comprendre que Dumbledore était parvenu à décider mon père à me laisser aller dans cette école se produisit le surlendemain. Nous étions un mardi matin, une chaude journée d'août que j'avais commencé à occuper en sculptant de la pâte à sel dans notre minuscule jardin, sous l'œil impressionné d'Elena qui ne cessait de s'extasier. C'était un mal pour un bien à vrai dire, car je ne supportais pas qu'elle m'observe ainsi, mais son admiration m'apportait une assez convenable compensation. Laura n'était pas avec moi ce jour-là et, au fond de moi, une petite voix se demandait si la raison n'en était pas la conversation téléphonique que nous avions eue la veille. En effet, je lui avais raconté naïvement ce que j'avais appris de la bouche du professeur Dumbledore et elle s'était montrée plus que dubitative. A vrai dire, elle ne me crut même pas un instant et je me demandais, bien que j'essayasse d'ignorer cette petite voix de mon esprit, si elle ne m'avait tout bonnement pas cru folle et si elle n'avait pas décidé de ne plus me rendre visite.

J'étais justement en train de sculpter un petit chat couché en pensant à elle et à son amour de ces animaux quand mon père vint m'arracher à mon travail d'un ton calme mais sans réplique.

« Roxane, nous partons cet après-midi pour une petite excursion pour… pour acheter tes fournitures. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dépêché un agent du… du ministère de la magie parce qu'il dit qu'il y a quelques petites précautions à prendre avec toi.

-Ah chouette, je peux venir ? s'enquit vivement Elena. »

Mon père resta longtemps muet, ce qui m'étonna ; d'ordinaire, il aimait avoir sa compagne partout avec lui. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, il soupira d'un air las et désolé et répondit :

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais fais-moi confiance ma chérie. »

J'entendis qu'ils s'embrassaient et je me replongeai dans ma sculpture pour ne pas les gêner.

L'après-midi même, vers quatorze heures, un homme se présenta chez nous. Il s'appelait Jason Bower et nous informa que nous devions faire vite, qu'il avait bien d'autres choses à faire au ministère. Il me parut dès l'abord un homme bougon et irritable ; pourtant, j'avais tant de questions à lui poser… Il monta avec nous dans la voiture de mon père et nous guida à travers les rues de la capitale. Nous nous garâmes finalement dans une petite rue et mon père vint me prendre la main pour me guider. La rue était silencieuse, ni mon père ni Bower ne parlaient et je sentis soudain à quel point l'ambiance était lourde et tendue. Moi, j'étais perplexe et je ne comprenais pas ; une seule chose comptait : j'allais enfin découvrir l'endroit où j'allais acheter mes fournitures, des articles pour le moins étranges et que l'on ne devait pas trouver dans les magasins des gens normaux, les moldus comme les appelait le directeur de ma future école, et tout ce que j'espérais était que mon père allait me régaler de ses descriptions épicées, comme il le faisait quand il m'emmenait faire du tourisme. Notre guide nous fit entrer dans un endroit que je devinai être un pub au bruit du tintement des verres. Cela sentait le renfermé, l'alcool et la fumée, pourtant, il semblait au silence qui régnait qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous.

« Bonjour Jason, lança une voix depuis le fond de la pièce, vous allez prendre quelque chose tous les trois ?

-Non, Tom, on n'a pas le temps. »

Tiens, le serveur s'appelait Tom, comme mon père. Puis, se tournant vers moi, l'agent du ministère me dit froidement :

« Ici, c'est le chaudron baveur. Pas un endroit terrible, ajouta-t-il plus bas. »

Nous traversâmes le bar et nous retrouvâmes à nouveau à l'air libre. J'ignorai où nous étions mais j'entendis Bower fouiller dans sa poche avec un sourire, puis mon père lui dire avec raideur :

« Attendez. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ma fille est aveugle. Il me semble que vous pourriez au moins lui donner quelques explications sur ce que vous faites, vous qui êtes le seul sorcier connaissant ce monde de fous. Je vous rappelle que ce que vous faites, elle aura peut-être à le faire plus tard. »

L'homme soupira profondément puis me prit une main et me fit toucher ce qu'il tenait dans la sienne : un long bâton de bois.

« Tu vois, me fit-il avec lassitude, il me suffit de taper cette pierre avec ma baguette pour faire ouvrir l'accès au chemin de traverse.

-Au quoi ?

-Au chemin de traverse, fit-il avec un nouveau soupir, c'est l'endroit où tous les sorciers font leur shopping. »

Il me fit compter les pierres du mur pour me faire repérer celle en question ; je songeai qu'il était dommage qu'il soit de si mauvaise humeur, car sa façon d'agir, elle, était irréprochable et claire. Puis, il donna son petit coup de baguette et j'entendis un bruit dans la pierre. Je supposai qu'un passage venait de s'ouvrir car mon père, me reprenant la main, me fit avancer là ou un instant auparavant, il y avait le mur. Sous mes pieds, je sentais à présent des pavés réguliers. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de monde sur le chemin de traverse que dans le bar, mais au fond, cela me parut logique. Nous étions au début du mois d'août et probablement que les sorciers comme nous étaient en vacances à cette période. C'était étrange : la présence de cet homme du ministère, le choix d'une période où il y avait si peu de monde, j'avais presque l'impression que l'on voulait que personne ne puisse me voir faire mes achats de prérentrée. Mais déjà, mon père qui marchait à mes côtés, me guidant toujours, commençait à me décrire les alentours comme il en avait l'habitude et je cessai de me poser des questions pour boire ses paroles. Et bientôt, il me sembla, bien que je n'aie jamais vu de ma vie, que je voyais presque parfaitement tout ce qui m'entourait : des boutiques aux vitrines bariolées, des enseignes présentant un marchand de livres, une ménagerie, un marchand de glaces, une boutique de vêtements… J'avais envie d'aller partout, de tout découvrir… Mais notre guide, que ce temps de descriptions détaillées semblait avoir encore davantage exaspéré, avait visiblement un plan précis de ce que nous devions faire.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? On va passer à la banque pour changer de l'argent moldu.

-Changer ? Parce qu'il y a une monnaie pour les sorciers ? »

Bower respira profondément puis soupira, désespéré, et il ne daigna même pas répondre. Nous marchâmes longuement dans cette grande rue qui devait être immense avant de gravir quelques marches sur notre gauche et d'entrer dans une salle immense où l'écho de nos pas résonnait fortement. Mon père m'entraîna vers ce que je compris vite être un comptoir et un homme de petite taille à la voix curieuse, un peu aiguë et éraillée nous proposa ses services. Mon père sortit son portefeuille et déposa une certaine somme sur le comptoir. L'homme disparut un instant, le temps suffisant à Jason Bower pour nous expliquer :

« Les personnes qui gardent la banque Gringotts sont des gobelins. Ce sont des êtres aux doigts longs et fins, barbus et à la peau sombre. Ils sont considérés par beaucoup de sorciers comme des sous-hommes, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils sont bigrement intelligents. »

J'étais éberluée ; allais-je passer ma vie à faire de telles découvertes, dans ce monde si nouveau ? Sur ces entrefaites, le gobelin, puisqu'il fallait bien l'appeler ainsi, était revenu et avait fait tinter une bourse remplie de pièce en la posant devant nous. Je tendis instinctivement la main pour sentir un petit sac de velours contenant de nombreuses pièces de métal. L'homme du ministère déposa tour à tour trois pièces dans ma main, me faisant toucher leur épaisseur, leur taille et leur contour. J'appris vite que la plus grosse et la plus épaisse était un gallion ; l'intermédiaire, qui était encore assez lourde, était une mornille ; quant à la plus petite et légère, il s'agissait d'une noise. Le gobelin nous expliqua le taux de conversion entre monnaie moldue et gallions, des chiffres auxquels je ne compris pas grand-chose et nous finîmes par ressortir dans la chaleur étouffante de la rue.

Il y avait toujours aussi peu de monde tandis que nous remontions le chemin de traverse vers une nouvelle destination inconnue. Ce ne fut qu'à l'entrée d'un nouveau bâtiment que Bower me déclara abruptement :

« On va acheter tes livres. »

Des livres ? Mais comment allais-je faire pour les lire ? Un sentiment étrange que je pouvais faire confiance à mon futur directeur m'envahit, mais mon inquiétude restait présente. Nous entrâmes dans une boutique qui sentait bon le livre neuf, l'encre et le papier et, seulement quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortîmes, mon père les bras lourdement chargé d'épais volumes. Mon père avait déclaré qu'il était inutile de m'acheter du parchemin et de l'ancre mais Bower avait insisté, disant qu'il existait de nombreux sorts pour ensorceler les plumes et que, n'ayant aucune instruction de Dumbledore à ce sujet, il préférait me traiter comme n'importe quelle élève. Je m'étais donc retrouvée à porter des plumes, un encrier et des rouleaux de parchemin, me demandant quel était ce monde d'arriérés où l'on utilisait encore ce genre d'objets.

Ce fut ensuite un enchaînement de visites dont je ne gardai qu'un mince souvenir tant notre guide nous pressait. Il y eut une boutique sans intérêt où l'on m'acheta un télescope, encore un objet dont je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais faire. Il y eut l'apothicaire, un endroit qui sentait fort un mélange affreux d'odeurs indéfinissables où l'on m'acheta un chaudron standard taille 2 (tel était le règlement), des fioles, une balance en étain et un petit assortiment d'ingrédients. Il y eut la boutique de vêtements où l'on m'acheta des robes de sorcière, mon père m'expliqua qu'elles étaient noires, après avoir pris mes mesures en long et en large ; ce fut le lieu où j'eus droit au plus de questions, de la part de la tenancière, madame Guipure. Elle ne cessa de m'interroger sur mon handicap, sur la manière dont j'allais me débrouiller à Poudlard, questions auxquelles je n'avais, à ma grande angoisse, aucune réponse, à tel point que mon père dut y mettre fin assez impoliment. Il y eut la ménagerie magique, où mon père insista pour se rendre malgré les protestations de notre guide, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant car cet endroit m'intéressait au plus haut point. C'était un magasin où il régnait une chaleur moite et où l'on entendait des cris, des miaulements, des coassements, tandis qu'une odeur animale emplissait les narines. Je passai un certain temps à caresser de petits chatons dans un panier avant que mon père ne m'annonce que nous allions partir.

« Je vais acheter un hibou. Visiblement ils s'en servent pour s'envoyer du courrier. Au moins, je pourrai t'écrire et tu pourras me répondre. »

Mon père choisit un hibou petit duc de couleur gris cendrée que je passai mon temps à caresser tandis que nous nous rendions à notre dernière destination. J'adorais le contact de ses plumes douces sous mes doigts et, visiblement, le hibou m'apprivoisa bien vite car il cessa rapidement de bouger pour me pincer doucement le doigt en témoignage, du moins je le supposai, d'amitié. Le dernier endroit que je visitai fut le seul dont je me souvins vraiment par la suite. La première chose qui me marqua fut que cet endroit fut le seul où mon père ne m'accompagna pas. Il prétexta un besoin urgent et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nous avions déjà pénétré dans une boutique fraîche quand Bower m'expliqua que j'allais devoir choisir ma baguette.

« Jason Bower, nous fit une voix du fond du magasin, on ne choisit pas sa baguette, c'est plutôt elle qui nous choisit. »

L'homme s'appelait monsieur Ollivander et je compris bien vite à l'amour qu'il avait pour ses baguettes qu'il en était le créateur.

« Jason… Toi, c'était nerf de cœur de dragon, bois d'ébène, 28,3 centimètres. »

Quoi ? Il venait, si je comprenais bien, de réciter les composants d'une baguette qu'il avait dû vendre il y avait une vingtaine d'années de cela ? Une question me vint soudain aux lèvres :

« Vous êtes nombreux dans la communauté des sorciers ?-Oh, oui, on est un certain nombre quand même, me répondit très aimablement Ollivander en souriant, chaque année, je dois vendre à peu près… Sans compter ceux qui cassent les leurs, pour les nouveaux élèves, plus de cent par ans. Et seulement ici, où viennent à peu près tous les élèves de Poudlard comme toi. Alors justement jeune fille… Je suppose qu'il nous faut une baguette… »

S'en suivit un défilé de baguettes de bois dans ma main. Le vendeur m'expliqua qu'il suffisait de faire un petit mouvement avec ma main et que si la baguette me convenait, elle émettrait des étincelles.

« Tu les entendras très facilement si tu es attentive. CA fera comme de petits craquements au bout de ta baguette. »

Cet homme fut le seul à m'aider mais à me traiter comme une personne normale. Il ne me posa pas de questions, mais il fut toujours prévenant avec moi.

Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, j'entendis les étincelles tant attendues.

« Ah, voilà ! Eh bien, je crois que celle-ci est tout à fait faite pour toi. C'est du bois de merisier avec un crin de licorne. 27 centimètres tout juste. »

Cinq jours plus tard, je reçus enfin un appel de Laura. Je n'avais pas osé la joindre jusque-là et je fus ravie de l'entendre.

« Allô ? Roxy ?

-Ca va ? Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles.

-Dis-moi, c'était une blague, cette histoire d'école de magie, hein ? »

Et soudain et pour la première fois, je remarquai que son ton était presque suppliant. Que devais-je faire ? Je pressentais de plus en plus que la vérité me ferait perdre ma seule véritable amie, mais… D'un autre côté, elle se rendrait bien compte que je ne mentais pas lorsqu'elle réaliserait que je ne me retrouvais pas avec elle au collège.

« Non Laura, si tu viens à la maison, je pourrai même te montrer ce que je suis allée acheter sur le chemin de traverse. Tu pourras me lire les livres et tout. »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Euh… Ecoute Roxy, il est possible que… Que l'on ne se voie plus pendant quelque temps, d'accord ?

-D'accord, soupirai-je, et je savais bien ce que cela signifiait.

-Alors à plus tard.

-Oui, c'est ça, à plus tard, fis-je d'un ton las. »

Je passai donc le reste des vacances d'été à observer manuellement mon nouveau matériel scolaire, tandis qu'au creux de mon estomac croissaient de concert la brûlure de l'excitation et le nœud de l'angoisse. Ce petit jeu aurait pu paraître lassant, mais il me semblait que je devais connaître la moindre particularité de chaque objet pour ne pas me sentir perdue lors de ma rentrée. Avec l'aide de mon père (je refusais systématiquement celle d'Elena), j'écrivis le nom de chaque ingrédient de potion en braille sur les bocaux ou fioles, le titre de chacun de mes livres sur les couvertures pour pouvoir les retrouver facilement, et je m'en fis lire plusieurs passages. Aussi, lorsque la fin des vacances approcha, je réalisai que j'en savais bien plus que je ne pensais sur le monde des sorciers et cette constatation me rassura. Certes, je n'avais jamais été capable de retenir par cœur le contenu des livres, mais le sujet m'avait pour une fois tant passionné que je me rendis compte que j'avais à peu près tout retenu. J'allais peut-être débarquer privée d'un sens dans ce monde inconnu, mais je ne serais pas la plus inculte. En effet, j'avais lu dans le livre d'Histoire de la Magie que les enfants sorciers nés de moldus, comme moi, étaient assez fréquents, bien que beaucoup soient aussi des enfants de sorciers, et je supposai qu'il y en aurait au moins une partie d'entre eux qui ne se serait pas renseigné sur les mystères de ce monde.

Le premier septembre, j'étais debout bien avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. J'avais été incapable de me rendormir une fois éveillée et j'étais de toute façon trop stressée pour songer à tenter de me rendormir. Pour la dixième fois, je vérifiai le contenu de ma valise : des sous-vêtements en quantité suffisante pour ne pas avoir à faire de lessives trop souvent, des vêtements chauds pour l'hiver, une bonne quantité de papier braille, un papier plus épais que du papier blanc ordinaire de sorte que les points marquent bien, ma tablette, qui me permettrait d'écrire, avec un poinçon, mes robes de sorcier, tous mes livres et mon matériel scolaire, mon chaudron, mon télescope, mes accessoires pour les potions et enfin ma baguette magique. Tout ceci était soigneusement rangé, plié, classé, ordonné. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise depuis mon plus jeune âge pour ne pas risquer de perdre quoi que ce fût. Lorsqu'enfin j'entendis mon père et Elena se lever, je m'habillai d'un pantalon noir tout simple et d'un tee-shirt blanc et bleu (je connaissais mes habits et leur couleur par cœur) et j'allai dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec les autres. Tandis que je me levais et regagnais ma chambre, une idée me traversa l'esprit et je m'arrêtai devant le téléphone.

« Allô ?

-Laura, c'est Roxane.

-Oui ? »

Elle semblait à la fois surprise et heureuse de m'entendre.

« Je voulais te rappeler, enfin te redire… Enfin parce que tu ne me crois pas, je le sais bien, mais… Tu ne me verras pas au collège après-demain. Je pars aujourd'hui même pour Poudlard.

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Mais son ton disait le contraire de ses paroles. Elle semblait surprise, abasourdie. Elle s'attendait certainement à ce que je m'excuse de cette lourde blague, ou à ce que je lui avoue qu'en réalité, je déménageais et que je n'avais pas osé lui en parler plus tôt.

« Je ne rentre pas avant les vacances de Noël. Alors je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance et si tu veux, je t'écrirai. On peut envoyer des lettres avec les hiboux. »

Elle soupira et me dit tristement :

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire Roxy. Je pensais pourtant que tu me faisais confiance. »

Et elle raccrocha. Ce fut la dernière fois de ma vie que je lui adressai la parole.

La gare était engorgée de monde. Mon père traînait ma valise d'une main et de l'autre, il maintenait fortement mon bras de peur de me perdre dans la foule ; mon autre main à moi serrait ma canne blanche que j'essayais de mettre en valeur pour que les gens s'écartent. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait refusé qu'Elena ne m'accompagne et, pour une dernière journée en sa compagnie, je devais avouer que j'appréciais cette décision. Jason Bower nous avait remis, en remplacement de celui que mon père avait jeté, un nouveau billet de train pour le Poudlard Express. En le lisant, Elena avait éclaté de rire.

« La voie neuf trois quart ! C'est quoi ce truc ? Pourtant je la connais, la gare de King's Cross.

-Bah, on trouvera bien, avait répondu sereinement mon père. »

Mais ce premier septembre, au milieu des autres voyageurs, mon père ne me paraissait plus serein pour deux sous. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis notre sortie de la voiture et il marchait en silence, ignorant mes questions ; il semblait savoir où il allait, ou peut-être suivait-il simplement quelqu'un… Enfin, nous arrivâmes sur un quai, je pouvais le dire au bruit des trains sur les deux voies qui l'encadraient et mon père consentit à parler.

« Ca doit être par ici, je vois une fille en robe de sorcière. Elle aurait pu se faire un peu plus discrète celle-là. Ah… On dirait qu'il suffit d'avancer vers cette barrière et hop, les gens disparaissent. »

Il avait parlé sans une once de joie et il me poussait déjà en avant.

« Allez, on va tout droit tous les deux et on verra bien. »

Toujours tenant mon bras, mon père me fit avancer au milieu de la foule, droit devant. Soudain, je sentis une barrière contre le bout de ma canne… L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus de barrière et l'ambiance sonore et olfactive elle aussi avait changé. Ici le quai était également bondé, mais seules des voix d'adolescents me parvenaient, ainsi qu'un bruit curieux qui me rappelait quelques westerns vus à la télévisions…

« Papa ? Il y a un train à vapeur ou quoi ?

-Oui ma puce. Il est tout rouge avec de la fumée blanche. »

A quoi m'attendais-je ? Après le parchemin, le train à vapeur ! Je comprenais à présent d'où venait cette odeur étrange que je sentais flotter dans l'air, comme une odeur de fumée. Autour de moi, j'entendais des parents dire au revoir à leurs enfants, d'autres jeunes qui se retrouvaient après les vacances et s'échangeaient des nouvelles enthousiastes. Une ambiance dans laquelle je me sentais complètement étrangère et perdue. Je serrai plus fort le bras de mon père contre le mien. A cet instant, un coup de sifflet retentit et un homme cria : « En voiture ! »

« Il faut te dépêcher, ma chérie. »

Mon père avait lâché la valise et me serrait à présent dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait de me perdre à jamais ; je sentis qu'un frisson le parcourait tandis qu'il me tenait contre lui. Il m'embrassa sur les deux joues en me souhaitant une bonne rentrée et me promit de m'écrire très vite en utilisant Météore, c'était le nom que nous avions donné à notre hibou que mon père garderait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie sa première lettre. Soudain, cette étreinte et ces paroles de réconfort firent jaillir en moi un feu d'angoisse irrépressible que je tentai de ne pas laisser entrevoir à mon père ; il était déjà assez difficile de se séparer sans cela. Mais qu'allai-je faire sans mon papa chéri, sans Laura, seule, toute seule au milieu de tous ces inconnus, au milieu de ce décor inconnu dont je ne connaissais rien ? Mais déjà, mon père m'entraînait vers le Poudlard Express, me faisait grimper sur le marchepied et dans le train, me hissait ma valise et me criait un au revoir dans lequel je sentais toute sa peine et toutes ses inquiétudes. L'instant d'après, les portes se refermaient en un bruit sec qui scellait mon destin. J'étais seule, debout à l'entrée d'un wagon, ma canne blanche dans une main, ma valise trop lourde pour moi dans l'autre ; les gens passaient, me bousculaient et personne ne semblait me remarquer. On riait, on posait des questions, on cherchait une place et je me sentais tout à coup transparente, seule, inutile, incapable. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer et je savais que les larmes n'étaient pas loin, mais je ne devais pas pleurer : si je voulais montrer aux autres que j'étais aussi capable qu'eux d'entrer dans cette école, je devais me montrer forte.

Peu à peu, les couloirs se vidèrent, les bruits des voix s'estompèrent derrière les portes des compartiments et je n'entendis bientôt presque plus que le son régulier du train, ce train qui m'emportait vers je ne savais quelle vie, ce train dans lequel j'étais debout parce que je n'avais personne pour me guider, dans lequel j'étais seule, perdue.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Eclaireur

CHAPITRE 4

ECLAIREUR

Eh bien ? Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Non, il était hors de question que je me laisse abattre par de telles pensées de désolation. Personne n'était venu à moi ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était à moi d'aller vers les autres ! Tandis que le train prenait de la vitesse et que les virages qu'il prenait me déséquilibraient chaque fois un peu plus, je songeai que j'avais trop pris l'habitude de me reposer sur les autres. Bien qu'il ait toujours été loin de m'assister, mon père avait toujours été présent pour moi à la moindre difficulté ; bien que je la déteste au plus haut point, Elena n'hésitait pas à me donner un coup de main quand j'étais en difficulté ; quant à Laura, elle était spontanément venue vers moi et je l'avais toujours eue auprès de moi. A présent, tout cela allait changer. Avec le sentiment que la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait ma gorge doublait de volume, je réalisai qu'il était désormais temps que je me prenne en main, que j'apprenne à me débrouiller par moi-même, et cela était d'autant plus inquiétant que ce changement dans ma vie arrivait exactement au moment où je changeais aussi de décor, d'entourage, de monde…

Si je continuais à raisonner de la sorte, j'allais passer tout le voyage debout entre deux portes de wagon. D'ailleurs, combien de temps durait-il, ce voyage ? Aussi me décidai-je à bouger. Empoignant d'une main résolue ma lourde valise, de l'autre ma canne blanche, je pris sur ma gauche et trouvai bien vite la porte du wagon. Je la tirai à moi et pénétrai dans le couloir. Tâtonnant tout autour de moi, je compris qu'à ma droite se trouvaient des fenêtres et qu'à ma gauche s'ouvraient les portes de multiples compartiments. Mais comment savoir où trouver une place libre ? J'avançai un peu dans le couloir et je m'apprêtais à ouvrir n'importe quel compartiment pour demander de l'aide quand j'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient en face de moi. Et brusquement, je m'arrêtai net ; une main venait de se poser sur mon épaule.

« Salut ! On dirait que tu cherches une place libre, comme moi ! Tu dois être une première année, sinon tu aurais des amis dans le train. Moi c'est pareil, alors on n'a qu'à chercher ensemble ! »

C'était une voix de fille qui m'avait parlé, d'un ton enjoué et naturel, deux détails que j'appréciai immédiatement. Elle ne me considérait pas, comme le faisaient d'emblée la plupart des personnes que je rencontrais habituellement, comme quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un à qui l'on parlait en mesurant ses mots…

« Bon, j'aurai du mal à te guider parce que ma valise est un peu encombrante, mais t'en fais pas, je te dis où aller. Allez, demi-tour et tout droit ! »

Je m'exécutai en souriant, mon premier sourire depuis que j'avais mis les pieds dans ce train. Tandis que j'avançais en sens inverse dans le couloir, je réalisai que j'avais presque oublié mon état de panique, qui m'avait paralysée quelques minutes seulement auparavant. A présent, il me semblait que tout allait se passer à merveille, que je n'avais plus rien à craindre. Je savais au fond de moi que j'allais osciller entre ces deux extrêmes longtemps avant de m'accoutumer réellement à ma nouvelle existence, mais je m'y sentais prête à présent.

« Stop ! »

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers ma compagne.

« Là, à droite, il y a un compartiment vide ; il y a juste un garçon de notre âge à l'intérieur, mais… (elle se pencha vers moi pour me parler plus bas) Il a l'air gentil mais il a une face de rat. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas si c'est son nez, ses yeux, mais il me fait penser à un rat.

-Bah, on rentre et on verra bien. L'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit. »

Elle rit à son tour et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. J'entrai et lançai un timide bonjour, imitée, moins timidement, par ma compagne. Une voix un peu nasillarde et couinante nous salua en retour. La fillette me montra une place libre et s'assit à côté de moi, sur la banquette en face de celle du garçon, en décrétant que nous n'avions pas besoin de monter nos valises dans le filet étant donné que nous n'étions que trois et qu'elles étaient de toute façon trop lourdes.

« Euh, si vous voulez je vous les monte, risqua timidement le garçon.

-Toi, s'exclama la fille en riant, mais tu es aussi petit que nous ! Et à mon avis pas beaucoup plus musclé ! »

J'éclatai à nouveau de rire, je sentais que cette fille allait me plaire. Le garçon fit un « Bon, d'accord » d'un air penaud avant que la jeune élève ne reprenne.

« Bon, on devrait peut-être se présenter, non ? Moi c'est Nora, Nora Karlton. Je suis fille de non sorciers, alors je débarque ! Et toi, avec ton bâton blanc de magicien ?

-Moi c'est Roxane, Roxane Jones. Et toi ? fis-je en essayant de tourner mon regard le plus droit possible vers mon vis-à-vis.

-Peter Pettigrow. Euh… T'es aveugle, c'est ça ? »

Nora pouffa avant de répliquer :

« Non, elle est unijambiste, mais à part ça oui, il paraît qu'elle est aveugle.

Ne te moque pas ! C'est que je suis d'une famille de sorciers, moi, et en fait… Ben j'en ai jamais rencontré des… des gens comme toi. »

Je retins un soupir et fis un sourire en coin à Nora qui elle, avait soupiré ouvertement.

« Alors, demandai-je pour changer de sujet, y a-t-il un de vous qui sait utiliser sa baguette magique ?

-Euh… Non. »

Ils avaient répondu d'un seul cœur et cela me fit sourire. Nous devions être tous trois bien différents, mais je sentais que ce voyage s'annonçait bien, si Peter daignait mettre un peu de bonne volonté à se débarrasser un peu de sa timidité et de sa gêne stupide. La conversation reprit à propos des baguettes, du chemin de traverse, des sortilèges, s'animant peu à peu, s'emplissant au fur et à mesure de nos trois rires, souvent provoqués par des remarques de Nora. C'est au cours de cette discussion que je découvris que tout le monde, mis à part moi, avait eu sa lettre bien après moi. Pourquoi cette différence ? Je n'en savais rien et je préférai ne pas m'interroger maintenant, la bonne humeur était trop présente dans le compartiment pour que je puisse me livrer à des élucubrations sans fin et sans intérêt. Nous étions presque déçus lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Mais une exclamation de Peter me rassura bien vite sur l'identité de l'intrus qui dérangeait notre si agréable voyage.

« Oh, des bonbons, yen a tout plein ! »

Au même instant, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique que fait un chariot roulant et l'odeur de sucreries me parvint aux narines. Il y avait donc un service ambulant dans ce train. Peter avait déjà acheté des choses dont le nom ne me disait absolument rien mais Nora restait silencieuse et je supposai qu'elle réfléchissait sur le choix le plus judicieux.

« Non mais c'est fou, il y a un tas de choses et je ne connais rien !

-On n'a qu'à prendre un peu de tout ! A nous deux, on devrait avoir de quoi payer. »

Chose dite, chose faite. Un instant plus tard, sur la petite table qui trônait au milieu du compartiment s'amoncelaient des dizaines de petits paquets. C'est ainsi que je découvris les chocogrenouilles qui sautaient toutes seules et qui étaient accompagnées d'une carde représentant un sorcier célèbre, les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (je tombai sur un goût poisson cru), les patacitrouilles au goût si doux et sucré et tant d'autres friandises succulentes. Nous avions tous les trois partagé notre butin et nous nous rendîmes compte avec horreur, une heure plus tard, qu'il ne restait plus rien de notre festin sucré.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un super banquet de début d'année, nous expliqua Peter, j'espère qu'on aura assez faim pour en profiter. Dans quelle maison aimeriez-vous aller ? »

Nous ne comprîmes pas la question et le garçon se mit à nous expliquer le système des quatre maisons de Poudlard, où les gens étaient répartis selon leur caractère.

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas une maison pour les bouffons, parce que sinon, c'est là que j'irais, s'exclama Nora. »

Peter éclata d'un grand rire ; j'avais l'impression qu'il était le genre de personnes à rire de n'importe quoi simplement pour montrer qu'il était là et qu'il comprenait les plaisanteries des autres. Mais je ne m'étendis pas sur ces réflexions car Nora venait de siffler entre ses dents en se tournant vers la porte du compartiment.

« Oh, ce garçon qui passe… Il est mignon ! Avec ses longs cheveux bruns… Ses yeux sombres… »

Elle s'intéressait déjà aux garçons à son âge ? Je devais bien admettre que c'était une chose dont personnellement, je n'avais cure. Les garçons étaient pour moi des amis au même titre que les filles. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser de plus amples questions, car je sentis soudain sa main se crisper sur mon bras.

« Oh, Roxane… Il a vu que je le regardais… Oh non, il vient ! »

Et effectivement, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

« Salut les filles ! Et salut toi ! Oui, je sais que c'est un plaisir de me regarder. En tout cas, moi c'est Sirius, pour l'information, au cas où ça vous intéresse. Si je ne me trompe pas, on dirait qu'on va tous les quatre passer sous le chapeau ce soir !»

Visiblement, il devait connaître le fonctionnement de l'école. Nous nous présentâmes tous trois à notre tour à Sirius, qui me parut dès l'abord un garçon sympathique et plein d'entrain.

« Bon, autrement, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais on ne va pas tarder à arriver, la nuit est déjà presque tombée et il faut que vous mettiez vos robes de sorcier. Moi je vous laisse, je suis dans un autre wagon avec d'autres garçons de notre année. »

Et il partit en refermant vigoureusement la porte derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que, vêtues de nos robes de sorcières, Nora et moi traversâmes le wagon pour descendre du train. L'air était bien plus frais ici, nous devions avoir voyagé vers le nord, et je regrettai d'avoir laissé mon gilet dans ma valise. Mais je n'y prêtai pas longtemps attention. La cohue était telle sur le quai que la main de Nora, qui tenait mon bras, me lâcha soudain et qu'une masse de jeunes filles excitées nous séparèrent. J'appelai ma camarade, mais sans succès. Les élèves me bousculaient de toute part, parlant, riant, criant, traînant leurs valises ; j'entendais leurs voix, mêlées aux cris de quelques animaux qui devaient accompagner certains d'entre eux, le tout mélangé au bruit de la vapeur qui finissait de s'échapper de la cheminée du train et je me trouvai bientôt complètement désorientée. Petit à petit, la foule s'éparpilla et le terrain se trouva un peu plus dégagé autour de moi, mais il n'y avait plus trace de Nora. Je pris une profonde inspiration, remarquant au passage que l'air sentait l'herbe humide et la terre, une odeur qui se mêlait à celle, plus mécanique, de la vapeur du train, puis je tentai de me diriger dans la même direction que les autres. A ce moment, une voix grave et impressionnante par sa force appela les premières années à le rejoindre. C'était parfait, j'avais un point de repère sonore à présent. Mais la quantité d'élèves présents rendait ma progression difficile. C'est alors que je sentis une main saisir avec douceur mon coude et une voix, aussi douce que ce geste et pleine de chaleur et de sourire me parler.

« Tu as peut-être besoin d'un peu d'aide ? Moi c'est Lily. »

J'acceptai avec gratitude et nous nous mîmes à avancer vers l'endroit d'où l'homme à la grosse voix nous avait appelés.

« C'est beau ici. Le ciel est d'un bleu très profond et il y a plein d'étoiles qui brillent. Chez moi, il n'y a pas d'étoiles. J'habite en ville et les lampadaires gâchent tout. Et la fumée qui s'échappe encore de la cheminée de la locomotive fait comme un halo irisé dans le ciel, c'est très joli. »

Elle s'était mise à me décrire les environs d'elle-même, comme si c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Nous marchâmes encore sur quelques dizaines de mètres puis nous nous immobilisâmes, tous groupés. Je compris au clapotis que j'entendais tout près de nous que nous devions nous trouver près d'une étendue d'eau. Puis je réalisai que j'entendais aussi s'entrechoquer des embarcations et je compris que probablement, nous allions être acheminés au château en barque. Je sus que j'avais raison quand Lily me fit avancer, me demanda de faire un grand pas et que je me retrouvai dans une barque qui oscillait doucement. Nous nous assîmes et Lily se pencha pour me parler à nouveau à mi-voix.

« On dirait qu'on va devoir traverser un lac pour arriver au château. Avec nous dans la barque, il y a quatre garçons et trois filles. Tiens, je reconnais les deux crétins qui n'ont pas arrêté de raconter n'importe quoi pendant le voyage. J'étais dans leur compartiment et c'était… »

Elle se contenta de soupirer.

« Lily, Roxane ! »

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de Sirius, le garçon qui nous avait rendu visite tout à l'heure.

« Tiens, Rox, je te présente James. Tu vas voir c'est un bon bougre. »

Je fis un petit rire tandis qu'un autre garçon me lançait un salut enjoué auquel je répondis, tout en précisant que si l'on devait me donner un surnom, je préférais Roxy.

« Ah, attends, reprit Lily, il y a une fille avec une longue tresse brune qui te regarde depuis la barque à côté… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est malade ! Elle vient de sauter dans notre barque !

-Roxane ! »

C'était Nora. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et se présenta à Lily comme si de rien n'était… Puis, de concert, les deux filles entreprirent de me décrire ce que l'on voyait depuis la barque.

« L'eau est très sombre, commença Nora, j'ai cru voir un truc bouger dedans mais j'ai dû rêver. Le lac a l'air immense, je ne vois pas l'autre côté. Et c'est un grand type avec une grosse barbe et de très longs cheveux emmêlés qui dirige les barques.

-Si on regarde au loin, on entrevoit le château, il se découpe comme une grande silhouette sombre pleine de tours sur le ciel. Et des centaines de fenêtres font comme autant de petits points lumineux, c'est magnifique… »

La file des élèves me semblait interminable. Heureusement, à l'intérieur de cette immense salle, il faisait chaud et je n'avais à me plaindre que d'une seule chose : l'angoisse qui recommençait à poindre dans mon estomac sous la forme d'un petit nœud brûlant. Le choixpeau magique, que Nora m'avait décrit comme un vieux machin tout rapiécé, avait déjà réparti Sirius Black et Lily Evans, tous deux à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux, mais le J me semblait encore à une éternité. Heureusement, Nora me permettait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui m'attendait en me décrivant avec son comique habituel la grande salle où nous prendrions visiblement tous nos repas : le faux ciel, les quatre grandes tables où les autres élèves étaient déjà attablés, les professeurs, sur la tête desquels elle ne manqua pas de faire des commentaires acerbes… Nous avions déjà pu nous faire une petite idée du professeur McGonagall qui nous avait accueillis, une femme entre deux âges stricte et sévère mais qui, à mon avis, devait être juste. Puis nous avions eu droit à la chanson du chapeau, dans laquelle il avait expliqué l'histoire de Poudlard et des maisons.

« Jackson Arthur, appela McGonagall, la directrice adjointe. »

Oh, ça allait être à moi.

« J'aimerais bien tomber dans la maison de Sirius, me souffla Nora à ce moment-là. En plus j'en ai repéré d'autres qui ont l'air pas mal à Gryffondor. »

Moi, je m'en fichais, mais j'avais bien envie de me retrouver avec Lily et elle, ce qui faisait que, pour rendre tout le monde heureux, le choixpeau avait intérêt à nous envoyer toutes deux à Gryffondor. Et puis, le nom de cette maison me plaisait.

« Jones Roxane.

-Vas-y, chuchota Nora, tu vas tout droit et tu tomberas pile sur le tabouret. »

J'obéis avec appréhension et je trouvai effectivement facilement le petit tabouret sur lequel je m'assis après en avoir retiré le chapeau que je posai sur ma tête. Il était immense et me tombait jusqu'aux yeux. Et très rapidement, j'entendis cette vieille voix qui sortait du vieux couvre-chef annoncer :

« Hum hum… Gryffondor ! »

Je me levai sous une ovation provenant de la table se trouvant à ma droite et je n'eus pas de mal à me diriger dans la bonne direction. A peine étais-je arrivée contre le banc qui me faisait face qu'une main m'attrapa au passage et m'attira vers elle.

« T'en fais pas, c'est Sirius. Lily a gardé une place pour Nora et toi juste là. »

Et je m'assis entre Sirius et la jeune fille. Bientôt, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté du garçon et lorsqu'il parla, je reconnus immédiatement la voix de James.

« Ca y est, le beau brun est parmi vous. Je suis sûr que les filles sont contentes. »

Et j'entendis le rire de Sirius s'élever juste à ma gauche ; il avait un rire franc et particulier que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille, me sembla-t-il.

Le banquet fut délicieux : des viandes en sauce côtoyaient des feuilletés, des tartes, des gratins de légumes, des salades… Quant aux desserts, ils furent nombreux, abondants et succulents. Lily, Nora, Alice, une fille que Sirius me décrivit comme blonde et jolie, James, Sirius et Peter qui nous avait rejoints ne cessèrent de me proposer de la nourriture, de me servir à boire et il n'y eut pas un instant où je me sentis mal à l'aise. Le repas fut joyeux, car il n'y avait pas que Nora pour installer une bonne ambiance : Sirius et James étaient tous deux des garçons rieurs, blagueurs et je passai un moment mémorable. Même le discours du directeur me parut amusant, car il ne cessa de le ponctuer de petites réflexions comiques. Il nous informa que la forêt au fond du parc était interdite d'accès sou peine de punitions, que Rusard, le concierge, avait affiché une liste des objets interdits sur la porte de son bureau et que nous ferions bien d'y jeter un œil, qu'il nous souhaitait la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année et le plus de réussite possible. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le repas terminé, les assiettes ayant disparu comme par magie et la moitié des élèves ayant déjà quitté la grande salle qu'un nouvel élément vint me plonger pour un instant dans l'inquiétude.

« Miss Jones, je souhaiterais vous voir dans mon bureau. »

C'était le professeur McGonagall.

« Déjà Rox, se moqua James, tu as déjà fais des frasques ? »

Peter ne manqua pas de glousser et la directrice adjointe reprit :

« Vous, Mr. Potter, vous feriez mieux de suivre les autres élèves de votre maison sinon, vous n'aurez pas le mot de passe de l'entrée à votre salle commune et je n'aurai que faire de vous voir passer la nuit dans le couloir. ET ça vaut aussi pour les autres ! Sauf si Nora ou Lily, vous voulez bien accompagner votre camarade pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule lors de son retour à la tour de Gryffondor. Sinon je le ferai moi-même. »

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles restèrent avec moi et je leur en fus reconnaissante ; je n'avais pas tellement envie de me retrouver seule avec ce professeur qui m'impressionnait un peu et qui, un élève plus âgé nous l'avait appris dans la soirée, était aussi la directrice de notre maison.

Nous sortîmes de la grande salle, tournâmes à droite et empruntâmes une large cage d'escaliers dont les marches étaient lisses sous les pieds, peut-être du marbre… Mais j'aurais tout le temps de me faire décrire le château plus tard. Puis, nous suivîmes un couloir et entrâmes dans une pièce. Le professeur McGonagall passa derrière son bureau et j'entendis trois objets, que j'identifiai vite pour être des chaises, venir se poser en face d'elle. Décidément, il faudrait que je m'habitue à la magie…

« Le professeur Dumbledore a mis en place quelques mesures spéciales pour vous, miss Jones, et je dois vous les présenter, puisque vos cours commencent dès demain. En fait, vous êtes la première sorcière malvoyante que nous recevons à Poudlard, mais le directeur a contacté l'académie de magie de New York qui elle, a déjà reçu de pareils cas et lui a donné quelques informations. Voici tout d'abord un objet qui vous permettra de lire vos manuels de cours, ainsi qu'à peu près tout ce qui a besoin d'être lu. »

Elle déposa dans mes mains une sorte de cube de bois relativement léger, d'environ 5 centimètres d'arrête, sur le dessus duquel étaient gravés des symboles que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer.

« Il vous suffit de faire parcourir à cet objet la surface d'une page écrite pour qu'une petite voix vous lise ce qui est écrit. Si vous voulez, faites un test.

-Tiens, j'ai gardé ça dans la poche de ma veste, me fit Nora en me tendant un livre, c'était pour le voyage. Euh… désolé professeur, c'est pas trop spirituel. »

McGonagall ne dit rien ; j'ouvris le livre à une page au hasard et fis circuler l'objet de bois sur la page. Alors, du cube, sortit une voix, assez faible mais tout à fait audible, une voix que je n'aurais su attribuer ni à un homme, ni à une femme.

« Jimmy enlaça Jane et lui murmura doucement : oh, je t'aime tant ! Je voudrais que plus jamais, rien ne nous sépare ! »

« Bon, cela suffit. Cela vous convient ?

-Oh oui, c'est extraordinaire, m'exclamai-je avec sincérité.

-Le deuxième élément dont vous aurez besoin est ceci. »

Elle me glissa dans la main un petit objet doux au toucher que je reconnus bien vite pour être une plume. Puis, elle me tendit un morceau de parchemin.

« Oh, tu as de la chance, s'extasia Nora, elle est d'un bleu magnifique.

-Merci miss Karlton. Il vous suffit de la poser droite sur le parchemin. La plume tiendra toute seule et vous n'aurez plus qu'à murmurer ce que vous souhaitez écrire pour que la plume écrive toute seule. Allez-y, essayez. »

J'étais émerveillée. Un peu gênée et ne sachant trop qu'écrire, je murmurai : « Je m'appelle Roxane Jones. » Et j'entendis la pointe de la plume bleue gratter le papier.

« Oh, c'est fantastique, Roxane, et puis ça te fait une très jolie écriture. Je suppose, professeur, que cela va lui servir pour les devoirs ?

-Très juste, miss Evans. Pour les cours, je suppose que vous pouvez prendre vos notes directement en braille ?

-Oui, j'ai le matériel nécessaire, répondis-je timidement.

-Parfait. Alors, venons-en au dernier élément, mais peut-être le plus important. »

Je l'entendis se lever, ouvrir une armoire puis elle revint et déposa quelque chose sur le bureau.

« Allez-y, touchez-le. »

Je tendis les mains avec curiosité mais ce que je touchai m'imposa un mouvement de recul. C'était une masse poilue, et qui bougeait… Je perçus le sourire sur les lèvres de mon professeur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il est inoffensif ; c'est un fléreur. Ces animaux semblables à des chats sont extrêmement intelligents et ont un merveilleux sens de l'orientation. De plus, ils sont sensibles aux personnalités peu fréquentables. Au début, il se peut qu'il soit un peu distant mais dès qu'il s'attachera à vous, on ne pourra plus vous en séparer. Il se nomme éclaireur. A New York, les sorciers aveugles l'utilisent, en laisse, pour se diriger dans des endroits qu'ils connaissent peu. Je crois que les moldus font ça avec des chiens. Nous avons pensé que ce serait pratique pour vous, parce qu'avec la baguette magique, tenir une canne ne va pas vous faciliter la vie. Eclaireur est habitué à Poudlard, il pourra donc vous mener où vous le souhaitez si vous le lui demandez. DE plus, il a été dressé spécialement pour savoir guider une personne privée de la vue, il est donc capable de vous faire éviter les obstacles et probablement d'autres choses encore que vous découvrirez avec le temps. »

Je tendis à nouveau les mains et cette fois, ce fut l'animal qui vint se frotter contre elles. Sa fourrure était très douce et soyeuse ; ses oreilles étaient étonnamment grandes par rapport à celles d'un chat et sa queue faisait plutôt penser à celle d'un lion miniaturisé. Mais en dehors de ces éléments curieux, le fléreur avait tout à fait la taille et la posture d'un chat. Je sentis aussi un petit collier de cuir autour de son cou et une laisse, qui me parut assez courte, pendant à ce collier. Je me tournai instinctivement vers Lily et Nora et elles durent comprendre ce que je souhaitais car Lily prit aussitôt la parole.

« Il est beige, tacheté de marron.

-On dirait qu'il est passé sous une pluie de chocolat, enchaîna Nora. Et il a de curieux yeux jaunes qui paraissent tout comprendre.

-Bien, jeunes filles, il se fait tard et vous avez vos premiers cours demain. Je dois juste vous donner ceci, miss Jones, il s'agit d'un permis ; il est indispensable pour posséder un fléreur. Conservez-le avec soin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et je ne vous raccompagne pas. Eclaireur s'en chargera. Ah, au fait : le mot de passe pour le portrait de la grosse dame est « filet du diable. »

Et la porte du bureau se rouvrit d'elle-même, probablement sous un geste de baguette impérieux de la directrice adjointe, nous invitant à la franchir.


	5. Chapitre 5 : la lumière et les ombres

CHAPITRE CINQ

LA LUMIERE ET LES OMBRES

La grosse dame ? C'était quoi que cette affaire encore ? Tandis que nous débattions du sujet, Lily, Nora et moi, Eclaireur nous guidait sans presque que nous en ayons conscience à travers les couloirs compliqués du château. Sa laisse étant assez courte et assez rigide, je pouvais sentir le moindre de ses mouvements lorsqu'il entamait une volée de marches ou lorsqu'il prenait un virage. Nous montâmes ainsi jusqu'au septième étage, puis nous avançâmes jusqu'au fond d'un couloir, où Eclaireur s'immobilisa.

« Le mot de passe ? »

C'était une voix de femme qui venait de poser la question. Et juste après, en cœur, mes deux camarades s'écrièrent :

« Un portrait qui parle ? »

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elles m'expliquèrent que, sur le mur, un portrait d'une grosse dame en rouge était fixé, et que la dame bougeait et parlait. Elles étaient si éberluées que je fus la seule à réagir.

« Filet du diable, tentai-je. »

Il y eut un bruit de pierre et je sentis la laisse tirer ma main à nouveau. Sous mes mains, un passage rond s'était ouvert dans le mur. Je l'empruntai et je sentis aussitôt que je me trouvais dans une pièce plus grande, mais très chaleureuse. Cela sentait le feu de bois et le parchemin et de nombreux élèves discutaient autour de nous. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'étudier plus à fond l'endroit car j'entendis des pas se précipiter vers moi.

« Wow ! C'est un fléreur ce truc-là ! Tu sais que c'est super rare ! C'est ça que McGonagall t'a donné ? Pour te guider ? Il est trop beau. »

Sirius, car c'était bien lui, se baissa pour caresser l'animal et je l'imitai. Eclaireur se laissa faire docilement, mais il avait une préférence nette pour mes mains. Je me sentais un peu perdue, la pensée de tous ces dédales de couloirs dans lesquels je ne me retrouverais jamais m'inquiétait, mais le pelage soyeux, la chaleur de l'animal, sa tête adorable et ses grandes oreilles avaient quelque chose de réconfortant.

Ce soir-là, nous parlâmes longtemps avant de nous endormir. Nous étions quatre dans notre partie du dortoir : Lily, Nora, Alice et moi et nous nous racontâmes mutuellement la manière dont nous avions appris notre inscription à Poudlard. Alice était une fille de sorciers, elle s'y attendait donc et savait déjà tout sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Lily et Nora, quant à elles, étant toutes deux des filles de moldus, avaient eu droit à un traitement un peu particulier. Lorsqu'elles avaient reçu la lettre, un agent du ministère était venu leur rendre visite pour leur expliquer qu'elle était bien réelle et non une blague et pour leur parler du monde magique. Mais, comme je m'y attendais, elles avaient toutes trois reçu la lettre bien après moi. J'avais donc subi un traitement un peu particulier. Cette certitude se confirma encore quand je perçus l'étonnement extrême d'Alice lorsque j'expliquai que le directeur nous avait rendu visite en personne et qu'un agent nous avait accompagnés sur le chemin de traverse.

« Bah, peut-être que Dumbledore avait prévu ça spécialement à cause de ton handicap, raisonna sagement Lily, pour mettre en place quelques mesures particulières.

-Probable, me contentai-je de marmonner. »

En effet, c'était une possibilité, mais je n'en étais pas convaincue. EN fin de compte, au cours de notre périple sur le chemin de traverse, notre guide n'avait rien fait ni acheté de particulier pour moi. Mais j'étais trop épuisée par le voyage et par les émotions de cette rentrée pour le moins inhabituelle pour y songer davantage. Nos bagages avaient été montés durant notre dîner et nous n'avions plus qu'à enfiler nos pyjamas et à nous coucher. Les lits étaient grands et surmontés de baldaquins aux rideaux doux et soyeux qui donnaient à l'ensemble une ambiance feutrée. Les draps sentaient le propre et étaient chauds, je me sentais bien et, tandis que je commençais à fermer les yeux, je sentis un corps leste sauter sur mon lit et se lover contre moi. C'est la main caressant machinalement le pelage si doux de mon fléreur que je m'endormis profondément.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, La grande salle était remplie de monde. Ca parlait, ça riait ; chacun attendait fébrilement les premiers cours, surtout les élèves de première année. Et bientôt, le professeur McGonagall se mit à circuler parmi les élèves, distribuant l'emploi du temps. Je ne tardai pas à la repérer, sa voix stricte faisant quelques commentaires à certains des élèves. Pendant ce temps, essayant d'ignorer la boule dans ma gorge qui commençait à prendre du volume à mesure que l'heure du premier cours approchait, je tentais de manger le plus possible, profitant de la quantité de victuailles à ma disposition que me faisaient charitablement passer Peter, assis à côté de moi. Je le sentais lui aussi fébrile à la perspective de ce début d'année et je lui jetais de temps en temps un sourire pour le rassurer. Je venais de remplir mon ventre de porridge, d'œufs au bacon, de pain grillé et de jus de citrouille quand le professeur McGonagall, que je n'avais pas entendu approcher, posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Miss Jones, je vous laisserai tout loisir de lire l'emploi du temps avec votre lis-tout. J'ai juste une petite chose à vous expliquer : vous constaterez que vous n'avez pas les cours de vol sur balai. Pour vous, ils sont supprimés ; le professeur Bibine ne souhaitait pas prendre de risques avec vous. »

Je sentis une vague de déception m'envahir ; j'ignorais parfaitement ce que pouvait bien être le vol sur balai, mais je trouvais cela profondément dommage et dégradant pour moi d'être ainsi privée d'un cours qui avait l'air passionnant. Mais la remarque qui jaillit brusquement des lèvres de James, assis en face de moi, dissipa bien vite ma frustration pour me laisser sans voix.

« Ah mais non, madame ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous n'allez pas la priver de Quidditch !

-Veuillez employer un autre ton quand vous me parlez, Potter. Et je ne suis pour rien dans cette décision, bien qu'elle me paraisse parfaitement réfléchie. »

J'entendis James bougonner encore quelque temps et parler à voix basse avec Sirius avant qu'il ne change de sujet.

Notre premier cours était un double cours de potions, avec le professeur Slughorn. Tandis que mes pas me guidaient jusqu'au cachot où devait se dérouler ce cours, une main tenant la laisse d'Eclaireur, l'autre posée sur le bras d'Alice, je sentais ma vieille amie l'angoisse s'insinuer à nouveau dans tout mon corps. Pour commencer, nous avions emprunté un escalier nous descendant dans les profondeurs qui se trouvaient sous le château et je n'aimais pas me sentir sous terre. Ensuite, nous avions un cours que l'on ne pouvait faire plus pratique, un cours qui allait nécessairement me poser problème, et il fallait commencer par celui-là ! Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas débuter par histoire de la magie ou quelque chose d'aussi théorique ? En effet, j'avais pu lire mon emploi du temps avant que ne retentisse la cloche annonçant le début des cours grâce à mon lis-tout et j'avais dores et déjà classifié dans ma tête les cours qui, selon moi, me poseraient ou non des difficultés. Histoire de la magie se classait dans les plus faciles, potions était le plus ardu. Mais je réalisai soudain que je ne connaissais rien à ce monde de fous. Qui me garantissait que l'histoire de la magie ne consistait pas à voyager dans le temps pour observer de loin des faits historiques ? Voilà qui corserait les choses pour moi.

Tandis que je pensais, nous nous étions tous agglutinés dans un couloir humide et une porte venait de s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour les jeunes, fit une voix joviale qui me rasséréna un peu, allez, entrez ! »

« Oh, c'est un gros type à moitié chauve qui as un énorme ventre, me chuchota Nora qui s'était glissée jusqu'à moi. »

Il y avait du rire dans sa voix et ceci aussi me rassura. Nous entrâmes et nous nous répartîmes par groupes de trois devant des paillasses. Je m'assis entre Lily et Nora et sortis de quoi écrire, à savoir une feuille, ma tablette et un poinçon, ainsi que mon chaudron. Le contact lisse et froid de la faïence de la paillasse sous mes doigts avait quelque chose d'inquiétant à mon goût, mais je songeai qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'une de mes nouvelles excuses au fait que ce cours de potions m'angoissait. Le professeur attendit quelques instants, puis il ferma la porte et prit la parole. Il commença par nous faire noter un certain nombre d'éléments concernant les potions, leur usage, leur conception, les précautions à prendre. Sa voix était joviale et il semblait bienveillant à l'égard des élèves, du moins je le perçus ainsi. Puis, il demanda à un élève de lire un passage de notre manuel et conclut en nous annonçant que nous allions commencer dès aujourd'hui à travailler. Nora, qui me chuchotait à l'oreille tout ce que le professeur inscrivait au tableau, m'annonça que Slughorn agitait sa baguette et qu'une liste d'ingrédients s'y inscrivait. Elle s'apprêtait à me les lire quand le professeur parla à nouveau.

« Oui, miss ?

-Professeur, vous est-il possible de lire à haute voix ce que vous écrivez au tableau ? Sinon, Roxane ne peut pas suivre ! »

C'était Lily qui venait de parler d'un ton assuré.

« Oh mais bien sûr ! Par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié. Pourtant, Dumbledore m'en a parlé pas plus tard qu'hier soir ! Ecoutez, Miss Jones, je suis un gros étourdi, alors n'hésitez pas à me le rappeler. »

Je me contentai d'un petit « oui, professeur » avant que Slughorn ne dicte à haute voix ce qu'il avait inscrit au tableau.

Il s'agissait d'une potion pour soigner les furoncles, ça n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué comme ça, mais il ne valait mieux pas trop s'y fier. Derrière moi, j'entendis James et Sirius échanger quelques mots puis glousser, mais le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il fallait commencer par allumer un feu sous nos chaudrons, ce que, vu notre niveau, nous devions faire avec des allumettes. Cela ne me posa guère de difficulté, pas plus que d'y mettre de l'eau. Il s'agissait ensuite de peser dix grammes d'orties séchées et ce fut là que les difficultés commencèrent. Je n'eus aucun problème pour trouver mes orties dans mes ingrédients, j'avais parfaitement étiqueté mes flacons. Mais je ne voyais absolument pas comment utiliser ma balance. Je restai un moment à réfléchir à une solution, puis, je tournai un visage désespéré vers Lily qui me vit tout de suite. Elle interrompit ce qu'elle faisait et me prit doucement les orties des mains. Ce fut à ce moment que j'entendis les pas du professeur s'approcher et sa voix enjouée me parler.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Lily, mais si vous aidez votre amie à longueur de cours, vous n'aurez pas le temps de terminer votre propre potion, et vu la couleur qu'elle a prise, ce serait dommage parce qu'on dirait que pour l'instant vous vous en sortez à merveille. Roxane, je suppose qu'on doit pouvoir trouver des solutions pour ce genre de choses. Vous avez essayé votre objet pour lire sur la balance ? Peut-être qu'il pourra également vous dire sur quelle graduation se trouve l'aiguille. »

Je devais admettre que cette idée ne m'avait même pas effleurée et je souris au professeur tout en extirpant mon cube de bois de mon sac. Je le passai devant l'aiguille de ma balance, sur laquelle j'avais préalablement posé mes orties et un poids de dix grammes sur le plateau opposé et, à mon grand étonnement, la petite voix étrange se mit immédiatement à me dire où se trouvait l'aiguille. Chaque fois que j'ajoutais ou retirais des orties du plateau, elle m'indiquait le déplacement de l'aiguille.

« Eh bien voilà, on dirait que c'est réglé. Je suppose que cela va fonctionner aussi sur vos verres doseurs. »

Encouragée, je me remis aussitôt à l'ouvrage. J'avais perdu un peu de temps, mais je comptais bien terminer à temps. Je jetai la quantité nécessaire d'orties dans mon chaudron, puis je m'appliquai à écraser avec un pilon mes crochets de serpent, puis je coupai en fines lamelles, comme demandé, mes limaces cornues cuites. Ces choses avaient une texture infâme, gluante et molle, mais je ne m'y laissai pas impressionner. Je compris que Peter devait se trouver derrière moi, à côté de James et Sirius, assez rapidement après l'intervention de Slughorn. En effet, à chaque nouveau geste que j'exécutais, je m'aperçus qu'il poussait des exclamations admiratives. Au début, je supposai qu'il était impressionné par son propre travail ou celui d'un de ses voisins, mais je réalisai bien vite mon erreur car il me fallut quelques instants avant de parvenir à mettre la main sur mon couteau et, curieusement, durant ce laps de temps, les exclamations avaient cessé. Ce ne fut que lorsque je commençai à couper mes limaces qu'elles reprirent. A la fois exaspérée et luttant pour ne pas me mettre à rire, voyant que j'avais vite rattrapé mon retard, je décidai de m'amuser un peu. Je me mis à varier mes gestes, accélérant l'allure, puis m'arrêtant subitement d'agir, et je constatai que les exclamations de Peter suivaient mes mouvements.

Nora fut la première à remarquer mon petit jeu et à en comprendre l'origine et bientôt, je l'entendis commencer à rire, puis être obligée de se cacher derrière son chaudron pour ne pas se faire remarquer du professeur. Son rire franc et clair était si communicatif que je me mis à mon tour à rire, plaquant mes mains sur mon visage pour dissimuler mon hilarité du mieux possible, sans me rendre compte que j'étais en train de me barbouiller de bave de limace. Lorsque je retirai un instant mes mains pour respirer, Lily m'aperçut ainsi maquillée et se mit à rire à son tour, ce qui relança Nora et moi. A présent, il n'y avait plus rien pour nous arrêter et nous ne savions même plus au fond pourquoi nous riions autant. SA voix entrecoupée de spasmes de rire, Nora me demanda bientôt :

« Vas-y, Roxy, recommence un peu à le faire s'extasier. »

Il me restait une limace, dont je n'avais pas besoin dans ma potion, et je me mis à la couper en petits morceaux à toute allure ; des « OOOh » Admiratifs ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre derrière moi et cette fois, James et Sirius, qui devaient nous observer depuis un moment, comprirent ce qui nous avait tant amusées et se mirent à rire à leur tour.

« Hey Rox, me lança James, au moins on sait quoi faire pour lui faire plaisir ! Pas besoin de l'emmener voir un match de Quidditch, il lui suffit de te regarder marcher pour le rendre fou ! »

Nous nous mîmes tous à rire de plus belle, sauf Lily qui, visiblement, s'était un peu calmée et terminait sa potion. Tout en continuant à m'esclaffer, Je me demandai ce qu'était le Quidditch ; cela faisait deux fois que j'entendais James prononcer ce mot et je me résolus à lui poser la question dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

« Eh bien, vous six, vous allez vous calmer ? Il me semble qu'à part celle de Miss Evans, aucune de vos potions ne doit être buvable ! »

Je fis un bond sur ma chaise, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer encore une fois l'hilarité générale. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que le professeur Slughorn s'était approché de nos tables. Il ne me restait pas grand-chose à faire, mais je n'avais pas franchement respecté le temps prescrit par la recette. Je donnai les trois tours de baguette dans ma potion que demandait sa préparation, j'éteignis le feu et j'y ajoutai les épines de porc-épic nécessaires. Mais entre-temps, la cloche avait sonné et je dus ne pas respecter la quantité, car Lily s'exclama :

« Ouh là ! La potion est sensée être orange, la tienne est légèrement bleue électrique… Mais celle de Nora ne vaut pas mieux. »

Néanmoins, elle prit un petit flacon vide dans mes accessoires, le remplit pour moi et y colla une étiquette avec mon nom, avant de le remettre dans ma main.

LE professeur Slughorn dut faire une drôle de tête lorsque James, Sirius, Nora, Peter et moi lui remîmes nos potions, mais il se contenta de faire des éloges sur celle de Lily et ne fit aucun commentaire sur les nôtres, si bien qu'après le repas de midi, pris dans la grande salle en compagnie de mes camarades, je réalisai que je considérais ce cours de potions comme une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées depuis longtemps. Cet après-midi-là, nous avions cours de métamorphose avec notre directrice de maison, mais je me rendis compte avec surprise, tandis que je marchais avec les filles de mon dortoir en direction de la salle de cours, au premier étage, que je ne ressentais aucune appréhension. C'est tandis que je songeais à cela, écoutant distraitement Alice et Lily qui discutaient du journal des sorciers, la Gazette du sorcier, qu'une voix que je reconnaissais très bien s'adressa à moi. En même temps, la conversation d'Alice et Lily s'interrompit brusquement.

« Roxane, puis-je te parler un instant ? »

C'était la voix du directeur. Il reprit, s'adressant aux autres filles :

« Allez en cours, Roxane vous rejoindra. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard. »

Une fois seule, je songeai que je me sentais à la fois honorée, gênée et peu surprise d'être ainsi interpellée en plein couloir par monsieur le directeur de Poudlard. Honorée parce que je savais déjà que j'admirais cet homme ; gênée parce que je me sentais ridicule et mal à l'aise en sa présence ; peu surprise car j'avais senti dès sa visite chez mon père qu'il ne laisserait pas ma scolarité au hasard.

« Je voulais simplement savoir si tout se passait bien pour l'instant et si les mesures que j'ai prises pour toi te convenaient.

-Euh, oui monsieur, tout va bien et les trucs que vous m'avez faits donner sont très pratiques.

-Je vois qu'Eclaireur t'a vite acceptée. J'ai vu le professeur Slughorn tout à l'heure pendant le repas. »

Mon estomac se contracta légèrement au souvenir de notre fou rire ; à vrai dire, j'en étais la seule et unique cause. Ce que je prenais pour de l'attention à mon égard n'allait en réalité n'être qu'une réprimande.

« Euh, je sui désolée…

-Il m'a dit que tu te débrouillais étonnamment bien avec le matériel, reprit Dumbledore sans sembler entendre ma remarque et avec un grand sourire, et que tu semblais très à l'aise en cours et déjà entourée d'amis. »

A l'aise, c'était un piètre mot ! Durant toutes mes années de primaire, jamais je n'avais été aussi cancre en classe, et il fallait que ce soit ma première année un peu importante qui commence ainsi. Mais je me surpris à rendre son sourire au professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis donc ravi que tu t'intègre aussi bien dans cette école. N'hésite pas à venir me voir en cas de problème. Et, à l'avenir, essaie d'être un peu moins démonstrative en cours pour signaler que tu te sens à l'aise. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un sourire entendu que je remarquai parfaitement dans sa voix et, bien que je répondîs un « oui » poli, je dus faire des efforts pour ne pas sourire.

« Allez, il faut que tu ailles en cours, tu es déjà en retard. »

Je demandai doucement à mon fléreur de me conduire à la salle de métamorphose et je m'éloignai à pas rapides et assurés.

Lorsque j'entrai en cours, celui-ci avait bien évidemment commencé et je m'excusai de mon mieux en expliquant que j'avais été retenue par le directeur.

« Ce n'est pas grave miss Jones. Vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir à côté de Mr. Lupin. Avancez encore un peu et tournez à gauche. »

J'entendis que quelqu'un me tirait une chaise et je m'installai le plus discrètement possible.

« Salut, me chuchota une voix de garçon à côté de moi, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien raté. Elle nous a simplement expliqué que la métamorphose était une matière essentielle et difficile, enfin, le genre de discours de tous les professeurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Je lui souris ; il avait une voix douce et un ton particulièrement posé pour un garçon de notre âge qui me le rendirent immédiatement sympathique. Le professeur McGonagall nous parla un long moment de la métamorphose, de ses buts et de ses dangers ; je notai avec ardeur le moindre de ses mots, bien décidée à rattraper mon manque de sérieux de la matinée. Je savais que la magie allait me plaire et je voulais en savoir davantage. Puis, le professeur nous expliqua que nous allions commencer aujourd'hui par changer des allumettes en aiguille. Quoi ? Pourrais-je un jour faire une telle chose ? Les élèves commencèrent à se lever dans un grand bruit de chaises que l'on traînait pour aller chercher des paquets d'allumettes au fond de la salle. J'allais les imiter quand la voix du garçon à côté de moi, pleine de sollicitude, m'interrompit dans mon élan.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais en chercher pour toi. »

Changer une allumette en aiguille s'avéra encore plus difficile que je ne l'imaginais. Il fallait se concentrer sur l'allumette de toutes ces forces, une chose qui était rendue plus ardue encore lorsqu'on ne pouvait fixer l'allumette du regard, et en même temps se concentrer sur le résultat que l'on souhaitait obtenir. Il fallait aussi penser au geste et à la formule à effectuer et à force d'essais, je crus que j'allais devenir folle. Au bout d'un moment et de tentatives infructueuses, je m'apprêtais à lâcher ma baguette quand mon voisin me posa une main vive sur le bras.

« Ca y est, touche ton allumette ! »

Ca y était, ça y était, le garçon était optimiste. Lorsque je fis glisser mes doigts sur le résultat de mon travail, je constatai que l'extrémité de mon allumette était devenue métallique et très pointue ; mais le reste restait résolument un morceau de bois.

« Bah, fis-je avec un sourire, on n'a qu'à dire que c'est une allumille.

-Ou une aiguillette, renchérit le garçon en riant.

-Excuse-moi, mais à part Lupin, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.

-Remus, répondit avec simplicité le garçon, et toi, j'ai cru comprendre avec l'intervention de Lily ce matin que tu t'appelais Roxane. Et j'ai cru comprendre aussi que tu aimais rire et faire rire les autres. »

Je sentis que je rougissais légèrement, mais mon dynamisme reprit le dessus et je rétorquai sur un ton faussement outré :

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ce matin. »

Cette fois, Remus se mit à rire plus franchement et je posai un doigt sur mes lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire ; si le professeur Slughorn avait laissé passer notre accès d'hilarité ce matin, j'avais le sentiment qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec McGonagall.

Ce fut ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Remus, loin de deviner l'importance qu'il prendrait un jour dans ma vie. A la fin du cours, seul James avait réussi parfaitement l'exercice. Remus et moi n'avions guère fait mieux que mon premier résultat, mais nous avions eu tout loisir de discuter à voix basse tandis que McGonagall faisait le tour des tables et je sortis avec la satisfaction de connaître un élève de plus, et loin d'être inintéressant.

La semaine poursuivit son chemin à une vitesse étonnante. Entre les repas, les cours et les devoirs, je ne voyais guère le temps passer. Je me rendis vite compte que ma plume enchantée était extrêmement efficace, même si Sirius et James prenaient souvent un malin plaisir à venir me parler quand j'écrivais pour que la réponse que je leur adressais s'inscrive sur mon devoir. Le concours de celui qui me ferait prononcer et donc écrire la phrase la plus absurde s'engagea bientôt entre les deux garçons et il n'était pas rare de voir l'un d'eux s'approcher de moi, tandis que j'écrivais un devoir sur les sortilèges de transfert ou quelque chose de sérieux du même genre, et de l'entendre me demander si je portais des chaussettes trouées, juste pour me faire répondre :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi mes chaussettes peuvent bien vous intéresser », ce qui s'inscrivait bien évidemment immédiatement sur mon parchemin. Heureusement, je découvris bien vite comment effacer des morceaux de phrase grâce à un sortilège simple et je me mis à m'amuser à mon tour de ce jeu stupide.

Le mardi matin, nous commencions la journée par histoire de la magie. Je ne m'étais pas trompée quant à la facilité de ce cours pour moi, mais j'avais été bien loin de supposer la dose d'ennui qu'il procurait. Le professeur, Mr. Binns, était un fantôme, le seul enseignant décédé qui travaillât encore dans Poudlard, et il passa les deux heures à nous lire son cours et nous à le noter.

Nous avions ensuite vol sur balai et j'obtins du professeur, madame Bibine, une femme entre deux âges très gentille et qui ne cessa de s'excuser de ne pouvoir me prendre en cours, de me laisser assister au cours assise sur la première rangée de gradins qui entouraient le stade. Car en effet, les cours de vol sur balai avaient lieu en extérieur, au milieu d'un grand stade utilisé pour ce fameux Quidditch, et consistait tout simplement à apprendre à se déplacer à cheval sur un balai volant.

L'après-midi, nous assistâmes à notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Le mot défense m'avait laissé supposer que nous pratiquerions quelques sorts, mais je me trompais ; le cours était une accumulation de bases théoriques sur la défense et son utilisation. Le professeur, Mr. Necros, Que Nora assise à côté de moi me décrivit comme un homme aux cheveux gris, à la barbe broussailleuse et au visage patibulaire, enveloppé dans une cape noire, qui se tenait raide et ne cessait d'arpenter la classe, était un homme excessivement froid dont même la voix, très grave mais sans intonation, me provoquait des frissons dans le dos.

Ce mercredi s'avéra être une journée ensoleillée m'évoquant les vacances ; aussi fus-je donc ravie lorsque Lily, au réveil, m'apprit que nous avions botanique avec les Serdaigle, un cours qui me paraissait approprié à ce temps clément. C'était pourtant un cours que, comme les potions, j'appréhendais un peu, d'autant que je savais que les gants étaient obligatoires et que mes doigts ne supportaient pas d'être séparés des objets par une membrane, aussi fine fût-elle. Mais comme la première fois, j'avais sous-estimé à la fois mes capacités et le soutien de ceux que je pouvais appeler mes amis. Je me retrouvai à une table avec Nora et deux garçons de Serdaigle, Bill covel et Ganesh Patil, un élève au sujet duquel Nora me glissa à l'oreille qu'il était un « très beau brun ». Lors de ce premier cours, enseigné par le professeur Chourave, une femme sympathique et attentionnée, nous découvrîmes plusieurs plantes qu'heureusement j'eus le droit de toucher à loisir sans gants car elles n'étaient pas dangereuses, et nous dûmes, durant la seconde moitié de l'heure, tailler des arbustes appelés Alihosty, un travail qui s'avéra aisé sitôt que Ganesh eut compris que j'étais capable de manier une cisaille sans me trancher un doigt.

Nous avions l'après-midi du mercredi libre et nous en profitâmes pour terminer notre devoir de métamorphose, qui était en somme assez complexe. Je fus la première à finir et je déclarai à Lily, Nora et Alice, avec qui nous avions prévu une petite promenade, que j'allais faire prendre un peu l'air à Eclaireur et qu'elles n'auraient qu'à me rejoindre dans le parc. En trois jours, j'avais pris beaucoup d'assurance dans le château. J'avais tout d'abord réalisé que je pouvais avoir toute confiance en mon fléreur qui semblait comprendre la moindre de mes paroles, puis j'avais peu à peu appris à m'orienter, même sans lui, dans les dédales de couloirs et dans l'immense parc. Aussi prenais-je beaucoup de plaisir, moi qui étais une fille unique et avais toujours apprécié quelques moments de solitude, à marcher seule dans l'école ou dehors, pour la simple sensation de liberté et de possibilité d'aller exactement où bon me semblait sans autre soutien que celui de mon fléreur.

Le soleil brillait toujours et il faisait remonter à mes narine les fragrances d'herbe et de terre chaudes ; un petit air parfumé et tiède caressait mon visage tandis que l'astre du jour dardait ses rayons encore brûlants sur mes joues. Je me sentais bien et je demandai à Eclaireur de me conduire au bord du lac. J'avançais comme toujours à grandes enjambées, sûre de moi, respirant l'air à pleins poumons. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais forte, je me sentais à ma place dans ce monde que j'avais tellement craint. Mon père m'avait écrit une lettre la veille au soir qu'il m'avait envoyée grâce à notre hibou ; il avait pris le temps de l'écrire en braille, même si je savais que c'était plus long pour lui, et j'avais éprouvé une grande satisfaction, juste après le repas de midi, quand je lui avais répondu à la plume en lui racontant tout ce que j'avais appris et tout ce que le directeur avait mis en place pour moi. Même si mon père ne connaissait rien à ce monde et avait jusqu'au bout semblé réticent à me laisser partir, je savais qu'il serait heureux de savoir que j'étais bien et fier de savoir que je me débrouillais à merveille. J'étais tellement prise par mes pensées et par la pure sensation de m'enivrer de la nature autour de moi que je ne remarquai pas le petit groupe, assis à l'ombre d'un arbre sur ma gauche, qui discutait à mi-voix.

Eclaireur gambadait devant moi en tirant légèrement sur sa laisse, signe qu'il avait envie que nous marchions plus vite et, comme j'avais pleinement confiance en son guidage, je m'exécutai. A présent, j'entendais distinctement les voix des élèves regroupés autour du lac et le bruit des petits cailloux qu'ils s'amusaient à jeter dans l'eau. Je courais presque, guidée par Eclaireur, et je m'apprêtais à lui demander de me conduire sous un arbre isolé, quand j'entendis une voix, un peu en arrière de moi sur ma gauche, qui m'interpellait.

« Eh, Jones ! Alors t'es encore à l'âge où tu ne peux pas te passer de ta peluche ? »

Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, mais je pouvais dire à son timbre qu'elle devait appartenir à un garçon pas plus âgé que moi. Sa remarque fut suivie du rire de deux autres élèves, vraisemblablement une fille et un garçon plus âgé, car sa voix était déjà celle d'un jeune homme. Je décidai d'ignorer cette provocation débile et je me contentai d'accélérer encore le pas. Mais à peine avais-je fait deux enjambées que j'entendis trois formules prononcées exactement en même temps. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir ; l'instant d'après, je sentis qu'Eclaireur ne se trouvait plus au bout de la laisse que je tenais, que je me retrouvais ligotée comme un saucisson les bras le long du corps et que je flottais à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Ne pas paniquer, il fallait surtout ne pas paniquer. Ces trois crétins s'étaient certes bien amusés, mais je savais qu'ils avaient surtout l'intention de s'esbaudir de mes cris et de mon air effrayé. Je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le Choixpeau m'avait répartie à Gryffondor, j'allais faire honneur au fondateur de ma maison. Après tout, j'étais certes à plusieurs mètres du gazon et ma chute pourrait s'avérer douloureuse, mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me lâcher et je me pris à sourire.

« C'est sympa un petit vol, surtout que je n'ai pas le droit d'assister aux cours de vol sur balai, grâce à vous je me rattrape ! »

J'essayais de maîtriser la petite tension qu'il y avait dans ma voix et l'effet fut à la hauteur de mes espérances. Les trois élèves, qui ricanaient depuis que je m'étais retrouvée dans cette position peu confortable, cessèrent soudain. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils attendaient de moi. Toutefois, je n'étais pas en excellente posture pour continuer à fanfaronner. Ils pouvaient faire de moi ce qu'ils voulaient, je n'avais pas accès à ma baguette et de toute façon, si c'avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas su en faire grand-chose. A part transformer une allumette en semi-aiguille, mes connaissances en magie étaient à peu près inexistantes. Il fallait réfléchir à une stratégie, et vite. Mais déjà, les choses se corsaient. J'entendis la fille, en bas, s'écrier soudain :

« Fais gaffe, sa saleté de bestiole s'enfuit ! »

S'en suivit une formule, « stupefix », lancé par l'aîné des garçons, et je compris qu'ils avaient probablement, par je ne savais quel sort, empêché Eclaireur d'aller chercher de l'aide. Mon estomac se contracta soudain à l'idée qu'ils aient pu lui faire du mal. Mais j'avais à présent autre chose à penser. Je me sentis brusquement basculer et je me retrouvai la tête en bas, toujours flottant dans les airs. Les trois élèves se remirent à rire de plus belle tandis que je sentais le sang affluer vers ma tête. Malgré moi, la panique commençait à s'insinuer dans mon esprit et je réalisai que je devenais incapable d'établir un plan pour me sortir de la situation délicate où je me trouvais. Ma baguette glissa de ma poche et je l'entendis s'écraser sur le sol. Bien, au moins, j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir compter sur elle.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'entendis des pas précipités s'approcher et une voix que je reconnus aussitôt s'adresser à mes tourmenteurs, une voix douce mais qui avait pris un ton ferme et plein d'assurance.

« Vous pensez vraiment être en train de prouver votre maturité de sorciers de septième année en agissant de la sorte ? »

La tirade de Remus fut suivie d'un grand éclat de rire des trois élèves.

« Quant à toi, je ne sais même pas ton nom mais tu fais pitié à lécher les basques d'élèves de septième années parce que tu n'as aucun ami. »

C'était une seconde voix qui venait de s'élever, elle était essoufflée mais je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Lily.

« Quoi ? Non mais comment te permets-tu de m'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ?

-Oui, bien dit Severus, s'exclama le garçon plus âgé. »

Je savais que Lily et Remus allaient tout faire pour me sortir de là, mais je réalisais et ils devaient le penser tout comme moi qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à deux élèves de septième année qui devaient maîtriser tout un tas de sorts dangereux. Mais c'est à ce moment que d'autres pas peu discrets, m'évoquant une cavalcade, se précipitèrent vers nous.

« Comment oses-tu traiter Lily de sang-de-bourbe ? »

Le garçon qui venait de hurler cette question, la voix vibrant de rage, était James. J'ignorais ce qu'était un sang-de bourbe, je n'en eus l'explication que plus tard, mais ce devait être une terrible insulte pour qu'il se soit mis en un tel état.

« Ca te pose un problème, Potter ?

-En tout cas à moi ça pose un problème, renchérit Sirius qui avait dû accourir en même temps que James, et ce n'est pas Severus que tu devrais t'appeler, mais Servilus. Facile d'agresser les autres quand on est protégé par deux septième années ; quand tu es seul, tu n'es qu'un couard. Mais tu n'as pas encore compris qu'ils te prennent pour leur esclave ? C'est bien le genre de ma chère cousine, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ?

-La ferme Sirius, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas digne de porter le noble nom de Black. »

Sirius renifla avec mépris. La fille, que j'entendais parler pour la première fois, avait une voix très douce qui aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait employé ce ton hargneux. Ainsi, cette fille était la cousine de Sirius… Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car déjà, James reprenait la parole avec colère, tandis que ma tête commençait à me faire souffrir à force que le sang s'y accumule.

« De toute façon, Servilus, tu es en train d'emprunter une bien mauvaise voie en suivant ces deux-là. Deux Serpentards de septième année, voilà qui doit avoir le nez plongé bien profond dans la magie noire. Ne vous en faites pas, on ne se laisse pas abuser par vos deux jolies têtes blondes. »

James avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la magie, mais il n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qu'on me fasse descendre.

« Toi, Potter, prends un autre ton quand tu parles à Lucius Malefoy.

-Tu peux bien t'appeler Malefoy ou autre chose, je te parlerai sur le ton qui…

-Cela suffit maintenant. »

La voix de Remus était calme mais impérieuse.

« Vous allez arrêter votre dispute stupide et toi Malefoy tu vas la laisser retomber sur le sol, et en douceur. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Lily est partie il y a un moment déjà et je ne doute pas qu'elle revienne avec la directrice adjointe ou quelqu'un du genre. »

Le ton de Remus était sans réplique et de plus, mes trois tourmenteurs se trouvaient à présent face à trois garçons, certes maîtrisant à peine un sort, mais particulièrement décidés à me libérer. Je me sentis peu à peu regagner la position tête vers le ciel puis retomber sans trop de douceur mais sans dommage sur le sol. Puis, je sentis les cordes qui m'entouraient se relâcher et je pus me relever, bien que mes jambes fussent légèrement flageolantes.

« Et maintenant, rugit Sirius, vous allez réanimer ce fléreur et plus vite que ça. »

Lucius, sur un ton résigné, prononça la formule enervatum et l'instant d'après, je sentis une boule de poils sauter dans mes bras et se lover contre moi. Je caressai affectueusement son pelage soyeux, je le grattai derrière les oreilles et il se mit à ronronner de contentement. Je ne réalisai que bien plus tard que cet événement venait de sceller l'amitié qui allait s'épanouir au fil des semaines entre James, Sirius et Remus, mais qui venait également de sceller leur haine pour Severus Rogue.

« Non mais vraiment, ils n'ont aucun cœur, s'exclama Peter indigné, s'attaquer ainsi à une aveugle ! »

Nous étions le soir, assis autour de la table des Gryffondors. Nora, qui nous avait rejoints dans le parc peu après que mes trois agresseurs aient déserté le lieu, était en train de conter non sans une touche d'exagération à Alice et Peter la manière dont Remus, James, Sirius et Lily m'avaient sortie d'affaire.

« Qu'elle soit aveugle ou non, ça ne change pas le problème, répondit Alice. Ce qui est grave, c'est que des septièmes années se permettent d'attaquer une première année sans aucune raison.

-Et que ce crétin de Servilus se joigne à eux parce qu'ils sont plus forts que lui et par jalousie pour ceux qui ont des amis, renchérit James. »

Sa remarque me toucha plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Cela signifiait quelque part qu'il me considérait comme une amie… Je réalisai que jamais au primaire je ne m'étais sentie aussi entourée, malgré la présence permanente de Laura à mes côtés. Je réalisais à présent à quel point son amitié avait eu peu de valeur et quelque chose me disait, même si rien ne l'expliquait rationnellement, que mes nouveaux camarades de Gryffondor allaient devenir des amis autrement plus solides. Aussi me sentis-je lui sourire et me mis-je à parler spontanément, sans même trop savoir ce que j'allais dire.

« En tout cas, merci à vous tous d'être arrivés. Je me demande bien comment j'aurais fait sans vous. Vous êtes ma lumière, tous autant que vous êtes. »

Je ne sais si ce fut l'expression si peu appropriée à mon cas ou mon ton inspiré lorsque je leur fis cette déclaration, mais Nora éclata de rire. Pourtant, je n'avais peut-être jamais déclaré quelque chose d'aussi sincère. J'ignorais certes ce qu'était la lumière, mais je comprenais à présent parfaitement ce que pouvait signifier éclairé de l'intérieur.

Le jeudi matin, nous avions notre premier cours de sortilèges. L'intitulé de cette matière me paraissait particulièrement vague et je débattis du sujet avec Remus tandis que nous faisions le trajet de la grande salle à la classe de sortilèges. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte ouverte que les premiers élèves étaient en train de franchir, nous avions fini par conclure que ce cours nous permettrait d'apprendre tous les sorts qui n'étaient ni de la défense, ni de la métamorphose. Je m'assis entre Remus et Lily, au deuxième rang ; Sirius, James et Peter étaient juste à la rangée derrière la nôtre et je me mis immédiatement à craindre et à espérer en même temps un nouvel accès d'hilarité. Heureusement, Lily et Remus étaient un peu plus sérieux que les deux bout-en-trains de derrière et ils parviendraient probablement à me calmer en cas de problème. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà au courant de mon premier écart de comportement en cours, il n'était pas le moment d'en avoir un second. Il me fallut un moment avant de remarquer des voix inconnues parmi les élèves, et un autre avant de me souvenir que j'avais lu le lundi précédent que nous avions ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Tandis que les derniers élèves pénétraient dans la salle, je sentis Remus se contracter brusquement.

« Ca va Remus ?

-C'est ce Severus, celui qui traînait avec les septièmes années hier, il est en cours avec nous. »

Je me contentai d'adresser un sourire à mon camarade, qui semblait lui dire « VA, ne t'en occupe pas. »

Le professeur de sortilèges s'appelait Flitwick ; il avait une petite voix haut perchée et je me rendis vite compte, tandis qu'il passait parmi les tables après nous avoir donné les consignes de notre premier exercice, qu'il était extrêmement petit. Notre travail consistait à faire léviter une plume, une chose qui me paraissait bien plus simple qu'une métamorphose mais qui ne me donna pas moins de fil à retordre. Il fallait faire un geste circulaire avec sa baguette avant de l'abaisser d'un coup en prononçant « wingardium leviosa ». Tandis que chacun commençait à faire des tentatives, j'écoutais ce que faisaient les autres, bien décidée à attendre que leurs voix couvrent la mienne avant de commencer moi-même. Certains criaient, d'autres murmuraient la formule, d'autres enfin la prononçaient d'une voix si démoralisée qu'elle me donnait envie de rire. Quand l'ambiance sonore se fut établie, je levai ma baguette, repérant avant de l'autre main l'emplacement exact de la plume que le professeur nous avait distribuée, j'effectuai le geste et je prononçai à haute et intelligible voix (wingardium leviosa ». Mon autre main, posée sur la table près de la plume pour contrôler son évolution, je ne pus constater qu'un simple frisson, tandis qu'à ma gauche, j'entendais Lily soupirer et à ma droite, Remus répéter sans interruption la formule à voix basse. Je préférai choisir l'option d'attendre un peu, de me calmer et de me reconcentrer. Puis, pensant très fort à ce que je voulais faire de ma plume, je lançai à nouveau : « wingardium leviosa ! » Et cette fois, avant même que ma main ne s'en aperçoive, la voix pleine de joie et d'admiration de Lily s'éleva : « Ca y est, Roxy, tu y arrives ! »

J'entendis Remus se tourner lui aussi vers moi et je devinai qu'il regardait. Les pas du petit professeur Flitwick étaient en train de se précipiter vers ma place et sa voix aiguë s'écria :

« Félicitations mademoiselle Jones, vous êtes la première ! Et regardez-la bien : elle arrive à maintenir sa plume en l'air. Essayez à présent de la faire déplacer, simplement en pensant fortement à la direction que vous souhaitez lui voir prendre et en accompagnant votre pensée par un léger mouvement de votre baguette. »

Je m'exécutai, essayant d'imaginer mentalement l'endroit exact où devait se trouver ma plume à présent. Allez, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, un peu tout droit…

« Attention Roxane, il y a Severus juste… »

Mais il était trop tard. J'entendis une chaise grincer devant moi, quelqu'un se retourner et la voix de Severus me lança :

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! C'est pas parce que tu y arrives que tu dois encastrer ta plume dans ma tête !

-Comme si ça t'avait blessé, Servilus, rétorqua Sirius d'une voix où l'on sentait la colère contenue. »

Déjà, le Serpentard avait relancé la plume juste dans ma main quand la voix de James s'éleva à son tour

« Eh, fais gaffe Rox, elle s'est plantée dans les cheveux de Servilo, alors je ne te conseille pas de la reprendre ! Elle doit être dégoulinante de gras ! »

Ils avaient tous parlé sans bien réaliser que le professeur Flitwick était toujours debout et les regardait.

« Cela suffit, cria-t-il, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour vos réactions, messieurs, et cinq points à Serpentard pour ce que vous avez dit à miss Jones, Mr. Rogue. »

Le silence se fit jusqu'à la fin du cours, mais je commençais à entrevoir que la suite de l'année n'allait peut-être pas arranger les choses entre Sirius, James et Severus.

La fin de la semaine égraina des jours sans incidents notables. Je me rapprochais à chaque heure un peu plus de Lily, Nora, Alice, Remus Sirius et James. Ces trois derniers avaient pris l'habitude de passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, et c'était aussi le cas pour les trois filles de mon dortoir et moi. Le dimanche matin s'avéra être le premier jour pluvieux de septembre. Nora, au cours de notre petit déjeuner, m'expliqua que le ciel de la grande salle ne valait pas mieux que celui de dehors ; il roulait de gros nuages sombres qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Comme tous les jours, d'après ce que j'avais pu constater depuis mon arrivée dans l'école, les hiboux apportant le courrier entrèrent par une fenêtre tandis que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés pour manger. Tandis qu'ils volaient au-dessous de nous pour trouver leurs destinataires, leurs ailes trempées laissèrent tomber quelques gouttes de pluie sur nos têtes. Il n'y avait rien pour moi, mais je n'en étais pas surprise. Mon père 'm'avait écrit la veille pour me dire à quel point il était heureux de savoir que tout allait bien et je ne lui avais toujours pas renvoyé le hibou. Pourtant, je remarquai au bout d'un moment quelque chose d'anormal dans la grande salle. Je n'entendais plus les couverts s'entrechoquer, les conversations se tarissaient peu à peu, et lentement, une rumeur s'éleva à nouveau, mais je sentais comme de l'effroi dans les voix, de l'angoisse dans certaines, et soudain, ce fut celle de Nora qui me fit clairement comprendre qu'il y avait un problème, lorsqu'elle hurla avec ce qui ne pouvait être que de la détresse :

« Mais c'est mon école primaire ! »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Les jeux et la guerre

CHAPITRE 6

LES JEUX ET LA GUERRE

Lorsque j'entendis l'exclamation de Nora, je me tournai instinctivement vers elle. Je constatai rapidement que je n'étais pas la seule aux mouvements que je sentis autour de moi sur le banc où j'étais assise à la table des Gryffondors. J'écoutai plus attentivement autour de moi ; des murmures, des exclamations s'élevaient de toute part, agrémentés d'un bruit de papier… Je comprenais soudain : les élèves venaient probablement d'apprendre une nouvelle par le journal des sorciers. En effet, j'avais découvert, au cours de ma première semaine de cours, que beaucoup d'élèves plus âgés Etaient abonnés à la Gazette du sorcier, le quotidien du monde magique.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nora. »

C'était Alice qui venait de poser la question, d'une voix inquiète qui ne fit que renforcer mon impression croissante que la nouvelle était grave.

« Regarde ça, Alice. C'est un garçon de deuxième année qui m'a prêté son journal. Je… Je n'ose plus le lire. Tu peux faire la lecture ? »

Alice prit le quotidien et, de sa voix claire, nous lut l'article qui jetait tant d'émoi.

« Une nouvelle agression sur des moldus a eu lieu hier soir, aux alentours de cinq heures, dans l'école moldue de Saint James, à Canterbury. L'école a brusquement explosé, entraînant la mort de vingt-neuf enfants moldus et de deux enseignants. Dans le ciel, au-dessus des ruines, est apparue la marque que nous pourrions appeler la marque des ténèbres, cette marque représentant une tête de mort avalant un serpent et dont voici une représentation.

Il est indubitable que cette action soit le fait d'agissements de sorciers, la marque en est une preuve irréfutable. Les agents du ministère ont, comme toujours, exécuté un travail remarquable et sont parvenus à éviter une panique supplémentaire en faisant passer cet événement pour une explosion de gaz. La marque, quant à elle, n'a disparu que tard dans la nuit.

On se souvient qu'un événement similaire a eu lieu durant l'été, près de Glasgow, lorsque tous les membres d'une famille moldue ont été retrouvés morts et pendus la tête en bas aux fenêtres de leur propre maison. Cette nuit-là aussi, la sinistre marque flottait au-dessus de la villa.

John McGregor, le porte-parole des aurors du ministère, nous confie que la situation est inquiétante.

« C'est le troisième événement du même genre en quatre mois, on ne peut plus faire appel à la coïncidence. Il est évident que le monde sorcier assiste à l'émergence d'un mouvement soudé par la magie noire, qui s'attaque en priorité aux moldus. Mais que la communauté sorcière ne s'inquiète pas, le Ministère met en œuvre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour arrêter cette bande au plus tôt. »

Ces propos ne nous apportent que peu d'informations, mais des fuites au ministère laissent penser que certains ministres envisagent la possibilité que ce mouvement puisse être dirigé par un puissant mage noir, comme cela s'était produit il y a environ trente ans avec le célèbre Grindelwald, qui a été vaincu par Albus Dumbledore en 1944. Mais tout ceci ne reste pour l'instant que des hypothèses et le Ministère possède parfaitement le contrôle. »

Alice s'interrompit. Elle avait conservé une voix égale durant toute la lecture mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle se sentait bien plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. A ma droite, Je perçus de la tension chez Lily, et cela ne me surprit pas : tout comme moi, elle avait une famille moldue, je savais à présent qu'elle avait aussi une sœur, et elle devait être excessivement inquiète. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui parla, de sa voix douce.

« Tu… Tu connaissais du monde dans cette école ?

-O… Oui, tous ceux qui étaient dans l'année en-dessous de moi, je les connaissais à peu près ! »

Et sur son dernier mot, elle fondit en larmes. J'étais d'autant plus bouleversée par ces sanglots qu'ils provenaient de Nora, celle qui, depuis une semaine, n'avait montré qu'une joie de vivre sans limites. J'avais envie de me précipiter vers elle et de la serrer contre moi mais la table nous séparait et je songeai qu'il serait bien mal perçu que je me déplace, au risque de bousculer tout le monde, alors que chacun était plongé dans des conversations animées. Mais j'entendis ses sanglots s'étouffer et je compris qu'Alice, assise à côté de la petite brune, avait fait ce que je ne pouvais faire. A sa gauche, j'entendis une voix de garçon que je ne connaissais pas se pencher vers elle et tenter de la rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile que ça se soit passé chez toi mais je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'une bande de trublions qui agit et ils seront bien vite rattrapés. »

Je sentais qu'il n'était pas lui-même parfaitement convaincu par ses paroles mais Nora se calma un peu et je fus reconnaissante à cet inconnu qui était intervenu. A ma gauche, j'entendis Sirius se racler la gorge, signifiant ainsi qu'il ne croyait, quant à lui, absolument pas aux paroles du garçon, et je lui donnai un coup de coude pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu crois ? fit la voix de Nora, mal assurée et encore pleine de larmes.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci en tout cas de m'avoir prêté ton journal.

-De rien, répondit le garçon en souriant, visiblement amusé qu'elle songe à le remercier pour une chose aussi futile après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Je m'appelle Frank, Frank Londubat, je suis en seconde année, et vous ? »

Nous fîmes les présentations, ce qui détourna pour un moment Nora de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Il était à présent onze heures et,la pluie ayant cessé et le temps s'étant levé, nous nous retrouvâmes tout un groupe de jeunes Gryffondors à nous asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche et odorante du parc. L'événement annoncé par la Gazette du sorcier avait suscité des réflexions, chacun avait son opinion à donner et nous savions tous de quoi nous allions parler en nous retrouvant ainsi. Je devais admettre que, même si je n'avais pas personnellement d'opinion sur les événements, j'avais hâte d'en savoir davantage sur ces histoires de magie noire, sur ce Grindelwald et sur tout le reste. Seule Nora ne s'était pas jointe à nous ; elle se sentait encore trop bouleversée pour parler et Lily et elle étaient retournées dans la salle commune pour se reposer un peu.

« Tu ne crois pas à ce qu'a dit Frank, hein Sirius ? demandai-je pour lancer la conversation.

-Non, très certainement pas. Le ministère essaie toujours de minimiser les choses et la Gazette suit le ministère, mais une histoire comme ça, ce n'est pas l'affaire de trublions. Je ne dis pas, s'il n'y avait eu qu'un meurtre par-ci par-là, mais faire exploser toute une école… Leur mouvement soudé par la magie noire, moi je sais ce que c'est ! Ils se font appeler les chevaliers de Walpurgis et ils suivent un type qui se donne le nom de Voldemort. »

J'étais impressionné. Si souvent Sirius pouvait apparaître comme le pire des enfants et rire de la blague la plus stupide à gorge déployée, il était presque effrayant quand il prenait ce ton sérieux et parlait de choses que bien des élèves plus âgés ne devaient pas connaître. Trop de questions me brûlaient à présent les lèvres pour que je ne parle pas à nouveau.

« C'est quoi, les chevaliers de Walpurgis ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Il suffit d'avoir des membres dans sa famille un minimum intéressés par la magie noire pour savoir ce genre de choses, expliqua amèrement Sirius, mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tous les sorciers connaîtront ces noms. Ce sont des gens qui travaillent au crochet d'un malade qui cherche à nettoyer la planète de ses impuretés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et puis je suppose qui est en quête de pouvoir. Jusqu'à présent, ils se sont cantonnés à des actes éparpillés, ce qui fait que peu de monde est au courant de leurs agissements et que le ministère peut se permettre de cacher les informations, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en train de se réveiller.

-Et autant dire, renchérit James, que ce n'est pas bon signe pour nous. Si ça commence par l'explosion d'une école entière, que sera la suite…

- Et puis il doit falloir une très grande maîtrise de la magie pour ça, enchaîna Peter avec à la fois de l'admiration et de la terreur dans la voix.

-C'est certain, poursuivit Frank, si j'ai minimisé tout ça pour votre copine, c'est qu'elle m'avait l'air tellement malheureuse que je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-C'est très gentil à toi, fit Alice doucement et avec chaleur.

-Ca n'explique pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à des enfants comme ça, m'emportai-je.

-A mon avis, attaquer une école de moldus, tenta Alice, c'est montrer qu'ils peuvent très bien faire ça à Poudlard. »

Cette idée me paraissait folle et aberrante, mais au fond, qu'est-ce qui protégeait plus notre école d'une école de moldus ? La réponse me vint presque aussitôt de la bouche de Sirius.

« Non, je pense que ce n'est pas ça. Poudlard est surprotégée par un tas de trucs magiques et Dumbledore est un sorcier tellement puissant qu'il pourrait battre à lui tout seul toute une armée. »

Je me souvins de ce qui était écrit dans l'article à propos de la victoire de Dumbledore sur Grindelwald. Depuis le début, j'avais été persuadée par intuition que notre directeur était un puissant sorcier et j'étais heureuse de savoir que j'étais loin de m'être trompée.

« A mon avis, continua Sirius imperturbable, ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est une guerre, une vraie, et quoi de mieux que de s'attaquer à des civils sans défense ?

« Mais c'est quoi, au juste, un mage noir ? Et c'est quoi la magie noire ? Je t'ai entendu parler de ça à ta cousine, Sirius, mais j'admets que je suis un peu perdue.

-La magie noire, essaya de me répondre James, c'est l'utilisation d'une magie qui a des buts mauvais, comme tuer, détruire ou accéder au pouvoir. Euh, c'est ça, hein, Frank ? »

Frank rit légèrement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'en savoir beaucoup plus que toi, mais oui, c'est à peu près la définition qu'en donne Necros dans son cours. »

Alice poussa un soupir las et désolé.

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous voulez encore parler de ça longtemps, s'enquit Lupin de sa voix affectueuse et chaude ?

-Non, tu as raison, fit Frank en riant. Tiens, pour changer de sujet, vous savez que ce sont les recrutements pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor samedi prochain ? »

Comme je m'y attendais, James s'enthousiasma aussitôt. Quant à moi, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était ce sport et j'ouvris toutes grandes mes oreilles pour en apprendre un peu plus.

« C'est vrai ? Tu crois que les premières années peuvent participer ? Ouah, le rêve de jouer dans l'équipe !

-Attends, pas si vite, l'arrêta Frank, riant un peu plus, à moins d'une exception ils ne recrutent qu'à partir de la seconde année, et d'ailleurs l'année dernière ils n'ont même pas cherché l'exception, parce que ça fait perdre trop de temps de se taper tous les petits première années qui veulent faire les malins.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas faire le malin ! Je sais jouer ! Je me suis vachement entraîné avec mon père.

-Bah, tu tenteras ta chance l'année prochaine, fit sagement Remus.

-En attendant, poursuivit Sirius, on peut toujours s'entraîner sur le terrain quand il n'y a personne !

-Et ça ne vous empêche pas de venir assister à ma sélection, lança Frank gaiement.

-C'est vrai, tu veux jouer ? s'enthousiasma Alice ? Quel poste ?

-Poursuiveur, je pense. »

J'avais l'impression qu'ils ne faisaient plus attention à moi. J'avais presque oublié que j'étais la seule fille de moldus du groupe, mais cela me revenait brusquement au visage avec force. Ils passèrent un moment à parler de stratégies auxquelles je ne compris à peu près rien et je m'apprêtais à partir quand Remus vint à ma rescousse. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me glissa, tandis que les autres parlaient tous avec fougue :

« Je suis désolé, je voulais égayer l'atmosphère et t'épargner d'entendre plus longtemps les sombres prédictions de Sirius, mais on dirait que j'ai fait encore pire. »

Je ris doucement, tandis que Remus s'adressait aux autres :

« Bon, ça ne vous dit pas qu'on rentre se faire une petite partie de cartes explosives ? On dirait que le ciel se couvre. »

J'aimais bien les cartes explosives. Depuis que j'avais découvert que mon lis-tout pouvait n'être entendu que de moi seule et que je pouvais donc lire les cartes que j'avais en main sans que personne d'autre ne les connaisse, j'adorais ce jeu. Pourtant, j'avais le cœur encore lourd des paroles de Sirius, de Frank et de James sur la magie noire et les chevaliers de truc-machin-gis et je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à jouer. Déjà, ils s'étaient tous levés avec force cris d'enthousiasme et la main de Remus tirait la mienne pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds, mais je ne pouvais pas les suivre.

« Désolé, Remus, mais je préfère rester seule dehors un moment.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ?

-Non, merci, je vous rejoindrai dans la salle commune dans quelques minutes. »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous en bavardant joyeusement. Comment pouvaient-ils oublier si vite ce que nous venions d'apprendre dans le journal ? Je savais que nous n'avions que onze ans et que normalement, j'aurais dû réagir comme eux, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce malheur aurait pu se produire dans le collège de Laura… Oui, je savais que Laura ne se considérait plus comme mon amie, mais la seule idée de la perdre me rendait folle. Et s'il s'était agi des locaux où se situait le bureau de papa ? Un frisson me parcourut et je préférai me lever et faire quelques pas.

Je commençai à marcher, la laisse de mon fléreur à la main, ne sachant trop où aller mais faisant confiance à mon guide pour m'éviter tout danger ainsi que toute personne peu fréquentable. McGonagall avait raison quand elle m'avait dit qu'il était capable de détecter les personnes louches ; depuis l'incident avec Severus et les deux septième années, il les avait soigneusement évités tous les trois. Lily m'avait fait remarquer en riant que c'était surtout parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils lui avaient fait du mal, mais quoi qu'il en fût, j'étais bien heureuse de cette compagnie. Le ciel se couvrait effectivement, il se mettait à faire plus frais et je ne sentais plus la chaleur réconfortante des rayons solaires sur ma tête. Pourtant, je n'avais toujours pas envie de rentrer ; j'avais besoin d'air. Et tout à coup, une idée me vint, une idée qu'avait probablement fait naître en moi ma révolte contre ce que je venais d'apprendre : j'allais essayer de voler sur un balai. Cela m'était interdit dans le cadre des cours, question de responsabilité du professeur, mais quand j'étais seule, c'était moi la responsable ! J'imaginais déjà ce qu'aurait pu penser Remus d'une telle idée, ou les cris qu'elle aurait pu faire pousser à Peter, mais cela me faisait plutôt sourire. Je demandai donc à Eclaireur de me conduire dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Je savais que c'était là que les élèves de première année allaient chercher des balais prêtés par l'école pour le cours et j'en trouverais un facilement.

Arrivée dans le petit bâtiment, je me mis à tâtonner autour de moi le long des murs avec détermination. Je découvris bientôt un placard que j'ouvris fébrilement : à l'intérieur, il y avait de grandes boîtes rectangulaires ainsi que quelques gants et genouillères, mais il y avait aussi, dans une partie plus haute, des balais entassés pêle-mêle. J'en saisis un au hasard et je ressortis. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lâchai la laisse de mon fléreur et j'étendis le ballai sur le sol à ma droite, comme je l'avais appris en écoutant les cours de vol sur balai. Je tendis la main et mon balai vint s'y loger avec une facilité qui me déconcerta. Sentant soudain une pointe d'appréhension piquer mon estomac, j'enjambai le manche du balai, m'y cramponnai de toutes mes forces et le levai doucement. Puis je donnai un coup de pied sur le sol et, sans difficulté, je sentis mes pieds quitter la terre ferme… Ca y était, je volais. Le vent s'engouffra rapidement dans mes cheveux, les faisant voler et fouettant mon visage… Que c'était bon de voler ainsi ! Je ne savais pas si je risquais de rencontrer des obstacles sur ma route, aussi me contentai-je d'effectuer des tours pas trop larges pour éviter au maximum les risques de collision. Peu à peu, je compris comment descendre, monter, accélérer ou freiner et je me mis à m'amuser follement à varier les plaisirs, montant à toute vitesse, m'immobilisant soudain en plein air avant de me lancer dans une ligne droite… Cela faisait à peu près dix minutes que je volais ainsi, réalisant que ce jeu me faisait peu à peu oublier ce que j'avais éprouvé en découvrant l'affreuse nouvelle dans le journal, quand soudain, une voix, dans les airs, à un mètre à peine de moi, me fit sursauter et manqua me faire tomber de mon balai.

« Tu te débrouilles pas mal, Rox. »

Après un instant de panique, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de la voix de James et que, si je l'entendais dans les airs c'était probablement que lui aussi chevauchait un balai volant.

« Mais tu aurais dû me demander de faire ça avec toi, c'aurait été bien plus amusant ! »

Il me parut inutile de lui expliquer que j'avais envie de me sentir seule, que j'avais été profondément bouleversée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. De toute façon, il ne semblait pas particulièrement se formaliser de ma fuite loin d'eux.

« Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'est le Quidditch et que je te montre deux trois trucs ? »

J'acceptai avec joie et James s'approcha et crocheta mon bras avec le sien. Ainsi nous étions tous les deux attachés l'un à l'autre mais capables de tenir notre balai à deus mains si besoin était. Le garçon me fit avec emphase une explication des règles détaillées de ce sport, qui se pratiquait sur balai, et qui m'enthousiasma rapidement. Il me fit traverser toute la longueur du terrain pour que j'en aie une idée, me fit toucher les poteaux et les anneaux de buts et me proposa même une course le long du terrain entre lui et moi, me promettant qu'il m'arrêterait si je déviais de ma trajectoire ou si je me mettais en danger. Ce fut un moment très drôle, même si je perdis au final de beaucoup car je n'avais pas sa maîtrise du vol. Nous étions tous deux en train de rire dans les airs et James s'apprêtait à descendre chercher une boîte de balles pour me les faire découvrir quand une voix, qui me fit l'effet d'une douche glacée, se fit entendre en-dessous de nous, une voix que je reconnus aussitôt car, même quand elle parlait avec sympathie, elle était froide et désagréable. Cette fois, elle était agressive et elle criait pour se faire entendre.

« Descendez immédiatement tous les deux et venez me voir.

-Oups, me chuchota James. »

Il s'agissait du professeur Necros. James me guida à la voix de sorte que je me pose en douceur non loin du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il atterrit à côté de moi.

« Alors, fit l'homme d'un ton que je trouvais pervers, vous êtes-vous bien amusés ?

-Je dois dire que oui, répondit James avec aplomb, ce qui, malgré moi, m'arracha un sourire.

-On dirait que cela vous amuse, Miss Jones ?

-Certainement, puisque James vient de vous répondre que nous nous sommes bien amusés, lançai-je surtout par souci de ne pas laisser ce fou de Gryffondor tout seul au milieu des ennuis.

-N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'être légèrement insolente ? »

Cette fois, je m'abstins de répondre ; il valait mieux essayer de ne pas aggraver notre cas.

« N'avez-vous pas reçu une interdiction formelle de votre directrice de maison de monter sur un balai ?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a simplement expliqué que j'étais dispensée de cours de vol sur balai parce que le professeur Bibine ne souhaitait pas prendre la responsabilité d'avoir une élève aveugle dans son cours.

-Et cela justifie-t-il que vous vous amusiez ainsi à voler sans aucune surveillance ?

-D'abord, elle avait une surveillance puisque j'étais là. Ensuite, il me semble qu'elle n'engageait la responsabilité de personne si ce n'est d'elle-même en volant seule, et personne ne lui a dit que c'était interdit.

-C'est vrai, tous les autres élèves ont le droit de venir s'entraîner ici en dehors des entraînements officiels. »

Semblant parfaitement ignorer la remarque de James pour ne se concentrer que sur moi, Necros reprit, la colère sourde dans sa voix.

« Vous n'êtes pas les autres, vous êtes miss Jones, avec vos problèmes particuliers et vous devez agir en conséquence. Mais puisque vous semblez incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'est réellement la responsabilité, miss Jones, permettez-moi d'avoir la prétention de vouloir vous l'apprendre. Je vous attendrai jeudi soir à huit heures dans mon bureau pour une retenue.

-Et moi ? s'enquit James d'un ton indigné.

-Vous, je vous remercie d'avoir bien voulu éviter le pire à votre inconsciente amie et je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous en vanter si vous ne souhaitez pas la rejoindre en retenue. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Une fois seule avec James, je me tournai vers lui et je lui souris.

« Merci d'avoir bien voulu me défendre.

-C'est quand même bizarre, fit le brun d'un ton songeur, c'était comme s'il n'en avait qu'après toi. Pourtant, j'ai été moi aussi insolent, comme il dit, et on voyait bien que je m'amusais autant que toi et que je ne t'évitais rien du tout !

-Bah, laisse tomber. Tant qu'il ne me défavorise pas en cours, moi je m'en fiche. Et puis c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu inconsciente. »

Tout ce que j'avais imaginé se produisit lorsque James conta notre petite aventure à nos amis Gryffondors. Sirius me félicita et jugea que tout ceci était très amusant et que Necros n'était qu'un vieux rabat-joie, Nora, qui s'était remise de ses émotions, eut à peu près la même réaction et Peter ne cessa de s'extasier lorsqu'il apprit que non seulement j'avais volé seule, mais qu'en plus je m'étais très bien débrouillée. Quant à Remus, il resta muet et je devinai dans son silence sa désapprobation, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et je me doutais qu'au fond il était aussi heureux que les autres que j'aie osé faire cet acte risqué et que je m'en sois très bien sortie.

Le jeudi soir suivant, je quittai la grande salle après le repas avec une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge. J'avais fait exprès de faire durer notre conversation plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû pour me sentir entourée jusqu'au dernier moment. Finalement, je vis avec horreur huit heures moins cinq arriver et Lily se proposa de m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau de Necros. Il se situait au premier étage et nous y fûmes bien trop tôt à mon goût ; pourtant, ce n'était visiblement pas l'avis du professeur.

« Eh bien, Miss Jones, il semble que vous n'êtes pas du genre à risquer d'arriver en avance ! »

Ni Lily ni moi n'ouvrîmes la bouche. Lily me glissa un à tout à l'heure discret et s'éloigna.

« Entrez, me fit Necros froidement. »

Il me poussa sans trop de ménagement à l'intérieur. Sa main sur mon épaule me paraissait crispée et je sentis une cape frôler mon bras. Il respirait fortement, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus inquiétant.

« Asseyez-vous sur la chaise juste devant vous, poursuivi-il sèchement, j'ai un petit travail pour vous. »

Je l'entendis s'éloigner, puis revenir et déposer des objets sur une table devant moi tandis qu'une drôle d'odeur peu engageante atteignait mes narines. J'avançai mes mains machinalement et mes doigts rencontrèrent le contact froid d'objets en verre.

« Que dois-je faire avec ça ? ET de quoi s'agit-il ?

« Ecoutez-moi bien, miss, peu vous importe ce que ces aquariums ont contenu, tout ce que je vous demande c'est de les nettoyer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient reluisants sans utiliser la magie.

-DE toute façon, monsieur, pour ce que je sais faire avec la magie…

-Et ne recommencez pas à être insolente avec moi. J'ai l'impression que votre ami James a trop d'influence sur vous. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que vous. »

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Que savait-il de moi pour me parler ainsi ? Je serrai les dents pour ne rien répliquer, mais ce fut difficile. Une fois que la boule brûlante de la colère fut un peu dissipée, je me mis à la recherche de ce que le professeur avait bien pu me fournir pour nettoyer ces aquariums. Je préférai ne même pas réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient pu contenir ; je me contentai d'espérer que ce ne serait pas trop désagréable à toucher. Je trouvai bientôt un bac plein d'eau savonneuse et une éponge et, résignée, je la saisis, je l'essorai et je plongeai ma main dans le premier des aquariums posés devant moi. J'avais sous-estimé le professeur en espérant qu'il m'épargnerait une tâche trop pénible ; la paroi de l'aquarium était couverte d'une substance gluante et particulièrement visqueuse que l'éponge avait bien du mal à nettoyer. Il y en avait tant que j'étais obligée de rincer mon éponge toutes les trente secondes pour faire un travail efficace. Mieux valait ne pas songer à ce qui avait pu produire une telle substance, mais malgré moi des idées saugrenues me venaient en tête. J'imaginais d'énormes limaces baveuses ou des bêtes inconnues crachant de ce produit poisseux… Il me fallut près de vingt minutes pour venir à bout du premier aquarium, et il en restait encore deux sur le bureau devant moi. J'avais cours d'astronomie à vingt-deux heures et je me demandais si le professeur avait prévu de m'y laisser aller. Tentant de ne pas me décourager, je replongeai pour la centième fois mon éponge dans 'l'eau, que le professeur devait changer de temps en temps par magie car elle me paraissait toujours propre, et je m'attaquai au second aquarium, qui me parut pire que le premier, mais peut-être était-ce seulement une impression due au fait que je passais d'un aquarium propre à un aquarium sale. J'avais peu à peu pris le coup de main et il me fallut moins de temps cette fois. Lorsque j'eus terminé, je soufflai rapidement, pas suffisamment pour m'attirer une remarque cinglante du professeur et je me remis à l'ouvrage. Au moins, si je terminais vite, peut-être pouvais-je espérer une petite heure de pause avant le cours d'astronomie… Je m'acharnai donc deux fois plus sur le dernier aquarium, frottant avec énergie la moindre trace de ce produit immonde qui avait au moins l'avantage d'être facilement repérable avec les doigts. Je sentais Eclaireur contre mes pieds et ce contact chaud me donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Enfin, je poussai un soupir et jetai presque l'éponge dans le bac d'eau ; j'avais terminé ! J'entendis aussitôt Necros se lever et s'avancer vers moi. Il resta un instant immobile et silencieux, puis il se décida enfin à parler, et ce que j'entendis me pétrifia.

« Hum… Vous avez l'impression d'avoir travaillé correctement ? Hein ? Vérifiez-moi un peu ça. »

Déconcertée et inquiète, pourtant persuadée que je n'avais oublié aucun recoin, je choisis un aquarium au hasard et je passai mes doigts sur la paroi intérieure. Le verre était parfaitement lisse et il me paraissait tout à fait propre.

« Désolé, fis-je avec sincérité, mais je crois qu'il ne reste rien, en tout cas dans celui-ci.

-Rien ? Il y a des traces vertes partout ! Sans compter, bien sûr, les traces de doigts que vous venez d'y ajouter. »

J'eus soudain l'envie étrange de me lever et de gifler mon professeur de défense. Il avait parlé d'un ton si dur et si dénué d'ironie que je me sentis pourtant plus désemparée qu'en colère.

« Professeur, tentai-je, sentant que ma voix, à ma grande horreur, devenait penaude, je ne vois pas comment je suis sensée repérer des traces que je ne vois même pas, et je vois encore moins comment je peux ne pas laisser de traces de doigts alors que mes doigts sont le seul moyen que j'aie d'appréhender ce qui m'entoure.

-Eh bien débrouillez-vous, Jones, sans cela je vous ferai payer votre insolence. »

Désespérée, découragée, je repris tout de même mon éponge, la tordis nerveusement au-dessus du bac et je me remis à astiquer les trois aquariums de toutes mes forces, même si je ne sentais plus aucune trace de saleté sur le verre. Lorsque j'eus terminé, mon poignet me faisait mal, je transpirais et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser. Je rejetai mon éponge et je m'apprêtai à me lever.

« Eh là, Jones, vous allez vite en besogne, non ? Je n'ai pas dit que vous aviez terminé. Il en reste encore douze comme ceux-là. »

Quoi ? Douze, c'était impossible ! J'allais y passer ma nuit ! Soudain, j'eus l'impression que j'allais fondre en larmes. Déjà, le fait de me retrouver en retenue après seulement une semaine à l'école m'était pénible, mais une retenue de cette sorte, c'était trop pour moi. Pourtant, je respirai profondément et je tentai de me calmer. Il n'était pas le moment de m'humilier moi-même alors que Necros le faisait si bien. Je l'entendis déposer trois nouveaux aquariums devant moi et retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Puisqu'il le fallait…

J'étais en train de terminer le nettoyage du dernier des trois aquariums, songeant avec amertume qu'il m'en restait encore neuf à laver, quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, fit Necros d'un ton lugubre. «

La porte s'ouvrit et, au bruit des pas, il me sembla que deux personnes entraient.

« Bonsoir professeur. Il est vingt-deux heures et nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux que Roxane ne soit pas en retard en astronomie. »

Une vague de reconnaissance m'envahit lorsque je reconnus la voix de Peter. Le garçon était extrêmement gentil et prévenant avec moi depuis que je le connaissais, même s'il pouvait parfois exaspérer tout le monde lorsqu'il se montrait un peu trop niais, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il vienne me chercher en retenue dans le bureau du professeur que nous nous étions tous accordés à trouver le plus détestables de tous.

« Mr. Pettigrow, Mr. Lupin, fit Necros d'un ton glacial et onctueux à la fois, quelle impertinence ! Il me semble que je suis le professeur, vous les élèves, et que je sais mieux que vous ce qui convient pour votre chère amie. Quant à vous, non seulement vous ne lui rendez pas service, mais de plus vous vous mettez vous aussi en retard. Rassurez-vous, je me mettrai d'accord avec madame Sinistra si j'ai l'intention de garder miss Jones plus longtemps. Allez, bonsoir. »

Il n'y avait rien à répliquer et Remus et Peter durent le comprendre car j'entendis la porte se refermer. Néanmoins, je pouvais jurer que je n'avais pas entendu leurs pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et j'était presque certaine qu'ils m'attendaient tous deux derrière la porte, ce qui me donna un regain d'énergie pour terminer mon travail, aussi ingrat soit-il. Enfin, je relevai la tête, le sixième aquarium terminé. Déjà, Necros les retirait de sur la table et je m'apprêtais à recevoir les suivants, mais le professeur me parla à nouveau avec froideur et dédain.

« Bon, ce sera tout pour ce soir, miss Jones, mais souvenez-vous que je vous ai à l'œil et que je vous corrigerai au moindre faux pas. »

Je soupirai sans discrétion et je me levai. Tout en jetant mon sac sur mon dos et en me dirigeant vers la porte, je glissai un discret et fatigué « merci professeur, bonne soirée » et je sortis.

L'odeur qui régnait dans les couloirs du château n'était pas particulièrement originale, cela sentait la vieille pierre et l'odeur des torches et des bougies qui brûlaient, mais ce soir-là, je la trouvai délicieuse, après celle, moisie, des aquariums. Je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée quand un bras se glissa sous chacun de mes bras et que la voix de Remus me lança :

« Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche, on est très en retard. »

Sur le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, je racontai à mes deux camarades ce qui s'était passé durant ma retenue.

« J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il s'acharnait sur moi sans aucune raison, fis-je, la voix encore vibrante de colère et de détresse. Il savait très bien que je n'avais aucun moyen de détecter ces traces.

-Cela se trouve, suggéra Peter, il n'y avait même plus de saletés et il s'est juste amusé à te faire astiquer comme ça…

-Possible, marmonna Remus. »

J'avais l'impression que ce dernier était plongé dans d'étranges réflexions, qu'il était complètement ailleurs ou qu'il était extrêmement fatigué. Il ne prononça pas d'autre parole jusqu'à ce que nous ayons grimpé les nombreuses marches de la tour d'astronomie et que nous soyons entrés en classe. Néanmoins, il serra affectueusement mon bras pour me faire comprendre qu'il était désolé pour moi et qu'il me comprenait et ce geste me parut le meilleur des réconforts.

L'astronomie était le cours, après les potions, qui m'angoissait le plus. La semaine précédente, nous n'avions fait qu'écrire et cela avait été facile pour moi, mais le professeur Sinistra avait bien précisé que nous devions sans faute apporter nos télescopes, ce qui suggérait que nous allions faire des observations. J'avais été tellement heureuse d'être tirée des griffes de Necros par deux de mes amis que j'en avais presque oublié ce détail, mais il me revint brusquement en tête quand je m'installai devant une table tout en haut de la tour. Le jeudi précédent, le professeur Sinistra m'avait parlé à la fin du cours et m'avait suggéré de travailler en binôme avec quelqu'un de compétent. Remus s'était spontanément proposé, arguant qu'il n'était pas plus doué qu'un autre mais que je pourrais changer en cours d'année si je le souhaitais. Pourtant, ce soir-là, je sentais bien que Remus n'était pas dans son assiette et je compris à quel point il allait être pénible pour moi de devoir toujours me résoudre à compter sur les autres dans ce genre de circonstances.

Pourtant, Remus se montra presque égal à ce qu'il était d'habitude durant toute la durée du cours. Nous devions repérer la planète Vénus qui, en ce jour de septembre, était sensée être visible. Le professeur Sinistra commença par nous apprendre tous les réglages importants qui pouvaient être utiles sur un télescope et, patiemment bien que d'une voix un peu lasse, Remus me fit toucher tous les boutons au fur et à mesure. Puis, il fallut chercher la planète et mon ami me décrivit au fur et à mesure tout ce qu'il voyait dans le firmament avant d'enfin parvenir à se fixer sur la planète, écoutant les conseils que je tentais de lui donner à partir des éléments théoriques que le professeur nous avait donnés. Lorsque Sinistra passa parmi les élèves et arriva à notre niveau, elle nous lança gaiement :

« Eh bien, on dirait une équipe qui marche. Parfait, Mr. Lupin, et on dirait, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, que vous avez parfaitement compris, miss Jones. Vous pouvez lui décrire ce que vous voyez ? »

Remus me décrivit lentement ce qu'il voyait de la petite planète, et je réalisai que je le trouvais particulièrement bizarre. Tandis que certains élèves cherchaient encore Vénus, je me penchai vers mon compagnon et lui murmurai :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Rem ?

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste très fatigué. Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas une compagnie très agréable ce soir.

-Non, c'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir imposé de travailler avec moi. »

Il rit doucement et son rire me rassura. Je savais à présent qu'il ne me mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était simplement fatigué. Et, à dire vrai, indépendamment de cela, j'aimais son rire, qui était franc et doux comme du velours.

« C'est plutôt moi qui t'ai imposé ma présence en acceptant de faire binôme avec toi. Je sais très bien que si tu le pouvais, tu préfèrerais de beaucoup travailler seule. »

Je lui souris ; en effet, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, bien qu'il n'ait pas totalement raison en un sens. Il était vrai que si j'avais pu travailler par moi-même, j'aurais bien évidemment préféré n'imposer à personne ma charge. Mais puisque les choses ne pouvaient être autrement et que je détestais raisonner avec des si, la vérité était que j'étais plutôt heureuse que Remus soit en binôme avec moi.

« Pour Necros, reprit Remus d'une voix qui me parut plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'a fait et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Mais bon, on est tous là avec toi et je sais que ce n'est pas ce genre de choses qui peuvent t'arrêter. »

Je sentais qu'il me souriait, même si peut-être il se forçait un peu et je lui rendis son sourire. Il avait parfaitement raison.

Cet après-midi-là, de petites gouttes de pluie tombaient par intermittence sur le terrain de Quidditch. Nora, Alice, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et moi étions tous assis au milieu d'autres Gryffondors de tout âge dans les tribunes tandis que, sur l'herbe devant nous s'alignaient une vingtaine d'élèves, tous prétendants aux deux postes de poursuiveurs à pourvoir dans notre équipe. A présent que je savais ce qu'était le Quidditch, je m'étais fait un plaisir de l'expliquer à Lily et Nora qui s'étaient montrées très intéressées. Tandis que nous devisions en grignotant quelques chocogrenouilles, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, un certain Tiberius McLaggen, de quatrième année, fit un bref discours qu'à peu près personne n'écouta à part les jeunes attendant sur le terrain puis commença les sélections en demandant à chaque prétendant, à tour de rôle, de tenter de marquer des buts dans les anneaux qu'il gardait lui-même.

Nora, comme elle aimait à le faire, décida de me commenter les essais, comme toujours avec son humour parfois un peu acerbe. Mais, comme elle parlait un peu trop fort, nous remarquâmes bientôt que nous n'étions pas les seuls à rire de ses plaisanteries. Lorsque Nora en fut pleinement consciente, elle s'improvisa commentatrice, se mit debout sur sa chaise et se mit à faire de francs commentaires des tentatives de chacun, n'hésitant pas à ridiculiser ceux qui, par malheur, avaient la malchance de tirer en dehors des buts. McLaggen était un gardien visiblement très doué et seuls deux élèves parvinrent à inscrire un but : un certain Cooper de troisième année et, acclamé à grands renforts de cris par notre groupe ainsi que par quelques seconde années qui devaient être ses amis, Frank Londubat. McLaggen, considérant visiblement qu'il ne pouvait que jouer de manière égale et parfaite, décida sans autre préambule que ces deux élèves étaient les seuls dignes de faire partie de l'équipe et en une demi-heure, l'affaire était dans le sac. Nous dévalâmes les marches pour féliciter les deux nouvelles recrues et particulièrement Frank qui, depuis notre discussion du dimanche précédent, venait régulièrement parler ou jouer avec nous.

Ce soir-là, une bonne humeur communicative régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Les deux nouveaux poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch avaient débouché des bouteilles d'une boisson appelée biéraubeurre que Sirius et James, sur les conseils et les instructions d'un élève de quatrième année, étaient allés demander dans les cuisines de l'école. Nora avait absolument tenu à nous chanter une chanson moldue un peu paillarde que je connaissais aussi et dont visiblement, tout comme moi, elle ignorait parfaitement le sens des paroles, et j'avais fini par me joindre à elles. Tout le monde savait que nous n'étions qu'au milieu du week-end et pour la plupart, nous n'avions plus de devoirs à faire. Il n'y avait rien de particulier qui créait cette liesse générale, mais elle s'était installée ainsi, sans prévenir, pour le grand plaisir de tous. Le seul bémol à mon bonheur était l'absence de Remus, qui avait disparu au début de la soirée ; mais je savais pour ma part combien il m'avait paru épuisé le jeudi précédent et je songeai qu'il était très certainement allé se reposer dans son dortoir.

Tandis que James menait contre Lily une rude partie d'échecs magiques, un je que je n'étais pas encore parvenue à adapter pour moi, je m'avançai vers Frank et lui demandai s'il pouvait me faire goûter sa bière machin. Il venait de me tendre la bouteille et je respirais avec plaisir l'odeur sucrée et douce de la boisson quand plusieurs bruits de petits coups contre les fenêtres, suffisamment importants pour que cela fasse immédiatement taire à peu près tout le monde, se firent entendre. La bouteille immobilisée dans ma main entre une table ronde et ma bouche, j'entendis quelques élèves s'exclamer, ouvrir les fenêtres… Je sentis le froid de cette soirée de septembre pénétrer à grands flots avec le vent dans la pièce chaude, puis ce fut une cacophonie d'exclamations, de cris, de mouvements, de questions qui fusaient de partout et, au milieu de cela, j'entendis soudain des sanglots s'élever. Les élèves semblaient si préoccupés que personne ne songeait à refermer les fenêtres qui inondaient peu à peu d'un froid de plus en plus intense notre salle commune. L'angoisse commençait peu à peu à me gagner tandis que des voix inquiètes, incrédules ou terrifiées criaient toujours. Je voulais chercher quelqu'un que je connaissais pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais au milieu de toute cette agitation, je constatai soudain que je ne savais plus à quel endroit de la pièce je me trouvais et que je n'étais entourée que de voix inconnues. J'avais laissé Eclaireur dans mon dortoir, ne m'étant pas utile dans les lieux que je connaissais et ayant besoin de repos et je me sentis soudain seule au milieu de quelque chose de terrible que je ne comprenais pas.


	7. Chapitre 7 : la haine

CHAPITRE 7

LA HAINE

C'est au beau milieu de cette agitation que je sentis soudain une main se refermer sur mon bras, une main qui, à ma grande surprise, tremblait.

« Viens, n… ne reste pas t… toute seule. »

La voix qui venait de me parler était entrecoupée de sanglots et c'est à peine si je compris ce qu'elle disait. Elle était si déformée par les larmes que je mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qui était en train de me parler. Quand je compris enfin, nous nous étions déjà mis en marche au milieu des autres élèves en direction d'un coin de la salle commune où, je le supposais, le reste de nos amis devaient être rassemblés.

« Oh, Peter, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et spontanément, je retirai mon bras du sien et je le passai autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre moi. Peter commença par me déposer un journal dans les mains et je compris immédiatement qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que la gazette du Sorcier fasse paraître une édition exceptionnelle au milieu de la soirée. Je ne sus jamais si Peter avait fait ce geste dans le but de me faire comprendre qu'un événement important s'était passé ou simplement machinalement, pour se débarrasser de ce papier qui, vraisemblablement, contenait une très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui.

Edition spéciale, me fit-il simplement.

-Oui, je m'en doute, répondis-je avec douceur, mais que se passe-t-il pour que tout le monde soit en émoi et que tu sois en train de pleurer, toi, celui qui m'a arrachée aux griffes de Necros jeudi dernier ? »

Je lui adressai un sourire et j'entendis dans sa voix qu'il me le rendait.

« Ils disent que ce soir, des actions terribles ont eu lieu un peu partout. »

Il s'efforçait à présent d'avoir une voix plus assurée mais je le sentais encore au bord des larmes.

« Encore une attaque contre des moldus dans un truc qu'ils appellent grande surface, mais ce n'est pas tout. Après, il y a deux membres du ministère de la magie qui ont disparu, dont un langue de plomb et une sorcière du département de la régulation des créatures magiques. Et puis… »

Il s'interrompit et respira fortement pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« Et puis deux sorciers sont morts à leur domicile : le secrétaire personnel du Ministre de la magie et… mon oncle… Il travaillait aussi au ministère… »

Et cette fois il ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler. Je le serrai à nouveau contre moi, ne sachant plus que dire… Autour de nous, les élèves se calmaient peu à peu, refermaient les fenêtres et s'installaient pour lire plus attentivement le contenu du journal. Tandis que je tentais de mon mieux de réconforter Peter, lui disant quelques phrases si creuses qu'elles m'effrayaient par leur inconsistance, quelqu'un s'approcha de nous.

« Euh… Excuse-moi Peter, est-ce que je peux te reprendre mon journal ?

-Bien sûr, Frank, répondit mon ami en reniflant. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais monter me reposer un peu. »

Lorsqu'il fut parti, le seconde année me guida jusqu'à un fauteuil et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Regarde ce qu'ils ont envoyé avec la Gazette. »

Il déposa dans mes mains un petit livret.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Un petit livret explicatif des précautions à prendre pour éviter tout danger.

-Alors ça y est, ils se décident à prendre ce qu'il se passe au sérieux ?

-On dirait bien. Ca vient tout droit du Ministère. Et la Gazette aussi est bien moins rassurante que la dernière fois. Je suppose que Peter t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Oui, rapidement.

-DE toute façon, on ne sait pas grand-chose. Simplement la marque des ténèbres, comme ils l'appellent, au-dessus des maisons des deux victimes et du magasin moldu. Et ces deux sorciers qui ont disparu…

-Et c'est tout ce qu'ils disent ?

-Non, le plus important vient après. Et je suppose que Peter s'est arrêté avant d'y arriver. Votre ami Sirius avait bien raison lorsqu'il parlait d'un certain Voldemort. Ils le disent officiellement dans la gazette de ce soir. Le responsable se fait appeler Lord Voldemort Et ses sbires des Mangemorts.

-Joyeux, non ? fit Sirius qui venait de nous rejoindre en compagnie d'autres personnes que je ne parvenais pas à identifier. Disons qu'ils trouvaient que les chevaliers de Walpurgis, ça faisait trop gentil. J'admets qu'ils ont dû être aux anges quand l'un d'entre eux a suggéré Mangemorts.

-Au diable, tu veux dire, lui répondit Lily avec tout autant d'ironie. Etre aux anges, ça me paraît peu approprié. »

Elle eut un rire amer.

« Et il se fait appeler Lord, voilà qui laisse supposer son humilité, renchéris-je avec autant d'ironie que Lily.

-Euh, George Pettigrow, c'est de la famille de Peter, non ? s'enquit Alice avec quelque peu d'inquiétude.

-Oui, expliquai-je, c'est son oncle.

-Bah, un peu crétin leur livret préventif, fit James qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent et qui devait être en train de lire, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que rien, rétorqua Lily avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, essaie de penser un peu que si toute ta famille a des pouvoirs magiques, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Il y a des parents qui seront bien contents que leurs enfants leur ramènent ce petit livret. »

James ne trouva rien à répondre, une chose étonnante chez lui, et le silence tomba au milieu de nous. J'entendais encore des voix dans la salle commune, qui parlaient à présent plus bas, ainsi que des sanglots discrets dans un coin de la pièce ; probablement que Peter n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu un être cher.

Une nouvelle semaine passa ; nous étions tous jeunes et, après le premier effroi suscité par les mauvaises nouvelles de cette soirée, la plupart des élèves avaient repris leur bonne humeur et leur joie de vivre. Il le fallait, car ainsi était la vie, l'angoisse pour les adultes, l'insouciance aux enfants. Deux fois dans la semaine, la gazette du Sorcier avait apporté de désastreuses nouvelles, toutes deux des attaques de moldus, en plus ou moins grand nombre. Le lendemain du soir où nous avions reçu l'édition spéciale et le petit fascicule de sécurité, Dumbledore, lors du repas de midi, avait fait un grand discours pour expliquer à l'école entière que l'heure était grave et que, bien que la Gazette se montre évasive à ce sujet, les actes de la veille signaient le début d'une guerre qui risquait de durer.

« Le mal revient toujours, avait-il dit de sa voix forte et assurée, même si l'on pouvait entendre dans cette voix le poids des longues années qu'il avait vécues, il y a trente ans, nous étions encore sous le règne de la terreur, vos grands-parents l'ont vécu, le règne du puissant Grindelwald. Le mal peut être vaincu, il doit être vaincu, mais il n'est jamais détruit définitivement. Vous préparez aujourd'hui les adultes de demain et les événements présents doivent vous encourager à donner votre maximum pour apprendre ce qui vous sera utile quand vous entrerez dans la vie d'adultes. En attendant, je dois vous informer de quelques mesures qui ont été prises dans le cadre de Poudlard : pour les troisièmes année et plus, les sorties à pré-au-lard seront limitées à trois dans l'année. Le couvre-feu est désormais à six heures ; après cette heure, personne ne devra se trouver hors des murs du château. Enfin, la protection de l'école sera renforcée, humainement et magiquement. »

Nous étions un mardi, le mardi de la dernière semaine de septembre, et nous venions de sortir de la grande salle pour notre premier et seul cours de l'après-midi, défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne craignais à vrai dire pas tellement ce cours. Si Necros s'était montré terrible lors de ma retenue en sa compagnie, il n'y avait fait aucune allusion lors du cours qui l'avait suivie. Nos cours, depuis le début de l'année, étaient extrêmement théoriques et au moins n'avais-je pas l'inquiétude de devoir faire quelque chose avec ma baguette. Car si Remus, James et Sirius s'étaient montré au fil des semaines des élèves brillants dans à peu près toutes les matières et suscitaient à présent l'admiration d'à peu près tous les élèves de notre année, tant par leurs résultats scolaires que par leur don pour attirer la sympathie et, concernant surtout James et Sirius, celui d'amuser la galerie, je ne brillais quant à moi dans aucune matière. Loin d'être mauvaise, je n'étais néanmoins parvenue à me distinguer nulle part et je savais que cela venait quelque part de ma peur de faire une gaffe lors des travaux pratiques. Au moins n'avais-je pas à me plaindre : je m'en sortais dans toutes les matières, j'étais appréciée de tous les professeurs, si l'on oubliait pour un instant Necros et j'étais entourée d'amis.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours, au premier étage, Nora qui me guidait me déclara que tout était exactement comme d'habitude, ce qui ne laissait rien présager d'intéressant quant à un exercice pratique, et qu'il était inscrit au tableau : introduction aux créatures maléfiques.

Le cours porta effectivement essentiellement sur la définition de ce que pouvait être une créature maléfique et sur la citation et la description de quelques-unes de ces créatures. Fascinée, j'écoutai avec particulièrement d'attention, tentant, au fur et à mesure des descriptions du professeur, de me représenter mentalement ces êtres mauvais, tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Si mon père savait que tous ces trucs-là existaient… Et si seulement je pouvais glisser un strangulot dans l'eau du bain d'Elena… J'en souriais déjà, et je savais que nous pourrions bien y perdre quelques éclats de rire ce soir dans le dortoir si je trouvais un moyen assez drôle de dépeindre le scénario aux filles.

« Miss Jones ? »

Je sursautai légèrement ; j'avais eu un instant d'absence et la voix glaciale du professeur me tira brutalement de mes songes. Pourtant, il me parlait avec impassibilité et ne semblait nullement s'être rendu compte de ma légère absence.

« Oui professeur.

-Savez-vous ce que sont les Kappas ?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Je m'attendais à une réprimande quelconque, bien que ce ne fût absolument pas ma faute si j'ignorais ce qu'étaient les Kappos ou je ne savais plus trop quoi. Mais je me trompais, car ce qui m'attendait était bien pire qu'une réprimande.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous n'êtes peut-être pas issu d'une famille de sorciers. Eh bien c'est simple, retournez-vous et dites-nous ce que vous pouvez déduire des deux créatures qui se trouvent sur l'affiche au fond de la classe. »

Un peu interloquée, je me retournai tout de même, sans trop comprendre ce que pouvait bien attendre de moi le professeur. S'il n'avait pas particulièrement l'air de m'apprécier, il n'était tout de même pas stupide et il savait bien que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui se trouvait sur l'affiche.

« Eh bien, miss Jones, on vous attend !

-Professeur, fis-je sur un ton qui me parut un peu trop plaintif, je ne peux pas vous décrire ce que je ne peux pas voir.

-Eh bien, débrouillez-vous, me rétorqua-t-il sèchement. »

De plus en plus intriguée, la panique commençant à poindre dans mon estomac et la perspective d'une nouvelle retenue humiliante dans mon cerveau, je me tournai vers Nora, assise à côté de moi, et je tentai :

« Nora, est-ce que tu peux me décrire ce qu'il y a sur l'affiche ? »

Le silence était à présent total dans la salle et tout le monde avait probablement les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me sentais ridicule et je ne parvenais même pas à comprendre comment je pouvais me trouver dans une telle situation.

« Eh bien, il y a deux sortes de…

-Taisez-vous s'il vous plaît, miss Karlton. »

Son ton était toujours aussi glacial, mais il lui avait parlé avec courtoisie. Ce fut au contraire avec la plus vive désapprobation et la plus dure sécheresse qu'il reprit à mon intention.

« Quand je vous disais de vous débrouiller, j'envisageais que vous puissiez vous débrouiller par vous-même. On dirait que je vous avais encore surestimé. Puisque vous refusez obstinément de répondre à une question d'un professeur, en l'occurrence de moi, je vous attendrai lundi prochain en retenue dans mon bureau. »

L'injustice de ces paroles me meurtrit comme un fouet. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je ne comprenais plus le sens de la vie… J'entendis Nora prendre sa respiration pour répliquer quelque chose et je lui donnai un coup de coude pour la faire taire. Il était inutile qu'elle s'attire des ennuis pour rien. Mais une autre voix s'était élevée, et je ne pouvais rien contre elle, car son propriétaire se trouvait deux rangée derrière moi.

« Mais c'est parfaitement injuste, professeur ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle puisse voir l'image ? Vous savez bien pourtant qu'elle est aveugle puisque vous lui avez donné une retenue parce qu'elle était monté sur un balai sans se rendre compte que son handicap la mettait en danger ! »

Necros prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, d'une voix sans intonation.

« Mr. Pettigrow… A votre avis, qui, entre un petit élève de première année et un professeur de soixante ans, est le plus à même de juger de ce qui est ou n'est pas juste ?

-Désolé professeur. »

Peter se tut et le professeur se remit à parler des Kappas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais impressionnée par le comportement de Peter ; s'il s'était montré plutôt timide et emprunté la première semaine où je l'avais connu, il s'était depuis beaucoup rapproché de James, Sirius et Remus et avait en même temps pris beaucoup d'assurance. Etait-ce leur fréquentation qui lui avait donné cette assurance ou était-ce le fait qu'il prenne de l'assurance qui avait plu aux trois garçons et les avaient fait l'accepter dans leur groupe ? Il était probable que les deux phénomènes avaient joué. J'avais, à la vérité, surtout l'impression que Peter, qui avait tendance à être influençable, s'était rapproché des trois autres à partir du moment où ils avaient commencé à se rendre populaire, mais quoi qu'il en fût, James, Sirius et Remus n'auraient jamais accepté sa compagnie s'ils ne lui avaient trouvé de suffisantes qualités. Je devais avouer pour ma part que je trouvais Peter particulièrement sympathique ; s'il était souvent maladroit, il avait toujours été présent pour moi. Encore une fois, si je m'étais sentie profondément ridiculisée par Necros devant tous mes camarades de Gryffondor, sa seule intervention, prouvant qu'il était assez loyal envers moi pour dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment, avait presque totalement dissipé ma colère.

Le match de Quidditch qui devait opposer Gryffondor à Serpentard était le premier de l'année et il devait avoir lieu le samedi suivant. Voilà de quoi me faire oublier ma retenue du lundi avec une joyeuse perspective. Plus les jours passaient, plus Frank était fébrile et plus il disparaissait longtemps le soir pour suivre ses entraînements. Alice, qui était de notre groupe celle qui s'était le plus rapprochée du deuxième année et qui passait le plus de temps à parler avec lui, l'accompagnait parfois pour l'encourager. Le vendredi soir, je fus étonnée quand, tandis que j'écrivais un devoir de sortilèges pour le professeur Flitwick, dans la salle commune, j'entendis Frank rentrer de son entraînement et s'approcher de moi.

« Roxy ? Est-ce que je peux te voir deux secondes ? »

Je posai ma plume enchantée et je me levai immédiatement. Je n'avais même pas besoin de demander au garçon ce qu'il me voulait, je lui faisais confiance. Il me prit par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la salle commune, jusque dans une salle de cours vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je tout de même par demander.

-Alice vient de me raconter ce qui t'est arrivé au début de l'année avec des septièmes années. C'est un peu des malades ceux-là. En fait, je voulais simplement t'apprendre un petit sortilège simple au cas où ça se reproduirait.

-Un… Un sortilège ? Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas très douée !

-Celui-ci est facile. Necros nous l'a appris au début de l'année. »

Le nom de Necros me fit frémir, mais je devais tout de même avouer qu'il avait l'air d'être doué en magie et de posséder de grandes connaissances en la matière.

« Ca s'appelle expelliarmus et ça permet de désarmer l'adversaire. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras, Alice m'a dit que tu étais douée. »

Alice s'était peut-être un peu avancée, mais rien ne me coûtait d'essayer. Frank mit très peu de temps à m'apprendre le geste, et quant à la formule, elle était simple. Il suffisait à présent que ça marche. Le garçon se posta en face de moi, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

A la première tentative, il frappa des mains pour que je puisse parfaitement le repérer ; je fis un premier essai qui échoua, je ne m'étais probablement pas assez concentrée. Mon deuxième essai fut le bon et j'entendis sa baguette s'écraser quelques secondes plus tard à quelques mètres de lui.

« Bravo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais. A présent, il faut que tu essaies de me repérer quand je me déplace. »

Il se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce ; je me concentrai longtemps, tentant de repérer exactement la direction qu'il prenait. Compréhensif, il ne prononça aucune parole, ne me demandant même pas de me dépêcher de lancer mon sort. Au bout d'un moment, j'étais capable de dire exactement où il allait, s'il marchait droit ou de biais… Je me concentrai et je criai :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Un instant, je crus que rien ne s'était passé, mais le bruit d'un morceau de bois heurtant le sol violemment vint bientôt me détromper. J'y avais mis tant d'énergie que la baguette de Frank avait volé presque jusqu'à mes pieds. Le deuxième année poussa une exclamation.

« Wow ! Magnifique ! Avec ça, tu les surprendras. Tu n'es pas sensée savoir ça avant la seconde année. Je te conseille de t'entraîner avec tes amies de temps en temps. »

« Et regardez-moi ça, comme Cooper évite les cognards avec aisance ! Et il a toujours le souafle en main, il se débarrasse comme de mouches des poursuiveurs adverses et… Ouiiii, c'est un nouveau but pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui mène à présent 80 à 20. Quel joueur, ce Cooper, pourtant une toute nouvelle recrue de cette année ! »

Dans la tribune des rouge et or, c'était l'extase. A côté de moi, Sirius, Peter et Nora ne cessaient de hurler et James de critiquer tous les joueurs lorsqu'ils agissaient comme lui ne l'aurait pas fait, selon ses dires. Et je devais admettre que Remus, Alice, Lily et moi, qui étions assez calmes au début du match, nous étions finalement laissés prendre par l'action et que nous commencions nous aussi à crier à la moindre action d'un joueur de Gryffondor. Le commentateur, un élève visiblement beaucoup plus âgé que nous, décrivait de manière très claire le match et j'avais presque l'impression de tous les voir voler devant moi.

« Et c'est à nouveau les Serpentards qui ont la balle rouge ! Eh oui, Daniels fonce vers les anneaux adverses mais… Oh là là, quel arrêt sublime de McLaggen, c'est vraiment le pilier de l'équipe !

Et c'est à nouveau Londubat qui a la balle, il est encore plus impressionnant que Cooper celui-là. Seulement en deuxième année, et il a marqué plus de la moitié des buts ! »

Je hurlai le prénom de Frank, sans plus me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, complètement emportée par l'euphorie générale.

Le match se termina par 230 à 20, un score magnifique que les Gryffondors s'empressèrent d'acclamer en descendant en masse sur le terrain pour congratuler leurs joueurs. Poussée par la foule, je ratai une marche de la tribune et je me retrouvai étalée dans les escaliers en train de rire aux éclats.

« Ca va, tu n'as rien ? »

Alice était déjà en train de m'aider à me relever. Nos autres amis s'étaient déjà perdus dans la foule et elle me reprit le bras pour aller les retrouver. Eclaireur lui aussi semblait enthousiasmé par l'événement et il se mit à tirer sur sa laisse vigoureusement pour me faire avancer plus vite. Mais je compris bientôt que mon fléreur n'avait probablement rien compris à notre victoire et que c'était un tout autre élément qui le poussait à me presser d'avancer.

« Tiens, mais c'est face de lune et bébé peluche ! »

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de Severus Rogue. J'entendis un groupe d'élèves ricaner autour de lui ; ils devaient être plus nombreux que la fois précédente.

« Alors, t'as pas tes copains pour te défendre cette fois, poursuivit Lucius, et c'est pas face de lune qui va nous faire peur, hein ?

-Je crois que vous choisissez mal votre moment, répliqua Alice. »

Je savais qu'ils l'appelaient face de lune parce qu'elle avait un visage rond et je trouvais cela particulièrement ridicule.

« Il y a peut-être huit cent personnes autour de nous.

-Justement, nous le choisissons parfaitement bien, ricana Narcissa Black, la cousine de Sirius, figure-toi qu'on n'est jamais aussi peu repéré qu'au milieu de la foule. »

Une intuition me disait qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'intention d'attaquer. C'eût été de la folie, alors qu'il y avait une dizaine de professeurs dans les parages.

« Bah, on va être gentils pour cette fois, reprit Lucius.

-Surtout qu'il n'y a pas Londubat avec toi, face de lune, alors c'est un peu moins drôle de vous démolir, renchérit Severus, ce qui fit rire tout le groupe derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, encore un problème avec Roxy ? »

C'était James qui venait de parler et visiblement, il n'était pas seul. J'entendais à côté de lui les voix de Sirius, Remus et Peter qui parlaient entre eux.

« C'est pour faire le malin devant des septième année que tu fais ça Severus ? demanda plus calmement Remus.

-Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois, enchaîna Sirius, il n'a pas d'amis et il est moche, alors il faut bien qu'il plaise suffisamment à des gens pour qu'ils puissent lui apporter quelque chose en retour ! »

J'entendis Severus rugir de colère et d'indignation et, même si je n'en savais rien, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il venait de sortir sa baguette, d'autant plus que je venais d'entendre en retour mes quatre amis fouiller dans leurs robes. Ils étaient quatre, certes, mais j'aurais pu jurer que les élèves avec qui Severus traînaient étaient plus nombreux que cela, et mes amis ne connaissaient aucun sortilège défensif. Quant à Severus, d'après ce que j'en avais compris lors de notre précédente rencontre, il maîtrisait des sortilèges que je ne connaissais même pas. Il ne me fallut pas trop de temps pour me décider.

« Expelliarmus ! hurlai-je, pointant ma baguette droit sur le Serpentard que j'avais entendu rugir seulement quelques secondes auparavant. »

Severus lâcha une exclamation de surprise tandis que quelqu'un de mon groupe, sur ma droite, faisait un bond en avant.

« Je ne te rends ta baguette que si tu leur fiche la paix une bonne fois pour toutes, clama James.

-Oh bien sûr, tu pourrais te faire aider de tes petits camarades, continua Sirius, mais tu es bien trop fier pour te ridiculiser ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est bon, rendez-moi ça, cria Severus, et tirez-vous d'ici.

-Plutôt à toi de disparaître, Servilo, fit James d'un ton moqueur, mais bon, tiens ta baguette et attends un peu que je maîtrise quelque chose d'un peu plus impressionnant qu'un simple sortilège de lévitation. »

La soirée du lundi arriva à toute vitesse. Cette fois, je décidai de me rendre seule, à vingt heures, au bureau du professeur Necros ; il m'apparaissait inutile que quiconque m'accompagne, si c'était pour essuyer une déplaisante remarque comme la fois précédente. Tandis que je marchais dans le couloir du premier étage, je repensai pour me donner un peu de courage au fou rire que mes quatre amis Gryffondors avaient pris juste après le départ de Severus. Ils étaient parvenus à m'expliquer, entre deux salves de rire, à quoi avait ressemblé la tête de Servilus lorsque je lui avais lancé mon sort.

« Il avait l'air complètement déconfit, m'avait dit Sirius.

-On aurait dit que tu venais de lui lancer un grand coup de poing en pleine figure, avait renchéri Remus avant de se remettre à rire. »

Visiblement, Frank avait eu raison et j'avais surpris ce crétin de Serpentard. Il était vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir d'amis. Chaque fois que nous le croisions, hormis les deux fois de nos altercations, il était seul et se contentait de nous jeter des regards dégoûtés, aux dires de Lily, Nora et Alice. Mais, d'après mes amies, ces regards n'étaient rien à côté de ceux qu'il jetait à James et ses trois comparses. Ceux-là étaient carrément venimeux. Il était jaloux, songeais-je tandis que j'arrivais devant le bureau de Necros, simplement jaloux de ces garçons doués et appréciés de tous.

Je frappai à la porte et le « entrez » glacial ne se fit pas attendre. J'entrai et j'attendis que le professeur me donne l'ordre de m'asseoir pour m'exécuter. A présent, je savais où était la table qui m'était réservée et je la trouvai effectivement au même endroit que la fois précédente. Mais ce soir-là, il n'y avait rien devant moi mis à part un rouleau de parchemin et une plume.

« Bonsoir, miss Jones, me fit-il froidement, ce soir, vous allez faire des lignes. Je veux que vous m'écriviez trente fois : je dois obéir à mes professeurs et ne compter que sur moi-même. »

C'était une drôle de phrase qu'il me donnait là à recopier, mais trente fois, ce n'était absolument rien. Je fouillai dans mon sac et je sortis ma plume magique que je posai sur le parchemin. Mais Necros m'arrêta aussitôt.

« Non, non, non, miss Jones, c'est trop facile ! Je souhaiterais que vous écriviez ces lignes à la main, comme une grande fille ! »

Je grimaçai mais n'osai rien répondre de peur d'aggraver la sentence. Je rangeai ma plume dans mon sac, saisis la plume posée à côté du parchemin, la trempai dans un encrier et l'approchai du papier. Mon père m'avait jadis appris l'alphabet ordinaire, arguant que cela me serait probablement utile dans certaines occasions, mais j'écrivais excessivement lentement et mon écriture était ridicule. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je commençai donc à écrire, tentant de m'appliquer à aller droit, me couvrant au passage les doigts d'encre. Il ne me fallut pas moins de dix minutes pour écrire la première phrase et, lorsque je l'eus terminée, je me sentais déjà épuisée. Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas astronomie et, s'il le souhaitait, le professeur pouvait me garder toute la nuit en retenue. D'ailleurs, il ne me faudrait pas moins que ce temps-là pour écrire les trente lignes requises. Résignée, je replongeai pourtant ma plume dans l'encre et je me remis à l'ouvrage. Après la deuxième ligne, j'avais pris légèrement plus d'assurance et je me pris même à réfléchir tandis que j'entamais la troisième ligne. Pourquoi choisissait-il de telles punitions ? Tout mon être se révoltait contre ces traitements injustes, mais une partie de moi me disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bon dans ces exercices. En effet, j'avais le sentiment, cette fois comme celle des aquariums poisseux, de progresser au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans mon travail. Etait-ce cela qu'il voulait signifier par « ne compter que sur moi-même » ? Que cherchait-il ? Je ressentais pourtant tout son sadisme lorsqu'il me donnait un tel travail. Il y avait eu de la satisfaction dans sa voix lorsque, la fois précédente, il m'avait annoncé qu'il me restait douze aquariums à laver. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il s'acharnait sur moi jusqu'à me faire craquer et je devais avouer que, lorsque j'arrivai à la vingtième ligne, cela faillit arriver. J'avais tellement donné de concentration, consciente qu'à la moindre erreur, comme à la fois précédente, il me reprendrait, que j'avais soudain l'envie de fondre en larmes et de partir en claquant la porte. Mais il me fallait résister et je le fis vaillamment.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans mon dortoir, je n'eus que la force de me jeter toute habillée sur mon lit et je m'endormis presque aussitôt. Ce fut à peine si j'entendis la voix endormie de Lily me demander :

« Mais il est minuit et demie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je ne répondis rien ; j'avais déjà sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, il n'y eut pas d'agitation particulière à l'arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était à présent devenu mon petit rituel du matin, de guetter les réactions. Dès que les voix s'animaient, je savais qu'un nouveau malheur s'était abattu quelque part et je n'avais plus qu'à demander à Frank de nous faire la lecture, puisqu'il était le seul élève abonné que nous connaissions suffisamment pour le lui demander.

Mais ce matin était calme et l'arrivée du courrier ne suscita aucun émoi. A ma grande joie, néanmoins, j'entendis bientôt un battement d'ailes au-dessus de ma tête et un hibou vint se poser au beau milieu de mon bol de céréales, en picorant une au passage. Le caressant de mes mains, je reconnus le plumage de Météore et je m'empressai de détacher la lettre de sa patte ; mon père répondait enfin à ma dernière lettre et me donnait des nouvelles de la maison. Pourtant, j'eus la surprise de trouver une lettre sur papier fin qui n'était pas écrite en braille. Mon père aurait-il eu envie de me faire tester mon lis-tout sur son écriture ? C'était curieux mais pas impossible. Mon petit appareil magique étant niché tout au fond de mon sac, je tendis plutôt le papier à Lily, assise juste à ma gauche, et je lui demandai de me lire le contenu de la missive.

« Euh… Il faut peut-être que je te dise avant… C'est signé Elena.

-Quoi ? Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là à se mettre à m'écrire ? »

J'entendis Alice rire légèrement de ma colère stupide.

« Ma chère Roxane,

Je sais très bien que tu ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup.

-C'est peu dire, bougonnai-je.

-Je sais que la raison en est que tu as l'impression que je te vole ton papa, que je prends une partie de la place qui t'est réservée auprès de lui et que ça te rend jalouse.

-Mais ce qu'elle est douée pour dire n'importe quoi, m'emportai-je, moi, jalouse de cette cruche ? C'est quoi, sa psychologie de bas étage ? Elle ne cherche même pas à comprendre et voilà qu'elle m'écrit pour faire la paix ? Quoi, pourquoi tu te marres, Alice ?

-Parce que tu t'énerves comme si elle t'avait insultée alors que tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai que ce qu'elle dit.

-Non mais tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ! m'écriai-je.

-Bon, arrêtez, fit Lily dont je sentais le rire dans la voix, sinon je n'aurai jamais fini de lire avant le début des cours ! Je poursuis.

« Je ne t'écris pas pour te demander une réconciliation, du moins pas pour le moment, je pense que nous aurons tout le temps l'été prochain pour faire plus ample connaissance. »

Je réprimai un « rêve toujours » qui me brûlait les lèvres, consciente que j'aggraverais mon cas auprès d'Alice à qui je venais de dire qu'elle cherchait probablement à se réconcilier avec moi.

« Je t'écris parce que je suis inquiète et que je souhaite t'en parler à toi qui connais mieux ton père que moi. Il m'a demandé de me taire, il m'a dit qu'il t'écrirait, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te dise tout, alors écoute-moi bien. »

A présent, j'avais le souffle coupé et je ne pensais plus du tout à critiquer Elena ; elle savait à quel point sa lettre me déplairait, alors si elle l'avait écrite c'était forcément que l'enjeu était important.

« Ton père a décidé de déménager subitement la semaine dernière. Il a trouvé une petite maison en pleine campagne au nord de Londres. Ca faisait un moment que je le sentais tendu et j'ai l'impression qu'il est mieux depuis qu'on s'est installé là-bas. Mais le plus important arrive. Ton père possède un bâton magique, comme toi, ou je ne sais plus comment vous l'appelez, je l'ai vu sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Le soir de notre arrivée, je l'ai trouvé en train de marmonner des trucs bizarres en pointant son bâton magique sur un certain nombre de choses, entre autre les portes et les fenêtres. J'ai fait mine de n'avoir rien vu, il me croyait encore au travail. Mais je suis à peu près certaine que ton père est un… comme toi quoi et j'ai la conviction qu'il fait tout pour le cacher, même à moi. Ne me réponds pas, Tom serait intrigué que tu m'écrives après tout ce que tu as pu dire sur moi. Mais je pensais que tu devais le savoir et que c'était trop important pour que je le garde pour moi. A bientôt Roxy, je t'embrasse bien fort.

Affectueusement,

Elena. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre Lily, Nora, Alice et moi. Mon père était donc un sorcier ? Mais pourquoi donc ne me l'avait-il jamais dit ? Pourquoi avait-il fui la magie ? Je l'avais toujours vu se comporter comme un moldu…

« On dirait que ton père cherche à protéger votre nouvelle maison, suggéra Alice après un long moment de silence, il doit être assez inquiet pour prendre le risque de sortir sa baguette alors qu'il cherche à passer pour un moldu. J'ai déjà vu papa mettre des sortilèges pour protéger des trucs.

-Mais tu ne savais pas du tout que ton père était un sorcier ? s'enquit Nora avec étonnement.

-Non, pas du tout, répondis-je sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je disais. »

Je m'étais déjà mise à réfléchir. Mon père déménageait et protégeait sa maison. Mon père était un sorcier… Mon père n'avait pas voulu que je rentre à Poudlard… Il devait détester la magie à tel point qu'il avait souhaité l'oublier, mais il avait préféré passer outre ce désir pour se protéger… Et s'il ne détestait pas tant que ça la magie ? Et si, durant tout ce temps, il avait continué à lire des journaux sorciers, à se tenir un minimum au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique ? Cela expliquerait alors le fait qu'il cherche à être mieux protégé, ayant appris les dernières catastrophes causées par les Mangemorts. Mais alors pourquoi avoir déménagé ? Et pourquoi m'avoir toujours caché l'existence du monde magique ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : une terrible lettre

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis impardonnable de ne poster la suite que si tard, mais pour ma défense, j'ai été très prise ces derniers mois, je prépare mon mariage et je suis dans ma dernière année d'études… Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, je suis vraiment désolée, mais à présent, je vais poster très régulièrement mes chapitres jusqu'à ce que tout soit publié. D'ailleurs, en voici tout de suite deux nouveaux.

3lle : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews. Eh oui, le personnage de Necros est déroutant… révoltant aussi, mais on en apprend un peu plus par la suite et tu verras que ce qu'il vit est assez complexe, et tu as raison de te poser autant de questions à son sujet.

Sinon, non je n'ai pas décidé d'écrire sur les 7 années de Roxane à Poudlard. La première partie de ma fic a pris fin avec le chapitre 7, et la deuxième partie comme tu vas le voir reprend directement en quatrième année, année durant laquelle se déroule réellement l'histoire. J'envisage peut-être d'écrire une suite, mais elle se déroulerait après Poudlard, entre disons la fin de la septième année de Roxane et des maraudeurs et… un peu après la chute de Voldemort.

Ptite-ane : je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et aussi enthousiaste. J'ai vu sur ton profil que tu étais fan des maraudeurs et du coup ça me fait très peur. Ce que j'en dis sera-t-til à la hauteur de l'image que tu as d'eux ? Fan de Sirius particulièrement apparemment… J'espère que mon Sirius te plaira, il n'est pas le personnage le plus important de cette histoire, mais il a tout de même une place de choix.

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

DEUXIEME PARTIE

CHAPITRE 8

UNE TERRIBLE LETTRE

« La marque des ténèbres ! La marque des ténèbres ! »

Ce cri horrifié se répandait dans toute l'école, les gens couraient, hurlaient, se bousculaient, tombaient, se piétinaient sans plus faire attention les uns aux autres tandis que j'entendais de toute part des adultes crier des noms de sortilèges.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Avada kedavra ! »

« Empedimenta ! »

« Avada kedavra ! »

« Protego ! »

J'entendais des objets voler de toute part, des gens frappés de sortilèges hurler à la mort… Sans plus réfléchir, je me laissais mener par la main qui me guidait ; pliées en deux, Lily et moi courions le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible en direction des grandes portes de Poudlard tandis qu'à chaque instant, je sentais des corps s'écrouler juste à côté de moi. Tout à coup, Lily poussa un cri et l'instant d'après, elle avait lâché ma main.

« Lily ! »

Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle ; elle était étendue sur le sol, je sentais ses cheveux mi-longs et doux sous mes doigts. Je palpai son pouls… son cœur ne battait plus. Il me fallait fuir, je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle, mais cette perspective m'était à peu près inconcevable. Eclaireur était déjà loin, probablement mort lui aussi… Je lâchai finalement la mèche de cheveux que je serrais dans mes doigts et je me précipitai, la tête en avant, dans la direction que nous avions prise plus tôt, celle qui vraisemblablement menait à la sortie… Mais je n'allai pas bien loin. A peine avais-je progressé de quelques mètres que mes pieds heurtèrent un corps, me sembla-t-il, et que je m'étalai de tout mon long par-dessus. Mes doigts cherchèrent instinctivement à repérer de qui il pouvait bien s'agir… Ces mains douces… Ces cheveux courts et fins… Et l'odeur de ce parfum…

« Remus ! »

Que se passait-il ? Est-ce que « Remus » était une formule magique permettant aux moins de dix-sept ans de transplaner ? Mais non, on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans Poudlard. Tout à coup, je me sentis projetée en l'air et je me retrouvai étendue sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable… Une légère odeur de fraise flottait dans la pièce… Tout le bruit avait disparu, le silence était presque terrifiant… C'était peut-être ça, de mourir ? …

Ma curiosité reprenant peu à peu le dessus, haletante, je lançai mes mains à l'assaut de ce qui m'entourait. A ma gauche, il y avait un mur et je reconnus aussitôt la texture de ma tapisserie, celle de ma chambre dans notre maison de Dedham, au nord de Londres. A ma droite, il y avait ma table de nuit, sur laquelle trônait mon lis-tout, à côté de mon manuel d'histoire de la magie de quatrième année. Cette légère odeur de fraise, je la reconnaissais à présent ; elle provenait de ma bougie parfumée, celle offerte par Nora pour mon précédent anniversaire. Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un rêve… Je respirai pour tenter de me calmer. Remus… Lily… Il était rare que je fasse des rêves de ce genre. J'étais d'ordinaire détendue avant d'aller me coucher et je faisais plutôt des rêves idylliques que des cauchemars. Mais celui-ci avait l'air si réaliste…

L'été 1973 était un été chaud et agréable, un été qui vous faisait presque oublier les malheurs qui accablaient presque quotidiennement le monde sorcier et moldu. Pourtant, loin de se calmer, les agissements du mage noir qui semait la terreur dans le monde et de ses suiveurs, qui se faisaient appeler Mangemorts, n'avaient cessé de faire trembler les lecteurs de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je m'étais moi-même abonnée au journal, ainsi je pouvais suivre l'évolution des choses même en dehors de l'école. Lord Voldemort était devenu si craint que peu de monde à présent n'osait prononcer son nom. Quant à moi, de même que mes plus proches amis de Gryffondor, je partageais l'avis de notre directeur, qui disait qu'oser prononcer son nom était le premier pas nécessaire pour vaincre sa peur. Plus j'entendais Dumbledore, plus je le vénérais ; je savais à présent que, s'il me demandait quoi que ce fût, j'accepterais sans réfléchir. Un grand sorcier qui, je le supposais, devait lutter plus qu'il n'y paraissait contre le Seigneur noir et qui faisait tout pour que ses élèves deviennent de futurs adultes suffisamment aguerris pour poursuivre et achever la lutte contre ce monstre. Pour ma part, j'espérais qu'il serait vaincu bien avant que je ne quitte l'école, mais vu la tournure que prenaient les choses, mieux valait me méfier de mes espérances.

Je repensai à ces cris que j'entendais au début de mon rêve. « La marque des ténèbres ! » Ce qu'elle pouvait être effrayante à présent pour les sorciers ! On pouvait de temps en temps lire, dans la Gazette, des témoignages de sorciers qui, rentrant chez eux après une longue journée de travail, apercevaient cette infâme marque verdâtre flottant au-dessus de leur demeure. A présent, chacun savait de quels terribles malheurs elle était le signe et la craignait presque autant qu'ils craignaient tous le nom de Voldemort. Des Aurors étaient parvenu à arrêter quelques Mangemorts et l'on savait à présent que cette marque était également tatouée sur leur bras gauche, comme une marque de reconnaissance.

Les choses avaient évolué très vite ; les moldus et les sorciers enfants de moldus étaient principalement les victimes d'attentats de plus en plus impressionnants, que le ministère tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler en accidents aux moldus. Parallèlement, des sorciers disparaissaient, souvent des membres du ministère, et il arrivait qu'on ne retrouve leur corps que plusieurs mois plus tard, quand on les retrouvait. Lord Voldemort était parvenu à rallier à sa cause les détraqueurs, les spectraux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban, qui avaient tant bien que mal été remplacé par des Aurors du ministère. Il était évidemment facile au mage noir de leur proposer une bien meilleure condition que celle qu'ils avaient auparavant et de leur promettre la possibilité de se nourrir de bien plus d'âmes innocentes. Ces créatures, autant que les Mangemorts, semaient une terreur sans nom un peu partout et même les moldus, bien qu'ils ne puissent les voir, ressentaient leur présence.

Pourtant, notre scolarité à Poudlard se déroulait un peu comme dans une bulle de protection, en grande partie assurée par le professeur Dumbledore. Malgré tous les événements terribles qui se passaient à l'extérieur, les élèves continuaient à rire, les matches de Quidditch à passionner. Sirius, James, Remus Et Peter, au fil de ces trois années passées à se côtoyer, s'étaient énormément rapprochés et, au sein de leur complicité, je savais qu'ils cachaient bien plus de secrets que ceux qu'ils voulaient bien laisser entendre à leurs amis un peu moins proches. James, au début de notre troisième année, était entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveur et il se révéla vite être le joueur le plus doué et le plus populaire de tout Poudlard, ce qui le rendit probablement encore plus détestable aux yeux de Severus. Celui-ci, au fil des années, était devenu de plus en plus haineux envers les quatre Gryffondors, mais particulièrement envers James qui le lui rendait bien. Il fallait dire que le beau brun, comme il se plaisait lui-même à s'appeler, était devenu d'une prétention démesurée, se croyant à peu près tout permis et capable de tout, sentiment que Peter semblait partager, à en juger par l'admiration qu'il lui portait. Les quatre amis, entraînés par James et Sirius, étaient, à mon humble avis, devenus les plus grands fauteurs de trouble que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Malgré l'esprit plus calme et réfléchi de Remus, il n'y avait rien à faire et il n'y avait pas une bêtise que James ou Sirius ne fût capable d'inventer et de mettre à exécution, ce qui les rendait insupportables aux yeux des profs et géniaux aux yeux d'à peu près tous les autres élèves, en particulier les filles. Ah les filles… Cela avait commencé l'année précédente, les filles de notre année gloussantes en train de les épier perpétuellement, de tenter de se rapprocher d'eux… Sirius n'y avait pas été insensible et l'on pouvait dire qu'il avait eu des flirts avec au moins trois filles depuis le début de l'année. Quant à James, je commençais à remarquer peu à peu que non seulement il n'y prêtait pas attention, mais en plus qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Cela avait commencé vers la fin de l'année, par de petits commentaires flatteurs, des petites questions glissées par-ci par-là, des fanfaronnades en sa présence, dont ma meilleure amie se fichait éperdument mais que je pressentais être le début d'une drague plus appuyée.

La vérité était qu'il n'était pas le seul : Lily, de jolie qu'elle était, était devenue belle, elle était brillante et populaire et plusieurs garçons, en particulier quelques quatrième année, lui avaient fait des demandes. Mais visiblement, se trouver un petit ami était à cent lieues des préoccupations de la jolie rousse. Après tout, nous n'avions que treize ans, je venais d'avoir mes quatorze au début de juin et Nora, Alice, Lily et moi, à l'instar de nos camarades garçons, avions bien plus songé à renforcer notre amitié qu'à nous intéresser à une quelconque relation amoureuse. A présent, nous étions à peu près inséparables et il était rare que l'on puisse apercevoir l'une d'entre nous non accompagnée des autres.

Plongée au cœur de mes souvenirs de l'année précédente, je ne remarquai pas que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et la voix d'Elena, penchée au-dessus de mon lit, me fit sursauter.

« Tu vas bien Roxy ? Je t'ai entendue crier. »

Ca, c'était pire que mon cauchemar sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme l'appelaient ceux de ses partisans que l'on avait pu interroger. Elena… En trois nouveaux étés passés avec elle, la situation, loin de s'être arrangée, avait peut-être empiré. Mes amies avaient beau me répéter que je n'y mettais probablement pas du mien et qu'il faudrait que je cesse un jour de me comporter comme une enfant qui croit qu'on lui vole son père, je ne la trouvais pas moins irritante. Elle voulait remplacer ma mère ? Elle n'y arrivait pas. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère mais si j'avais au moins une certitude, c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais été aussi mièvre et stupide avec moi. Elena me témoignait trop d'attention sans vraiment me connaître, ce qui m'exaspérait, j'avais le sentiment qu'elle cherchait à tout régler par elle-même, que ce soit de mes problèmes scolaires ou simplement du programme des vacances, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. De plus, mon père persistait à la tenir éloignée du monde magique, j'ignorais pour quelle raison, et elle m'exaspérait lorsqu'elle tentait tout de même de s'en mêler alors qu'elle ne savait rien de ce dont elle parlait. Ah papa… J'aurais tellement aimé que ce fût lui en cette nuit d'été, qui soit venu voir comment j'allais… Avec lui, je rêvais de pouvoir parler de ce qui terrorisait le monde des sorciers ; j'aurais aimé avoir son avis sur les événements, ses conseils quant à ce que nous devions faire… Mais mon père s'était obstiné à se comporter parfaitement comme un moldu. Seuls mes exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, que je retrouvais parfois déplacés de quelques centimètres sur mon bureau, témoignaient du fait qu'il devait les consulter en secret, quand je m'absentais de la maison pour passer quelques jours chez Lily, qui habitait non loin de Londres. Mais mis à part cela, il était, comme il l'avait toujours été, un moldu irréprochable.

Lors de l'été 1971, je m'étais décidée à lui parler et à lui avouer que je savais qu'il était un sorcier, comme moi. Le pire qui aurait pu arriver eût été qu'il se mette en colère contre Elena qui m'en avait parlé, mais à vrai dire, ce pire aurait été bien agréable à mon goût. Mais ce n'avait pas été la réaction de mon père. Il m'avait considérée gravement avant de me dire d'une voix particulièrement profonde et douce :

« Ecoute Roxane, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi, d'autant plus que je ne peux te donner aucune raison à cela, mais je veux que tu me considères comme un non sorcier, comme quelqu'un de parfaitement ordinaire. Je comprends très bien que ça n'a aucun sens pour toi, mais ça en a pour moi, ça en a beaucoup. »

J'avais commencé par protester avec fureur, criant qu'il m'avait menti durant tout le début de ma vie, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, qu'à partir de ce moment-là il pouvait m'avoir menti sur bien d'autres choses encore. Mais mon père m'avait interrompu avec un tel sérieux, en me parlant pour une rare fois bien plus comme à une adulte qu'à une enfant, qu'il m'avait imposé le silence.

« Je veux que tu te calmes. Je te fais la promesse que je ne t'ai menti sur rien d'autre ma chérie, mais ceci est personnel à tel point que même ma propre fille, et encore moins ma nouvelle compagne, ne peuvent le savoir. J'ai rejeté la magie, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir, et tu dois l'oublier. Fais-moi confiance petite puce, je t'en supplie, et pardonne ton papa qui a toujours tenté de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. »

Et sur ses derniers mots, sa voix s'était brisée et il s'était éloigné au bord des larmes. Depuis ce jour, je ne lui avais plus jamais reparlé de ses pouvoirs magiques. Sa voix et son comportement si étranges, bien plus que ses paroles, m'avaient convaincue que je pouvais garder toute confiance en lui et que ses raisons devaient être parfaitement justes ; je n'avais eu, depuis cet instant, plus jamais envie de comprendre, aussi curieux que cela pût me paraître à moi-même.

« Tout va bien Elena, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

-Lily et Remus, ce sont tes amis n'est-ce pas ? Lily est bien celle qui a appelé hier ? Tu as rêvé qu'il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

-Oui, peut-être, enfin non. Fiche-moi la paix Elena. »

Elle sortit, médusée. J'y étais allée un peu fort, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle se mêle de ma vie privée.

La locomotive du Poudlard express ronronnait doucement sous un soleil fade qui entretenait une faible chaleur dans un air gorgé d'humidité. Comme chaque année, le quai Neuf trois quarts était bondé de monde. Une main nichée au creux du bras de mon père, l'autre tenant la laisse de mon fléreur, j'avançais au milieu de la foule à la recherche de l'un ou l'autre de mes amis. Comme chaque fois qu'il venait en ces lieux, je sentais que mon père était tendu et, à présent, il me semblait mieux en comprendre la raison : S'il rejetait le monde magique, cet endroit devait être particulièrement pénible pour lui.

« Roxy, Roxy ! »

Une jeune fille se précipitait vers moi et je reconnus sans peine la voix surexcitée de Nora. Tandis qu'elle m'embrassait, je sentis le rideau épais de ses longs cheveux noirs qui frôlait ma joue. Tout comme Lily, Nora avait acquis en grandissant une grande beauté qui ne laissait pas indifférent.

« Bonjour m'sieur ! Ca va Rox ? Wow, faudra que je te raconte plein de choses sur mes vacances, c'était génial ! Attends, je vois Ganesh, je vais aller lui dire bonjour ! »

Et elle repartit en courant, sans se soucier des protestations des élèves qu'elle bousculait. Ganesh était un élève de Serdaigle de notre année avec qui notre groupe avait lié une certaine amitié et avec qui nous passions souvent nos soirées d'été dans le parc à rire et à discuter. Intelligent et amusant, nous nous étions très vite bien entendus avec lui.

Peu à peu, je retrouvai Lily, puis Alice, Frank et notre inséparable quatuor. Mon père les salua chaleureusement, même si je le sentais toujours aussi mal à l'aise ; à présent il les connaissait tous à peu près, étant donné que je les avais invités à la maison au moins une fois et qu'à l'inverse, certains d'entre eux m'avaient également invitée. Tandis que nous nous mettions à discuter de nos vacances, saluant au passage d'autres élèves que nous connaissions, mon père nous fit remarquer qu'il était temps que nous montions dans le train si nous avions l'intention de ne pas rester en carafe sur le quai. Mes amis saluèrent leurs parents et je m'apprêtais à prendre congé de mon père quand celui-ci me tira par le bras.

« Un instant ma chérie, je dois te donner une dernière chose avant que tu ne partes. »

Intriguée, je me demandai ce que j'avais bien pu oublier d'important que mon père soit obligé de me donner, mais je ne trouvai rien. Néanmoins, je tendis machinalement la main et mon père y glissa une enveloppe fermée. J'allais lui poser une question quand il se remit à me parler, et sa voix me glaça. Elle m'évoquait celle qu'il avait employée deux ans auparavant pour m'expliquer que je devais oublier que je savais qu'il était un sorcier. Mais cette fois, les mots qu'il prononça, autant que sa voix grave, me pétrifièrent.

« C'est excessivement important. Tu dois conserver cette lettre et ne jamais la perdre ni ne la montrer à personne. Ecoute-moi bien : tu la remettras au professeur Dumbledore, mais uniquement après ma mort. »

Je restai un instant bouche bée, mais mon bon sens reprit finalement le dessus. Avec tout de même une pointe d'angoisse au creux de la poitrine, je lui répliquai :

« Mais voyons papa, d'après moi Dumbledore sera mort bien avant toi ! »

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rie, ou du moins sourie, mais il n'en fit rien et je sentis mon début d'angoisse se transformer en vagues déferlantes.

« Je souhaite que tu aies raison, ma chérie, mais si jamais je devais mourir, s'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu me promettes que tu lui porteras immédiatement cette lettre, et je veux aussi que tu me jures de ne pas l'ouvrir avant ce moment. »

J'étais perdue ; je me sentais prise de vertiges et j'avais envie de me donner une gifle pour me réveiller d'un cauchemar, mais je sentais bien au fond de moi que je ne rêvais pas. Je savais aussi qu'il était inutile de poser de plus amples questions à mon père, pas quand il prenait ce ton-là. J'hésitai, une colère instinctive me donnant envie de crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de plaisanter de cette façon, mais mon père, s'il était plein d'humour, ne faisait jamais de blagues de mauvais goût et je savais pertinemment au fond de moi, bien que quelque chose m'interdise de le croire vraiment, qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il me faudrait de toute façon bien plus que les deux minutes qu'il me restait avant le départ du train pour assimiler les paroles de mon père. Aussi, d'une petite voix, tentant de réprimer tous les sentiments qui affluaient en moi et me donnaient envie de pleurer, de crier, de questionner, je répondis simplement :

« C'est promis, papa. »

Cela dut lui suffire car il se contenta de me serrer un court instant contre lui, un instant pas assez long pour paraître suspect mais dans lequel je sentis une étreinte qui me disait que les événements étaient bien plus graves que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, puis il colla un gros baiser sur ma joue et me poussa en direction du Poudlard express en me disant simplement, de nouveau presque jovial et comme s'il se fût agi d'un départ ordinaire :

« Allez, dépêche-toi de monter. Ton amie, euh… la blonde, t'attend sur le marchepied.

-Alice, papa. Allez, bon retour à la maison et bonne reprise. »

Je ne trouvai pas le courage, durant notre voyage, de parler à mes amies de ce qui venait de se passer. Je me sentais encore trop perdue et je souhaitais avant tout remettre mes idées en ordre. J'avais décidé, même si mon père n'y semblait pas favorable, de tout leur dire de cette histoire et de leur demander leur avis, mais je résolus d'attendre quelques jours, pour avoir pris moi-même suffisamment de recul. De toute façon, je ne pouvais tout bonnement pas concevoir que mon père soit susceptible de mourir dans les prochains jours. Peut-être était-ce seulement une précaution, au cas où il lui arrive un accident ? Peut-être, et cette pensée me réjouit aussitôt, n'avait-il pas assez confiance en Elena et songeait-il qu'à faire un testament, il valait mieux le confier au professeur Dumbledore ? Si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point j'approuvais son choix. Oui, c'était probablement cela : il n'y avait aucune raison supplémentaire pour qu'il meure, mais en ces temps de guerre, même s'il feignait de l'ignorer, il préférait se tenir prêt à toute éventualité et il confiait son testament à une personne digne de le lire. De toute façon, je ne pouvais parler aux filles de cette lettre pour le moment, car Ganesh et Frank venaient de nous rejoindre toutes les quatre dans notre compartiment et, loin de ne pas leur faire confiance, je ne souhaitais tout de même pas qu'ils connaissent ce genre de choses, à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que je contai aux filles la raison pour laquelle mon père m'avait retenue sur le quai. Il faisait encore beau en ce début de septembre et nous marchions allègrement dans le parc toutes les quatre, commentant nos examens de la fin de l'année précédente. En ce qui me concernait, je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mes notes. J'avais obtenu des « efforts exceptionnels » en pratiquement toutes les matières, sauf en défense contre les forces du mal où je n'avais eu qu'un acceptable et curieusement, mais probablement grâce à l'aide de Remus, en astronomie où j'avais eu un optimal.

« Bah, on n'a qu'à l'ouvrir et regarder ce qu'il y a dedans, suggéra Nora une fois que je leur eus conté l'histoire de la lettre, au moins on sera fixés et tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter !

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondis-je, mon père m'a fait promettre de ne pas l'ouvrir avant sa mort, et mon père ne m'a jamais fait rien promettre avant ça, si ce n'est d'oublier qu'il était un sorcier.

-C'est clair qu'il doit y avoir un rapport entre ces deux événements, raisonna Lily, ton père, pour le peu que je le connaisse, n'a absolument pas l'air d'un type sombre qui ne pense qu'à sa mort et à cacher des secrets.

-Je suis d'accord, poursuivit Alice, il faut lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là. »

Nous en parlâmes encore quelques minutes, tandis que nous nous arrêtions pour nous asseoir sous un grand arbre dans l'herbe moelleuse et fraîche, mais il ne sortit rien de plus de cette conversation. Tout comme j'avais fini par m'en convaincre, mes amies s'accordèrent à dire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple précaution prise par mon père et qu'il n'y avait là aucun lieu de s'alarmer.

« On joue à qui touchera le tronc ? lança soudain Nora pour changer de conversation. »

Ce jeu idiot était né très tôt au cours de notre première année à l'école. En effet, Dumbledore avait fait planter, à la fin du mois de septembre 1970, un saule enchanté dont les branches, féroces, frappaient quiconque s'approchait de lui avec une vigueur inouïe. Personne ne savait à quoi servait cet arbre, mais nous, ou devrais-je plutôt dire James et Sirius, avions conçu un jeu stupide et dangereux dont le but était de parvenir à toucher le tronc de l'arbre sans se prendre trop de coups de branches.

« Ouais, génial, Nono, lança Sirius, ce qui me fit faire un bond et le fit éclater de son rire fort et communicatif. »

Je n'avais pas entendu les quatre garçons approcher mais je devinais à présent qu'ils étaient tous là aux présences que je ressentais devant moi.

« Arrêtez un peu ces bêtises, rétorqua Lily d'un ton cinglant, je vous rappelle qu'un Poufsouffle a bien failli se faire éborgner avec votre jeu débile l'année dernière ! »

Elle disait vrai ; Dave, un garçon de quatrième année, s'était pris un violent coup dans l'œil et c'était de justesse que l'infirmière était parvenue à réparer les dégâts.

« Ah, Evans, si tu savais comme tu es jolie quand tu te mets en colère, lança James d'une voix enjôleuse. »

Evans, c'était son nouveau truc : appeler Lily par son nom de famille. L'année précédente encore, il ne le faisait pas. A présent, il se comportait comme s'il cherchait à la fois à mettre de la distance entre elle et lui et à l'amadouer. Nora se mit à rire, suivie par Sirius. Probablement que la tête de ma meilleure amie était amusante à regarder, il faudrait que je le leur demande plus tard. Feignant d'ignorer la remarque de James, elle reprit, toujours cassante :

« Eh bien allez-y, si ça vous amuse, de toute façon Potter, tu as déjà dû oublier que Dumbledore a dit dans son discours au banquet de début d'année que nous n'avions plus le droit d'approcher le saule. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un trou dans le crâne.

-C'est vrai que ce serait dommage, fit James d'une voix sucrée. »

Lily soupira, se leva et j'entendis ses pas discrets amortis par l'herbe tendre s'éloigner de notre groupe. Nora riait toujours.

« Tu viens Roxane ? me demanda Alice. »

Pour toute réponse, je pris son bras et nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre Lily. Derrière nous, j'entendis Nora se remettre à parler avec les garçons et des éclats de rire s'élevèrent bientôt de l'endroit que nous venions de quitter.

Ce jeudi matin, nous avions notre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal de l'année, un double cours qui s'étendrait sur toute la matinée. Si à présent je n'appréhendais plus aucun cours, ayant trouvé des moyens de m'adapter à presque toutes les situations et ayant même entendu de la bouche du professeur McGonagall que j'impressionnais le professeur Chourave par mon habileté en botanique, j'avais toujours eu, au cours de ma première année à Poudlard, un nœud au creux de l'estomac lorsque je me rendais à l'un des cours du professeur Necros. Si au début j'avais cru qu'il ne m'humilierait qu'en privé, j'avais vite réalisé que je m'étais lourdement trompée : Necros ne m'épargnait aucun coup à ma dignité, persistant à se montrer profondément injuste avec moi, même en présence de tous mes camarades de Gryffondor. Heureusement, cette torture n'avait duré qu'un an car, à la fin de notre première année, le professeur tant redouté avait été frappé d'une grave maladie inconnue et il avait dû abandonner ses fonctions de professeur. Nous avions eu, lors de notre seconde année, une femme âgée qui, si elle semblait en connaître beaucoup sur la magie noire et les sorts de combat, ne nous fit apprendre que de la théorie. Cette femme, qui somme toute était très sympathique, avait disparu dans le courant du mois de juin 1972 et personne n'avais jamais plus eu de ses nouvelles. Notre professeur de troisième année au contraire, un certain Marvin Winwalker, était un jeune homme extrêmement agité, qui nous montra beaucoup de choses et nous fit pratiquer quelques sorts, mais tout le monde le considérait, à juste titre à mon avis, comme un peu fou et il mourut à la fin de l'année en pratiquant une drôle d'expérience dans son bureau, un événement qui choqua plusieurs élèves. Tout le monde considérait comme étrange cette succession de professeur à ce poste, mais un septième année nous avait expliqué qu'aucun professeur, depuis une dizaine d'années, n'avait pu rester plus d'un an à ce poste et que beaucoup considéraient que cette place était maudite. Aussi tous les paris avaient été permis pour déterminer qui serait notre professeur pour la nouvelle rentrée et mon horreur avait été totale lorsque le directeur, au cours de son discours, nous avait annoncé solennellement que le professeur Necros était à nouveau totalement remis de sa maladie et que nous aurions la chance de le retrouver dans nos cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pourtant, tandis que nous attendions devant la porte de la salle de classe, je réalisai à ma propre surprise que je n'appréhendais pas ce cours. J'avais d'abord l'infime espoir que sa maladie ait pu changer Necros, mais surtout, le fait de découvrir le programme de quatrième année, qui avait des chances d'être encore plus passionnant que celui de l'année précédente, avait éveillé ma curiosité à tel point qu'il ne restait plus de place dans mon esprit pour d'inutiles inquiétudes.

« Entrez, fit soudain une voix grave et sans expression qui, malgré moi, me fit frémir. »

Il était toujours aussi glacial et n'ajouta pas un mot tandis que nous nous installions. Je m'assis entre Alice et Lily, Nora ayant préféré la place qu'elle avait trouvée à côté de Sirius. Depuis l'histoire du jeu de qui touchera le tronc, une sorte de froid s'était installé entre nous, surtout entre Nora et Lily. Alice et moi, prises entre deux feux, tentions tant bien que mal de raccorder les deux jeunes filles et de partager notre temps entre elles quand nous n'y parvenions pas. Necros laissa le silence s'installer et perdurer quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, d'un ton froid et solennel.

« Bien. Je suis heureux d'être à nouveau parmi vous. Il paraît que vous avez beaucoup appris durant ces deux années. Vous me ferez un devoir pour la prochaine fois, vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin dans lesquels vous m'écrirez un résumé personnel de ce que vous avez appris durant ces deux années où j'étais absent. »

Cela commençait par un devoir ? Quelle aubaine ! J'entendis quelques « Oh » de reproche dans la salle et des plumes écrire le devoir à faire. Je sortis moi-même une feuille du classeur qui me servait d'agenda et, l'ayant glissée dans ma tablette, je me mis à poinçonner à toute vitesse le devoir.

« Bien, reprit Necros, à présent, nous allons étudier le sortilège de stupéfixion. Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

S'en suivit une demi-heure de palabres théoriques sur ce sort, excessivement utile en combat, permettant de faire perdre connaissance à un individu et sur son contre-sort, enervatum. Enfin, le professeur nous demanda de nous lever et de nous regrouper devant son bureau, ce que nous fîmes avec excitation, et, d'un coup de baguette, du moins c'est ce que me décrivit Peter debout à côté de moi, il fit ranger toutes les tables et les chaises le long des murs. Puis, d'un second coup de baguette, toujours décrit par Peter, il fit apparaître des matelas qui tapissèrent bientôt tout le sol de la pièce. Tandis que Peter me parlait, je me demandais si j'étais heureuse qu'il le fasse ou si j'étais angoissée à l'idée que Necros nous interrompe, me colle une retenue et me dise que je n'avais qu'à me débrouiller par moi-même ; c'était une chose qu'il avait faite au cours de la première année mais visiblement, mes amis avaient tenu à montrer leur désapprobation en persistant à me faire les descriptions qui s'imposaient et cette fois, Necros ne dit rien.

« A présent-, reprit-il de sa voix morne, répartissez-vous par groupes de deux et, chacun à votre tour, vous devrez tenter de stupéfixer votre partenaire. Celui-ci a bien évidemment le droit de tenter d'éviter votre sort, mais que je ne voie aucun geste dangereux. »

Lily et Alice se mirent ensemble, ainsi que James et Sirius et Nora, qui était loin de moi, se mit avec Remus. Peter, qui était resté à mes côtés, me proposa de faire binôme avec moi, ce que j'acceptai avec joie. A vrai dire, nous avions appris bien peu de sorts pour nous défendre au cours de nos trois premières années et, à part un expelliarmus dont je ne voyais pas trop l'utilité à moins de le lancer avant le Stupéfix de mon adversaire, auquel cas cela ne lui laisserait pas le temps de s'entraîner, je ne voyais que des sorts destinés à repousser des animaux en tout genre et peu utiles en la circonstance. J'avais pourtant l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire par mon ami et, lorsque nous fûmes face à face sur notre tapis, je me préparai mentalement à réagir.

« Stupéfix ! lança vigoureusement Peter. »

Surprise par sa rapidité, il ne m'avait même pas demandé de me tenir prête, je ne bougeai pas, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Attends, j'y arrive pas.

-Ce doit être ton mouvement qui est mauvais. Regarde bien. »

Je lui montrai le mouvement, sans toutefois lancer le sort.

« Ah, OK ! Stupéfix ! »

Cette fois, je m'y attendais et je me baissai promptement. Je sentis comme un souffle passer juste au-dessus de mes cheveux.

« Hey, mais t'as pas le droit !

-Mais j'ai tous les droits, répliquai-je en riant. »

Mais je n'avais pas fini de parler qu'il relançait son sort.

« Oh traître, fis-je en faisant un bond de côté, heurtant de plein fouet un autre élève. »

J'avais bien fait de ne pas réagir comme la première fois, car je sentis le souffle du sort passer à proximité de ma cuisse, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait tiré plus bas.

« Stupéfix ! »

Cette fois, pour éviter tout risque, je me décalai à gauche. Je me demandais si la vitesse du sort dépendait des compétences du lanceur, mais en tout cas, cette fois encore, j'évitai son sort.

« Eh, James, appela Peter, elle est trop forte !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu pensais l'avoir plus facilement qu'un autre ? »

James riait, Sirius aussi, ils devaient être en train de bien s'amuser quand Peter l'avait appelé.

« Dis, James, raconte-lui le truc que t'as vu pendant les vacances.

-Ouais, j'avais oublié ça. »

Je m'étais tournée vers lui, intéressée, car il avait l'air particulièrement exalté à l'idée du récit qu'il allait me faire. Il y avait suffisamment de bruit autour de nous pour que le professeur ne nous remarque pas et je l'écoutai attentivement.

« Figure-toi que mes parents m'ont emmené au bord de la mer pour quelques jours en août. Et alors que je nageais…-

Stupéfix ! »

J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre ce mot que je sentais un choc contre mon épaule. L'instant d'après, tout était noir. L'instant d'encore après, je me retrouvée allongée sur le tapis, la tête dépassant sur le carrelage, avec la sensation que des personnes étaient penchées au-dessus de moi.

« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? me demanda Remus, la voix pleine de sollicitude.

-Non, non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-C'est quand même pas sympa ce coup-là, Peter, fit Sirius, un peu en colère.

-Oh, excuse-moi, fit Peter penaud, mais sinon je ne voyais pas comment l'avoir.

-Tu vas voir, je vais la venger, s'écria Nora. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Laisse tomber va. Je suis assez grande pour me venger toute seule, et puis vous parlez tous trop fort, on va se faire repérer. »

Je sentis une main douce attraper la mienne et je compris que Remus m'aidait à me relever.

« A mon tour, Peter, fis-je en affichant une expression de fureur vengeresse feinte sur mon visage. »

Je l'entendis reculer de quelques pas.

« Tu sais, rajoutai-je en tentant de ne pas me mettre à rire, je connais des sorts bien pire qu'un simple Stupéfix ! »

C'était totalement faux, mais cela m'amusait follement. C'est alors que je remarquai que Peter avait cessé de marcher. Comme il s'était déplacé, je n'étais plus sûre de l'endroit où il se trouvait et je ne voulais pas lancer un sort, si tant est que j'y parvienne, sur une autre personne que lui. Remus dut constater mon trouble car il lança :

« Dis, Peter, tu pourrais au moins parler ou marcher, histoire qu'elle sache out u es.

-Ouais, mais elle risque de me lancer autre chose qu'un Stupéfix. Je suis désolé, Roxy, vraiment. »

Je l'entendis se mettre à marcher, mais il faisait visiblement exprès de ne pas faire de bruit. Comment obéir à Remus tout en ne risquant pas de se faire trop facilement repérer par moi, telle était la leçon que nous enseignait Peter Pettigrow. Mais s'était sans compter la manière dont j'avais développé mon ouïe pour compenser mon handicap. Alors que Peter se croyait à l'abri de mes sorts, tandis que je faisais exprès de me tourner dans la direction opposée de celle où il se trouvait, je savais parfaitement sa position et ses pieds, aussi discrets qu'ils se fissent, le trahissaient. Au moment que je jugeai le plus opportun, craignant que si je jouais encore, mes amis ne fassent une nouvelle remarque de reproche à Peter, je me tournai brusquement vers lui et je lançai :

« Stupéfix ! »

J'entendis avec satisfaction le son mat que produisit son corps en touchant le sol. Puis, avec un peu plus d'inquiétude mais non moins de plaisir, j'entendis James et Sirius rugir de rire et d'autres élèves, que je supposai être tous mes amis, battre des mains. Mais que leur prenait-il ? Nous allions tous écoper d'une punition !

« Bravo, Roxy, me lança James, là tu lui as rendu la monnaie de sa pièce ! »

Puis je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix douce, mais pleine d'exaltation me parla :

« Félicitations Roxane ! D'abord ton sort était magnifiquement bien lancé, mais tu viens de nous montrer à tous qu'il n'y a pas que les yeux qui sont utiles pour se battre. »

Je songeai qu'en même temps, Peter n'avait pas été extrêmement discret, mais le simple fait que Remus me fasse un tel compliment, avec sa main sur mon épaule, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, me rendit soudain toute joyeuse. Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée, car je réalisai soudain qu'autour de nous, tous les élèves s'étaient tus et, tendis que j'entendais un pas lourd s'approcher de nous, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils avaient tous le regard braqué sur moi et qu'ils songeaient, certains avec amusement et d'autre avec compassion, que c'était encore sur moi que le couperet allait tomber.

« Eh bien miss Jones, me fit Necros de sa voix grave, dure et glaciale, il semble que vous appréciez particulièrement de vous montrer en spectacle. Mais ce n'est pas une scène ici, mais une salle de cours. Alors si vous avez envie de vous exposer aux regards, peut-être… Oh, certainement, accepterez-vous de me faire une représentation privée, lundi soir prochain, à vingt heures dans mon bureau ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Tout le monde s'était tu. Je réalisai que personne n'avait songé à réanimer Peter et, songeant que le professeur s'était suffisamment déchaîné sur moi pour aujourd'hui et qu'il n'y trouverait rien à redire, je m'avançai jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le corps du garçon, je me baissai, pointai ma baguette vers lui et murmurai : « Enervatum. »

Peter grogna puis s'assit lentement, s'aidant de mes mains. Je lui adressai un grand sourire, sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à me faire des excuses et je lui chuchotai :

« C'était de bonne guerre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas, je me suis au contraire bien amusée. Et puis (je baissai encore un peu ma voix) au moins je t'ai fait louper la nouvelle raison stupide qu'a trouvée Necros pour me coller en retenue. »

Je sentis qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et à faire un commentaire féroce, sans même savoir ce qui venait de se passer, et je le retins par les épaules.

« Laisse Peter. C'est gentil à toi mais tu sais bien que personne n'y a jamais rien changé en première année et que ça restera pareil.

-Tu devrais quand même prévenir Dumbledore. »

Je me contentai d'hocher négativement la tête. Aller parler au directeur équivalait à montrer à Necros qu'il avait eu raison de moi, qu'il avait gagné. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au cours de ma première année, ne m'avait jamais, au cours de ses retenues, causé le moindre mal ni le moindre épuisement physique. Non, Necros jouait avec mes nerfs : c'était comme s'il cherchait chaque fois un moyen un peu plus cruel de m'humilier en présence des autres ou seule face à lui-même, ou de me faire me sentir plus inférieure qu'une vulgaire limace. La plupart du temps, il jouait sur mon handicap, me donnant des punitions pratiquement impossibles à accomplir ou me punissant pour des choses que je n'avais pas faites mais que de toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu faire. Pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec moi alors qu'il se contentait d'être simplement un réfrigérateur avec les autres ? Je n'en savais rien, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison lorsqu'il affirmait que j'étais faible. J'avais accepté cela toute une année et je le ferais à nouveau cette année, d'autant plus facilement que j'avais mûri, que j'étais devenue plus forte et que j'étais à présent encore plus encouragée par le fait que je savais pouvoir totalement et entièrement compter sur mes amis.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du cours une demi-heure plus tard et que nous nous mimes à marcher en direction de la grande salle pour prendre notre petit déjeuner, je réalisai que comme moi les autres avaient compris que le sujet ne méritait même plus d'être abordé. Lorsque nous ne fûmes plus à portée d'oreilles de la salle de cours, Alice me dit simplement :

« Eh bien on dirait que c'est reparti comme en première année, Roxy, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu sauras lui donner du fil à retordre, à ce malade. »

Et le sujet fut clos. Nous nous mîmes à parler gaiement du cours de défense et du fait que visiblement, cette année, le programme semblait bien plus axé sur la pratique que sur la théorie. Tandis que les garçons s'éloignaient de nous pour préparer Dieu seul savait quel projet absurde, j'imaginais déjà à quel point James allait se faire plaisir en jetant ce nouveau sort à Rogue en présence de Lily pour se faire mousser, une chose qui risquerait de fortement déplaire à la jeune fille. Mes amies et moi nous étions mises à parler avec enthousiasme de ce que nous ferions lors de notre prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard quand des pas décidés arrivant face à nous et une voix stricte que je reconnus tout de suite nous firent nous taire et nous arrêter en plein milieu du couloir.

« Miss Jones, m'interpela le professeur McGonagall, pouvez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau pour quelques minutes ? Je dois vous parler d'un petit événement à venir qui pourrait vous concerner et vous intéresser. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : L'envol des tourterelles

CHAPITRE 9

L'ENVOL DES TOURTERELLES

Se pouvait-il que la directrice de ma maison soit déjà au courant de ma retenue avec Necros ? Cela me paraissait bien étonnant, car à part d'emprunter le même chemin que nous, le terrible professeur de DCFM ne pouvait rationnellement pas avoir rejoint le professeur de métamorphose. De toute façon, elle avait parlé d'un événement à venir qui pourrait m'intéresser et je connaissais à présent suffisamment McGonagall pour me permettre de penser qu'elle n'était pas le genre à faire de l'ironie à ce point. Tandis que ma curiosité me faisait imaginer mille possibilités d'événements pouvant me concerner, suivant le professeur McGonagall et guidée par Eclaireur, je parvins bientôt dans le bureau de ma directrice de maison, un lieu que je connaissais à présent assez bien et qui, contrairement au lieu de travail du professeur Necros, m'évoquait plutôt de bons souvenirs. C'était ici que j'avais fait connaissance avec Eclaireur, mon fidèle compagnon de chaque jour au sujet duquel Elena s'était tant extasiée que j'avais failli demander à mon père d'aller acheter du chloroforme pour la calmer. C'était ici aussi que mon professeur, stricte mais pleine de générosité, m'avait convoquée plusieurs fois pour se tenir au courant des éventuelles difficultés que je pouvais rencontrer au quotidien. C'était dans ce bureau qu'elle m'avait plusieurs fois félicitée pour tout ce que je parvenais à accomplir et qu'elle m'avait avoué qu'elle ne saurait pas en faire autant si elle devait fermer les yeux ; cette phrase m'avait particulièrement marquée, car, à un degré moindre que le professeur Dumbledore mais tout de même beaucoup, j'admirais cette femme et je demeurais convaincue qu'elle devait être une grande sorcière. C'était enfin en ce lieu qu'elle m'avait donné un plan du petit village de Pré-au-lard, dont elle avait fait apparaître le tracé en relief grâce à un simple coup de baguette. Aussi, ce jour-là, en m'asseyant sur une chaise face à McGonagall, son bureau nous séparant, respirant l'odeur de parchemin et d'encre mêlé à un étrange parfum très léger de fleurs, je ne ressentais aucune appréhension quant à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

« Miss Jones, le professeur Dumbledore a été informé, bien que très tardivement, que la grande académie de magie de New-York, l'école secondaire de sorcellerie de Tokyo et l'école de sorcellerie The Wizarding Sun, près de Miami, organisaient demain un rassemblement de leurs élèves handicapés pour échanger sur les méthodes utilisées et sur leurs expériences. Le professeur Dumbledore juge très important que vous vous y rendiez vous aussi. Il pense que cela vous permettrait peut-être de découvrir des idées intéressantes et que, puisque vous êtes la seule élève de Poudlard dans ce cas, il est nécessaire de représenter votre école. Mais cela implique évidemment que vous ratiez une journée de cours et que vous voyagiez loin, et le directeur a bien conscience que vous n'avez qu'un après-midi pour y réfléchir. Nous vous laissons donc parfaitement la liberté d'accepter ou non de vous y rendre. »

ET ils me laissaient le choix ? Mais c'était génial ! J'allais peut-être être la première élève de Poudlard à pouvoir rencontrer si jeune des élèves d'écoles terriblement éloignées de la nôtre ! J'allais voyager, moi qui en rêvais, j'allais apprendre une quantité phénoménale de choses et, pour couronner le tout, j'allais rencontrer des élèves se trouvant dans ma situation. Une foule de question me brûlait les lèvres et je m'empressai de les poser.

« Mais il n'y a que ces écoles où des sorciers non-voyants font leurs études ? Et où se situera ce rassemblement ? Et comment vais-je m'y rendre ? »

J'entendis un sourire dans la réponse du professeur.

« Eh bien oui, il n'y a que ces écoles qui comptent de tels élèves, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles sont les seules à être connues pour accepter les sorciers handicapés. Donc tous les parents sorciers qui ont des enfants savent qu'ils peuvent les envoyer là-bas, ce qui fait que beaucoup d'européens malvoyants, sourds, paralysés se retrouvent à faire leurs études aux Etats-Unis. Il n'y a que les enfants de moldus qui, au compte-gouttes, sont disséminés dans les écoles de leur pays et qui restent généralement ignorés des autres écoles, voilà pourquoi vous êtes la première que nous recevons à Poudlard. Le rassemblement a lieu dans l'enceinte de l'académie de New-York, et vous vous y rendrez par portoloin, du moins jusqu'à une certaine distance, après quoi vous prendrez le moyen de transport que les autres élèves utilisent là-bas, car on ne peut accéder à cette école ni par transplanage, ni par portoloin. J'en déduis donc que vous acceptez de vous y rendre ?

-Oh oui, bien sûr, répondis-je avec plus d'excitation que je n'aurais souhaité dans la voix. »

Le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta simplement de me donner de plus amples instructions sur cette rencontre.

Il n'était que huit heures, le lendemain matin, quand le professeur McGonagall et moi-même franchîmes les portes en chêne qui s'ouvraient sur le hall d'entrée du château pour nous retrouver dans le parc étrangement calme. Il faisait encore frais à cette heure matinale et un léger vent chargé d'humidité et embaumant l'herbe fraîche me caressait le visage. C'était la première fois que je sortais de l'école à cette heure, seule, et je goûtais à ce doux moment de calme, seulement enchanté par le gazouillement de quelques oiseaux, comme je l'eus fait de ma toute première gorgée de Biéraubeurre. Après avoir' marché sur quelques dizaines de mètres, le professeur me déclara que je pouvais m'arrêter. Elle me glissa dans la main un objet que j'identifiai vite pour être un encrier et se contenta de m'expliquer que je devais le tenir dans mes doigts jusqu'au moment où il me transporterait aux Etats-Unis. C'était à peine si j'arrivais à le croire ; pourtant, j'en avais longtemps parlé avec mes amies avant de m'endormir la veille au soir, mais je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'en quelques secondes, je pourrais me retrouver aussi loin.

« Dans vingt secondes. Tenez fermement la laisse de votre fléreur, sans quoi vous risquez de vous retrouver sans lui à l'arrivée. »

C'était curieux comme cette simple parole pouvait m'angoisser. Si je savais à présent que dans l'école, je pouvais me diriger, sans Eclaireur et probablement même sans canne, et me rendre n'importe où, je m'étais tant attachée à mon fléreur que l'idée de me retrouver quelque part sans lui m'était inconcevable. Certes, il y avait la crainte d'être perdue et de ne pas savoir où aller mais, bien plus que cela, il y avait la présence familière, indispensable, d'un animal qui faisait à présent partie intégrante de ma vie.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas compté les secondes et ce fut avec un petit cri que j'accueillis la violente sensation de perdre le contact entre mes pieds et le sol herbeux et de me sentir violemment tirée en avant, le vent fouettant mon visage, ma main crispée sur la boucle terminant la laisse d'Eclaireur tant la violence de ce départ me faisait craindre à tout instant de la lâcher. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Moins de cinq secondes plus tard, mes pieds étaient à nouveau mis violemment en contact avec le sol ; le choc fut si fort que, déséquilibrée, je vacillai puis m'étalai de tout mon long en avant, m'empêtrant dans ma robe noire de sorcière, n'ayant que le temps de mettre mes mains en avant pour ne pas m'écraser le nez sur ce qui semblait être du goudron. A peine avais-je eu le temps de réaliser que j'entendais des voix de jeunes personnes près de moi qu'une main agrippait mon bras et me tirait vers le haut pour m'aider à me relever. Avec soulagement, je sentis un corps poilu se glisser sous ma robe et se frotter contre mes jambes ; Eclaireur ne s'était donc pas décroché de sa laisse.

« Vous devez être la jeune élève de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda une voix d'homme, assez aiguë et agrémentée d'un fort accent asiatique.

-C'est exact, je suis Roxane Jones, répondis-je en tendant la main. »

Mon vis-à-vis la serra sans conviction et poursuivit :

« Je suis le professeur Nakamura, de l'école secondaire de sorcellerie de Tokyo. Nous sommes les premiers arrivés. Nous n'attendons plus à présent que ceux de Miami et nous pourrons partir. »

Son accent japonais était si prononcé que j'avais parfois du mal à le comprendre.

« Parmi mes élèves, peu parlent anglais. Je vais vous présenter Sayuri, elle est je pense la seule qui peut aligner plus de trois mots d'anglais. »

Tandis qu'il me parlait, des tas de questions se pressaient à nouveau dans mon esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher, avant que de le laisser me présenter l'une de ses élèves, d'en poser quelques-unes.

« Pardon professeur, mais… Puis-je vous poser une ou deux questions ?

-Si vous voulez, me répondit-il de sa curieuse voix aiguë qui semblait sans expression.

-Eh bien, pourquoi votre école s'appelle-t-elle école secondaire ?

-Eh bien parce qu'il existe des écoles primaires au japon. Ce n'est pas comme ça chez vous ? »

Il me posait la question mais il ne semblait pas réellement intéressé. Je répondis tout de même :

« Non, les enfants de moldus étudient dans des écoles moldues, ceux de sorciers chez eux, avec les parents. Mais, dites-moi, il y a beaucoup d'élèves handicapés dans votre école par rapport à la totalité des élèves ?

-Eh bien, pas tellement, ils sont deux cent à peu près. Mais tenez compte du fait que mon école compte plus de trois mille élèves. »

J'étais impressionnée ; aux voix que j'entendais autour de moi, je n'avais pourtant pas l'impression qu'ils étaient tant que cela ! Le directeur japonais dut comprendre mon trouble car il reprit :

« Ils ne sont qu'une dizaine à être venus, simplement pour représenter notre établissement. »

Puis il prononça une parole en japonais et une jolie voix féminine lui répondit. L'instant d'après, j'entendais des pas s'approcher et une jeune fille me toucher le bras.

« Bonjour ! Je Sayuri suis nommée.

-Salut, moi c'est Roxane, enchantée. »

Tandis que sa main droite serrait la mienne, je sentis à son poignet ce que je supposai être une laisse.

« Toi aussi, tu as un fléreur ?

-Oui. Suis en cinquième an études, et j'ai fléreur depuis le début à l'école. »

Sans nous concerter, nous nous baissâmes toutes deux d'un même mouvement pour caresser nos petits guides respectifs. L'un comme l'autre se montrèrent aussitôt réticents à la caresse d'inconnus et nous n'insistâmes pas, mais j'eus la satisfaction de constater, avant de me relever, que le mien était plus doux que le sien.

J'allais engager la conversation à nouveau quand un grand bruit nous fit à toutes deux tourner la tête. De nouvelles voix s'élevèrent, provenant de près du niveau du sol, ainsi que des cris et des reproches que je compris parfaitement puisque ceux-là étaient en anglais.

« Mauvaise arrivée Portoloin, me fit Sayuri en riant. »

A leurs voix, je jugeai approximativement qu'ils devaient être une dizaine, eux aussi. Quelques présentations furent faites : le directeur de The Wizarding Sun s'appelait Maxwell Eagle et avait une voix excessivement grave qui m'impressionna un peu et il nous présenta brièvement ses élèves, qui étaient au nombre de neuf.

Je réalisai que j'étais la seule à ne connaître personne et à ne pas être accompagnée de mon directeur. Rien de très surprenant au fond ; j'étais pour ma part la seule élève handicapée de mon école et je savais que Dumbledore, bien qu'il attachât beaucoup d'importance à ma scolarité, avait probablement bien d'autres choses plus importantes à faire et me faisait confiance pour me débrouiller toute seule. Au fond, je me sentais plutôt honorée par son absence, prouvant la certitude qu'il avait que je me montrerais digne du rôle que j'avais à jouer. McGonagall ne m'avait rien dit de tel, mais ses paroles m'avaient très clairement fait comprendre, lorsqu'elle m'avait donné de plus amples renseignement sur mon voyage, qu'il y avait plus que le fait de découvrir d'autres élèves dans mon cas en jeu ; il m'était apparu évident que le professeur Dumbledore comptait aussi sur moi pour tenter un rapprochement des écoles du monde entier et j'avais bien l'intention de me montrer digne du rôle que l'on m'avait donné. Peut-être, probablement même que je m'imaginais beaucoup de choses et que je souhaitais me donner une importance que je n'avais pas, mais je me sentais pourtant heureuse d'avoir enfin l'impression de pouvoir faire une action pour aider les adultes qui se battaient pour la paix.

« Votre directeur ne vous a pas accompagnée, Roxane San ? »

La voix étrangement aiguë du professeur japonais me fit sursauter. Me trompais-je ou y entendais-je une sorte de reproche ? J'étais probablement trop sur la défensive.

« Non, il est très occupé en ce moment vous savez. »

Je préférai ne pas demander ce que signifiait San, ce devait être quelque chose de propre à leur culture et je résolus plutôt d'en parler à Sayuri plus tard.

« Oh oui, je comprends, je comprends. Je me disais simplement…

-Pas de problème Nakamura, intervint la voix grave du professeur Eagle, je suis sûr que nous allons faire des combinaisons très intéressantes aujourd'hui. Jane, je suis sûr que vous vous ferez un plaisir de guider ces deux demoiselles. »

Une voix pleine de sourire de petite fille répondit gaiement que oui et l'instant d'après, j'entendais la voix nous dire bonjour, tout près de nous, mais au niveau de nos ventres. Après s'être présentée, la dénommée Jane, élève en deuxième année, nous expliqua qu'elle était paralysée des deux jambes depuis un accident stupide qu'elle avait eu à l'âge de six ans et qu'aucune magie ne pouvait réparer les dommages. C'est ainsi qu'elle nous montra, à Sayuri et moi, comment fonctionnait son fauteuil roulant, un objet magique que je trouvai encore plus impressionnant que mon lis-tout. Le fauteuil était gouverné à la voix et roulait de lui-même dans la direction ordonnée, mais il pouvait aussi léviter quand il s'agissait de monter ou descendre un escalier.

« Merveilleuse, technologie, s'extasia Sayuri. »

La jeune fille devait être une enfant de moldus pour parler ainsi, songeai-je. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le lui demander car un bruit qui me rappelait étrangement celui que j'avais entendu quatre ans auparavant, lorsque j'avais interrompu ma soirée devant un film d'angoisse pour rencontrer pour la première fois le professeur Dumbledore, un bruit que je savais à présent signifier l'arrivée de quelqu'un par transplanage se fit entendre. Aussitôt après, une voix forte et pleine de chaleur résonna parmi nous, une voix qui devait appartenir à un homme jeune et grand, une voix qui inspirait immédiatement la sympathie.

« Ah, je vois que vous êtes tous bien arrivés ! Je me présente, je suis Andy Wilgram, directeur adjoint de l'académie de magie de New York. C'est moi qui ai organisé cette petite rencontre, vous vous rendez compte ! Et ça a été accepté par tout le monde ! »

Voyant plusieurs regards intrigués, il éclata d'un grand rire et expliqua :

« Je suis un cracmol voyez-vous. Oh, j'ai bien lu des dizaines et des dizaines de livres sur la magie, ça n'y a rien changé. Et pourtant moi, un cracmol, j'ai obtenu le poste de sous-directeur de l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse du monde et je suis en très bons termes avec le ministre de la magie de notre pays. Tout ça grâce à quoi ? Mais à la persévérance et à la volonté mes amis. Tout ça pour vous dire que tous autant que vous êtes et avec vos difficultés, vous pouvez faire de très grandes choses. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, le charisme de cet homme en étant probablement le moteur, nous nous mîmes tous à applaudir. L'homme rit à nouveau.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, on vous attend à l'école ! »

Sur ce, l'homme se mit en marche et, guidés par nos fléreurs, le fauteuil de Jane roulant tout seul, nous nous mîmes tous à marcher à sa suite. Jane mettait un point d'honneur à nous décrire les choses importantes que nous risquions de rencontrer et le voyage jusqu'à l'académie de magie de New-York fut un véritable plaisir. Nous étions visiblement arrivés en portoloin dans un parking de la ville, le parking d'une gare. Il suffisait, un peu comme à King's Cross, de traverser un mur du parking et nous nous retrouvions dans un grand champ vert où des véhicules semblables à de grands carrosses très colorés, mais sans chevaux, nous attendaient. Un peu surprises, mes deux camarades et moi choisîmes de monter dans un grand véhicule turquoise, ce qui nous permit en même temps d'admirer la fonction lévitation du fauteuil de Jane, qui se déposa de lui-même à l'intérieur du carrosse sans difficulté. A l'intérieur, il y avait une quinzaine de sièges le long des fenêtres des quatre côtés du carrosse et une grande table trônait au centre, une table couverte de friandises et de boissons. Quand tout le monde fut installé dans deux carrosses, ceux-ci, magiquement, s'envolèrent dans les airs, laissant derrière eux le grand champ d'herbe tendre. Bientôt, on put apercevoir les buildings de la ville, les grandes rues droites, les différents quartiers, à une centaine de mètres au-dessous de nous, tels des maquettes, nous décrivit la jeune paralytique.

« Mais les moldus ne peuvent-ils pas nous voir ? s'enquit un élève.

-Non, le rassura Wilgram en riant, il y a des enchantements sur ces cages volantes qui font que les moldus ont toujours quelque chose d'autre à regarder quand on passe au-dessus de leur tête. »

Après trois ans d'études de la magie, j'étais toujours émerveillée en entendant ce genre de choses. Serais-je un jour moi aussi capable de produire de tels enchantements ?

La journée se passa merveilleusement bien. Nous parlâmes et mangeâmes beaucoup, écoutâmes quelques discours du professeur Wilgram et échangeâmes nos expériences au sujet de nos difficultés respectives. L'académie de New-York était immense et ses élèves insistèrent pour nous la faire visiter. Tout était conçu en grand : du réfectoire au terrain de Quidditch en passant par le parc et les couloirs. Les élèves bénéficiaient d'une piscine, d'un magasin de bonbons au sein même de l'école et de nombreuses distractions qui auraient fait s'extasier Nora pendant des années entières. Nous ne fîmes même pas la connaissance du directeur de l'établissement. Apparemment, c'était Wilgram et sa jovialité qui tenait tout en main concernant notre petit rassemblement. Il nous expliqua qu'il s'était très jeune intéressé au problème des sorciers handicapés, qui souvent étaient gardés chez eux ou faisaient des études moldues car les parents jugeaient impossible pour eux l'apprentissage de la magie. Dès lors, il avait cherché tous les moyens d'adapté une scolarité dans le monde de la sorcellerie pour ces pauvres jeunes gens sans avenir magique, alors que généralement leur potentiel était impressionnant. Et, même si lui-même était incapable de lancer le moindre sort, il avait réussi, avec la coopération de très bons sorciers à créer le lis-tout, à dresser les fléreurs à devenir guides, à ensorceler les plumes que possédaient visiblement tous les élèves aveugles, à concevoir les fauteuils roulants magiques, à fabriquer le système de traduction simultanée en texte des paroles prononcées pour les élèves sourds… Et malgré tout cela, il était d'une humilité impressionnante. Il avait tellement accordé d'importance à notre rencontre et avait tellement tenu à ce qu'elle soit connue et reconnue qu'il avait invité des journalistes de la mégapole américaine, d'un grand journal sorcier japonais, d'un journal de Floride et… à ma grande surprise, de la Gazette du Sorcier. Voilà qui ferait un article intéressant et innovant, qui changerait de l'annonce de nouvelles catastrophes. Wilgram leur donna une interview extraordinaire et plusieurs d'entre nous furent interviewés aussi. De nombreuses photos furent prises, d'un aveugle marchant avec son fléreur, d'un paralytique en fauteuil roulant en train de monter un escalier… Je me demandais, avec à la fois de l'excitation et un peu d'inquiétude, si j'apparaîtrais dans la Gazette.

A la fin de la journée, nous avions été nombreux à décider de nous écrire de temps en temps pour nous donner des nouvelles et nous avions tous parlé les uns avec les autres, échangeant des anecdotes, des descriptions de nos écoles respectives, de nos professeurs… Tandis que, la main sur l'encrier confié le matin même par le professeur McGonagall, j'attendais mon retour à Poudlard, je songeai que je n'en avais certes pas appris beaucoup plus sur la manière dont les autres aveugles géraient leur handicap dans leur vie scolaire, mais si effectuer un rapprochement entre les écoles des autres pays était ma mission, alors je l'avais brillamment réussie.

« Wow, mais c'est génial, s'exclama Alice tandis que nous devisions, allongées dans nos lits, le soir même de mon intéressant voyage, alors ils ont juste un bout de parchemin en main et lorsque quelqu'un parle, les paroles s'inscrivent toutes seules sur le papier ? »

Je venais de leur conter comment nous avions pu communiquer avec les élèves sourds tout au long de la journée. Très intéressée par l'ensemble de mon récit, Lily finit pourtant par émettre un bâillement sonore.

« Oh excuse-moi Roxy, mais Flitwick nous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aujourd'hui. Son sort, Accio, c'est trop difficile.

-Oui, renchérit Alice, heureusement qu'on a demain pour se reposer.

-Et pour se retrouver avec son petit ami à l'abri des regards, hein ? »

C'était Nora qui venait de parler d'un ton malicieux, et c'était la première phrase qu'elle daignait nous faire entendre depuis que nous nous étions mises au lit. Elle était visiblement très songeuse et, si je ne doutais pas qu'elle m'avait écoutée avec intérêt, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il y eut un long silence extrêmement pesant, que Lily rompit par un raclement de gorge qui n'arrangea rien à la chape de glace qui nous était tombée dessus. Ce fut finalement Alice qui rompit le silence, d'une voix tranquille et douce, mais décidée.

« Eh bien oui, quoi ? Je sors avec Frank Londubat, cela te pose-t-il un problème ? »

J'étais étonnée de l'entendre parler ainsi. A vrai dire, elle avait bien caché sa relation avec le cinquième année jusqu'à présent. Il était vrai qu'elle disparaissait souvent durant les récréations en nous donnant des explications comme « je dois rendre un livre à la bibliothèque », mais elle avait toujours été si sincère avec nous que ni Lily ni moi n'avions douté qu'elle disait la vérité. Nora avait probablement dû les découvrir en la suivant discrètement et cela n'avait pas plu à Alice, ce que je comprenais parfaitement. La jeune blonde avait parfaitement droit à son intimité et Nora, qui avait une certaine tendance à m'exaspérer en ce moment, venait de rajouter un peu de poids à mes griefs contre elle. Aussi me sentis-je ouvrir la bouche et m'entendis-je parler avant même de m'en empêcher.

« Mais dis-moi Nora, moi je trouve que Ganesh et toi êtes très proches en ce moment. Je me trompe ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, me répondit la jeune fille que j'avais visiblement visée au bon endroit. »

Puis, sa voix se radoucit et elle nous déclara avec plus d'émotion :

« Nesh m'a demandé si je voulais être sa petite amie, et je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse.

-Ha, probablement que tu vas t'amuser à le faire attendre, c'est à peu près aussi drôle que de suivre une de tes amies pour savoir ce qu'elle manigance.

-Arrêtez, lança soudain Lily que je croyais déjà endormie mais dont la fermeté me prouva le contraire, le monde est divisé à l'extérieur, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous diviser entre nous également ! »

Lily avait parlé justement et nous le sentîmes toutes, car plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche et nous nous endormîmes peu à peu, pensives.

A l'arrivée du courrier, le lendemain matin, j'écoutai avec attention le bruit des journaux que l'on dépliait, un son pourtant devenu très familier. Peut-être l'article sur notre rassemblement de la veille y était-il déjà… Des exclamations grandissantes provenant de ma table, celle des Gryffondors, me confirma bien vite que l'article en question était bien là, quelque part dans la gazette du Sorcier. J'étais en train d'écouter les conversations pour m'assurer que c'était bien cela qui faisait réagir les élèves, et non un nouveau malheur, quand une large main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit me retourner brusquement.

« Eh, tu es dans le journal ! Il y a une photo de toi avec ton truc, là, en laisse. »

Je reconnaissais sans peine la voix de McLaggen, le gardien de notre équipe de Quidditch.

« Oui, je sais, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas trop manifester ma joie d'avoir une photo de moi dans le grand quotidien des sorciers, mais ce qui est important surtout c'est de lire l'article. »

Le garçon me tapa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule avec force avant de rejoindre sa place.

« Mais c'est vraiment nul ! s'exclama brusquement Nora, qui visiblement, avait pris mon propre journal pour le lire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'enquis-je un peu intriguée.

-Ton article, ils l'ont mis tout au fond du journal, il n'est même pas indiqué dans les titres sur la première page. Ils l'ont glissé là comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire publicité pour des accessoires de Quidditch ou pour les dernières robes à la mode !

-C'est vrai, renchérit plus calmement Lily, assise non loin de Nora, ils mettent en avant quelques brillantes actions du ministère… Enfin, l'arrestation d'un Mangemort très puissant qui a quand même réussi à s'échapper pendant qu'on le transférait à Azkaban.

-Bah, c'est pas très étonnant, fit Frank songeur, ils essaient de rassurer la population en montrant que le ministère est encore capable d'agir. Ils n'en ont que faire de savoir que les handicapés possédant des pouvoirs magiques peuvent suivre des études de sorcellerie comme les autres. »

J'étais déçue et en colère, mais je devais pourtant admettre que Frank avait plus que raison.

« En tout cas, ils ont mis une grande photo d'un type très souriant qui n'est pas moche, ma foi, reprit Nora, Andy Wilgram, il s'appelle. Ils disent qu'il a fait un tas de choses pour la communauté magique… »

Le silence retomba tandis que nous nous remettions à manger notre petit déjeuner, celui du samedi, nous laissant tout notre temps, étant particulièrement privilégié. J'étais en train d'enfourner un grand toast à la confiture dans ma bouche quand Remus, assis à ma droite et qui ne s'était pas mêlé à notre conversation, lui-même plongé dans une discussion animée avec ses trois inséparables amis, se tourna vers moi et me dit, en posant une main douce sur mon épaule :

« Je ne savais pas que tu allais là-bas. C'est super que tu aies fait ça, voilà qui apprend un peu au monde d'aujourd'hui la solidarité et l'entraide, ainsi qu'à ne pas rester dans l'ignorance de ce genre de choses. D'ailleurs, je comprends qu'ils aient choisi ta photo, tu es très bien dessus… »

Il eut l'air gêné, soupira et reprit d'une voix plus enjouée.

« Tu as donc raté le cours de Flitwick sur le sortilège accio ?

-Oui, et visiblement même Lily a trouvé ça difficile. »

Remus rit doucement, de ce rire qui avait le don de me toucher au plus profond de moi.

« Je me disais simplement que tu voudrais peut-être rattraper le cours. Si tu veux, on peut faire ça tout à l'heure, dans une salle de classe, je peux te montrer un peu comment ça marche…

-Oh oui, avec plaisir ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que la plupart des élèves étaient sortis dans le parc, Remus et moi nous étions enfermés dans une salle du deuxième étage, baguette en main, pour ma leçon privée de sortilèges. Après m'avoir fait lui-même une démonstration plus ou moins réussis du sort d'attraction en attirant à lui un dossier posé sur le bureau qui était tombé par terre à mis course, Remus me déclara que c'était à présent à moi de jouer.

« L'avantage de ce sort pour toi, c'est que même si tu ne vois pas l'objet que tu veux attirer, tu peux le faire venir simplement en y pensant. Le professeur Flitwick nous a dit que l'on pouvait même attirer des objets se trouvant très loin de nous, avec suffisamment d'expérience. Bon, on n'a qu'à commencer par travailler avec ce dossier, parce qu'il n'est pas trop lourd, ça devrait être plus facile. »

Il posa sa main sur la mienne pour me faire faire le mouvement nécessaire pour effectuer le sortilège et, bien qu'il ait fait ce geste tout à fait naturellement et dans le simple but de me montrer le mouvement, le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me fit frissonner.

« Bon, maintenant tu n'as qu'à dire la formule avec le nom de ce que tu veux attirer à toi. »

Je me concentrai longuement, comme le professeur Flitwick nous conseillait souvent de le faire, puis je tentai.

« Accio dossier !

-Loupé, me fit mon ami en riant, mais bon, tu as l'idée. Réessaie, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. »

Nouveau temps de concentration, visualiser le dossier, son emplacement, et le mouvement que je souhaitais qu'il effectue…

« Accio dossier ! »

Cette fois, Remus ne parla pas et un instant, ce silence m'angoissa. Me trouvait-il si pitoyable que cela ? Pourtant, Lily m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait réussi le sort qu'à la fin du cours, après des dizaines d'essais… Pourquoi…

Mais je cessai subitement de penser quand un objet cartonné vint se nicher dans ma main que j'avais machinalement gardée tendue, même si j'étais persuadée que rien ne viendrait s'y loger.

« Quoi ? J'ai réussi ? »

L'excitation faisait vibrer ma voix et je ne parvenais pas à croire que c'était moi qui venais de faire ça. Même Lily, l'élève la plus douée en sortilèges de toute la classe, n'avais pas réussi aussi vite ! Ce fut à ce moment que Remus sortit enfin de son mutisme et je sentis dans son explosion de jubilation, quelque chose d'assez inhabituel chez lui, qu'il avait fait exprès de ne rien dire pour me laisser savourer la surprise de ma réussite et qu'il laissait enfin s'échapper ses sentiments.

« Génial Roxane ! Génial ! Je n'y crois pas ! Personne n'a réussi aussi vite ! »

Et dans sa fougue il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra un instant contre lui. Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et celles-ci se mettre à me picoter, mais je répondis néanmoins en souriant :

« C'est probablement que j'ai un excellent professeur ! »

Et je passai moi aussi mon bras derrière son dos, une envie subite me prenant de nicher ma tête au creux de son épaule, envie que je réprimai. Il y eut un long moment de silence gêné, où je ne savais pas si je devais savourer cet instant ou me dégager et m'excuser et où je sentais que mon ami devait partager exactement les mêmes réflexions. Un court instant, je sentis Remus tourner son visage vers moi, probablement me regardait-il intensément, et je le sentis approcher sa tête de la mienne, puis, aussi rapidement qu'il avait agi ainsi, il se dégagea de mon bras, libérant mes épaules et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bon, ben je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre… Alors on ferait mieux de sortir un peu prendre le soleil. »

Les conversations faisaient un bruit infernal dans la grande salle en ce samedi midi. Les samedis de début d'année étaient généralement les plus appréciables car nous n'étions pas encore trop surchargés de travail et cela se sentait dans la joyeuse ambiance de la plupart des élèves. En face de moi, Lily était assise et à ma droite se trouvaient James, Sirius et Peter.

« Où est Remus ? m'enquis-je en me tournant vers James, assis directement à côté de moi, un choix qui, par un curieux hasard, le plaçait à proximité de Lily.

-Va savoir, me répondit le garçon d'un ton suffisant, cette façon de parler qui se renforçait d'année en année et que je ne pouvais pas supporter, il doit être dans une de ses périodes lunatiques, ma foi. »

Sirius et Peter éclatèrent de rire, une réaction que je ne compris pas ; si le calme et sympathique Remus devenait lunatique, c'était plutôt inquiétant et j'hésitai à leur répliquer que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais je me ravisai finalement, songeant que c'était probablement une blague entre eux.

« Il est là-bas, s'écria brusquement Lily qui venait de repérer le jeune garçon, mais pourquoi diable s'est-il assis à l'autre bout de la table ? »

Je ne répondis rien, mais je restai songeuse. Se pouvait-il que mon ami se soit volontairement éloigné de moi, acceptant en même temps de ne pas manger à côté de ses meilleurs amis, simplement à cause de notre petit instant de proximité de la matinée ? Je connaissais à présent bien Remus, il était, des quatre inséparables compères, celui dont je m'étais le plus rapprochée, et je le pensais trop intelligent pour avoir ce genre de comportement. Mais au fond, ce genre de situation n'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Pour me changer les idées et tenter de ne pas montrer mon trouble, je me mis à conter à ma meilleure amie l'exploit que j'étais parvenue à accomplir grâce à l'aide précieuse de Remus. Je savais que Lily, loin d'être jalouse de ma performance, s'en réjouirait avec moi et ce fut ce qui se produisit. Mais tandis qu'elle me félicitait, je me rendis compte que c'était Alice qui était assise juste à ma gauche et qu'elle ne nous avait pas parlé depuis le début du repas. J'écoutai plus attentivement ce qui se passait à ma gauche et je compris : Alice et Frank devisaient gaiement à mi-voix, parfois rieurs, parfois plus tendres… Je ne me permis pas d'écouter leur conversation mais une chose était sûre : depuis que Nora avait annoncé à la chambrée leur liaison, Alice ne la cachait plus et la vivait ouvertement. Mais en parlant de Nora, où était donc notre joyeuse compagne ? Cela ne m'avait pas frappée tout d'abord, car nous avions aussitôt parlé dès que je m'étais assise à la table des Gryffondors, mais l'absence de la jeune boute-en-train ne pouvait pas longtemps passer inaperçue. D'ailleurs, je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à l'avoir remarquée car j'entendis Sirius demander d'un ton léger à la cantonade :

« Mais où est donc ma brunette préférée ? »

Il était à peu près impossible de ne pas savoir de qui parlait le jeune garçon. Si sa petite amie actuelle s'appelait Jenny, tout le monde chez les lions savait que Sirius adorait Nora, qui avait quelque part le même caractère que lui, et qu'il passait son temps à lui inventer des surnoms plus ou moins recherchés et plus ou moins ridicules. Il y eut un instant de silence parmi nous avant que Peter ne s'exclame :

« Mais elle est assise à la table des Serdaigle ! Regardez, à côté de ce type, Patil. »

J'entendis Lily et Sirius, assis sur le banc qui tournait le dos à la table des bleu et bronze, se retourner vivement.

« Lâcheuse, cria Sirius, immonde traîtresse à ta maison ! »

Sa voix pouvait porter loin et je ne doutai pas un instant qu'à peu près tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle l'aient entendu. Quelques rires s'élevèrent le long des tables et James lui fit remarquer, non sans rire, qu'il avait peut-être exagéré légèrement.

« Tu crois ?

-Bah, peut-être pas au fond. »

ET les deux garçons se remirent à rire. Quant à moi, je ne les écoutais plus. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour moi que, durant la matinée probablement passée dans le parc, Nora avait fini par accepter de sortir avec Ganesh.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Nora et moi descendîmes dans le parc. Le soleil, bien qu'un peu fade, réchauffait tout de même l'atmosphère et nous choisîmes un endroit au beau milieu des pelouses où personne encore ne s'était installé pour nous étendre tous dans l'herbe. Alice et Frank s'étaient évaporés à peine leur dessert avalé et je les supposais installés dans un coin bien tranquille du parc. Quant à Remus, j'avais espéré un instant qu'il nous rejoindrait, mais j'avais vite déchanté quand il avait annoncé furtivement à Sirius qu'il montait dans la salle commune pour se reposer et terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Le devoir étant pour le jeudi suivant et Remus, bien que très travailleur, n'étant pas un habitué du travail consciencieusement fait à l'avance, l'excuse me parut bien légère, mais j'avais décidé de ne plus trop penser aux raisons qui poussaient le garçon à m'éviter et je tentai de me tenir à ma résolution.

Une brise légère transportant une douce odeur de verdure et de feuilles mortes nous caressant doucement, nous somnolions paisiblement, échangeant de temps en temps un mot futile, profitant seulement de l'instant. Voldemort et ses méfaits me paraissaient si loin à présent que je me demandais presque si je ne les avais pas rêvés. Je sentais peu à peu le sommeil me gagner quand la voix excitée de Peter s'éleva brusquement.

« Eh, regardez, ils sont là nos amoureux ! NE sont-ils pas mignons ?

-On s'en fout, Peter, grogna Sirius, allongé tête bêche avec moi. »

Lui aussi avait dû commencer à s'endormir et n'appréciait pas trop d'être réveillé pour un motif aussi inutile.

« Quels amoureux ? marmonna Lily, elle aussi visiblement endormie.

-Alice et Frank, ils se promènent, répondit Peter excité. »

J'entendis James grogner puis se redresser en gémissant. Mais bien vite, son tempérament agité reprit le dessus et il lança :

« Oh, Evans, tu devrais les regarder et prendre exemple, ils ont l'air si heureux…

-Tu n'envisages pas j'espère que je suive leur exemple avec toi, Potter, parce qu'à ce compte-là, tu te trompes sur un point : je ne risque pas d'être heureuse. »

La dignité de James dut prendre un sérieux coup car il ne trouva rien à répondre et Lily reprit en baillant et en se redressant à son tour :

« Désolé tout le monde mais je crois que je vais rentrer à la salle commune. Remus a peut-être raison en se débarrassant du devoir de métamorphose aujourd'hui.

-Ah, parfait, s'empressa de dire James, je viens avec toi. Tu as raison, on sera plus tranquilles tous les deux.

-Potter, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec toi, d'autant que quand tu es là, je suis tout sauf tranquille ! »

Et elle s'éloigna en courant.

« Ah là là, James, fit Sirius en riant mais d'un ton mimant le désespoir et la compassion, on dirait que tu n'es pas son genre, ou alors que tu t'y prends assez mal avec elle.

-Ouais mais c'est que cette fille n'est pas normale, répliqua James de son ton prétentieux, avec n'importe quelle autre, je suis sûr que ça marcherait. De toute façon, j'y vais quand même.

-Alors je t'accompagne, couina Peter avec excitation. »

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement : Peter donnerait tout pour voir James tenter le genre d'action risquée comme celle de s'attaquer à Lily Evans. Je m'attendais à ce que Sirius les suive, mais sur un grognement, je l'entendis s'installer plus confortablement dans l'herbe et se mettre à inspirer fortement l'air pour exprimer son bien-être et son peu d'envie d'en sortir. Nora, allongée juste à côté de moi, n'avais même pas prononcé un mot, un événement très exceptionnel, et je supposai qu'elle s'était totalement endormie.

Pourtant, son sommeil fut de courte durée car de nouveaux pas s'approchèrent de notre lieu de sieste et quelqu'un se pencha au-dessus de Nora et la voix de Ganesh, particulièrement douce et agréable pour l'occasion, dit tout bas :

« Nono, tu te réveilles ? Tu étais d'accord pour passer l'après-midi avec moi. »

Mon amie grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et je la sentis se redresser tout à côté de moi. J'entendis ensuite le son d'un baiser et Nora répondit, d'une voix particulièrement caressante que je ne lui connaissais pas :

« Bien sûr ! On y va. »

Et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent, nous laissant seuls au beau milieu du parc, Sirius et moi. C'est alors que le garçon poussa un profond soupir, un soupir qui me parut, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, chargé de désespoir, un soupir qui me brisa le cœur. Je me traînai à quatre pattes jusqu'à côté de lui.

« Tu l'aimes bien, Nora, non ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence et je regrettai un instant d'avoir posé une telle question. Sirius se cachait tellement derrière une armure de bonne humeur et de fauteur de trouble que je songeai soudain qu'il était peut-être dangereux de tenter de passer au travers. Mais il finit par me répondre d'une voix étonnamment lasse :

« Ouais, je l'aime bien.

-Mais Jenny ? »

Sirius eut un drôle de petit rire.

« Bah, Jenny, c'est comme Rose et Lynn, et ça peut encore continuer longtemps comme ça. Les filles sont là, elles n'attendent que moi, alors j'en profite, d'autant que ce n'est pas désagréable, mais au fond… Je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai rompu avec Jenny par lettre pendant les vacances. Nora a toujours été tellement… Inaccessible pour moi. Oh, c'est une amie formidable, ça c'est certain, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et quand enfin j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'ouvre un peu aux garçons, c'est dans les bras d'un autre qu'elle tombe. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, au cours duquel il soupira. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sirius me fasse un jour des confidences, il était pour moi le garçon, avec James, qui mettait de la bonne humeur dans chaque instant mais il n'était pas celui qui me confiait ses soucis, comme le faisait parfois Lily lorsqu'elle me parlait des conflits fréquents entre sa sœur Pétunia et Elle. Sirius avait son meilleur ami James pour ce genre de chose mais… Au fond, James était-il un si bon confident que cela ? Lui, le garçon qi s'acharnait à plaire à Lily en utilisant les deux traits de sa personnalité que la jolie rousse détestait le plus, son arrogance et sa satisfaction de lui-même… Oh, les quatre inséparables amis devaient parler entre eux, se confier, mais Sirius avait peut-être besoin de quelqu'un d'un peu plus compréhensif. Pourtant, je réalisai soudain que je devais être une bien piètre amie car je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre et le silence se prolongea lourdement. Finalement, je me sentis trop mal à l'aise et je parlai.

« Tu sais… Je pense que tu as le temps pour trouver quelqu'un digne de toi. Disons que Nora… Disons qu'elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui la modère un peu, quelqu'un qui partage son humour mais est capable de calmer ses extravagances.

-Pourquoi, tu crois que je risquerais de ne pas contribuer à calmer ses extravagances ? »

Un court, très court instant, je me sentis ennuyée de sa réponse, avant de l'entendre éclater de rire.

« Tu as sans doute raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Un instant d'hésitation me saisit en repensant à la lettre que mon père m'avait confiée, lettre que j'avais glissée tout au fond de ma valise et que je n'avais plus l'intention de ressortir. Finalement, je lui répondis simplement :

« Oh, oui, plutôt bonnes. A vrai dire, mon père les rend très agréables, mais tout serait mieux sans sa nullité de compagne. »

Sirius éclata de nouveau de rire. Même les garçons connaissaient ma légendaire haine pour Elena. Mais je réalisai soudain que pour ma part, je ne connaissais au fond pas grand-chose de la famille du garçon.

« Et toi, tu étais chez toi ? »

Sirius se racla la gorge et je songeai que j'aurais peut-être dû me taire. Visiblement, le sujet était sensible. Mais il finit tout de même par parler d'un ton faussement dégagé.

« Bah, tu sais, tout l'été enfermé avec des fanatiques de ce malade de Voldemort, je crois qu'on ne peut pas rêver mieux. Un frère qui rêverait d'afficher ses posters à ses murs s'il en existait, une mère qui n'a d'yeux que pour lui et qui me considère comme la tare de la famille parce que j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor alors qu'ils ont tous été à Serpentard et parce que je déteste tous ces serpents partout dans la maison et ces têtes d'elfes accrochées au mur… »

Il soupira profondément et je réalisai à quel point je n'avais pas à me plaindre de mes propres vacances. Si Elena était insupportable, au moins avais-je une totale liberté, au moins riais-je sans cesse avec mon père, au moins allais-je au bord de la mer, au restaurant et en randonnée…

« Le seul moment agréable dans tout ça est la journée qu'on a passé chez mes cousines. Enfin… Disons que ce moment aurait été agréable si l'on avait fait abstraction des deux plus âgées.

-Narcissa ?

-Ouais, et sa sœur aînée Bellatrix. C'est impressionnant à quel point elles ne peuvent pas me supporter. C'est viscéral, je dirais. Heureusement, il y a la plus jeune, Andromeda, la seule en qui je reconnais quelques valeurs que je défends, la seule qui me comprend et avec qui, quand ses abruties de sœurs nous en laissent le temps, j'ai des discussions passionnantes et des moments de joie. »

Nous parlâmes encore un long moment de nos familles respectives, puis Sirius me raconta la dernière invention de James et lui, une statue du château qu'ils avaient enchantée pour qu'elle dise « Tu sens mauvais ! » chaque fois que Rusard, l'horrible concierge, passait devant.

« Sauf que nous nous sommes cachés derrière pour observer le spectacle et que la tête qu'il a faite était tellement drôle que nous avons éclaté de rire. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de filer et c'est pour ça qu'on était en retenue dans son bureau mercredi dernier. »

Cette discussion et la façon qu'avait Sirius de la rendre hilarante m'avait fait pour un instant oublier comment nous avions fini par nous retrouver à deux dans le parc alors que nous y étions six au départ et que, en comptant Alice et Remus, nous aurions même pu être huit.

Mais, tandis que je rentrais seule à la tour des Gryffondors, Sirius m'ayant expliqué qu'il avait quelques petites choses à faire, je me plongeai dans d'étranges pensées. Je me rendais compte que, du fait de leurs petits amis, je risquais d'avoir de moins en moins de chances de passer du temps avec Alice et Nora. Quant aux quatre inséparables garçons, il était à présent de plus en plus rare qu'ils passent du temps avec nous, sauf quand James tentait vainement et stupidement d'amadouer Lily, ce qui faisait immédiatement décamper la jeune fille. Je me retrouvais donc avec ce choix impossible, passer du temps avec eux ou avec elle. Enfin, il me restait Remus, celui des quatre avec qui j'avais souvent de longues conversations et, pour une raison obscure à mes yeux, je venais de l'éloigner de moi mieux que je ne serais parvenue à le faire en l'insultant ou en trahissant son amitié. Il me restait Lily bien sûr, Lily qui avait toujours été là, ma meilleure amie, celle qui savait tout de moi et dont je savais tout, mais, tandis que j'arrivais au fond du couloir du septième étage, le sentiment étrange que tous les autres, tous ceux avec qui j'avais construit une amitié s'éparpillaient au vent loin de moi comme des feuilles mortes m'envahissait peu à peu.

L'ambiance de la salle commune était à la joie ; on jouait, on discutait, on riait… je trouvai Lily, Nora et Alice assises à une petite table ronde non loin du feu et, en m'asseyant auprès d'elles, je me sentis un peu rassurée. Au moins pourrais-je encore profiter de temps en temps de moments tels que celui-ci. Je sentais bien que la distance entre nous allait forcément s'accentuer au fil des semaines, au fur et à mesure que l'amour grandirait entre les filles et leurs compagnons, mais, en les entendant parler, je compris que malgré cela, le lien qui nous unissait toutes les quatre restait aussi fort.

Tandis que Nora faisait découvrir à Alice un tour de cartes moldues, qui finalement nous amusa tout autant, Lily et moi, j'entendis s'ouvrir le trou du portrait de la grosse dame et le niveau sonore baissa brusquement dans la pièce chaleureuse. Des murmures s'élevaient encore de-ci de-là mais à présent, je me rendais compte qu'il s'agissait de chuchotements étonnés.

« C'est McGonagall, me glissa Nora, et on dirait qu'elle vient droit vers nous. »

Un drôle de pressentiment me disait que c'était à moi qu'elle souhaitait s'adresser, mais je ne voyais absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à me dire et, comme toujours dans ces cas-là quand il s'agissait de la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, je ne m'inquiétais pas et j'attendais plutôt avec curiosité de savoir ce qu'elle avait à m'apprendre.

« Roxane Jones ? »

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Je me levai instinctivement, prête à la suivre dans son bureau, ce qui s'était déjà produit plusieurs fois auparavant.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. »

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment que je commençai à sentir gonfler une boule brûlante d'angoisse au niveau de mon estomac. Oh, ce n'était pas le fait que le directeur souhaite me voir qui m'inquiétait, car ce grand homme avait toujours été bienveillant à mon égard, mais c'était la voix tendue, pressée et contenant une note sinistre du professeur de métamorphose qui me faisait soudain me sentir mal. Sans me poser davantage de questions, j'appelai Eclaireur, je fixai sa laisse à son collier et je suivis le professeur McGonagall, tandis que derrière moi, peu à peu les murmures reprenaient de l'ampleur et que les discussions se relançaient. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore me parut interminable, non point qu'il fût excessivement long, mais McGonagall ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le chemin et, même si elle n'était pas réputée pour être bavarde, cela me mit profondément mal à l'aise.

Enfin, après avoir descendu plusieurs volées de marche et avoir longé cinq ou six couloirs, mon fléreur me fit comprendre que je devais m'arrêter. Avec étonnement, j'entendis le professeur McGonagall murmurer « chocoballes » et j'entendis un raclement dans la pierre, m'évoquant le bruit que faisait le mur entre l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur et le Chemin de Traverse en s'ouvrant.

« Entrez, Miss Jones, je vous laisse ici, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de faire quelques petites choses pour lui. »

Déconcertée, je franchis une ouverture là où, j'en étais sûre, il y avait quelques instants auparavant le mur du couloir. Si le directeur m'avait plusieurs fois adressé quelques mots dans les couloirs du château, je n'avais jamais pénétré dans son bureau. Il y avait devant moi, aux mouvements que je sentis dans la laisse d'Eclaireur, un escalier en colimaçon. Je grimpai sur la première marche et je me rendis alors compte, mi amusée mi inquiète, que l'escalier se mouvait de lui-même vers le haut. Je restai donc immobile jusqu'à ce que mes pieds arrivent sur le palier, en haut des marches. Tendant les mains devant moi, je découvris une porte et, comme il ne semblait rien y avoir d'autre que les murs, je frappai.

« Entrez, me fit une voix calme, une voix que j'adorais entendre, qui m'inspirait la sagesse, la confiance et la force. »

J'ouvris la porte et je me retrouvai dans une pièce où il faisait légèrement chaud, qui, aux sensations qui m'assaillaient, ne devait pas être trop grande ou remplie de beaucoup d'objets. J'avançais et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

« Ah, Roxane, je t'attendais. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît, il y a un siège juste devant toi. »

Sa voix était trop douce, son ton trop calme, comme un homme parlant à un petit enfant pour l'empêcher de se remettre à hurler après une crise de larmes. Mais que pouvait-il donc avoir à me dire de si important pour prendre un tel ton ? Lui dont le sourire transparaissait toujours dans la voix ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux. Intriguée, la boule d'angoisse semblant grossir subitement dans ma poitrine, je m'assis en face du directeur, mes mains pouvant toucher le bord de son bureau qui nous séparait.

« Roxane, ce que je vais t'apprendre va être difficile à entendre pour toi, mais il faut que tu sois forte. »

Non, non ! Ce cri intérieur m'avait saisie brusquement, tandis que quelque chose en moi venait de s'éclairer, une compréhension soudaine… Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça ! Pitié, que l'on m'annonce que le monde entier est sur le point d'exploser, mais pas ça ! « Ecoute-moi bien : tu la remettras au professeur Dumbledore, mais seulement après ma mort. » J'entendais cette voix inhabituellement sérieuse, sur le quai neuf trois quarts à King's Cross et la gravité avec laquelle mon père m'avait parlé en cet instant, cet instant terrible, que je n'avais même pas été capable de comprendre, où mon père, indirectement, me disait adieu. « Je souhaite que tu aies raison, ma chérie, mais si jamais je devais mourir… » Non, papa, ce n'est pas toi. « S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit… » Mais je savais que c'était cela. Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas pris ces paroles au sérieux ? Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas précipitée dans le bureau du directeur pour lui parler, pour lui demander de trouver un moyen de mettre des dizaines de protections autour de mon père ? Mais parce que telle avait été la volonté de Thomas Jones : que je n'en parle à personne, que je fasse comme si de rien n'était…

Le professeur Dumbledore avait gardé le silence, visiblement conscient que mes pensées étaient en pleine ébullition. Après un moment, il prit une légère inspiration et m'annonça avec une voix douce et chargée de compassion :

« Ton père est mort, Roxane. »


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le secret de Thomas Jones

NOTE :

Il y a une toute petite référence à un élément totalement inutile d'un des tomes d'Harry Potter dans ce chapitre, je me demande si quelqu'un la trouvera… Petit indice : dans ma fic, par contre, ce détail n'est absolument pas inutile.

CHAPITRE 10

LE SECRET DE THOMAS JONES

La phrase que venait de prononcer le professeur Dumbledore me fit l'effet d'un pic de glace que l'on aurait enfoncé droit dans mon cœur. Je sentis que j'allais défaillir, tomber en arrière et je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces au bureau du directeur avant de réaliser dans une sorte de brouillard que j'étais assise sur une chaise et que je ne risquais pas de tomber. De toute façon, je ne perdis pas connaissance ; tout mon être aspirait à la tranquillité, à un repos au long duquel mon esprit aurait le temps d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais quelque chose en moi me poussait résolument à rester consciente et à retourner dans ma tête les atroces paroles de Dumbledore. C'était étrange : lorsque je m'étais retrouvée dans ce bureau, j'avais eu la certitude que le directeur allait m'annoncer précisément cette nouvelle et, à présent que c'était chose faite, c'était comme si il m'avait appris la dernière chose à laquelle j'eusse pu m'attendre. J'avais gardé le silence, cela faisait à présent plus d'une minute que ce silence durait et le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas songé à le rompre, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Dans l'espèce de fumée qui avait enveloppé mes pensées, une chose pourtant semblait poindre, une chose que je ne parvenais pas exactement à identifier. JE devais faire quelque chose, quelque chose de très important, je devais le faire maintenant. Mais mon cerveau semblait ralenti, engourdi, comme une jambe que l'on a trop longtemps gardée coincée sous soi et qui est pleine de fourmis. Oui, j'avais des fourmis dans le cerveau, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était l'impression que j'avais et ce ne fut que très très lentement que je parvins à dégager quelques idées cohérentes de l'amas grouillant qui envahissait mon esprit. Il y avait du chagrin, un chagrin si lourd que je ne parvenais pas à réellement le ressentir, il y avait de la peur aussi, de l'incompréhension, de l'angoisse… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Mon père était un simple sorcier qui avait même quitté cette communauté pour vivre plus tranquille… Il fallait que je me souvienne de ce que j'avais à faire. Avec un cruel effort, je parvins finalement à me souvenir de ce que j'avais pensé juste avant que Dumbledore m'annonce la mort de mon père. J'avais pensé à cette lettre… Oui, c'était bien cela : je devais remettre une lettre au professeur Dumbledore, une lettre écrite par mon père et qu'il m'avait recommandée de ne pas toucher et de transmettre directement à son destinataire après sa mort. Mais la simple perspective de me lever et d'aller chercher cette missive dans mon dortoir alors que je ne désirais qu'une chose, ne plus jamais bouger de ce siège, avec seulement la présence réconfortante de Dumbledore qui, peut-être un jour, pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, quand je serais capable de l'entendre, m'était parfaitement inconcevable. Pourtant, je savais que si j'avais à me servir de mon courage de Gryffondor, c'était bien en ce moment. Il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Peut-être mon père était-il mort simplement pour cela et comptait-il sur moi pour continuer quelque chose qu'il avait commencé. Lentement, je me redressai sur ma chaise et je parvins à articuler d'une voix faible.

« Professeur ? »

Mais à cet instant précis, j'entendis frapper à la porte du bureau et Dumbledore répondit d'une voix impassible :

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et j'entendis des pas dans la petite pièce, accompagnés, ce qui me frappa immédiatement, de sanglots presque hystériques que la personne ne cherchait nullement à réprimer.

« Ah, Minerva, miss Dawson, fit Dumbledore d'une voix légèrement lasse, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. »

Miss Dawson ? Mais c'était… Elena ! A présent, je reconnaissais sa voix dans ses sanglots et un terrible sentiment de compassion me submergea. Lorsque je me levai un instant plus tard, j'avais oublié les quatre années de haine que je lui avais vouée, j'avais oublié qui elle était, je savais seulement qu'il y avait, assise tout près de moi, une femme aussi malheureuse que je l'étais en cette soirée. J'atteignis la chaise sur laquelle la jeune femme était assise et, sans hésiter, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et je me mis à la serrer très fort contre moi en caressant ses cheveux et en murmurant simplement, à plusieurs reprises : « Je suis là. »

Ce qui s'était passé en moi ce soir-là, je ne le compris jamais réellement. Peut-être tout simplement que mon élan d'affection avait eu pour impulsion le terrible besoin de ne pas me morfondre sur mon propre chagrin et de me rendre utile pour l'oublier. C'était même très probable que ce soit cela qui c'était produit mais, tandis que je consolais la petite amie de mon père, je réalisai que je n'agissais plus par simple intérêt personnel. Tandis que je sentais son corps presque aussi mince que le mien contre moi, je pris peu à peu conscience du lien qui nous unissait toutes les deux, d'à quel point nous nous ressemblions. Après tout, nous avions toutes deux aimé Thomas Jones, certes pas de la même manière, mais sans aucun doute avec la même intensité. C'était pour cette raison que je l'avais détestée depuis notre première rencontre, parce que je n'étais plus la seule à apporter à mon père le meilleur de moi-même, et c'était pour cette raison que je réalisais brusquement à quel point je l'aimais, parce que je comprenais enfin sans jalousie qu'elle avait rendu mon père heureux. Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient restés muets, attendant probablement que nous nous soyons mutuellement consolées. Depuis les dernières paroles du directeur, je n'avais pas réellement pensé à mon père. Seule la nouvelle de sa mort, comme abstraite mais si douloureuse, m'avait frappée. A présent que je tenais Elena dans mes bras, les souvenirs affluaient en moi comme des vagues déchaînées. Je les revoyais rentrer tous les deux d'une sortie, riant aux éclats, mais sans plus ressentir la colère que cet instant m'avait inspiré à l'époque ; je revoyais nos parties de cartes, à mon père et moi, nos footings dans la campagne, nos vacances à Brighton, nos sorties au cinéma ; sa voix, toujours bienveillante et enjouée ; le sourire toujours perceptible quand il parlait ; son grand corps vigoureux lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras pour s'amuser, même quand j'étais bien trop grande pour que cela serve à quoi que ce fût… Sous mes doigts, je sentais les cheveux d'Elena, que je savais blonds ; ils étaient doux, soyeux, et lui tombaient au milieu du dos. Elle était grande, plus grande que moi, je m'en rendais compte même si elle était assise. Ma main, dans un geste affectueux, effleura son visage ; elle avait la peau très douce et elle portait de petites boucles d'oreilles. Et je pouvais sentir son parfum, un parfum de fleurs, un parfum qui avait été si longtemps synonyme de dégoût, de désespoir, de vacances gâchées et qui aujourd'hui me rassurait, me calmait peu à peu.

Le professeur Dumbledore connaissait-il mon inimitié envers la jeune femme ? Je n'en savais rien mais j'étais persuadée qu'il en savait bien plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien montrer et j'étais presque certaine qu'un sourire devait s'afficher sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il nous observait dans notre muette réconciliation. Elena ne parlait pas, mais ses pleurs s'apaisaient peu à peu et, au bout de quelques minutes, le silence était à nouveau total. C'est alors que la voix douce mais néanmoins chargée d'une certaine autorité implicite de Dumbledore s'éleva :

« Elena, je sais que c'est difficile, mais vous devez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je… Je… c'est trop dur… Je… J'aimerais me reposer… »

Je posai une main rassurante sur son épaule. Dumbledore reprit calmement :

« Ecoutez. Il vous faudra de toute façon en parler un jour, et plus vous attendrez, plus ce sera difficile. Débarrassez-vous de ce fardeau maintenant et vous verrez que le chagrin vous paraîtra beaucoup moins lourd plus tard. »

Je pressai doucement l'épaule d'Elena dans un signe d'encouragement. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie de tout comprendre, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir comment ça s'était passé. Pourtant, Dumbledore avait raison : si elle voulait au plus vite se débarrasser du poids qui devait l'oppresser, il fallait qu'elle parle maintenant ; La jeune femme dut le comprendre, car, après un nouveau silence, elle prit une profonde inspiration dans laquelle j'entendis un sanglot réprimé, puis elle se mit à parler, d'une voix presque monocorde, basse, trop calme, mais qui devait être son seul rempart pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer à chaque phrase.

« Je… J'avais remarqué que Thomas lisait des choses dans la chambre de Roxy. Je me suis posé des questions. Un jour, j'y suis entrée et j'ai trouvé les journaux sorciers, avec les photos qui bougent et tout. J'ai lu des trucs sur la marque des ténèbres, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. Ca a commencé à me faire peur. Alors vous imaginez que quand je suis rentrée et que je l'ai vue au-dessus de la maison… »

Elle s'interrompit. Visiblement, elle était embrouillée dans ses pensées, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait commencé ainsi et elle cherchait comment continuer.

« Vous comprenez, j'étais invitée au restaurant par une amie. Je… Je ne pouvais pas y emmener Tom, elle voulait me parler de choses personnelles. Oh… Si j'avais su, je n'y serais jamais allée ! »

Je la serrai contre moi. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir quoi que ce soit ? J'essayai d'ignorer l'angoisse qui m'étreignait de plus en plus fort à présent qu'elle avait parlé de la marque. Il fallait que je l'écoute et que je la soutienne.

« Je suis rentrée vers dix heures et demie. Je l'ai vue de loin vous savez, ça brille beaucoup dans la nuit. Elle flottait comme ça au-dessus de la maison, et je savais ce qu'elle signifiait. Je le savais mais il fallait que je rentre, que je voie ce qui s'était passé, que je fasse quelque chose s'il en était encore temps. Je suis passé par la porte de derrière, je ne sais pas… Une intuition peut-être… Je suis rentrée dans la cuisine discrètement et je me suis approchée de la porte qui donne sur le salon, et là, j'ai tout vu. »

Elle s'interrompit, respirant fortement pour réprimer ses larmes. Finalement, elle attrapa ma main dans la sienne, qui était moite et froide, la serra très fort et reprit.

« Ils étaient deux types cagoulés, ils avaient leur baguette à la main, et Thomas était attaché et assis contre un mur. Ils lui ont posé une question, mais je sais pas, j'ai pas trop compris. Une histoire de prophétie, ils lui parlaient de son ancienne femme, ils lui ordonnaient de parler. Mais Tom… Il était si courageux… Il a rien dit et leur a seulement craché que de toute façon, s'ils le tuaient il ne pourrait plus parler, alors que mieux valait le garder en vie. Ca les a énervés, les deux types, ils… ils ont prononcé une formule, Tom avait le regard tout perdu pendant un moment, ils lui ont reposé des questions mais il répondait pas… Et puis il a fini par hurler que l'imper quelque chose ça marchait pas avec lui, qu'ils étaient minables… »

L'imperium… Bien sûr… J'avais lu ça dans mon livre de défense contre les forces du mal de quatrième année durant l'été, mais je n'en avais de toute façon pas besoin pour comprendre. Même si je ne connaissais pas en détail ce sort, la gazette ne cessait de relater des faits où des personnes commettaient des actes horribles sous l'imperium… Un sort qui vous obligeait à faire tout ce que l'autre vous ordonnait et… Comme j'admirais mon père, mon père avait réussi à lutter contre l'imperium !

« Mon père, c'était un bon élève à Poudlard ? »

La question m'avait échappée, malgré tout ce chagrin, ou peut-être à cause de lui, j'avais brusquement envie de savoir tout ce qu'il était, toute la part de sa vie que j'ignorais… Je savais pourtant que c'était ridicule. Mais j'entendis un faible sourire dans la réponse de Dumbledore.

« Thomas était un excellent élève, doué et obstiné. »

Puis il poussa un soupir, presque imperceptible, mais je l'entendis tout de même. Songeait-il au grand sorcier que le monde venait de perdre ? Songeait-il avec nostalgie au jeune élève qu'il avait été ? A ce temps qu'il avait gâché en se conduisant comme un moldu parmi les moldus ?

Mais bien d'autres choses me préoccupaient et je voulais connaître la suite à présent. Pourquoi Elena avait-elle raconté qu'elle était rentrée à dix heures et demie, mon père était donc probablement mort dans l'heure qui avait suivi, et n'apprenais-je la nouvelle que le lendemain à presque sept heure ? Quel était le rapport avec ma mère, m'ex-femme de papa ? Quel était ce secret que mon père cachait au point d'avoir renoncé à la magie et pour lequel deux Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à employer l'imperium ? Car oui, j'en étais certaine à présent, si mon père, même aux yeux de sa propre fille, voulait être un moldu, c'était à cause de ce même secret que les Mangemorts étaient venus tenter de lui soutirer, un secret trop grave pour que même moi puisse être au courant. Peut-être était-ce ce secret que contenait la lettre que mon père m'avait confiée sur le quai neuf trois quarts à King's Cross. J'hésitai à demander au professeur si je pouvais aller chercher la fameuse missive mais visiblement Elena, qui ne sanglotait plus mais n'avait pas lâché ma main, avait envie de terminer son récit.

Pourtant je fus étonnée car quelqu'un d'autre pris la parole avant ma belle-mère, je devais bien l'appeler ainsi puisqu'elle restait ma seule famille.

« Albus, je ne comprends pas quelque chose, demanda le professeur McGonagall, pourquoi y avait-il déjà la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison alors que Thomas Jones n'était pas encore mort ? »

Dumbledore laissa un silence puis il répondit en soupirant, d'un ton dans lequel je sentais percer le reproche et le dédain :

« Parce que probablement ces messieurs étaient à peu près certains de l'issue de leur visite et ne souhaitaient pas perdre de temps en repartant. Mais je vous en prie Elena, continuez, nous tâcherons de ne plus vous interrompre. »

Elena se remit à parler, d'une voix rauque et luttant à chaque instant pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« Les gars n'ont visiblement pas apprécié ce qui venait de se passer… Excusez-moi, je raconte si mal… Mais je n'y comprenais rien, moi… Je ne connais pas tout ça…

-Ne vous en faites pas, lui dit calmement Dumbledore, tout ce qui compte c'est que vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez vu.

-Vous êtes sûr que Roxane ne devrait pas descendre dans la grande salle ? Tous ses camarades sont allés dîner à l'heure qu'il est.

-Non Minerva, Roxane a autant besoin de savoir que Miss Dawson de parler. Continuez, Elena. Vous disiez que les deux hommes ne semblaient pas ravis de la résistance de votre petit ami à l'imperium ?

-O… Oui, alors l'un d'eux a dit qu'ils allaient employer les grands moyens. Il a pointé sa baguette vers Tom et…

-Mais papa n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre ? »

Je savais que je déplaisais au directeur mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et Dumbledore ne dit rien.

« Non… Enfin, je sais pas… Peut-être qu'il l'a eue au début, quand j'étais pas là, mais habituellement il l'enferme dans un petit coffre qu'il a et il ne l'a jamais sur lui. »

Elle soupira.

« Et donc il a pointé sa chose sur Tom, il a crié une formule et Thomas s'est mis… Oh, c'était affreux… Il s'est mis à se rouler par terre, à se tordre de douleur, à hurler à la mort… C'était horrible… »

Elle recommença à sangloter mais elle sortit immédiatement un mouchoir, elle renifla, se moucha et reprit :

« Excusez-moi, c'est si difficile ! Moi, j'osais pas bouger, je me disais que je ne lui servirais à rien… Et puis j'avais si peur ! Alors je regardais… Le type a baissé sa baguette et il a hurlé : « alors, tu as changé d'avis maintenant ? » et mon merveilleux Tom a répondu que non, ils pouvaient bien le torturer jusqu'à la mort, il ne parlerait pas. Et le type lui a répliqué que c'était bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. »

Les mots « mon merveilleux Tom », en d'autres temps, lui auraient bien valu une dizaine de gifles en pensée, mais ils m'attendrirent lorsque je les entendis. Oui, mon père était merveilleux, oui, il s'était comporté comme le plus courageux des hommes et j'étais certaine qu'il avait dû être réparti à Gryffondor par le Choixpeau magique.

Comme réconfortée par ses propres paroles, par l'idée que son petit ami était mort en héros, Elena reprit son récit avec plus d'assurance, ma main toujours serrée très fort dans la sienne.

« Ils ont recommencé, à le faire souffrir… Et chaque fois, ils arrêtaient, lui demandaient s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis, et mon Tom leur criait que non. J'ai eu l'impression que ça durait une éternité… Une éternité de douleur, de cris… »

Je sentais tout mon corps se tendre, se contracter, comme si je vivais ce que mon père avait vécu… L'angoisse, la haine, la colère me submergeaient par vagues incontrôlables, me secouant parfois de tremblements. Pourtant, mon cerveau restait résolument en alerte, guettant la moindre des paroles d'Elena et l'analysant comme un indice précieux. De plus en plus, la certitude que la clé de tout ce qu'elle racontait se trouvait dans ma lettre s'insinuait en moi à tel point que j'avais envie de sortir en courant du bureau, mais il fallait que j'écoute jusqu'au bout.

« Au bout d'un moment, enfin, ils ont arrêté. Thomas était écroulé par terre, tout son corps tremblait, il gémissait et semblait si faible… Ses yeux étaient révulsés par la douleur et je n'avais qu'une envie : courir, le serrer dans mes bras, tuer ces deux criminels… Mais bien sûr je n'ai rien fait, qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ? »

Je ne savais pas, mais n'importe quoi ! J'aurais voulu qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi, tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour empêcher que cela continue… A sa place, je me serais jetée entre les deux Mangemorts et mon père, je les aurais frappés… Mais qu'y aurais-je gagné ? Mon père serait mort tout de même, et moi aussi. Au moins, Elena était bien vivante, elle était là et elle s'occuperait de moi comme mon père l'avait toujours fait, elle était là pour nous raconter ce qui s'était passé… Elle était sage, je ne l'étais pas, voilà tout. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été à Serdaigle, moi j'étais à Gryffondor. Il fallait bien de tout pour faire un monde. Je préférai cesser de penser à ces choses stupides, car je sentais que la fin de son discours n'allait pas tarder et qu'elle allait être le moment le plus difficile pour nous deux.

« Ils lui ont à nouveau jeté un sort, visiblement Thomas faisait et disait tout ce qu'ils voulaient avec ce truc, je pense que c'est le même qu'ils avaient tenté de lui faire plus tôt et qu'il a dit que ça ne marchait pas avec lui. Sauf que cette fois Thomas était si faible… Ils lui ont reposé la même question qu'avant, je… Je ne me souviens plus, moi, j'étais tellement bouleversée… »

Elle semblait se défendre d'une accusation que personne ne lui avait jamais portée.

« C'est tout à fait normal, Elena, fit Dumbledore d'un ton posé, ne vous en faites pas et racontez-nous seulement ce dont vous vous souvenez.

-Cette fois, il a parlé, il a dit quelque chose, mais sa voix était si faible que je n'ai rien entendu de là où j'étais. Je sais juste qu'il a dû dire ce qu'ils voulaient parce qu'ils se sont mis à ricaner bruyamment. Mais moi je n'y faisais plus attention. A peine Thomas venait-il de parler qu'il est retombé à plat sur le sol, pâle, les yeux fermés. Je… Je ne sais pas, je savais… A ce moment précis, je savais qu'il était mort. »

C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'en pouvait plus et elle se remit à pleurer, son corps entier secoué par les sanglots.

« Ils… Ils étaient tellement jubilants de leur victoire qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué tout de suite que Thomas était… mort. Alors, j'en ai profité, j'ai couru vers lui, je me suis jeté sur lui, j'ai essayé de le réanimer… C'était de la folie, de la pure folie, je sais bien… Mais… C'était plus fort que moi. Bien sûr ils se sont immédiatement tournés vers moi et je savais qu'ils allaient me tuer, comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui, je le savais mais… C'était tout ce que je souhaitais à ce moment, mourir avec lui, ne plus penser, ne plus me souvenir qu'il était mort. »

Elle pleurait trop à présent et elle ne parvenait plus à parler, sa gorge seulement capable d'émettre des sanglots hystériques. Ce fut Dumbledore qui compléta son récit.

« Le ministère a été rapidement averti de la présence de la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de la maison. Mais ce n'est que ce soir vers six heures qu'ils ont retrouvé Miss Dawson. Les deux Mangemorts l'avaient seulement stupéfixée et dissimulée dans un placard. Probablement un simple jeu à leur goût, comme ils savent si bien en avoir. Ils auraient très bien pu la tuer, mais peut-être préféraient-ils qu'elle puisse raconter leurs exploits. Plus ils peuvent effrayer la population et mieux leurs affaires se portent. »

J'avais envie de le faire taire ; j'étais anéantie, non pas de la même façon que l'était Elena, mais je me sentais écrasée, étouffée par ce que je venais d'apprendre et ses paroles me paraissaient comme un bruit de fond, insupportable, envahissant, mais que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Pourtant, le professeur Dumbledore poursuivait, imperturbable :

« Donc, Elena, vous dites que vous n'avez rien pu entendre de ce que ces hommes ont obligé Thomas Jones à révéler. Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ce peut être.

-Non, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

-Et toi, Roxane, tu n'as pas d'idée ? »

J'allais répondre quand mon attention fut attirée par des éclats de voix dans le couloir en-dessous du bureau du directeur.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Lily. Regagnez votre salle commune.

-Je veux entrer dans le bureau du directeur, je veux voir Roxane, vous m'entendez ?

-Calmez-vous, jeune fille. Le directeur est occupé et s'il a convoqué votre amie, c'est que c'est à elle qu'il souhaite parler. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Je me fiche de ce que j'ai à faire, professeur, son absence au repas n'est pas normale ! Je veux entrer dans ce bureau ! Roxy a besoin de moi !

-Vous n'avez pas la langue dans votre poche, Lily, est c'est une qualité que j'apprécie souvent, mais pour le moment elle ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, attendre ici toute la nuit, mais je ne peux pas vous faire entrer. »

Malgré moi, un petit sourire passa sur mes lèvres. C'était au professeur Slughorn que Lily était en train de parler. Elle avait de la chance, le professeur de potions l'aimait beaucoup, il l'adorait même, puisqu'il l'avait invitée à faire partie d'une sorte de club où il réunissait les élèves qu'il jugeait les plus intéressants de Poudlard. Elle serait tombée sur quelqu'un comme Necros, elle aurait déjà écopé d'une retenue. Au fond de moi, je me sentais reconnaissante ; je savais qu'elle m'attendrait. Je me souvins que le directeur venait de me poser une question et je me levai brusquement.

« Professeur, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, m'écriai-je, sans trop contrôler la force de ma voix à cause de l'émotion, j'y vais… Euh… Je veux dire… Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas d'idée de ce que mon père a pu dévoiler de si important mais je crois que j'ai une lettre qui contient la solution. »

ET sans attendre la réponse, je me retournai, Eclaireur déjà debout au bout de sa laisse, et je me précipitai vers la porte.

A peine le mur qui dissimulait l'escalier en colimaçon s'était-il refermé derrière moi dans un bruit de raclement de pierre que je sentais une main sur mon bras et la voix douce de Lily s'exclamait :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Incapable de donner la moindre réponse, je sentis une boule brulante exploser en moi et, jetant mes bras autour du cou de ma meilleure amie, je fondis en larmes. Je pleurai longtemps, seulement capable de répéter : « Papa est mort ! Papa est mort !», réalisant peu à peu que c'étaient les premières larmes que je versais depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle. Comment se faisait-il que je n'avais pas pleuré avant ? Peut-être était-ce la présence d'Elena ; peut-être était-ce mon incapacité à réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à présent, dans les bras de Lily qui m'avait serrée contre elle avec toute la force de son affection, tout me revenait en plein visage avec une violence inouïe. Il me fallut de longues minutes avant de me souvenir de pourquoi j'étais debout dans ce couloir. Sortant un mouchoir de ma poche, je séchai mes larmes et me mouchai bruyamment avant de déclarer d'une voix encore tremblante :

« Lily ! Il faut que j'aille chercher la lettre que papa m'a confiée sur le quai à King's Cross. Tu te souviens ? A l'époque, c'était ça que je redoutais. Maintenant que c'est arrivé, je n'ai plus que ça à faire. »

Lily prit ma main et m'entraîna à travers les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts et je suffoquai lorsque je passai le trou du portrait de la grosse dame. Le vacarme qui m'assaillit me vrilla les tympans. J'avais l'impression que la foule m'empêchait de respirer, que chaque personne qui me bousculait me faisait mal… Je voulais fuir, me dépêcher de prendre cette lettre et de disparaître. Mais bientôt, des voix connues se firent entendre et ce fut comme si tout le reste se dissipait. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai entourée, en plus de Lily, de mes deux autres amies et compagnonnes de dortoir ainsi que des quatre inséparables amis fauteurs de trouble. Je savais que les traces de larme ne trompaient personne et je supposais même que Nora et Alice devinaient tout ce qui était arrivé, faisant aisément le rapprochement avec la lettre dont je leur avais parlé. Alice se contenta de me serrer prestement contre elle, tandis que la brune, petite amie de Ganesh, ne cessait de m'assaillir de questions et de paroles soi-disant réconfortantes. De leur côté, Sirius et James semblaient complètement désemparés, murmurant entre eux et Peter ne cessait de s'exclamer : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

En réalité, rien de tout cela ne parvenait réellement à me soulager de la douleur qui vrillait mon cœur et mon esprit comme l'auraient fait des dizaines de lames chauffées à blanc. Seul un détail me marqua réellement, un détail qui, au milieu de tout ce chagrin, de toutes ces pensées, me sembla comme un rayon de soleil perçant des nuages brumeux. Il y avait une main douce sur mon épaule droite, qui était juste là, posée comme ça, en un geste apaisant ; cette main, elle appartenait à la seule personne, à part Lily, qui ne disait rien, la seule qui était placée un peu en retrait juste derrière moi. C'aurait pu être celle de Frank, ou de n'importe quel de mes camarades suffisamment proches pour se le permettre. Mais il y avait ce parfum, une odeur douce et légèrement boisée que Remus portait toujours sur lui. Remus était là et cela me suffit pour me remuer. Tentant de paraître maîtresse de moi-même, je dis simplement :

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, à tous. Pour l'instant, je suis très pressée. »

Lily n'avait pas lâché ma main et elle m'entraîna dans l'escalier qui montait à notre dortoir. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflée, j'étais à nouveau dans le bureau du directeur, mes trois amies m'attendant en bas, dans le couloir.

Lorsque je franchis la porte, un peu penaude d'avoir quitté tout le monde sans plus d'explications et inquiète de l'état dans lequel je retrouverais Elena, je constatai que je n'entendais plus de sanglots et que Dumbledore lui posait des questions auxquelles elle répondait presque calmement.

« Vous dites qu'ils ne se sont pas rendus compte que votre compagnon était mort ?

-Non, je vous dis, ils ricanaient et un des types, je m'en souviens à présent, écrivait sur un parchemin, probablement ce que mon Thomas venait de leur révéler.

-Ce n'est donc pas eux qui l'ont tué ?

-j'en sais rien, je ne connais rien à la magie moi. Je pensais que c'était leur truc qu'ils lui faisaient pour le faire souffrir qui l'avait finalement achevé par épuisement, ou un truc comme ça. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel j'étais sûr que Dumbledore réfléchissait ferme. J'en profitai pour m'asseoir discrètement, quoi que ma discrétion fût un peu écorchée lorsque je bousculai la chaise de ma belle-mère qui, ne m'ayant pas vue entrer, poussa un cri. Eclaireur bondit sur mes genoux, comme s'il avait compris que j'avais besoin de réconfort, et je me mis à le caresser machinalement. C'était vrai ça : de quoi mon père était-il mort ? La question ne m'avait pas frappé plus tôt, je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement du sortilège de mort, le sortilège impardonnable, mais il fallait croire que les partisans de Voldemort, en ce moment, se fichaient royalement d'être pardonnés, si l'on considérait la fréquence à laquelle ils utilisaient ce sort. Mais maintenant qu'Elena développait, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas ça. Mourir du second sortilège impardonnable, Doloris si je me souvenais bien de ce que j'avais lu ? Cela me paraissait étrange. C'était un sortilège de douleur, mais physiquement, il ne provoquait rien. L'avaient-ils utilisé à tel point que mon père était mort d'épuisement psychologique ? J'ignorais si c'était possible et le directeur ne semblait pas encore décidé à donner son avis. Tant pis, je n'allais pas l'attendre. Profitant du silence, je tendis au vieil homme l'enveloppe confiée par mon père par-dessus son bureau. Sans attendre de questions, j'expliquai.

« Voilà, mon père m'a confié ça à la gare le jour de la rentrée. Il m'a dit de ne la montrer à personne et de vous la donner, seulement à vous, et seulement après sa mort. Je crois… Je crois que c'est le moment. »

Ma voix avait tremblé et des larmes s'étaient remises à rouler sur mes joues. Cette fois, ce fut Elena qui se leva de sa chaise et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci, Roxane, furent les seules paroles que prononça le grand sorcier avant de déchirer l'enveloppe. »

Je l'entendis sortir un papier, le déplier, puis le silence… Et je compris, ma colère s'embrasant en même temps que cette compréhension, qu'il avait l'intention de garder le contenu de la lettre pour lui. Certes, c'était normal après tout ; mon père me l'avait confiée pour lui. Mais cette lettre était un peu comme un testament, les derniers mots que mon père voulait que l'on ait de lui, et j'avais bien l'intention de les connaître. Je m'apprêtais à protester et je fus surprise lorsque je constatai qu'Elena avait dû faire exactement le même raisonnement que moi.

« Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ! »

Elena et moi avions prononcé la même phrase exactement en même temps et, malgré notre chagrin, malgré la gravité de la situation, un petit rire fragile mais bien réel sortit de nos deux gorges. Dumbledore ne répondit pas et ne fit aucun mouvement ; j'aurais pu jurer qu'il n'avait pas détaché son regard de la lettre et qu'il ne daignerait nous répondre qu'une fois sa lecture terminée. Je constatai d'ailleurs bien vite que je ne me trompais pas : une minute plus tard, je l'entendis pousser un profond soupir tandis qu'il repliait le papier.

« Ce qui est écrit dans cette lettre, Roxane, tu dois en être informée. Minerva, vous voulez bien accompagner Miss Dawson à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle y prenne un peu de repos ?

-Ah non ! C'est hors de question, Professeur ! »

J'avais hurlé ces quelques mots, sans songer à qui je parlais, sans songer aux conséquences.

« Elena l'aimait, elle est la seule personne qui me reste, vous comprenez ? Je n'ai jamais connu les parents de maman, et ceux de papa sont morts tous les deux. Je n'ai qu'elle ! C'est comme ma mère, d'accord ? Eh bien, si je dois être au courant de quelque chose, ma mère aussi le doit. »

Elena, qui était toujours debout à côté de moi, glissa un « merci » dans mon oreille et, lorsque Dumbledore me répondit, je sentis immédiatement qu'il ne m'en voulait pas… Peut-être même qu'il était fier de me voir réagir ainsi, mais cela, il était fort possible que je l'aie imaginé.

« C'est juste, Roxane, et c'est d'accore. Alors écoutez bien, toutes les deux. Le mieux est que je vous lise ce que Thomas Jones a laissé pour moi.

« Mon cher ancien directeur,

Vous savez très certainement combien je vous ai toujours voué de respect et d'admiration. J'ai toujours eu confiance en vous et en vos décisions et si aujourd'hui, c'est entre vos mains que se trouve cette lettre, c'est parce que je vous crois la personne la plus à même de protéger et de sauver ma fille. Il est un seul jour dans ma vie où je ne vous ai pas écouté, c'est le jour où j'ai décidé de quitter le monde de la magie. Il est un seul jour où je ne vous ai pas tout dit, où je vous ai caché mes raisons, c'est ce même jour. Oh, je pense bien que vous en avez deviné bien plus que je ne le souhaitais, votre visite chez moi l'été précédant la rentrée de Roxy à Poudlard en a été pour moi la preuve, et quelque part cette preuve m'a rassuré. Pourtant, personne ne devait savoir, même pas ma propre fille. A présent, je vous laisse libre de lui apprendre ce que je vais vous confier si vous le jugez nécessaire, et je crois que ça va l'être.

Malicia, ma femme, comme vous le savez puisqu'elle a elle aussi fait une brillante scolarité à Poudlard, était bercée dans les arts divinatoires depuis sa naissance et elle est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne soit pas une charlatane en ce domaine. Elle avait fait dans sa vie quelques prédictions qui s'étaient avérées justes, mais jamais rien de trop exceptionnel. Et puis un jour, la petite devait avoir moins de deux ans, nous étions tous les deux au pays de Galles pour un petit voyage de vacances, dans un pub sorcier, la Grenouille Joyeuse si je me souviens bien, et là il s'est passé quelque chose qui m'a fait très peur. Malicia a pris une expression très lointaine, ses yeux se sont mis à tourner, bizarrement, et sa voix est devenue très grave et étrange. Elle m'a expliqué plus tard qu'elle avait probablement fait une prophétie, mais elle n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir et c'est moi qui la lui ai racontée. Voici exactement ce que cette prophétie disait :

« A l'heure où les géants commenceront à marcher sur la terre des hommes, un danger menacera la vie de celui qui détruira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seul un être pur et aveugle de ce danger pourra le déjouer et permettre à l'étoile d'espoir de s'élever parmi les hommes. Si, aux premiers flocons de neige, il n'a pas agi, nul n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de sa présence. Mais si fragile est cet être ! Et personne ne viendra après lui empêcher l'ascension du mage noir. De celle qui prédit, cet être est la fille. A l'heure où les géants commenceront à marcher sur la terre des hommes, un danger menacera la vie de celui qui détruira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Nous avons mis un certain temps à être sûrs de ce que cette prophétie pouvait signifier, ou peut-être surtout ne voulions-nous pas comprendre. Il faut dire aussi qu'à l'époque, personne ne connaissait Lord Voldemort et cette histoire de Seigneur des Ténèbres nous paraissait bien obscure. Nous n'avons compris que lorsque le drame s'est produit. Ma femme était seule à la maison avec la petite quand un groupe de types cagoulés s'est introduit chez nous. Ils avaient vraisemblablement entendu par hasard le début de la prophétie lorsque c'était arrivé dans le pub mais il leur manquait la fin, ce passage qui explique que la seule personne qui peut empêcher celui qui détruira le seigneur des ténèbres de vivre est la fille de celle qui prédit, autrement dit Roxane ! Je pense qu'ils ont tenté un peu tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour faire parler Malicia, par chance la petite était dans sa chambre et n'a rien eu. Lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai toujours su que quelque chose clochait et j'ai immédiatement prévenu le ministère où du reste je travaillais moi-même. Les aurors sont arrivés avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et sont parvenu à arrêter les intrus, mais ma femme était mourante. Ils lui avaient jeté un sort très puissant de magie noire et on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle, elle allait mourir dans les minutes qui suivraient. Pourtant, elle a eu le temps de me dire qu'elle n'avait rien révélé et qu'elle avait compris que cette prophétie concernait notre fille, que l'expression « aveugle du danger », d'ailleurs, n'était qu'un indice supplémentaire si besoin était et qu'il ne fallait jamais que des gens apprennent le contenu de cette prédiction en son intégralité sans quoi ils n'auraient de cesse de rechercher Roxane pour la tuer, pour être sûrs que leur maître, le fameux futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'ait plus à craindre qu'elle empêche le danger de frapper la seule personne qui serait capable de le détruire. Mon père faisait partie des aurors qui était venus sauver ma femme et, profitant des dernières minutes qui restaient à vivre à Malicia, il a pu sceller entre nous le serment inviolable qui fait que depuis lors, je ne peux pas révéler le secret de cette prophétie, sous peine de mort. »

Depuis un moment, je sentais qu'Elena se tortillait à côté de moi et se retenait à grand-peine d'intervenir pour poser des questions. Cette fois, elle n'y tint plus et interrompit la lecture paisible du directeur.

« Je ne comprends rien à tout ça, moi ! C'est quoi cette histoire de serment inviolable ? »

A dire vrai, je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle sur le sujet et je lui étais reconnaissante de poser la question.

« Un serment inviolable, répondit Dumbledore avec calme, est une promesse magique, qui se scelle entre deux personnes par un tiers, dans ce cas présent, la promesse de Thomas de ne jamais révéler la fin de cette prophétie. Si celui qui fait le serment ne le respecte pas, il meurt, tout simplement.

-Mais alors, s'écria Elena soudain hystérique en donnant un coup de poing dans le bureau du directeur, c'est que cette Malicia ne lui faisait pas confiance ! Cette garce ne faisait pas confiance à mon Tom !

-Attendez avant de juger, reprit Dumbledore calmement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ton sur lequel Elena avait crié, et laissez-moi continuer la lecture de la lettre, ça va vous éclairer.

« Au début, Malicia s'est farouchement opposée à cette idée que j'avais suggérée. Avec les derniers efforts que sa vie qui s'éteignait peu à peu lui laissait, elle a tout fait pour me dissuader de faire cela avec elle. Mais j'ai fini par la convaincre en lui expliquant que de toute façon, si quelqu'un parvenait à me faire parler un jour, je doutais qu'il me laisse la vie sauve ensuite. Cette précaution me permettait seulement d'être sûr, si on arrivait à m'arracher la vérité, de mourir instantanément après, de ne rien révéler de plus sur l'endroit où se trouvait ma fille. C'est ainsi que, seulement une demi-minute après avoir finalement prêté serment, Malicia s'est éteinte… Paix à son âme.

Si vous avez cette lettre entre vos mains, mon cher Dumbledore, c'est que le pire est arrivé, c'est que j'ai révélé tout ce qui condamne ma Roxane. A présent, je vous passe le flambeau : je vous en supplie, protégez-la comme votre propre fille, veillez sur elle, même si à présent la tâche sera bien plus ardue. En choisissant la vie de moldu, après avoir changé mon aspect physique, j'ai changé de nom, j'ai coupé tous les liens qui me rattachaient à mon passé. Mais à présent que j'ai été retrouvé, je crains que Jones, mon nouveau nom, ne soit plus un rempart très solide pour Roxane. Débrouillez-vous, trouvez des solutions, j'ai confiance en vous.

A présent, je n'ai plus qu'à vous laisser et à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Je vous en prie, dites à ma fille et à Elena à quel point je les ai aimées jusqu'au bout.

Thomas »

Voilà, mesdemoiselles, voilà ses dernières volontés, voilà son secret. »

Le silence s'appesantit sur le petit bureau, seulement rompu par les sifflements et les cliquetis étranges que j'avais repérés dès l'entrée dans la pièce. A côté de moi, Elena réprimait tant bien que mal des sanglots et, à ma grande surprise, et cette constatation provoqua en moi presque de la terreur, je constatai que plus loin, sur sa chaise, McGonagall, qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment, étouffait elle aussi des pleurs.

Il fallait que je remette mes idées en ordre ; que je comprenne ce que je venais d'entendre ; que je résume, que j'organise, dans mon esprit enfumé, embrouillé par tant d'événements d'un coup. La première chose qui, curieusement, me frappa fut le fait de réaliser que ma mère était une sorcière, elle aussi. Alors mes deux parents avaient été des sorciers ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils rencontrés à Poudlard… Peut-être avaient-ils échangé leur premier baiser, innocent, par une belle soirée au bord du lac… Cette pensée m'évoqua brusquement le souvenir de Remus, me serrant contre lui dans cette salle de cours vide, mais je chassai cette image qui n'avait rien à faire là et dont je ne voyais absolument pas le rapport avec mes parents. Ils étaient bien insouciants, tous les deux, de ce qui allait se passer. Et puis il y avait eu la prophétie. Mais que disait-elle au juste ? Que moi, Roxane Jones, j'étais la seule à pouvoir sauver celui qui un jour détruirait le seigneur des ténèbres ? Parce que quelqu'un pourrait le détruire ? Parce que ce quelqu'un existait déjà ? Et soudain je compris autre chose, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir et qui était parfaitement évident : si mon père était mort, c'était parce qu'il avait rompu son serment. Si j'avais été au courant de ce serment, j'aurais pu protéger mon père, demander un escadron d'aurors pour défendre la maison. Je réentendais soudain, plus forte que jamais, une phrase criée par mon père qui était parfois venue me hanter le soir, sous mon baldaquin, avant que je ne trouve le sommeil, peu avant ma rentrée à Poudlard pour ma première année : « Votre hypothétique Seigneur des Ténèbres peut bien détruire la planète entière, cela m'est égal tant que je protège ma fille ! »

Si mon père avait hurlé cela à Dumbledore, c'est que ce dernier était au courant, au courant de tout ce qu'il venait de lire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il était au courant et il n'avait rien fait, rien tenté pour protéger mon père, rien ! La colère était remontée en moi et bouillonnait violemment. Et brusquement, rien ne me retenait plus. Je m'étais levée, les poings serrés, et je me mis à hurler, incontrôlable :

« Vous saviez ! Oui, vous, Monsieur Dumbledore, le soi-disant grand sorcier, vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait ! Rien ! »

Je tremblais comme une feuille ballotée par le vent et ce fut Elena qui vint me saisir avec une fermeté qui me surprit par les épaules pour me rasseoir, sur ses genoux. Passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, elle m'apaisa peu à peu.

« Non, je ne savais pas cela, me répondit Dumbledore avec calme, mais l'autorité avec laquelle il parlait était indéniable, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des mesures. Comme ton père le dit si bien, je me doutais de choses, mais le soir où je vous ai rendu visite à Londres, si Thomas s'est tellement mis en colère, c'est justement parce que j'ai essayé de le faire me parler et qu'il n'a pas voulu. A présent, tu es fatigué, et Miss Dawson aussi. Il faut absolument que tu ailles te reposer. Demain, tu verras les choses autrement. Mais avant, je dois t'informer des mesures que je compte prendre pour assurer ta sécurité. Je t'interdis formellement les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, monsieur Rusard en sera informé ; Tu ne dois pas sortir de l'enceinte du château mis à part pour les vacances. Par ailleurs, la sécurité et la protection de l'école seront renforcées, je prendrai soin d'établir de nouvelles mesures, mais tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion. Pour l'instant, Voldemort ne peut pas être sûr de qui est la fille de Thomas Jones et moins nous paraîtrons nous méfier et nous protéger, moins il pourra être sûr que tu étudies ici. La plupart des sorciers non-voyants en Grande-Bretagne sont envoyés à l'académie de New York et je pense que c'est par là qu'il fera ses recherches, si nous supposons qu'il a pu apprendre que tu es non-voyante. Dans le cas contraire, cela nous laisse encore plus de chance que tu t'en sortes. Parle de tout ceci au moins de personnes possible. A présent, la meilleure chose que tu as à faire est de remonter dans ton dortoir et de te coucher. Un lit attend Miss Dawson à l'infirmerie et elle pourra passer la journée de demain en ta compagnie avant de rentrer dans sa famille qui a été mise au courant qu'un accident est arrivé à son compagnon.

-Attendez, professeur, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas dans la prophétie. »

Ma voix était étrange, elle vibrait encore du pic de colère que j'avais eu quelques instants auparavant. La sérénité de mon directeur ne parvenait plus vraiment à me calmer, elle m'exaspérait même, et je languissais de retrouver Lily, Alice et Nora pour parler avec elles. Mais je devais comprendre une dernière chose.

« Je t'écoute, Roxane.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire de géants qui marcheront sur la terre des hommes ? »

Je savais ce qu'étaient les géants par le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, et qui nous avait l'année précédente bercé durant de nombreux cours avec les relations houleuses entre sorciers et géants. Mais je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'ils venaient faire là. Dumbledore soupira, visiblement cette question l'ennuyait particulièrement, ou peut-être était-ce la réponse…

« As-tu lu la gazette d'hier matin ? »

Je réfléchis. Je l'avais probablement lue… Et non, je ne l'avais pas lue, tout simplement parce que j'étais en Amérique tôt ce jour-là et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de feuilleter mon exemplaire du journal.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Jeudi, de grands bouleversements ont été signalés dans les pays nordiques. Une ville a été complètement dévastée. Lord Voldemort, non content d'avoir rallié à sa cause les détraqueurs les vampires et les loups-garous, s'est assuré une alliance avec les géants. A présent, comme au temps des vieilles guerres, les géants marchent sur la terre des hommes.

-Ce qui signifie…

-Ce qui signifie, comme tu l'a sûrement compris, que le temps est venu où la prophétie prétend que tu as un rôle à jouer, un rôle que Voldemort voudra à tout prix t'empêcher de jouer.

-Pourquoi dites-vous prétend, professeur ? »

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau, et il me parut particulièrement las quand il répondit.

« Parce qu'une prophétie n'est pas une prédiction du destin. Ce sont les hommes qui croient au destin. Mais la prophétie ne deviendra vraie que si ceux qui en ont connaissance agissent comme elle dit qu'ils agiront. »

Il me faudrait probablement encore méditer à cette histoire de prophétie, mais pour le moment, je sentais qu'il était inutile de parler davantage. Dumbledore m'avait enjoint de rentrer me coucher et je réalisais peu à peu que je me sentais épuisée, effondrée et que j'avais réellement besoin de sommeil.

Le dimanche matin, le réveil fut rude : tout ce que j'avais appris la veille et que j'avais réussi à oublier un instant au cours d'un sommeil sans rêves me revenait en plein visage comme une pluie de grêlons particulièrement anguleux. Par chance, mes trois amies s'attendaient à une telle réaction et je me rendis compte, lorsque je poussai le rideau de mon baldaquin pour me lever, qu'elles étaient toutes là, assises sur leur lit, bien réveillées. Elles me lancèrent toutes des bonjours enjoués et ne me pressèrent pas de questions sur mon état, mais tentèrent plutôt de me changer les idées en me proposant un programme chargé en belles perspectives pour la journée. La veille, allongées dans nos lits, nous avions parlé longtemps de ce qui venait de se passer avant que je puisse trouver le sommeil. A présent, elles en savaient autant que j'en savais et comprenaient qu'il était inutile pour l'instant de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Nous pourrions discuter plus avant de la prophétie quand je me serais un peu remise du deuil de mon père.

« Vous savez, il y a Elena qui est encore ici jusqu'à ce soir, je pense qu'elle a besoin de rester avec moi.

-Mais c'est parfait, s'exclama Nora, ravie, on va toutes lui faire visiter l'école, les meilleurs recoins de Poudlard… C'est tellement dommage qu'on ne puisse pas lui faire visiter Pré-au-Lard ! »

Cette phrase provoqua un petit pincement dans mon cœur ; certes Nora, Alice et Lily ne pouvaient pas sortir ce week-end-là, mais elles le pourraient dès qu'il y aurait des sorties officielles. Moi, j'étais condamnée à passer l'année enfermée ici, alors que les autres s'amuseraient au-dehors, et cela me rendait morose.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune, nous trouvâmes nos quatre joyeux amis installés autour d'une table en train de chuchoter. Dès que nous approchâmes, je les entendis ranger précipitamment du papier dans leurs sacs et ils se tournèrent vers nous pour nous saluer avec entrain. Que manigançaient-ils encore, tous les quatre ?

Eux savaient seulement que mon père était décédé, nous avions jugé que pour l'instant, il ne valait mieux pas leur parler de la prophétie et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Aussi, tout comme mes amies, ils se chargèrent d'installer la meilleure ambiance possible tandis que nous nous dirigions tous les huit vers la grande salle. Encore une fois, James ennuyait Lily en lui demandant si elle avait réfléchi à sa proposition de sortir avec lui et Lily ripostait qu'il n'était qu'un idiot bien trop arrogant pour en avoir conscience. James finit par se retourner vers son meilleur ami Sirius pour lui avouer que vraiment, il trouvait les filles bien trop compliquées et qu'il ne les comprendraient jamais. C'était étrange : cette matinée se déroulait comme tous les dimanches matin, joyeuse, entre amis, prometteuse, et pourtant, je me sentais la vivre comme dans une bulle, comme séparée des autres par une paroi invisible. Je me sentais si près d'eux et en même temps si loin, si heureuse de les avoir et en même temps si vide…

« Pourtant, je suis beau, je suis doué ! continuait James, inlassable.

-C'est justement le fait que tu t'en rendes un peu trop compte qui me dérange. »

La discussion fut close lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'infirmerie, où je leur avais demandé que nous passions pour récupérer Elena. Celle-ci semblait avoir été un peu ragaillardie par la nuit et elle m'avoua que c'était avec joie qu'elle acceptait qu'on lui fasse découvrir l'école et les mystères de la magie.

La journée fut merveilleuse : Elena fit plus ample connaissance avec mes amis, qui se montrèrent charmants avec elle, et nous passâmes la plupart de notre temps à lui faire visiter le château, le parc et à lui montrer quelques sorts. Elle se montra un public très réceptif, s'exclamant d'admiration à la moindre manifestation de la magie. C'était amusant de la voir ainsi vivre ce que j'avais vécu quatre ans auparavant. Et dire que, sans cette prophétie, j'aurais connu ce monde depuis ma naissance, auprès d'un père et d'une mère tous deux sorciers… Cette pensée me revenait régulièrement et chaque fois, je la chassais énergiquement. Ce qui était fait était fait et je devais vivre avec.

Frank et Ganesh nous rejoignirent au milieu de la matinée et ils restèrent avec nous jusqu'au soir. Quant à James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, ils ne nous quittèrent pas non plus, même si, je ne l'ignorais pas, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire et, en temps normal, il était rare qu'ils restent avec nous, et pour cela je leur fus infiniment reconnaissante, car ce fut eux qui mirent le plus d'efforts à conserver la bonne humeur dans le groupe quand elle baissait un peu. Mais, ce qui me rendit le plus heureuse, ce fut de constater que Remus ne fuyait pas, comme il l'avait fait durant toute la journée de la veille.

Ce fut vers trois heures que se produisit un événement qui m'inquiéta un peu. Nous venions d'avoir fait visiter les serres à Elena et nous remontions les pelouses du parc en courant quand Remus nous déclara qu'il avait besoin de s'asseoir un moment, que nous n'avions pas besoin de l'accompagner. Nous le suivîmes tout de même et il alla s'installer au pied d'un arbre. Lorsque je m'accroupis en face de lui, j'entendis que sa respiration était un peu difficile.

« Ca va Remus ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Mais la voix avec laquelle il avait répondu disait le contraire de ses paroles. Il était épuisé, cela se voyait, il se sentait faible et notre course avait fini de l'achever. Je fouillai dans ma poche et y découvris une patacitrouille qui devait s'y trouver depuis mes petits achats dans le Poudlard Express. Je la lui tendis, espérant qu'un peu de sucre lui ferait du bien. Il me remercia et la mangea, mais il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup mieux ensuite. James, Sirius et Peter discutaient bruyamment et riaient derrière nous, l'état de leur ami n'avait pas trop l'air de les inquiéter. Tandis que tout le monde s'asseyait dans l'herbe et se remettait peu à peu à parler de choses et d'autres, tandis que j'entendais Elena demander à Frank et Alice des explications sur la façon dont les aliments pouvaient apparaître tous seuls sur les tables dans la Grande salle, moi, je réfléchissais. Remus avait toujours été un garçon à la santé plutôt fragile. Depuis que je le connaissais, il était souvent un peu faible, fatigué. Mais il y avait de temps en temps des périodes, comme aujourd'hui, où cela s'accentuait. Souvent, il allait se reposer, il parlait peu et, quand il le faisait, il n'était pas d'aussi bonne humeur que les autres jours. Cela durait généralement trois jours, puis tout retournait à la normale. Avait-il une maladie ? Etait-ce grave ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé, à moi avec qui il discutait souvent ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à merveille. Elena fut particulièrement charmée par notre salle commune et nos dortoirs et elle s'extasia de longues minutes du sortilège d'attraction, dont Lily tint absolument à ce que je lui fasse une démonstration. Je lui avais demandé de rester encore un peu après le dîner, car ma meilleure amie m'avait conseillée de l'emmener en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour contempler les étoiles, et elle accepta, visiblement ravie de rester encore un peu avec moi.

Vers huit heures, lorsque je me fus assurée auprès d'Alice que la nuit était tombée, je pris le bras d'Elena et m'apprêtai à quitter la grande Salle pour l'emmener vers la plus haute tour du château. J'avais envie, pour une fois, de me retrouver seule avec elle, mais je savais que je serais incapable de lui décrire la voûte céleste et une seule solution me vint à l'esprit : Remus. Il était celui avec qui je travaillais en astronomie depuis quatre ans, celui par les yeux duquel je connaissais à présent assez bien la carte du ciel et j'avais envie qu'il vienne avec nous, juste lui, pour nous décrire ce que l'on voyait de là-haut. Mais lorsque je l'appelai, Nora se mit à rire, se moquant gentiment de mon erreur.

« Il n'est plus là, Remus, il est parti avec l'infirmière. »

Je sentis quelque chose se serrer dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, de temps en temps le jeune garçon partait en compagnie de l'infirmière, et parfois aussi il disparaissait sans prévenir, mais suite à son petit malaise de l'après-midi et à mes questions sur sa santé, cela me parut plus inquiétant que jamais.

Finalement seules en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Elena et moi nous assîmes sur un petit muret qui longeait le mur et, de concert, nous soupirâmes puis remplîmes nos poumons d'un air pur et frais.

« C'est vraiment beau ici ; Tu as vraiment choisi le bon soir. Le ciel est dégagé, on voit toutes les étoiles. Merci pour toute la journée, Roxy, c'était vraiment merveilleux, tes amis… Ils sont tous formidables. Tu les remercieras bien de ma part.

-Bien sûr Elena. »

Il y eut un long silence ; je savais qu'elle profitait du spectacle du ciel. Quant à moi, je laissais vagabonder mes pensées au gré du petit vent qui caressait mon visage et soulevait mes longs cheveux. Même tous les souvenirs de mon père me semblaient un peu moins douloureux ce soir, assise à côté d'Elena, au sommet de la plus haute tour de mon école, où je me sentais chez moi.

« Tu viendras me voir pour les vacances de Noël, Roxane. »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une supplication.

« Pour l'instant, je loge chez mes parents, le temps de me remettre un peu. Je pense vendre la maison de Dedham, je ne crois pas pouvoir y vivre après… ce qui s'est passé.

-Oui, je comprends. Je suis d'accord. On vend la maison de Dedham et on en trouve une autre, pour nous deux, encore plus jolie. »

Elena soupira de soulagement. Peut-être avait-elle craint que je refuse de quitter cette maison qui contenait les derniers souvenirs que j'avais de mon père ? Peut-être était-elle heureuse d'entendre le « pour nous deux » alors qu'elle craignait que je la haïsse encore plus après tout ce qui était arrivé… Peu m'importait à présent : nous étions toutes les deux ensemble et personne ne nous séparerait jamais.

« Il n'y a pas que les étoiles qui sont belles ce soir. Aujourd'hui, c'est la pleine lune et elle éclaire tout le parc en-dessous, c'est vraiment magnifique. J'espère que ça ne va pas m'empêcher de dormir.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Soudain, quelque chose venait de me frapper, une idée insensée, mais pourtant si logique…

« Ben, c'est vrai quoi. Souvent, quand c'est la pleine lune, j'ai du mal à dormir.

-Donc c'est vraiment la pleine lune ce soir. »

Oh, était-ce possible ? Ce que je pensais ne relevait-il pas d'une pure folie de mon imagination ? Et pourtant… Ce soir, Remus s'était éloigné avec l'infirmière, et il n'avait pas été très bien aujourd'hui. Et à présent que j'y pensais, toutes ces périodes où mon ami semblait plus fatigué avaient lieu… Mais oui, c'était une fois par mois à peu près ! Et que se passe-t-il une fois par mois ? C'est la pleine lune. Et quelle est la maladie qui fait qu'on est plus faible à l'approche de la pleine lune et que le soir même, on doit se cacher ? Mais oui ! Remus… Remus était un loup-garou ! Nous avions étudié les loups-garous l'année précédente en défense contre les forces du mal et, à l'époque, il m'avait semblé que ce devaient être des êtres horribles. A présent que je savais qu' Remus en était un, le si doux et gentil Remus, je réalisais quelle malédiction, quelle souffrance ce devait être de ne pas pouvoir contrôler la bête que l'on devenait une fois par mois. A présent, une phrase que James avait prononcée au repas de midi la veille me revenait : « Oh, il doit être dans une de ses périodes lunatiques ! » Je n'avais pas compris alors pourquoi Sirius et Peter avaient éclaté de rire, mais à présent, je m'entendis malgré moi rire au cœur de la nuit. Oui, elle était bien bonne !

« Euh, ça va, Roxane ?

-Oui, oui, ça va très bien. »

Tous les événements de ces derniers jours m'avaient tellement bouleversée que le lendemain soir, tandis que nous dînions après une journée de cours qui m'avait paru excessivement rude, j'avais presque oublié que j'avais une retenue avec le professeur Necros, suite aux applaudissements que j'avais récoltés malgré moi au précédent cours de défense contre les forces du mal. J'aurais pu complètement l'oublier et remonter directement dans notre salle commune si Sirius ne m'avait pas demandé, tandis que nous dégustions une délicieuse tarte à la rhubarbe :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va te trouver d'encore plus humiliant à faire, pour cette fois, le nécrophage ? »

Un sursaut de compréhension me ramena à la réalité et, tandis qu'à nouveau, malgré mes efforts, une sourde angoisse me gagnait à l'idée de me retrouver enfermée dans le bureau de ce professeur qui me haïssait tant, je fis mine de rire et je me levai dignement.

J'arrivai seule devant la porte du bureau, au premier étage, et je frappai trois coups discrets. A peine le professeur m'avait-il enjoint d'entrer que je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Sa voix était plus faible qu'à l'ordinaire, moins assurée. La malédiction qui frappait les professeurs de défense était-elle en train de s'abattre sur lui ? Juste revanche, quand on considérait qu'il avait tout de même retenté une année d'enseignement à ce poste malgré la maladie qui l'avait abattu à la fin de ma première année. J'ouvris la porte, entrai et la refermai soigneusement derrière moi. Je trouvai sans problème ma chaise habituelle et m'y assis ; rien n'avait changé, malgré deux ans d'absence. L'odeur froide de papiers et de poussière du bureau me remontait aux narines, j'entendais la respiration bruyante du professeur tandis que ses pas lents, s'approchant de ma table, me paraissaient résonner trop fort dans le silence. Le bruit discret de sa cape frôlant le sol ajoutait à cette atmosphère sinistre et je me pris à souhaiter qu'il me donne rapidement du travail pour que je n'aie plus à faire attention à tout cela. Mon souhait, pourtant si rapidement exaucé d'habitude, resta sans réponse. Necros s'était arrêté juste en face de moi et, martelant la table du bout de ses doigts, il semblait indécis.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous mériteriez ce soir… Je ne vois rien d'assez… »

Soudain, je me sentis parcourue d'incontrôlables frissons. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Sa voix, d'ordinaire glaciale et sans expression, semblait soudain marquée d'un accent de haine qui me coupa le souffle. Je n'avais plus en face de moi le professeur injuste qui me punissait trop souvent et cherchait par tous les moyens à m'humilier. J'avais un homme fou qui cherchait un moyen de me faire souffrir. Pourtant, il avait repris son silence inquiétant et n'avait rien ajouté, rythmant toujours ses réflexions du bout de ses doigts sur le bois de ma table. Ce silence me parut durer une éternité durant laquelle j'osais à peine respirer. Une sentence allait tomber, et je pressentais que cette fois, elle allait être plus lourde que jamais. Quand enfin il prit sa respiration pour parler à nouveau, je sentis ma main gauche se crisper sur l'un des pieds de la table. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais qui sortit de la bouche du professeur. Et ce qui en sortit me pétrifia cent fois davantage que l'aurait fait l'annonce d'une punition par le sortilège Doloris. La voix de Necros, d'ordinaire si froide, avait, contrairement à toute attente, pris un peu de chaleur et elle se mit à trembler tandis qu'il se mettait à crier :

« Tout ceci est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas existé, ton père ne serait jamais mort pour te protéger ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu à sceller ce maudit serment inviolable entre mon fils et sa femme ! »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Escapade sous cape

CHAPITRE 11

ESCAPADE SOUS CAPE

L'enterrement de mon père fut célébré à Dedham dans la plus stricte intimité. Seuls Elena, Necros et moi-même y étions présents. La cérémonie fut austère et rapide, mais le discours d'Elena fut si profond, touchant et plein de vérité qu'il me parut remplacer tous les artifices que nous n'avions pas souhaité employer. Dumbledore nous avait conseillé d'être discrets et nous lui avions obéi, lui faisant une confiance aveugle. A présent que j'étais de retour à l'école et que je devais reprendre les cours comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, j'avais l'impression de porter un fardeau épuisant sur les épaules. J'avais la sensation de me traîner de salle en salle et j'avais bien conscience que les devoirs que je rendais étaient tous plus misérables les uns que les autres. J'avais souvent tendance à me laisser m'enfoncer dans des abîmes glacés remplis seulement par les souvenirs, et je crois que sans mes trois amies qui ne me lâchèrent pas d'une semelle durant la première semaine qui suivit le décès de mon père, je n'aurais pas surmonté cette période.

Pourtant, entre les garçons inséparables qui rivalisaient de stupidité et de farces pour me remonter le moral, le rire franc de Nora et les conseils de Lily et Alice, les messages journaliers d'Elena qui m'arrivaient par hibou au petit déjeuner et ma force de caractère, la vie reprit bientôt pour moi son cours ordinaire, son cours de vie de collégienne. Un seul détail, si l'on mettait de côté l'effroyable vide qui régnait dans mon cœur à la place qu'avait toujours occupée mon père, était différent ; il s'agissait du malaise que je ressentais chaque fois que je me retrouvais au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que ressentait chaque élève qui entrait dans cette salle à la simple idée de passer deux heures avec un professeur plus froid qu'un fantôme. Cela ne ressemblait pas non plus à celui qui m'assaillait moi, Roxane Jones, lorsque je pénétrais dans cette même salle sachant pertinemment que le couperet tomberait précisément et immanquablement sur moi. ET cela n'avait même pas de comparaison avec celui que j'éprouvais lorsque je pénétrais dans le bureau du professeur Necros pour une retenue. Non, c'était un malaise tout autre, celui de savoir que l'homme qui enseignait à ma classe, l'homme qui me regardait, l'homme que j'écoutais parler, celui-là qui ne manquait ordinairement pas une occasion de trouver quelque chose à me reprocher, était mon grand-père et souffrait autant que moi de la perte de Thomas Jones, ou plutôt, il fallait que je m'y habitue puisque tel était aussi mon nom, de Thomas Necros.

Presque tous les soirs, allongée dans mon lit avant de m'endormir, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser dans ma tête les moindres détails de ma dernière retenue avec le professeur de défense, cette si étrange retenue. ET tandis que les premières semaines du mois d'octobre apportaient leur lot de pluie et de courants d'air froids et humides, un lundi soir, après une journée particulièrement chargée en cours éprouvants et en devoirs pénibles, la tête posée sur mon oreiller moelleux et mon corps enveloppé dans les draps chauffés par les bons soins des elfes, je laissai à nouveau mon esprit dériver vers cette soirée d'effroi et de compréhension. De compréhension ? Non, pas immédiatement. Cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée en hurlant, il m'avait fallu longtemps, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla à ce moment-là, pour l'assimiler parfaitement. Je revivais encore le silence presque palpable qui l'avait suivie, coupé seulement de la respiration saccadée de mon professeur qui, debout face à moi, s'était penché au-dessus du bureau pour m'observer de près, de si près que je sentais son haleine sur mon visage.

J'avais brusquement la sensation que l'air était devenu plus glacial, plus difficile à respirer. Les paroles de Necros tourbillonnaient dans ma tête mais elles ne parvenaient pas à prendre une forme définitive. Il parlait de mon père, il parlait de son fils, il m'accusait de tout… De tout quoi ? De la mort de mon père, de ce serment inviolable ? Pourquoi parlait-il du serment inviolable alors que personne n'était sensé être au courant ? C'était comme si le temps s'était ralenti à présent et, dans le silence où mon esprit tentait vainement de se débattre, je réalisai que j'entendais le tictac d'une horloge qui n'était pas présente lors de mes retenues de première année. Le professeur dut se rendre compte de mon trouble et de ma difficulté à comprendre, car après un moment, il prit une grande inspiration et me cracha en plein visage, au sens propre comme au sens figuré :

« Eh oui petite idiote, je suis ton grand-père ! »

Et lorsque le silence retomba, il me parut cent fois plus lourd, comme si quelqu'un l'avait soulevé un peu plus haut pour qu'il me fasse plus mal en me heurtant. Car cette fois, je ne pouvais pas ne pas comprendre, mon esprit ne pouvait plus jouer les arriérés. Tout était clair, tout était évident ! Necros était le père de mon père, il s'était senti contraint à sceller ce serment qui scellait en même temps le destin de son fils ! Car il était évident que, tôt ou tard, Thomas Jones serait retrouvé, même s'il n'était plus un Necros, même s'il n'était plus un sorcier. Et je comprenais brusquement toute cette année de souffrance qu'il m'avait infligée, pour se venger, pour me faire souffrir comme je l'avais fait souffrir, même si je n'étais à l'époque qu'un bébé, même si j'ignorais tout. A présent que mon père était mort, je ne pouvais que présager le pire. La colère et la douleur émanaient de Necros à tel point qu'il me semblait les sentir dans l'air. Il allait me tuer, ou peut-être se contenterait-il de me faire souffrir ce que mon père avait souffert avant de finalement rompre son serment. Le sortilège Doloris devait être facile à employer, même si l'on n'avait jamais pratiqué de magie noire, quand on était en proie à une telle haine. Instinctivement, je me levai, tentant de contenir le tremblement de ma main droite que je tentais discrètement de glisser dans ma robe de sorcière pour y serrer ma baguette. Lorsque je la trouvai, le contact du bois, pourtant si familier et empreint d'une certaine chaleur, ne parvint pas à me rassurer et je fis un pas en arrière, bousculant la chaise qui était restée derrière mes jambes.

J'étais pétrifiée, pourtant, ce qui se produisit à ce moment me glaça encore davantage et me laissa immobile, une main crispée sur ma baguette, l'autre suspendue en plein mouvement pour saisir la laisse d'Eclaireur, un geste que j'avais fait naturellement, comme pour me protéger du danger que je pressentais.

Necros se mit à rire, d'un rire à la fois douloureux, dédaigneux et nerveux, un rire affreux et indescriptible, un rire dément qui était si effrayant qu'il me paralysa totalement, laissant mon visage crispé sans expression. Puis il parla d'une voix étrange, une voix empreinte de fureur, mais également marqué par un terrible chagrin, un chagrin qui me parut si grand que j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer si cette perspective ne m'avait paru tout simplement impossible.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu ne vois donc pas ce que je suis ? Elève stupide, gamine idiote ! Oh, tu crois que je vais te faire du mal, te torturer parce que je te déteste, parce que tu es la cause de tous mes malheurs ! Oh, j'y ai bien pensé, crois-moi, j'y ai pensé tant de fois, à te détruire, à te faire souffrir. Chaque fois que je regardais ton visage insignifiant et que je songeais que c'était à cause de toi que mon fils m'avait conjuré de ne plus jamais le revoir, je n'avais qu'une envie, te voir morte, étalée blanche devant mes yeux ! »

Je sentais que je me mettais à trembler, c'était incontrôlable. Ma baguette glissa de ma main et retourna au fond de ma poche et mon autre bras retomba, frissonnant, contre mon corps.

« Mais tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà fait, si je le souhaitais vraiment ? »

La partie de moi encore parfaitement en alerte avait envie de lui répliquer qu'auparavant, son fils n'était pas encore mort et qu'aujourd'hui, sa haine était plus grande que jamais, mais la terreur qui me paralysait et un sentiment diffus que je ne ferais qu'empirer les choses me dissuadèrent d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pris plaisir à t'humilier, à te voir prête à craquer devant moi, à te confier les tâches les plus impossibles et à te provoquer sachant très bien que tu étais trop fière pour aller en parler à Dumbledore. Mais ce n'était pas que cela. Je savais que tôt ou tard, tu serais une orpheline, que tu serais livrée à toi-même avec un fardeau impossible à comprendre sur les épaules. Et je te voyais rire avec tes amis qui te facilitaient tout, qui t'aidaient à la moindre difficulté. Je voyais les professeurs tous enclins à t'aider. Et je t'imaginais toi, avec ton handicap, tout à coup projetée dans la vie privée de la vue sans ton père, recherchée par des hommes de la pire espèce. Et je savais que tu serais alors bien trop insouciante, bien trop inconsciente. Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, puisque j'étais le seul à pouvoir veiller sur toi.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

Ma voix était faible et tremblante. Je ne comprenais plus où il voulait en venir, mais je réalisais brusquement que je n'avais jamais rien compris à cet homme, cet homme qui disait désirer de tout son cœur me voir morte et qui prétendait brusquement tenter de s'occuper de moi. Ainsi donc c'était sa façon de veiller sur moi, ces soirées de torture morale et physique qu'il m'infligeait presque toutes les semaines durant ma première année ?

« Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? »

Sa voix se mit à trembler sérieusement cette fois et brusquement cela me fit peur. L'idée que cet homme puisse être submergé par les émotions m'apparaissait tout à coup comme effrayante.

« Mais parce que j'adorais mon fils, parce qu'il était la seule chose que j'aie jamais eu de bien dans ma vie ! Ta grand-mère n'était qu'une moldue qui m'a abandonné dès qu'elle a découvert l'existence de mes pouvoirs. J'aurais tout donné pour ton père, et la seule chose qu'il m'a demandé de lui donner, c'a été cette promesse de mort ! Non, ce n'est pas tout. Ton père m'a demandé autre chose ce jour-là, juste après la mort de ta mère. Il m'a demandé de toujours veiller sur toi, surtout quand tu serais à Poudlard loin de lui. Voilà pourquoi j'ai demandé le poste de défense contre les forces du mal qui était vacant. Et voilà pourquoi je l'ai demandé à nouveau dès que j'ai été guéri de ma maladie. Oui je t'ai haï, oui je te hais, mais… Mais tu as toujours été le seul petit reste de mon fils qu'il m'était autorisé d'avoir, de regarder vivre tous les jours, d'observer rire, s'amuser, être heureux… Et pour ça je… je t… je t'aime comme j'ai aimé mon fils ! »

ET ce fut un sanglot qui l'empêcha de poursuivre. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreux à la situation, je me sentais soudain terriblement mal à l'aise et j'aurais presque préféré passer la nuit à récurer des aquariums plutôt qu'à assister à ça. Silencieuse, je choisis de me rasseoir, ne me sentant plus menacée et n'ayant plus la force de tenir debout. Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement interrompu par quelques reniflements de Necros. Puis brusquement, l'entendre pleurer, lui qui m'avait tellement fait de mal, lui qui terrorisait la plupart des premières années, me parut trop insupportable. Il fallait que cela cesse, il avait encore des choses à m'expliquer et de toute façon je n'y tenais plus.

« Mais professeur… Enfin… »

J'hésitai à prononcer le mot grand-père, mais finalement, cela me parut trop difficile et je repris tant bien que mal.

« Pourquoi, alors, m'avoir fait subir tout cela ? »

Il eut un petit rire, un rire qui à nouveau se rapprochait un peu plus de ses railleries glaciales habituelles et qui, étrangement, me rassura.

« Tu es vraiment plus stupide que je ne pensais… Moi qui avais fini par conclure que tu étais aussi intelligente que ton père… »

A nouveau, il avait repris le dessus sur ses émotions et il employait un ton plus neutre, même s'il ne contenait plus la froideur à laquelle je m'étais accoutumée.

« Comment pouvais-je m'assurer que malgré toute ton insouciance et tes bons moments entre amis, tu allais parvenir à t'endurcir et à faire face à l'adversité ? Si tu n'avais pas de réelle adversité à combattre, il fallait que j'en crée pour toi. Et j'ai vite compris que j'avais eu raison. C'est vrai que j'en ai profité pour me venger, c'est vrai aussi que j'en ai profité pour savourer ces quelques heures où je pouvais t'observer à loisir, mais je t'ai vue progresser. J'ai vu la gamine de onze ans que tu étais devenir forte, je l'ai vue capable de beaucoup sans broncher, je l'ai vue rebelle et prête à me répondre, quand au début de l'année elle n'était qu'une enfant au bord des larmes dès que cela devenait trop difficile. Je n'ai pas pris que du plaisir à ces retenues injustes, vois-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse. »

C'était sorti spontanément, et c'était exactement ce que je pensais. L'homme qui m'avait persécuté durant toute ma première année se révélait à moi sous un tout autre jour. Il m'expliquait même que tout ce qu'il m'avait fait endurer était pour mon bien. Pouvais-je raisonnablement l'accepter ? Mais plus j'y songeais, plus je sentais la vérité dans tout cela. Si les retenues avec Necros avaient été un calvaire les premiers temps, s'il était vrai que je m'étais souvent mordu les lèvres pour ne pas fondre en larmes, si mes amis m'en avaient vue souffrir, elles étaient à la fin devenues une habitude. Je les subissais sans broncher, je savais me retenir de répliquer quand il le fallait mais je savais dire ce que j'avais à dire lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Oui, elles m'avaient donné une force de caractère, ou plutôt renforcé mon caractère. A présent, je supportais plus facilement les contrariétés, je combattais les petits tracas quotidiens avec plus de force et… Je me souvenais à présent de ma façon de réagir lorsque j'avais appris la mort de mon père. Je n'avais pas pleuré, j'avais réussi à être forte, à faire ce que j'avais à faire et même à me réconcilier avec Elena. Etait-ce vraiment de son fait ? Je n'en savais rien, mais il était certain qu'il m'avait permis de savoir supporter les humiliations et à me surpasser malgré mon handicap. C'était ce qu'avait toujours voulu mon père pour moi. Certes, il ne l'avait probablement pas imaginé ainsi, mais Necros, cet homme si mystérieux, avait aussi agi pour mon bien.

« Ecoutez… Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de poursuivre votre retenue plus longtemps pour ce soir. »

Il était redevenu froid et distant, même un peu ironique, comme tous les soirs de l'année 1970-1971 où il m'avait finalement chassée de son bureau après des heures de labeur. Mais ce soir, contrairement à d'habitude, je n'avais pas envie de quitter ce bureau, je voulais rester avec cet homme qui venait de se dévoiler à moi pour la première fois, je voulais l'entendre me parler de mon père.

« Professeur, tentai-je timidement, euh… Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

Je ne tremblais plus du tout à présent, je me sentais comme fatiguée par l'émotion, et pourtant je n'avais pas envie de monter me coucher tout de suite.

« Oui, me répondit-il du ton glacial qu'il employait quand un élève levait la main. »

Je n'étais plus du tout sûre à présent de vouloir poser la question. Il semblait avoir repris ses distances. Il y avait tant de choses que j'avais envie d'apprendre. Mon père était-il un bon Auror ? Comment était-il quand il était dans le monde de la sorcellerie ? Et ma mère ? J'aurais tant aimé entendre mon père parler d'elle, et tout ce que j'avais, c'était cette lettre qui était restée entre les mains de Dumbledore.

« Non rien, fis-je finalement avec lassitude. »

Il était trop tard ; j'ignorais si Necros me reparlerait un jour comme à sa petite fille, mais c'était fini pour ce soir.

« Alors si vous n'avez rien à me dire gardez votre salive Miss Jones. Vous la dépensez déjà bien trop souvent inutilement. »

Et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, probablement grâce à un coup de baguette, invitation à la franchir.

« Roxy ? »

Je sursautai. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas fait attention à la discussion, visiblement enflammée, qui se déroulait dans le dortoir. Ce fut la voix vive de Nora qui me ramena à la réalité.

« Oui ?

-T'écoutes pas ce qu'on dit ?

-Euh…

-Elle pense, lança Lily avec malice, elle au moins.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Bon, au lieu de vous disputer bêtement, dites-moi plutôt ce que j'ai manqué.

-On parlait de la prophétie, m'expliqua calmement Alice, Nora est persuadée qu'il n'y a qu'à espérer que les premières neiges tombent rapidement.

-Quoi ? »

J'avais depuis longtemps à présent expliqué le contenu de la prophétie qui avait valu à mes deux parents de trouver la mort à mes trois amies et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se perdaient en conjectures. En ce qui me concernait, j'étais un peu lasse de ces discussions. J'avais tendance à penser, tout comme notre directeur, qu'une prophétie n'avait de valeur qu'à partir du moment où on lui en accordait une. J'avais fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque à ce sujet, et tous les récits que j'avais pu y trouver concernant des prophéties de ce genre m'avaient poussée à cette conclusion. Je soupirai.

« Quoi la neige ?

-C'est simple, m'expliqua Nora avec emphase, si, aux premiers flocons de neige, il n'a pas agi, nul n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de sa présence. Il, c'est toi je te rappelle. Donc ça veut dire qu'après que la neige ait commencé à tomber, tu ne représente plus aucune menace et donc tu ne seras plus recherchée. Il suffit que tu survives jusque là. »

C'était comme si elles connaissaient la prédiction mieux que moi. Elles en avaient analysé le moindre mot, persuadées de son extrême importance. Pourtant, Nora parlait de ma survie comme d'un fait ordinaire et léger. Je savais que tel était son caractère, mais le fait qu'il s'agisse là de ma vie me mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est possible, répondis-je simplement.

-Mais enfin, c'est important, s'indigna la jeune brune, on dirait que tu t'en moques.

-Et cette histoire que Roxane est sensée sauver l'élu, celui qui pourra détruire Vol… Voldemort, s'enquit Alice ? »

La jeune fille était la seule, parmi nous, à avoir du mal à prononcer le nom du mage noir, et cela se comprenait. Toute sa famille était sorcière et ils avaient déjà, depuis le début de la guerre, subi de nombreuses pertes Voldemort était un mot terrifiant pour elle comme pour ses parents.

« C'est la partie la plus obscure, fit Lily pensive. Je ne vois pas bien comment elle pourra faire quoi que ce soit si elle est enfermée à Poudlard comme elle est sensée l'être.

-Moi, de toute façon, s'exclama Nora avec conviction, je m'en fiche qu'elle sauve ou non l'élu. Ce crétin de Voldemort trouvera bien à être détruit autrement de toute façon, et ce qui m'importe, c'est surtout qu'elle soit vivante !

-Eh, dites donc, je suis là, fis-je remarquer tandis que Lily s'apprêtait à commenter la tirade de Nora, ça ne vous dit pas de parler d'autre chose ?

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva Alice, parlons plutôt de ce qu'on fera samedi prochain à Pré-Au-Lard. »

La première sortie au pittoresque petit village était effectivement prévue pour le week-end suivant, mais le choix de la conversation ne me paraissait guère mieux, à moi qui étais condamnée à rester enfermée au château pendant que tous mes amis allaient s'amuser au village. Lily et Nora durent jeter un regard à Alice ou lui faire un geste éloquent, car elle se reprit immédiatement :

« Oh pardon. Euh, Lily, comment ça va en ce moment avec James ?

-Oh, ne m'en parle pas, il est plus pénible que jamais. Je ne veux plus le voir, je le lui ai dit, il m'a mise dans une situation tellement pénible hier… Quand je suis sortie de la grande salle un peu avant vous, il y a une petite fille de première année à l'air extrêmement timide qui est venue vers moi. J'avais remarqué qu'elle voulait me parler depuis un moment mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Et enfin quand elle se décide, il faut que ce crétin de Potter vienne tout gâcher. Elle voulait juste me demander si j'accepterais de l'aider en sortilèges, et là, ce gros balourd arrive en criant : « Evans ! Evans ! Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu t'occupes des gamins ! Je suis sûre que tu seras pareil avec les nôtres. » Et la petite fille s'est sentie très mal alors elle a fui sans attendre ma réponse. »

Nous soupirâmes toutes quatre de concert. C'était pitoyable…

Ce jeudi-là, comme tous les jeudis, les élèves de quatrième année étaient heureux de quitter la grande salle, au premier étage, où le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était donné. Lorsque nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir, pourtant généralement traversé de courants d'air, il nous semblait tout à coup que la température avait considérablement augmenté. Mais pour moi, à présent, ce cours était devenu presque agréable, si je le comparais avec ce que j'avais vécu durant une année. Necros me traitait à présent, et aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître après notre conversation durant ma retenue, comme tous les autres élèves. Au début, je m'étais demandés si ce n'était pas moi qui avais tellement pris l'habitude de sa perversité que je parvenais à présent à me comporter si parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait plus rien me reprocher. Mais avec le recul, j'avais réalisé qu'il n'en était rien. Ce jeudi-là, justement, Sirius, assis à côté de moi, m'avait faite rire, et à part une remarque sarcastique, je n'avais écopé de rien.

Nous en discutions joyeusement tout en nous rendant à la grande salle pour le déjeuner quand quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Ma main droite, enfilée dans la boucle de la laisse d'éclaireur, était légèrement entrouverte. A vrai dire, Lily tenant mon bras gauche, je ne tenais la laisse que pour garder mon fléreur près de moi. Et tout à coup, je sentis qu'on me glissait un petit objet dans le creux de la main. Instinctivement, je refermai mes doigts dessus et je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'un petit morceau de parchemin roulé en un tout petit rouleau. Aucune de mes amies, apparemment, n'avait remarqué l'événement et, la chose ayant été faite discrètement, je résolus de ne rien leur dire pour le moment.

Je profitai du fait que j'avais arithmancie en début d'après-midi pour sortir et dérouler le petit bout de parchemin sur lequel je posai mon lis-tout, faisant mine d'examiner le parchemin que le professeur, un jeune homme débonnaire, venait de nous distribuer. Aussitôt, la voix étrange se mit à me parler de son timbre ni masculin, ni féminin qui, à l'aide d'un sortilège très utile que le professeur Flitwick m'avait enseigné, ne pouvait être entendue que par moi seule :

« Rendez-vous ce soir en haut de la tour d'astronomie à huit heures.

Signé : Quelqu'un de confiance »

Intriguée, je préférai néanmoins reporter mon attention sur le parchemin du professeur que j'entendais s'approcher de ma rangée de tables. Tout en étudiant une liste de chiffres, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger sur l'étrange message auquel, je le savais déjà, j'obéirais. Ma curiosité était trop forte et puis, dans Poudlard, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de bien grave.

Ce soir-là, je terminai mon dîner en vitesse et, prétextant que je souhaitais faire une recherche à la bibliothèque, je m'éclipsai. Mes amies ne me firent aucune remarque, car elles étaient habituées à mes escapades à la bibliothèque depuis la mort de mon père. A partir de ce jour, j'avais été prise d'une frénésie de connaissances sur la magie noire, sur les prophéties, du moins sur ce que je pouvais trouver traitant le sujet qui ne soit pas dans la réserve. Au début, elles avaient tenu à m'accompagner, mais la stricte madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, avait finalement décidé que nous faisions trop de bruit et qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle-même qui m'aide à faire mes recherches.

Mais ce soir-là, je dépassai le couloir qui menait à la bibliothèque et je continuai à gravir des volées de marches, mon fidèle fléreur au bout de sa laisse. Finalement, j'arrivai au pied de la haute tour et je me résolus à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au sommet. J'ignorais l'heure, je ne portais pas de montre, mais je compris bien vite, une fois en haut, que j'étais attendue. Une main, qui me fit sursauter, se posa sur mon épaule et une voix bien connue me lança :

« Ah, te voilà Rox ! J'avais peur que tu ne viennes pas.

-James ? Mais pourquoi toute cette cérémonie ? Ecoute, ci c'est pour me parler de Lily, oublie tout de suite, je crois qu'elle est légèrement en colère contre toi et que ce n'est pas…

-Non, non, c'est pas ça. »

J'avais parlé avec fermeté et colère, un ton que je n'employais d'ordinaire pas avec lui, et il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix quand il m'avait répondu.

« Je ne dis pas, si tu pouvais la convaincre de sortir avec moi, ce serait super, mais pour le moment je voulais te parler d'autre chose. »

Je soupirai sans discrétion. Il avait le don d'être exaspérant. Mais d'un autre côté, maintenant que j'étais certaine qu'il voulait me parler d'autre chose, j'étais plutôt contente de le retrouver dans cet endroit isolé. Lorsqu'il était seul, sans sa bande d'amis, James pouvait se montrer un garçon charmant et plein de bon sens. Cela faisait longtemps que j'envisageais de discuter avec Sirius au sujet du statut de loup-garou de Remus car, si j'en avais acquis la certitude, je ne serais pas totalement à l'aise tant que je n'en aurais pas parlé. Mais puisque j'avais l'opportunité d'avoir James seul un moment, peut-être pouvais-je tenter… après ma première semaine de deuil, où Remus, comme les autres, avait été très présent à mes côtés et m'avait témoigné son affection, il avait à nouveau repris de la distance et j'en souffrais de plus en plus.

« Voilà, on a réfléchi avec Sirius… Euh, Remus n'est pas trop d'accord mais bon… et on a pensé que c'était vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres. Alors, on a eu une petite idée.

-Quoi ? Quelque chose pour me permettre d'y aller quand même ? »

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire et, à cet instant, je ne pensais plus aux dangers que j'encourais au-dehors, je n'avais plus qu'une envie : connaître son plan.

« Voilà : j'ai une cape d'invisibilité qui me vient de mon père. D'habitude, on s'en sert pour… enfin pour nos frasques diverses, avec les autres, mais là, on n'en aura pas besoin, et on a pensé que, peut-être… Avec ça tu pourrais sortir inaperçue.

-Mais c'est génial ! C'est vrai, tu me la prêterais vraiment ?

-Oui. Alors on a tout calculé, il ne faut pas que tu partes avec les autres, parce que tu risquerais de bousculer quelqu'un et de te faire repérer. Il y a un passage secret qui donne dans la cave de HoneyDukes, le mieux est que tu passes par là. Moi, je t'attendrai de l'autre côté et on sortira discrètement. Tu situes où est la statue de la sorcière borgne, au deuxième étage ?

-Oui, je vois très bien. »

James se mit à rire.

« Enfin tu vois, c'est beaucoup dire ! Donc, tape sur la statue avec ta baguette et prononce la formule Dissendium. Tu comprendras tout de suite, ça dégage un passage, c'est sa bosse qui glisse. Il te faudra partir environ un quart d'heure après nous, et on devrait être synchronisés. »

J'avais bu ses paroles, paroles qui m'avaient redonné espoir, qui m'avaient réconfortée. Je pourrais sortir, profiter de la journée avec les autres… Et tout ça grâce à mon ami James, James qui était à mille lieues de se douter que, près de vingt années plus tard, son fils aurait exactement la même idée que lui. Le garçon déposa entre mes mains un tissu qui semblait si léger, si fluide que j'avais presque l'impression qu'il était liquide.

« Tu as juste à bien vérifier qu'elle te couvre totalement.

-C'est drôlement beau ! Merci, James.

-Mais de rien, me répondit-il joyeusement en me tapant sur l'épaule. Alors, cache ça bien comme il faut et rendez-vous samedi matin ! »

Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller et j'hésitai à le laisser filer. Je pensais qu'on parlerait plus longtemps, qu'il aurait d'autres choses à me dire, même si c'était pour remettre mon amie rousse sur le tapis. Mais il partait… Il fallait que je trouve le courage de lui demander, d'en avoir le cœur net.

« James, attend.

-Oui ? »

Il souriait, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Tentant de ne pas paraître trop grave, même si mon cœur battait la chamade, je repris :

« Euh… Je voulais savoir quelque chose. Remus…

-Quoi Remus ? Tu es amoureuse de lui ? Ouh là, tu sais pas à quoi tu t'attèles. »

Je soupirai, mais je repris comme s'il n'avait pas parlé.

« C'est un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je n'avais pas prévu de le dire ainsi, je préférais jouer au jeu des questions réponses, mais mon inconscient avait parlé trop fort.

James n'eut pas l'air particulièrement surpris par ma question et ce fut d'un ton naturel qu'il me répondit.

« Oui, c'est un loup-garou. Bravo, d'avoir trouvé. »

Il me perturbait, avec son air de « et alors, c'est pas grave. »

« Euh, je peux te poser une ou deux questions ?

-Oui, vas-y !

-Enfin c'est… Qui est au courant ? »

J'avais tant voulu savoir, voulu tout savoir, savoir ce que Remus vivait durant chacune de ces nuits atroces, qu'à présent je ne savais plus que dire.

« Eh bien, Sirius, Peter et moi. Et je pense Evans, aussi, elle est très maline et je crois qu'elle a deviné.

-Comment ça se passe, les nuits de pleine lune ?

-Remus part tôt avec l'infirmière. Il y a un passage secret qui part de sous le saule cogneur pour aller dans la cabane hurlante, tu sais, la cabane hantée de Pré-au-Lard. Elle est pas hantée, cette maisonnette. Les cris des fantômes, ce sont ceux d'un loup ! Il reste là-bas tout seul, il y passe la nuit enfermé, et il rentre au château quand il a repris forme humaine. »

Sur la fin de son récit, je sentais que la voix de James s'était emplie d'émotion. Je n'avais jamais douté de l'amitié qu'il portait à Remus, mais j'étais confortée dans le fait qu'il souffrait pour lui comme je le faisais depuis que je savais. Pourtant, ce fut avec exaltation qu'il poursuivit.

« C'est un secret, mais à toi je peux bien le dire : avec Sirius et Peter, nous nous préparons, depuis deux ans, maintenant, pour devenir des animagi. Le loup-garou ne fait pas de mal aux animaux. Ainsi, on pourra passer toute la nuit de pleine lune en sa compagnie, on ira se balader à pré-au-lard et ça va être follement amusant !

-C'est une idée merveilleuse ! »

Ma voix était pleine d'admiration et au fond de moi était né le désir de pouvoir faire de même et, déguisée en animal, de pouvoir tenir compagnie à Remus dans ces moments pénibles. Mais s'il leur avait fallu deux ans pour s'entraîner à cet exploit et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réussi, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : je ne serais jamais prête avant la fin de notre septième année. Et de toute façon, ce que je pensais n'était que pure folie, pur délire : Ils étaient quatre amis à vouloir jouer les maraudeurs, quatre garçons inséparables, quatre garçons qui m'aimaient beaucoup certes, mais au milieu desquels je n'avais pas ma place. Cette réalité me faisait mal au cœur, mais je devais l'accepter.

« Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est douloureux, je veux dire, quand il se transforme ? »

James eut l'air un peu gêné, c'était d'ailleurs très étonnant de voir ce garçon arrogant hésitant et bouleversé.

« Tu sais, je pense que Lunard, on l'appelle comme ça entre nous, minimise pas mal de choses. Il nous dit que ça va, toujours, le matin, quand il rentre. Mais oui, je crois que ça doit être douloureux. »

Je serrai les dents, je me demandais tout à coup pourquoi je voulais savoir tout cela. Je pris une profonde inspiration… Il était temps pour moi de partir. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, j'attrapai la main de James et je la serrai un instant dans la mienne.

« Merci James, de m'avoir parlé.

-De rien, mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir tout ça ?

-Je… Parce que je l'aime beaucoup, Remus. »

Le jeune garçon rit doucement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il pouvait avoir du tact, parfois.

« James, poursuivis-je, songeant soudain à quelque chose, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Rem que je sais. Et ne lui dis pas que je t'ai posé toutes ces questions. »

Je réalisais brusquement pourquoi Remus m'avait tant évitée ou plutôt, quel avait été le départ de ce comportement. Je l'avais toujours su au fon de moi bien sûr, mais cela me frappait particulièrement, brusquement. Remus, tout comme moi, sentait qu'il y avait un lien fort et particulier entre nous. Et il pensait que jamais je ne l'accepterais, dès que je saurais ce qu'il était. ET lui-même ne voulait pas m'infliger d'aimer une bête féroce.

« C'est d'accord. Mais tu sais…

-Oh je sais, il faudra bien qu'on en parle, mais je préfère que ce soit entre lui et moi. »

James me tapota à nouveau l'épaule en signe de compréhension, puis nous nous tournâmes de concert vers la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier.

« Bonne nuit, Roxy. Je ne te raccompagne pas, Sirius m'attend.

-Bonne nuit, James. »

Je ne me résolus que le lendemain à raconter à mes amies mon entrevue avec James et, comme je m'y attendais, Lily se révolta immédiatement.

« Non mais tu ne vas pas faire ça ! Potter est un crétin stupide et inconscient. Enfin, Roxane, tu as toujours été réfléchie ! Même Necros t'a dit qu'il te croyait intelligente. »

Elle m'appelait par mon prénom en son entier, c'était que ça allait très mal, qu'elle était intérieurement furieuse et qu'elle étranglerait James la prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait son chemin. Oui, j'étais stupide, j'en avais bien conscience, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

« Justement, il a dit qu'il me croyait intelligente, répondis-je avec amertume, pas que je l'étais ! Je suis probablement plus crétine encore que James, mais j'irai et c'est comme ça. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est la première fois que je peux un peu me changer les idées depuis la mort de mon père. J'en ai besoin, de cette sortie, c'est vital. »

Nora, quant à elle, s'était immédiatement enthousiasmée par le projet et préparait déjà tout un plan de ce que nous allions faire avec moi sous la cape d'invisibilité. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de palabres, nous parvînmes tout de même à convaincre Alice, qui était sceptique, et Lily, qui y était complètement opposée, que cette petite escapade me ferait le plus grand bien et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le prennent avec le sourire et la bonne humeur.

Aussi, quand le samedi suivant, tout le monde se mit à la file dans le hall d'entrée pour faire valider par Rusard son autorisation de sortie et que j'assistai au spectacle sans y participer, mais le cœur battant à l'idée de la folle aventure que j'entreprenais, il était convenu que Lily, Nora et Alice m'attendraient à une table au fond du bar des Trois balais. Lorsqu'enfin le hall fut désert, je fis mine de remonter, résignée, vers ma salle commune, mais mes pas ne m'entraînèrent que jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, je fouillai dans mon sac à dos et en retirai la cape de James que j'enroulai précautionneusement autour de moi, contrôlant que mes pieds n'en sortent pas.

« Statue de la sorcière, murmurai-je à Eclaireur qui immédiatement me conduisit à l'endroit demandé. »

Tout se passa comme James me l'avait expliqué : le coup de baguette, la formule, la bosse qui glisse et le passage s'ouvrit. Je m'y engageai, mon fléreur devant moi. Je réalisai bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de toboggan de pierre et je me laissai glisser sur les fesses, mon fléreur sur les genoux pour lui épargner la descente. Arrivée en bas, je me remis sur mes pieds, le cœur battant. Eclaireur me tirait vers l'avant, i n'y avait donc aucun danger. Il faisait froid sous terre, et cela sentait la poussière et la terre humide, un peu comme l'odeur des vieilles caves. Le passage qui conduisait vraisemblablement sous le magasin de bonbons tournait sans cesse et je ne dus de supporter parfaitement cette expédition qu'à mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes qui me guida mieux que personne. Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier que je gravis sans difficulté. En face de moi, il y avait à présent un mur. Mais, laissant glisser mes mains le long des parois autour de moi, je découvris bien vite qu'il y avait une trappe au-dessus de ma tête. Soudain, je sentis l'angoisse m'étreindre. En silence, j'écoutai. Aucun bruit… Doucement, discrètement, je poussai la trappe de métal et parvins à me hisser dans une pièce juste au-dessus de l'escalier. Immédiatement, une odeur écœurante de sucreries m'envahit les narines. Le lieu n'avait pas l'air très grand et me parut très encombré, à l'atmosphère étouffante qui y régnait.

« Eh, Rox, referme la trappe. »

Je fis un bond en arrière, manquant de retomber dans le trou du sol et ne dut mon salut qu'à la main secourable de James qui saisit la mienne. Il remit le panneau de métal en place et posa mes mains sur l'échelle qui, probablement, permettait de remonter dans le magasin lui-même.

« Je viens avec toi sous la cape, maintenant. Ils ne doivent pas me voir ressortir de là, déjà que j'ai eu un mal fou à y entrer sans être remarqué ! »

Deux minutes plus tard, le Gryffondor me laissait aux mains de Lily, à une table située au fond du pub des Trois balais, m'expliquant que Sirius et lui avaient à faire ailleurs.

« A tout à l'heure, Remus, on se retrouve comme prévu. »

Quoi, Remus était là, avec Lily ? Mais que faisait-il là ? M'attendait-il ? Non, c'était assez invraisemblable. Le bar était bondé, l'odeur de la biéraubeurre mélangée à celle de pâtisseries était douce et la chaleur réconfortante. Je m'assis entre mes deux amis et Lily me demanda en riant :

« C'est bien toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Ca fait drôle de parler à du rien.

-Je ne suis pas du rien, m'indignai-je en riant à mon tour.

-Tu as une biéraubeurre devant toi. Normalement, on t'a placée derrière un pilier, personne ne verra ton verre se soulever tout seul.

-Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit Remus qui n'avait parlé que pour me saluer.

-Tu ne restes pas un peu, demanda Lily surprise ?

-Non, j'ai… les garçons m'attendent, et puis j'ai des achats à faire avant. »

ET il se leva tandis que je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Il fuyait, une fois de plus…

« Et Alice et Nora, où sont-elles, demandai-je, remarquant soudain qu'elles ne m'avaient pas parlé ?

-Devine… »

Lily avait l'air un peu déçue et je compris aussitôt.

« Avec Frank et Ganesh, je suppose.

-Gagné. Ca va Roxy ? Même si je ne vois pas ta tête, je sens que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. C'est le fait que Remus soit parti comme ça qui t'ennuie ? »

Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle perspicacité de sa part. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de mes constatations au sujet du comportement de Remus, craignant que ce soit moi qui me soit fait des idées, mais visiblement, rien ne lui avait échappé.

« Dès que j'arrive quelque part, il s'en va. Cela fait depuis…

-Depuis votre cours particulier, Roxane, ne cherche pas plus loin.

-Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Oh, je vois pas mal de choses. Et puis Remus m'en dit, aussi.

-Ah… Ah bon ? Il t'a parlé de ça ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Cela fait longtemps que je connais son secret maintenant. Et je suis sûre que tu l'as percé toi aussi.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors il m'a un peu choisi comme confidente, parce que ses amis, ce n'est pas toujours facile de leur parler. Vous devriez discuter, tous les deux, je crois que ça arrangerait pas mal de choses. »

Elle avait raison. Mais comment amener la discussion ? S'il ne le faisait pas lui-même, il me semblait que je serais incapable de m'en charger. Et à ce rythme, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de changer.

« Ca t'ennuierait de m'accompagner aux toilettes ? J'ai une envie pressante et je ne préfère pas te laisser seule sous cette cape. »

Nous nous levâmes et nous traversâmes le bar pour atteindre la petite pièce, au fond, où se trouvaient les toilettes des dames.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière nous que quelque chose se produisit, je le compris immédiatement même si je ne voyais pas ce qu'il se passait. Au lieu du bruit de verrou qui aurait caractérisé l'entrée de Lily dans une cabine, j'entendis une porte claquer, puis ma meilleure amie pousser un cri tandis qu'une voix d'homme lui conseillait de ne pas se débattre et lançait un sortilège pour l'attacher. Tout aurait pu se passer autrement, à ce moment-là, si j'avais eu le caractère d'Elena, celui qui visait à penser, avec sagesse, que foncer dans le tas n'arrangeait jamais les choses et que, puisque j'étais bien cachée, mieux valait y rester. Mais j'étais une Gryffondor fidèle en amitié et téméraire et, jetant en arrière ma cape pour ne pas qu'elle me gêne dans mes mouvements, je me jetai vers l'endroit où j'entendais les bruits de lutte.

« Ah tiens, Mark, on en a une deuxième. On la prend ?

-On est sensé ne leur en apporter qu'une, mais excès de zèle n'est jamais mauvais, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Les deux hommes se mirent à ricaner tandis que le même sort était jeté sur moi et que des cordes s'enroulaient autour de moi. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette que j'étais totalement immobilisée.

« Allez, les filles, vous allez attraper cette chaussure et attendre gentiment, d'accord ? »

Ils me fourrèrent dans la main un bout de cuir qui devait appartenir à ladite chaussure et me poussèrent pour que je sois à côté de Lily. Bientôt, je sentis une de leurs mains de brutes accrocher la douce main de ma meilleure amie à la chaussure tout contre la mienne.

« Ne tente rien, me souffla-t-elle, ils ont leur baguette. »

Et oui, et nous avions les nôtres, grossière erreur de ces deux hommes dont j'ignorais totalement l'identité. Grossière erreur, mais dont je ne pouvais plus bénéficier, du moins pour l'instant. Ma baguette était bien sagement allongée au fond de la poche de ma robe.

« Allez, plus que trois secondes et on en aura fini. »

Trois secondes ? Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Et soudain je compris. Une violente secousse me projeta en avant, et je me sentis filer tout droit vers l'inconnu à une vitesse vertigineuse comme tirée par un crochet qui aurait été fixé à mon nombril. Bon sang ! C'était un Portoloin ! J'aurais dû le comprendre plus tôt. Où ses hommes nous avaient-ils donc expédiées ?

L'attente fut de courte durée ; bientôt, mes pieds heurtèrent violemment le sol et j'entendis Lily pousser un petit cri, trébucher et s'étaler à côté de moi. Elle n'avait pas prévu le choc, ce devait être sa première rencontre avec un portoloin et, attachée comme elle l'était, il allait lui être difficile de se remettre debout, autant qu'il allait l'être pour moi de l'aider.

« Ca va, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Oui, ça va.

-Où on est ? »

Je savais que nous étions en extérieur, il faisait plus froid, me sembla-t-il, qu'à Pré-au-Lard, l'air sentait la campagne, mais en dehors de ça, je n'aurais rien pu dire.

« Je ne vois pas grand-chose, couchée comme ça. Il y a une maison plus loin, sinon c'est la rase campagne. Chut, quelqu'un vient. »

En effet, j'entendais des pas s'enfonçant dans du gravier se rapprocher.

« Ah, Vlad, on a notre livraison. »

La voix qui venait de parler me fit frissonner. Elle était un peu éraillée et me faisait l'impression étrange de venir d'un autre monde. Le dénommé Vlad se mit à rire, d'un rire de mort qui me stupéfia.

« Ouais, Drake, le Seigneur n'a pas oublié sa parole.

-J't'avais dit qu'il fallait lui faire confiance. Mais, attends, Vlad, yen a deux !

-C'est probablement ses crétins, quand ils en ont pris une, ils ont été obligés d'embarquer sa copine. »

J'étais restée debout, tentant de contrôler mes battements cardiaques et de rester prête à la moindre opportunité de faire quelque chose. Mais rien ne me fut permis. L'instant d'après, deux bras maigres mais vigoureux me saisirent à bras-le-corps et me soulevèrent. A côté de moi, un gémissement de Lily me fit comprendre qu'elle subissait le même sort. Tandis que l'homme marchait, je sentais son haleine sur mon visage qui était non loin du sien, une haleine si fétide que je crus plusieurs fois que j'allais rendre ma biéraubeurre. Mais rien de tel ne se produisit et bientôt, je sentis que nous étions rentrés dans un bâtiment. Mais qui étaient-ils donc, et qu'allaient-ils faire de nous ?


	12. Chapitre 12 : un autre serment inviolabl

CHAPITRE 12

UN AUTRE SERMENT INVIOLABLE

Bientôt, les bras qui me portaient me laissèrent retomber sans ménagement sur le sol, tout contre un objet pointu qui aurait pu être un coin de table basse ou une simple brique. Une douleur fulgurante vrilla mon genou mais je serrai les dents et tentai de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je devais rester concentrée sur tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite pour être prête à réagir, écouter le moindre bruit qui pourrait me permettre de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, être sensible à la moindre odeur. D'ailleurs, l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce où je venais d'atterrir était presque aussi fétide que celle de l'haleine de l'homme qui venait de m'y transporter. Il faisait froid et humide, comme dans une grotte et mes doigts qui étaient à présent écrasés sous mon propre corps sentaient de la poussière sur le sol.

J'entendis le bruit du choc d'un corps qu'on jetait par terre et je compris que Lily venait d'atterrir dans la maison, à mon grand désespoir à une distance qui, bien que j'eusse du mal à l'évaluer avec précision, était bien trop grande pour que j'aie l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler discrètement ou la toucher.

Je sentis un long frisson parcourir mon échine. Etait-il dû au froid qui transperçait peu à peu mes vêtements pour m'engourdir ou à la peur qui s'insinuait progressivement dans mon esprit et oppressait ma poitrine ? Cela était difficile à dire. Recroquevillée par terre, les mains coincées sous moi, dans la position où j'avais atterri, je n'avais pas beaucoup de liberté de mouvements et mes liens commençaient à me faire mal aux poignets.

Les dénommés Vlad et Drake arpentaient la pièce en silence, me donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de juger leur livraison de marchandise. Chaque fois que des pieds passaient tout près de moi, j'avais une furieuse envie de les accrocher pour faire tomber leur propriétaire, mais mes mains étaient trop bien coincées et mes liens m'empêchaient de prendre une position plus confortable et me permettant plus de mouvements. Enfin, la voix éraillée et spectrale de Drake s'éleva à nouveau.

« Ya plus qu'à lui rapporter son truc, au maître, et après on pourra se faire plaisir !

-Ouais, au début j'ai pensé comme toi, Draky. »

Vlad marqua une pause. Il avait une respiration forte et régulière et sa voix était caverneuse. Lui aussi avait, sans que je puisse réellement m'expliquer cette sensation, quelque chose de spectral.

« Mais j'ai changé d'avis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres manque d'indulgence envers ceux qui ne respectent pas parfaitement sa volonté. Il nous avait promis de nous faire parvenir une jeune fille, pas deux. S'il apprend que nous avons obtenu par mégarde plus que nous n'en méritions, il y a deux possibilités, et aucune ne me convient, vois-tu ?

-Euh… Vlad, c'est quoi ces possibilités ? Non parce que moi ça me plairait bien de garder les deux… ON peut ?

- Stupide oiseau sans cervelle. Soit il nous tuera simplement pour apaiser sa colère, je crois savoir que c'est l'un de ses passe-temps favoris. »

Il y avait indéniablement du sarcasme et du mépris dans sa voix.

« Soit il jugera que, puisque nous en avons plus que convenu, nous lui devons plus que convenu. Or, je n'ai pas tellement envie de continuer à traiter avec lui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vu ce qu'il nous offre en retour ? C'est un cadeau de choix !

-Petit buveur de sang sans aucune réflexion… Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'il déteste les vampires presque autant que les moldus ? Il se sert de nous tant qu'il en a besoin. Quand il aura la main mise sur tout ce qui l'intéresse, il veillera à nous faire supprimer comme il supprimera les loups-garous, les moldus, les sang-de-bourbe et les géants ! Certes nous avons trouvé un intérêt à marchander avec lui pour cette fois, mais je tiens à ce que mes limites soient claires. »

J'avais sursauté lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot vampire et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais un peu plus recroquevillée sur moi-même. Nous avions étudié ces êtres en troisième année, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ce que nous y avions appris me laissait un souvenir effrayant. Des créatures qui, comme seul moyen de rester en vie n'avaient que le choix de boire du sang humain. Certains tentaient bien de se soustraire à cette condamnation en préférant mourir, mais les souffrances qu'ils devaient alors endurer étaient tellement atroces que la plupart ne parvenaient pas à se tenir à leur résolution et devenaient comme les autres, des buveurs de sang. Parmi eux, il y avait heureusement ceux qui se contentaient de poches de sang animal délivrées par des établissements comme Ste Mangouste, mais il y avait aussi ceux pour qui l'attrait de la morsure et du sang frais, désir lié à leur condition même, était trop fort et qui devenaient des marginaux assoiffés de sang prélevé sur des personnes vivantes. Et ce qui était le plus grave, c'était que les personnes mordues, si elles n'en mouraient pas, devenaient à leur tour des vampires. Mon sang se glaça à cette pensée, à l'instant même où je réalisai que notre sort était immuable, que personne au monde ne savait où nous étions actuellement et que nous n'avions aucune chance de leur échapper. Je sentis un petit tremblement me parcourir à cette pensée. Je supposai que Lily avait eu à peu près la même réaction, car à peine le dénommé Vlad avait-il terminé sa tirade que Drake poursuivait :

« Eh oui mesdemoiselles, nous sommes tous les deux des vampires. Aussi comprenez-vous mieux peut-être pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici.

-Pas bien non, rétorqua Lily immédiatement, ce qui me permit de mieux la localiser. »

La jeune fille devait se trouver à cinq ou six mètres de moi et, au son légèrement étouffé de sa voix, je compris qu'elle devait me tourner le dos et ne pouvait par conséquent pas me voir.

« Oh, miss, vous ne voyez pas… »

J'entendis un bruit de salive qui me révulsa, comme si Drake se léchait les babines…

« Il n'y a rien de tel pour nous que le sang de jeunes personnes comme vous l'êtes, et l'attrait est d'autant plus important que ces jeunes personnes sont de charmantes jeunes filles à la peau douce…

-Ca suffit, Drake, reprit sèchement la voix caverneuse de Vlad, nous aurons tout le temps de leur expliquer plus tard. Nous étions, je te le rappelle, en train de régler un problème autrement plus important. Nous ne pouvons pas garder ces deux gamines si nous ne voulons pas être confrontés à l'une des deux solutions que je viens de te présenter. Mais j'ai une idée qui me plaît assez, je dois l'admettre. »

L'autre renifla d'un air peu convaincu, mais Vlad sembla parfaitement l'ignorer, plus préoccupé de se prouver à lui-même sa subtilité que de convaincre son auditoire.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir encore affaire au Lord ni à l'un de ses sbires. Je suggère donc que nous fassions d'une pierre deux coups. Nous nous débarrassons de l'une des filles, mais au lieu de la tuer, parce que ça laisse toujours des traces, nous lui confions le soin de ramener à notre place ce que nous devons au Lord. »

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement il n'était pas très convaincu par le plan. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais à toute vitesse : cela signifiait que l'une de nous allait être libre, capable peut-être de prévenir quelqu'un avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tandis que l'autre demeurerait la prisonnière de ces cinglés sanguinaires et risquerait d'y rester. Il fallait absolument que ce soit Lily qui reparte. Elle serait plus rapide que moi pour trouver de l'aide, et je préférais largement que ce soit ma vie qui soit en jeu plutôt que la sienne. Finalement, Drake sortit de son mutisme et répondit, un peu hésitant :

« Ca a l'air idéal comme ça, mais comment va-t-on faire pour être certains que la mioche ne révèle pas notre planque et remette réellement le paquet comme nous l'avons convenu avec le maître ?

-Petit crâne de vivet doré ! Il y a une solution bien simple à cela. J'admets que cela relève d'une magie puissante et je comprends fort bien que ça te dépasse. Mais je te rappelle que je fus un très bon sorcier en mon temps et que je suis tout à fait capable de pratiquer un tel sortilège. »

Drake émit un grognement, probablement un signe de son intense réflexion sans résultat.

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fidelitas ?

-T'es pas aussi stupide que tu en as l'air. Fidelitas aurait pu être une très bonne solution si nous avions seulement voulu dissimuler notre planque. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Il faudra que la petite nous promette aussi de porter son dû au Lord. Nous promette, tu vois ? Non, ce n'est pas grave, tu ne dois pas connaître. J'oublie souvent que tu n'as jamais vécu dans la communauté sorcière. Et puis même de très bons sorciers ne connaissent pas toujours. On va simplement lui faire prêter serment, avec quelques formalités particulières, tu piges ? »

S'il ne pigeait pas, je venais quant à moi de saisir toute l'ampleur des paroles de Vlad, et la simple venue à mon esprit de cette idée me secoua d'un tremblement. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça. En scellant un tel serment, ils condamnaient forcément à mort l'une d'entre nous. Si celle qui avait prêté serment le rompait pour sauver l'autre, elle mourait. Si elle ne le rompait pas, c'était celle d'entre nous qui restait chez les vampires qui finirait par mourir, quand ils l'auraient vidée de son sang.

« Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! Un serment inviolable, c'est plus grave que vous ne pensez !»

Je venais de crier, sans savoir pourquoi, et dans ma fureur, j'étais parvenue pour un instant à me redresser, avant de retomber lourdement sur le dos.

« Roxane ! »

La voix inquiète de Lily me fendit le cœur, mais je ne pus lui répondre, car Vlad me devança en éclatant d'un grand rire grave et glacial qui résonna en écho dans la pièce autour de nous, m'apprenant ainsi qu'elle devait être plus grande que ce que je l'avais imaginée.

« Je vois que cette demoiselle a compris de quoi je parlais. Tu vois Drake, c'est une gamine et elle en sait plus que toi. »

Il rit de nouveau, me forçant à serrer les poings pour ne pas me mettre à hurler ou à gesticuler. Je n'aurais fait que me ridiculiser, mieux valait conserver mes forces et mon sang-froid.

« Ne vous en faites pas, mademoiselle, je maîtrise parfaitement les effets de tous les sortilèges que j'utilise. Par ailleurs, nous vampires n'aimons pas trop la magie, car elle vient d'une communauté qui ne nous accepte pas. Par conséquent, je ne me sers de ma baguette que lorsque cela me paraît indispensable. »

Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix qui n'était pas du tout de mon goût. Mon cerveau fonctionnait toujours à régime forcé. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Lily meure, je devais tout faire pour l'éviter, même si je devais, moi, y rester. Cela me confortait dans l'idée que je devais rester et qu'elle devait partir en me jurant de ne jamais rompre le secret, comme l'avait fait mon père. Je ne voulais pas que cela recommence, je ne le supporterais pas. Elle continuerait à vivre comme avant, bien que sans moi, et quant à moi, seule ici, je tenterais de m'en sortir si je le pouvais. J'allais parler, mais à nouveau, Vlad fut plus rapide.

« Comme tu es malgré tout un formidable compagnon, Drake, je te laisse le choix de celle que nous garderons ici pour nous nourrir de son sang.

-Je veux la rousse, s'écria aussitôt l'autre vampire, sa voix vibrante d'une excitation malsaine, j'aime bien ses yeux, et la chair de son cou a l'air particulièrement tendre…

-Non, non ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais prenez-moi plutôt ! »

Je ne pouvais plus me contenir et je hurlai cette phrase avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Roxy, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! »

Mais déjà, l'un des deux hommes venait de me prendre dans ses bras et de me soulever. Je reconnus qu'il s'agissait de Drake quand sa voix de revenant me susurra à l'oreille :

« T'en fais pas, on s'occupera très bien d'elle. Laisse tonton Draky faire son choix. »

Je fus déposée à nouveau, mais cette fois le choc ne fut pas aussi violent. Il semblait que Drake venait de m'asseoir sur ce qui devait être un vieux divan.

« Détache-lui donc les mains, Draky, et installe-toi à côté d'elle. Voyez le joli tableau que ça va faire. »

Drake saisit sans douceur mes mains et je sentis un bref instant le froid de la lame d'un couteau tandis qu'il coupait mes liens. Puis, il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et prit ma main droite dans la sienne. Le contact froid de ses doigts me fit frissonner et je retirai instinctivement ma main, qu'il reprit cette fois avec plus de fermeté.

« Tout va bien se passer Roxy, fit Vlad en éclatant de rire. Vous n'avez qu'à répéter ce que je vais vous dire : je promets de ne révéler à personne et jamais l'emplacement de cette maison, et je promets de porter le paquet que l'on va me remettre à un dénommé Janus qui séjourne au pub la Tête de Sanglier, dans le petit village de Pré-au-Lard.

-Jamais !

-Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant ! Je connais de bons moyens de vous faire changer d'avis.

-J'aimerais bien les connaître, voyez-vous ? »

Tout en parlant et en prolongeant volontairement la conversation, je déplaçai discrètement et lentement ma main libre vers la poche de ma robe de sorcière. En effet, je venais de réaliser que je n'avais plus de liens et que les deux vampires ne devaient pas se douter que les types qui nous avaient envoyés à eux avaient omis de nous retirer nos baguettes. Pourtant, je devais avoir sous-estimé le dénommé Vlad car, à l'instant où mes doigts commençaient à entrer dans la poche, le vampire cria de sa voix grave :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Tel un diable sortant de sa boîte, ma baguette jaillit de ma poche, me fila entre les doigts et je ne l'entendis pas retomber, ce qui me laissa supposer que l'homme l'avait saisie au vol.

« N'essayez pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, c'est juste un conseil. A présent que vous n'avez plus rien pour vous défendre, je vous conseille d'obtempérer.

-Il vous faudra plus que des conseils pour me convaincre.

-Réellement ? »

Il y avait dans sa voix une intonation mauvaise qui ne m'inspirait rien de bon et, tandis que je me demandais à quoi m'attendre, je sentis la pression de la main de Drake sur la mienne se faire plus forte.

« Impero ! »

ET brusquement, tout me parut plus simple, l'atmosphère plus légère… Je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire ensuite, plus besoin d'échafauder des plans pour nous sortir de là, la solution était toute simple, l'issue si évidente… Il me suffisait de promettre ce qu'on m'avait demandé de promettre… Je me sentais soudain comme embarquée dans un rêve agréable dont je n'avais plus envie de sortir. Fais ce serment… Vas-y fais-le…

« Je promets… »

Non ! Non, quelque chose m'empêchait de parler. Ce quelque chose, c'était moi, ou du moins un semblant de conscience qui parut tout à coup déchirer le rêve dans lequel j'étais plongée. Je ne voulais pas promettre ça, c'était la fin pour Lily… Mais c'était si dur de lutter. Déjà la voix, si pleine de certitude et qu'il semblait si évident d'écouter, m'enjoignait de faire ce serment.

« …de ne jamais et à personne, révéler l'emplacement de cette maison… »

Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je ne devais pas. A nouveau, ce fut comme si une partie de moi se débattait contre un sommeil qui n'en était pas réellement un, une sorte de rêve éveillé. Il me semblait, et c'était ce qui était le plus terrible, que je luttais contre moi-même, bien plus que contre la force du vampire qui m'infligeait l'imperium. Mais déjà, je sentais quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de nos mains jointes, comme pour les lier ensemble, et je comprenais que la première partie du serment était en train de se sceller. Il ne fallait pas… Comme si cela pouvait avoir la moindre action sur le sortilège qui me liait à Drake, combattant de toutes mes forces cette puissance qui m'obligeait à continuer, je tentai de m'imaginer en train d'arracher ce lien invisible qui attachait ma main. Mais déjà, la volonté de Vlad prenait le dessus sur mes vaines tentatives pour le repousser…

« … et je promets… »

Je me mis à m'agiter, comme pour mieux me débarrasser de ce nuage qui me faisait me sentir si détendue et qui pourtant m'obligeait à dire les choses les plus affreuses qui soient.

« C'est bien Roxy, continue, me fit Drake à côté de moi, d'une voix qu'il voulait bienveillante mais qui ressemblait plutôt à un croassement chargé de mauvaises intentions. »

Cette voix acheva d'éveiller en moi la force suffisante pour lutter encore un peu.

« Non, non, je…

-Impero ! Tout va bien, finis cette promesse. »

Et à nouveau, il n'y eut plus que cette sensation de légèreté et, sans plus réfléchir, je terminai :

« …de porter le paquet que l'on m'aura remis à Janus à la Tête de Sanglier. »

L'instant d'après, je me sentais brusquement sortir du brouillard, comme lorsque l'on s'éveille tout juste d'un rêve. Ma sourde douleur au genou était revenue, je réalisais à nouveau que la main sèche de Drake serrait la mienne à l'en broyer. Une seconde plus tard, cette même main desserrait son étreinte et j'entendais le vampire applaudir de tout son cœur à côté de moi.

« Reprends sa main, triple buse, que je puisse sceller ce fichu serment. »

Drake reprit ma main en maugréant et je sentis immédiatement une seconde langue chaude entourer nos mains liées. La chaleur resta un court instant puis s'éteignit brusquement. Ca y était, tout était terminé, j'allais partir et ne rien pouvoir faire. Mais…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Merlin ? Ca n'aurait pas dû faire ça !

-Euh… Vlad, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai retiré ma main, tenta Drake avec quelque peu d'appréhension.

-Bien sûr que c'est ça, espèce d'idiot sans cervelle, impero ! »

Le vampire y avait-il mis plus de force ou m'étais-je épuisée à lutter contre son précédent sortilège d'imperium ? Je n'aurais su le dire, mais l'instant d'après, je m'entendis prononcer à nouveau tout le serment et je sentis les deux cordes de feu s'enrouler autour de nos mains sans pouvoir réagir.

« Voilà, fit Vlad d'une voix douce qui me fit frissonner quand il eut à nouveau levé le sortilège, c'est fini… On va… »

Je compris que quelque chose, une fois de plus, ne marchait pas comme le souhaitaient les deux hommes avant même que Vlad ne s'interrompe. La chaleur à nouveau avait disparu subitement, ne me laissant aucune sensation particulière. Je ne connaissais rien de ce sortilège, mais j'avais l'intime conviction que je le saurais avec certitude lorsque le serment serait réellement scellé.

« Quoi encore ? »

Cette fois, la voix de Vlad tremblait de colère et il me fut difficile de rester stoïque et de ne pas avoir un mouvement instinctif de repli. Mais ce qui se produisit ensuite me pétrifia davantage encore ; derrière moi venait de s'élever un rire, un rire frais et cristallin, mais un rire qui m'avait toujours empli de chaleur : le rire de Lily. Pourtant, les deux vampires, trop occupés à se concerter, ne semblèrent remarquer ma meilleure amie qu'une fois qu'elle parla.

« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, on dirait. Roxy ne se laissera jamais avoir comme ça. Et de toute façon, je pense qu'un tel serment ne peut se sceller que si les deux partis sont pleinement conscients et volontaires lorsqu'ils s'engagent. »

Je reconnaissais bien là l'aplomb de Lily, mais je n'étais pas si sûre qu'elle ait eu raison de parler ainsi. Déjà, j'entendais les pas de Vlad, lourds et résonnant dans la grande pièce, se diriger vers là où devait être étendue la jeune fille. Puis, les pas s'arrêtèrent et mon souffle se suspendit. Lorsque le buveur de sang parla, je compris qu'il s'était penché sur la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, on dirait que vous en savez beaucoup, mademoiselle, et j'ai comme l'impression que vous venez de me donner la clef. Drake ! Emmène notre jeune hôtesse près de sa copine. »

Drake me souleva par les épaules et m'entraîna près de son comparse, puis il me reprit fermement la main droite.

« Bien, bien, reprit la voix caverneuse de Vlad, qui était visiblement toujours accroupi près de Lily, et si je mets ce joli couteau sous la gorge de votre amie, serez-vous volontaire pour prononcer les closes de notre petit serment ? »

Un instant, je me demandai s'il pouvait être en train de bluffer. Mais je réalisai que rien, s'ils ne m'avaient pas réellement prêté attention, ne leur permettait de savoir que je ne voyais pas et que par conséquent, il devait bien y avoir une lame sous la gorge de Lily. Mon cœur fit un bond violent dans ma poitrine et je crispai ma main gauche sur ma robe pour contenir ma terreur. Je n'avais plus le choix : Lily morte, ils n'auraient plus rien pour me faire chanter et ils préfèreraient me garder avec eux. Lily vivante, même avec ce serment, j'aurais toujours un espoir de pouvoir la sauver.

« Alors, grinça Drake à ma droite, promets-tu de ne jamais révéler à qui que ce soit l'emplacement de notre quartier général ?

-Oui, oui. »

Une première langue de feu vint s'enrouler autour de nos mains, et cette fois elle resta immobile et brûlante sur nos peaux.

Je tremblais et je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, mais je savais que je faisais la seule chose sensée qu'il me restait à faire. Si j'avais pu regarder Lily en cet instant, j'aurais tenté de lui exprimer à quel point elle pouvait être certaine que je ne la laisserais pas tomber. Mais je ne savais pas parfaitement où était son visage, et de toute façon, je savais que mon handicap avait toujours rendu mon regard particulièrement inexpressif. Aussi préférai-je espérer qu'elle le savait déjà.

« Et promets-tu de remettre notre petit colis à Janus ?

-Oui. »

Je sentis une deuxième bande chaude s'enrouler autour de nos mains liées, puis je sentis que les deux liens ainsi créés se rapprochaient et se confondaient peu à peu. Ensuite, ce fut comme si les deux cordes brûlantes pénétraient dans ma chair, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, simplement chaud et étrange. Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. Je savais que tout était terminé.

« Bien, me fit Vlad en déposant dans ma main un petit paquet entouré de papier kraft, vous savez à présent ce que vous encourez si vous ne respectez pas votre parole ? »

Je ne jugeai pas utile de répondre. Drake émit un petit grognement satisfait et me lâcha enfin la main. Je fourrai avec dégoût le petit paquet dans ma poche, constatant avec étonnement que je n'étais même pas curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

« Il vous suffit de reprendre le portoloin que vous avez utilisé pour venir jusqu'à nous, il est ensorcelé de sorte qu'il vous ramènera à l'endroit où vous l'avez trouvé.

-Je dois vous demander une chose encore, fis-je en tentant d'utiliser le même ton courtois que Vlad venait d'employer, mais bien consciente que la haine se sentait clairement dans ma voix, rendez-moi ma baguette, immédiatement ! »

Vlad et Drake se mirent tous deux à rire.

« Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il était inutile de jouer à la maligne avec moi. Votre baguette, je vais vous la rendre bien sûr, sinon, que vont-ils dire à l'école ? Mais je lui ai au préalable jeté un petit sort. »

Je tressaillis ; je réalisais soudain que je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit à ma baguette magique, elle était trop importante pour moi.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous ne pourrez tout simplement pas la prendre en main tant que vous serez à moins de cent mètres de cette maison, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle paraîtra à votre main une température si élevée que vous y laisserez votre peau. Mais ensuite, je vous promets que tout sera comme avant. »

Il ricana et je le sentis glisser ma baguette dans ma poche.

« Adieu, Roxy, me lança ironiquement Vlad, tandis que Drake me prenait à nouveau dans ses bras et se remettait à marcher.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily, hurlai-je alors que j'entendais Vlad ouvrir la porte de la bâtisse, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! »

A nouveau, les deux vampires éclatèrent d'un grand rire sinistre. Puis, Drake me lança en l'air, je fis un vol plané et j'atterris douloureusement dans le gravier, la porte claquant bruyamment derrière moi.

Le souffle court, je me relevai péniblement, massant mon genou dont un nouveau choc avait réveillé la douleur. C'est seulement une fois là, debout devant cette maison, dans un lieu inconnu, que je réalisai ce qui n'allait pas. Car oui, quelque chose n'allait pas et mon esprit avait été trop occupé jusqu'à présent pour en prendre conscience. Il me manquait quelque chose, et j'aurais presque pu dire quelqu'un… Eclaireur. Qu'était-il advenu de mon fléreur, de ce fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes qui, depuis plus de trois ans, m'évitait embûche après embûche ?

La panique m'étreignit soudain, me serrant le cœur avec une force telle qu'un instant, je crus que j'allais me sentir mal. L'air était glacial mais je ne le sentais plus ; un volatile criait dans le lointain, mais c'est à peine si je l'entendais. La seule chose dont j'avais pleinement conscience et qui me terrifiait à m'en brûler les entrailles était que je n'avais pas Eclaireur pour le guider et que je ne pouvais pas espérer tenter le moindre sort de repérage ni d'attraction du portoloin puisque je ne pouvais pas toucher ma baguette. Tremblante, je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de faire le moindre pas. Il y avait bien la porte derrière moi, le seul endroit où je pouvais espérer avoir de l'aide, mais je préférais encore mourir sur place plutôt que de me rabaisser à retourner auprès de ces horribles hommes.

Tandis que je demeurais là, paralysée, un léger vent parfumé que je ne remarquais pas caressant mon visage, une voix dans mon esprit se fit tout à coup entendre, cette voix qui m'avait toujours parlé dans ce genre de situations, celle qui me poussait toujours en avant :

« Allons Roxy, tu as toujours été courageuse. Tu as réussi à t'adapter dans un monde que tu ne connaissais pas du tout. Tu es parvenue à surmonter la mort de ton père. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire chaussure perdue qui va te faire peur ! »

Oui, c'était la voix de ma conscience, celle que j'entendais toujours dans de pareilles situations mais, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, il me semblait tout à coup qu'elle avait un timbre et des intonations de Necros, comme s'il semblait me dire : « C'est aujourd'hui que tu vas mettre en pratique ce que j'ai essayé de t'apprendre durant ta première année et que je t'ai expliqué lors de ta dernière retenue. »

Et cette pensée fut comme un coup de fouet ; je ne pouvais décemment pas rester figée là alors que Lily avait besoin de mon aide ! Hésitante au début, puis prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, je me mis à marcher droit devant moi, tentant de me rappeler tous les détails du parcours de Drake lorsqu'il m'avait porté de l'endroit où nous avions atterri à la maison. ET plus j'y songeais, plus j'étais certaine d'une chose : il n'avait pas marché sur plus de cinquante mètres, et à aucun moment il n'avait tourné. Voilà qui allait simplifier quelque peu mes recherches. Essayant d'avancer le plus droit possible, je me mis à traîner les pieds sur le sol qui était recouvert de gravier, ce qui offrait le double avantage d'être à l'affût du moindre dénivelé du terrain et de ne pas risquer de rater la chaussure.

Il me fallut longtemps et de grands moments d'angoisse avant de réussir. Sans relâche j'avançai à tâtons, puis je retournai jusqu'à la maison pour ne pas risquer de dévier de ma trajectoire. Plusieurs fois, malgré mes précautions, je me détournai de ma ligne droite et je crus ne plus jamais retrouver la bâtisse. Mais enfin, après ce qui me parut une éternité d'acharnement, je finis par la heurter du pied : la chaussure de cuir. Retenant à grand-peine un cri de victoire, je me baissai prestement et je saisis fermement le portoloin. L'instant d'après, j'étais emportée, tirée par un filin invisible, fouettée par des vents violents. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterris violemment dans une pièce que je reconnus bien vite à l'odeur pour être les toilettes du bar des Trois Balais. Mon premier réflexe fut de glisser la chaussure dans la poche de ma robe ; une intuition me disait que cette chaussure était le seul lien qu'il me restait avec le lieu où se trouvait Lily. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de retrouver, grâce à un sortilège complexe, le lieu où avait conduit un portoloin, même s'il n'était plus actif…

Mon second réflexe fut d'appeler Eclaireur, d'une petite voix, ne souhaitant pas me faire remarquer. N'obtenant aucune réponse, mon troisième réflexe découla immédiatement du silence qui suivit mon appel. Je me tus et j'écoutai.

Derrière la porte, j'entendais le brouhaha des voix des élèves et des adultes qui discutaient, buvaient et riaient dans le bar. A l'intérieur, rien…

Combien de temps avais-je passé chez les deux vampires qui détenaient à présent ma meilleure amie ? Je l'ignorais, tout autant que l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Visiblement, beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore présents, ce qui me laissait supposer que nous devions encore être vers le milieu de l'après-midi. ET tout à coup, je les entendis. Dehors, dans la salle principale du bar, des voix se rapprochaient des toilettes, des voix particulièrement familières, celles de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. ET un autre son me parvenait avec elles : un miaulement particulier, très caractéristique que j'aurais reconnu entre mille : Eclaireur !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mes pensées se mirent en place avec une rapidité et une cohérence qui me stupéfièrent moi-même. Si on me trouvait là, on allait me demander où était Lily. Or, si on me posait une telle question, je ne pourrais pas répondre au risque de rompre mon serment. Je pouvais mentir, bien sûr, mais je ne trouverais rien de cohérent sur le moment. Il fallait que je me cache.

Immédiatement, je songeai à la cape, la cape d'invisibilité. En toute logique, elle n'avait pas bougé de là où je l'avais laissée tomber, je l'espérais d'ailleurs, car ces objets-là coûtaient cher et que je n'aurais pas trop su comment expliquer à James que sa précieuse cape avait été volée.

Me jetant à quatre pattes par terre, je tâtonnai sur le sol jusqu'à sentir sous mes doigts le tissu frais et fluide de l'objet magique. En un geste précis et leste, je pris la cape, la jetai sur moi et me serrai contre un mur.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrait avec fracas et les quatre inséparables amis entraient en parlant fort, en appelant les noms de Lily et moi et en ouvrant une à une les cabines.

Brave Eclaireur, songeai-je, qui, inquiet, était sorti et avait réussi à retrouver mes amis pour les alerter que nous étions en danger. Brave fléreur…

Un peu trop brave, réalisai-je soudain, car si les quatre garçons ne pouvaient me voir, Eclaireur lui, m'avait déjà repéré. Je sentis soudain son corps svelte et velu se frotter contre ma jambe à travers la cape et la panique me gagna à nouveau. Il ne me restait qu'un seul espoir, celui qu'Eclaireur ait plus confiance en mes paroles qu'en son instinct. Discrètement, je me baissai, toujours sous la cape, et je murmurai :

« Eclaireur, induis-les en erreur. Montre-leur un mauvais endroit. Vas-y ! »

Un instant, mon sang se figea, mon souffle s'interrompit ; si Eclaireur restait immobile contre moi un instant de plus, il allait alerter mes quatre amis. Mais mon angoisse ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes à peine après avoir entendu mes paroles, Eclaireur s'éloigna et je l'entendis miauler d'un air que je supposai faussement désespéré en direction de la porte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, chaton, s'enquit Sirius, et il y avait indéniablement une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Il faut probablement le suivre à nouveau, suggéra Peter, il a dû se tromper.

-Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Remus, et sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, entendre sa voix en un tel moment et ne pas pouvoir lui répondre me procura un pincement au cœur, son fléreur ne nous aurait pas faits venir ici pour rien. S'il miaule comme ça, c'est qu'il ne les trouve pas alors qu'il aurait dû les trouver.

-Mais enfin, s'insurgea Sirius, c'est normal non ? Il est un peu stupide l'animal, les filles n'allaient pas rester des heures aux toilettes pour faire causette.

-A moins qu'elles aient eu un réel problème, rappela James, et il me semblait encore plus inquiet que les autres, et je crois que c'est ça qui s'est passé. Eclaireur ne serait pas venu jusqu'à nous sans ça.

-Moi je suggère qu'on rentre à l'école, proposa Peter, au fond, les filles ont peut-être fini par résoudre leur ennui et sont tout simplement rentrées en espérant que le fléreur les retrouverait là-bas !

-Ah non, c'est hors de question, s'écria Sirius, on les cherche jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve.

-Je crois que Peter a raison, fit Remus avec calme, on ne fera rien de mieux ici. Si même Eclaireur ne sait plus que faire… »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu, puis ils sortirent finalement, nous laissant seuls, Eclaireur et moi.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, j'appelai enfin mon fléreur et je le serrai contre ma poitrine sous la cape. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et je restai là un instant, tentant de ne pas penser à Lily, seule avec deux fous sanguinaires, tentant de ne pas songer à tous les mensonges que j'allais devoir inventer pour me protéger moi-même, tentant d'oublier que je n'avais aucun plan pour la suite des événements.

Je rentrai au château sous la cape, guidée par Eclaireur et j'eus la chance de trouver la grande porte de chaîne ouverte, ce qui me permit de franchir l'entrée inaperçue. Puis, me réfugiant dans les premières toilettes venues, je retirai la cape que je glissai dans ma poche et je ressortis, tentant de paraître naturelle tandis que je regagnais ma salle commune.

Lorsque je franchis le trou du portrait et que je fus assaillie d'emblais non seulement par les quatre garçons, mais aussi par Alice, Frank et Nora, je compris que le comportement étrange d'Eclaireur avait été raconté par mes amis plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Immédiatement, les questions et les remarques fusèrent à tel point que je me sentis incapable de mettre mes idées en ordre.

« Il est timbré ton fléreur.

-Où est Lily ?

-Vous avez fait quoi dans ces toilettes ?

-Euh… »

Décidément, je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça. Je devais faire un choix : soit raconter une partie de la vérité, au risque d'en dire trop et de trahir mon serment, soit inventer rapidement un mensonge cousu de toutes pièces en attendant d'avoir conçu un plan pour sortir Lily de là. La seconde solution me parut finalement la meilleure et, prenant brusquement un air faussement grave que je n'eus pas de mal à composer vu mon état intérieur, je me lançai en totale improvisation.

« Nous sommes effectivement allées aux toilettes parce que Lily s'est sentie mal tout d'un coup. Mais une fois là-bas, Lily a fait une sorte de malaise et j'ai dû appeler madame Rosmerta. Entre-temps, Eclaireur m'a filé des mains, je crois qu'il est parti de son côté chercher de l'aide. Madame Rosmerta a contacté Ste Mangouste et ils sont rapidement venus chercher Lily. Moi, je suis restée aux trois Balais pour être rapidement informée de ce qu'elle avait. Enfin, je suis restée sous la cape dans un coin, il n'y a que la patronne qui m'a vue, enfin j'espère… ET finalement, au bout d'une heure, j'ai de nouveau réussi à me glisser près de madame Rosmerta tout en retirant ma cape et elle m'a expliqué que Lily n'avait rien de trop grave, simplement une sorte d'intoxication à quelque chose, ils ne savent pas encore quoi. Elle sortira dans quelques jours. »

Plus je parlais, plus je prenais conscience de l'incohérence de mon récit. Rien n'expliquait comment j'avais récupéré Eclaireur finalement. Et le fait que j'aie pu me découvrir sans attirer l'attention était plutôt absurde. Quant à l'hospitalisation de ma meilleure amie, il leur suffisait d'envoyer un hibou à Ste Mangouste ou d'interroger un professeur pour apprendre que c'était un mensonge. Et que ferais-je alors ?

Pourtant, et j'attribuai ce comportement à la confiance qu'ils avaient tous en moi, personne ne fit la moindre objection à ce que je venais de dire ni ne me posa la moindre question gênante.

« Vous nous avez vraiment fait peur, avoua James. Je ne dis pas que c'est rassurant d'apprendre que Lily est à l'hôpital, mais le comportement d'Eclaireur nous a vraiment paru anormal.-

Au fait, James, tiens. »

Je fourrageai dans mon sac et j'en sortis finalement la cape d'invisibilité que je lui rendis.

« Merci beaucoup pour ça. Si vous voulez, ce soir, nous n'aurons qu'à écrire une petite lettre tous ensemble et je l'enverrai à Lily avec mon hibou ! »

Une inspiration soudaine m'avait accordé cette idée et je la bénis : s'ils étaient persuadés qu'ils écrivaient à Lily, ils ne pouvaient plus avoir aucun doute que Lily était à Ste Mangouste. Quant à moi, je n'aurais qu'à jeter la lettre tout en prétendant l'avoir expédiée.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Visiblement, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, une fois l'annonce que Lily n'avait rien de grave faite, avait mis tout le monde de bonne humeur et je tentai de partager leurs fous rires. Mais tandis que je marchais seule en direction de la volière, avec Eclaireur pour seule compagnie, et que je faisais un détour par les toilettes pour en réalité jeter le parchemin bourré de souhaits de bon rétablissement ainsi que de blagues stupides, l'angoisse m'étreignit à nouveau, plus forte que jamais, tandis que résonnaient encore dans ma tête les paroles de Vlad et les rires des deux vampires. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ? La première chose, celle qui me paraissait impérative, était de découvrir où menait ce portoloin. Je devais pour cela m'adresser à quelqu'un travaillant au ministère de la magie. Le problème était qu'à présent, plus personne ne savait à qui se fier : le Ministère était infiltré par plusieurs hommes de Voldemort, et même si la personne à qui je demandais de l'aide était digne de confiance, les informations qu'elle chercherait à obtenir pourraient être connues d'un Mangemort et je craignais de créer des ennuis au-delà de ce que je pouvais moi-même imaginer. Une autre question me taraudait : ne rompais-je pas mon serment en faisant découvrir ce lieu à une autre personne ? Ma conscience ne cessait de me répéter que c'était évident, mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Au fond, je ne révélais en rien ce que contenait ce lieu, je le mentionnais seulement. Raffermie par cette conclusion, je résolus de tenter le tout pour le tout et de demander son aide à Ganesh dès le lendemain. Le père du jeune Serdaigle travaillait au département de régulation des créatures magiques et il était probable qu'il puisse faire passer ma requête pour une nécessité de son travail pour localiser une créature dangereuse aperçue par un sorcier, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Je passai une nuit agitée et je ne dormis que peu. Même avec la décision que j'avais prise de confier la chaussure au père de Ganesh, je n'avais pas le sentiment de démêler le problème qui me préoccupait réellement : comment sauver Lily ? J'avais bien conscience que ma misérable maîtrise de la magie ne ferait pas le poids face à l'adresse de Vlad. Retourner seule là-bas était aussi inutile que si j'y étais restée la première fois, mais je ne voyais pas comment y emmener du renfort sans rompre mon serment. Et à propos de serment, j'avais une deuxième part du contrat à respecter : porter au type dénommé Janus le paquet remis par Vlad et visiblement destiné à Voldemort. Encore une fois, il faudrait que je sorte discrètement du château et que j'affronte seule une rencontre avec un probable Mangemort. Je devais trouver un moment propice pour passer par le passage souterrain montré par James et, cette fois, pas question de lui demander sa cape au risque d'éveiller ses soupçons. Il vaudrait mieux attendre le lundi et y aller pendant que les autres seraient en cours. Ainsi, j'aurais la quasi certitude de trouver le couloir du deuxième étage désert.

Le dimanche matin, tandis que je m'installais à la table des Gryffondors pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je constatai que la fausse nouvelle de l'hospitalisation avait déjà presque fait le tour des rouge et or et je sentis une drôle de boule dans ma gorge. Plus il y en avait qui savaient, plus j'avais de chance que l'un d'entre eux découvrent la supercherie. Tandis que je me faisais resservir de porridge par Nora assise à ma gauche, le bruit habituel et caractéristique d'un nuage de volatiles pénétrant dans la grande Salle se fit entendre et bientôt, des oiseaux se posèrent sur les tables autour de nous, renversant parfois un verre ou éclaboussant un élève en atterrissant malencontreusement dans un plat. Comme à peu près tous les matins, Météore, mon hibou, qui s'était laissé apprivoiser facilement par Elena, me portait des nouvelles de ma belle-mère. Elle m'informait qu'elle allait bien, me parlait un peu de son travail et surtout, me posait un tas de questions sur ce que je devenais à Poudlard. Elle s'était incroyablement vite accoutumée aux habitudes du monde sorcier et était même devenue capable de me parler de ce que je faisais en cours presque comme si elle l'étudiait avec moi. Encore souriante de sa lettre qui m'avait fait pour un instant repousser de mon esprit Lily et les vampires, je tendis la main vers le grand hibou qui me portait la Gazette du Sorcier et détachai le journal de sa patte. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de le déplier que j'entendis Alice s'exclamer en face de moi :

« Merlin ! C'est celui qui avait organisé la journée pour les élèves sorciers handicapés ! »

Je levai la tête, immédiatement interpellée. Pourquoi parlait-on encore de Wilgram dans le journal ? Je restai muette, certaine qu'Alice allait, si ce n'était me lire l'article dans son intégralité, au moins me le résumer.

« Andy Wilgram a été assassiné, fit simplement la jeune blonde au visage lunaire, un Avada kedavra vraisemblablement. Ils pensent qu'il a été torturé auparavant. C'étaient des Mangemorts… La marque.»

Wilgram était un cracmol, le genre de personne que Voldemort ne chérissait pas particulièrement, aussi il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant à ce qu'il ait été tué par ses suiveurs. Néanmoins, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment.

« C'est tout ce qu'ils disent ?

-Non, ils ajoutent que son logement de fonction a été entièrement fouillé, mais que rien n'a disparu, mis à part un dossier concernant la journée que Wilgram a organisé pour les élèves handicapés. Ils pensent que Voldemort a l'intention de s'atteler à la suppression des sorciers handicapés au même titre qu'il cherche à éliminer les moldus. »

Cela m'évoquait curieusement le dictateur allemand Hitler, dont on nous avait vaguement parlé à l'école primaire. Lui aussi, en plus des juifs, cherchait à supprimer les personnes handicapées. Mais je n'y songeai pas longtemps. Un détail venait de me frapper, un détail qui était en réalité plus que cela : il y avait mon nom sur la liste d'élèves figurant dans ce dossier, nom que le Seigneur Noir connaissait à présent puisqu'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur mon père malgré sa nouvelle identité ; il y avait non seulement mon nom mais aussi mon école, ma classe, et peut-être des photos de moi prises au cours de la journée. Soudain, je sentis mon sang se glacer. Avec effroi, une nouvelle idée, certes saugrenue, mais tout de même bien présente, me traversa l'esprit : cela se trouvait, Wilgram avait été assassiné uniquement pour moi ! Je me sentais tout à coup faible, une boule obstruant totalement ma gorge. Si cette histoire de prophétie m'avait indéniablement ébranlée, je n'y avais pas accordé trop d'importance, comme me l'avait conseillé Dumbledore. A présent, je réalisais combien il était probable que Voldemort l'aie jugée avec beaucoup plus de sérieux que moi. Et même si elle était totalement fausse, il n'empêchait pas que je me sentais plus que jamais en danger.

« Tu vas bien Roxy ? »

Je sursautai légèrement lorsque Remus parla en posant sa main sur mon épaule droite et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisai que j'étais au bord des larmes.

« Oh, ça va. C'est que… J'aimais beaucoup cet homme, Wilgram. Et puis je m'inquiète pour Lily… »

Remus, ainsi que ses trois amis, n'était pas au courant de la prophétie et je ne me sentais pas le courage de leur en parler à présent que j'avais de nouveaux soucis en tête. Mais le simple fait de réaliser que je n'étais pas franchement honnête avec Remus me bouleversa à tel point que cette fois, une larme bien réelle dégringola de mon œil et coula lentement sur ma joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu as dit toi-même que Lily n'avait rien de grave. »

Et tandis que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Remus se rapprochait enfin de moi et posait une main sur mon bras, je ne le remarquai qu'à peine, absorbée par mes pensées… Lily était en danger, un danger que je ne pouvais même pas mesurer exactement, j'ignorais combien de temps il me restait ; je devais au plus vite porter le paquet à Janus sans quoi je romprais mon serment et je serais perdue, mais le seul fait de sortir à présent de l'enceinte du château me mettait en péril…


	13. Chapitre 13 : le sortilège de Severus

CHAPITRE 13

LE SORTILEGE DE SEVERUS

Je crois que je ne connus jamais plus atroce que ce dimanche. Même celui qui avait suivi l'annonce de la mort de mon père ne pouvait l'égaler. EN effet, à l'époque, je m'étais sentie plus que jamais entourée par mes amis, sans compter Elena. Mais cette fois, même si mes amis étaient là, c'était presque comme si j'étais seule. Oui, j'étais seule à porter le poids du lourd secret de mon serment. Et même si très vite, les filles firent le même rapprochement que moi entre la mort de Wilgram et la prophétie me concernant, elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'importance de son impact ; elles ne pouvaient pas deviner que Lily était quelque part dehors et que je détenais seule l'infime possibilité qu'il restait de la sauver.

ET la seule pensée d'à quel point cette possibilité était infime me serrait le cœur à en pleurer.

Je passai ma matinée plongée dans mes devoirs pour tenter d'oublier un instant que pour le moment, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je travaillai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, mais je dus bien admettre en relisant mon parchemin juste avant le repas que le résultat n'avait jamais été si mauvais. Il fallait absolument que je trouve Ganesh, et il était assez facile de le faire, compte tenu qu'il se trouvait à peu près à chaque instant avec Nora.

A peine avais-je terminé le déjeuner dans la grande Salle que je demandais à Nora où était son petit-ami. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, l'urgence de la situation me saisissait tout à coup, occultant de mon esprit toute autre pensée.

« Je ne le retrouve qu'à cinq heures. Il ne sera pas à l'école avant.

-Ah non non, ce n'est pas possible ! Où est-ce qu'il va d'abord ? »

J'avais parlé d'un ton brusque et sec qui me sidéra moi-même. Je sentis que Nora était surprise de m'entendre parler ainsi. Toutefois, elle répondit avec son habituel sourire espiègle, tentant de ne pas se démonter :

« Son père vient le chercher pour l'emmener voir sa petite sœur qui vient de naître.

-Son père ? »

Je m'étais exclamé si fort que j'entendis un silence curieux se faire parmi les élèves encore attablés.

« Eh, faut que tu te calmes Rox ! OK je comprends que ça t'inquiète que Lily soit à l'hôpital, je comprends aussi que ça te perturbe cet assassinat de Wilgram, mais c'est pas une raison pour bondir comme ça chaque fois que je dis un mot ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches au père de Nesh ? »

Je baissai la tête en rougissant, penaude.

« Je lui reproche rien, Nora, excuse-moi. J'ai simplement besoin de lui parler.

-Si on court, on peut les rattraper avant qu'ils sortent du parc. Ganesh a quitté la Grande Salle il y a seulement deux minutes. »

ET sans plus attendre, la jeune fille prit ma main et m'entraîna vers la sortie, Eclaireur courant au bout de sa laisse dans mon autre main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la bénir intérieurement : il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'élancer ainsi, sans poser de questions, juste soucieuse de m'aider. Je n'avais pas prévu que je pourrais rencontrer directement le père du Serdaigle et c'était une aubaine inespérée, mais à présent que je courais, trop concentrée sur ma course pour pouvoir réfléchir convenablement, je me demandais brusquement ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire. Il faudrait pourtant que je me justifie, il me demanderait forcément pourquoi j'avais besoin d'un tel renseignement. En effet, les portoloins n'étaient pas un jeu d'élèves. Il fallait maîtriser une sacrée dose de magie pour être capable d'en créer. Il s'agissait forcément d'un truc sérieux. Et Ganesh et Nora seraient forcément là eux aussi, donc pas question de mentir.

Brusquement, une idée me traversa l'esprit, tandis que nous courions comme deux folles sur le chemin qui menait au grand portail du château et que Nora appelait Ganesh pour qu'il nous attende.

« Nora, fis-je haletante, je sais que ça ne va pas trop te plaire mais il faut que je parle seule au père de Nesh. C'est un truc… personnel. Je te promets que je vous en parlerai plus tard.

-OK, me répondit-elle simplement, aussi essoufflée que moi. »

Enfin, notre course s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et je poussai un soupir, fatiguée. Je réalisais brusquement que, dès que l'on arrêtait de courir, le fond de l'air était froid et humide, un temps tout à fait en accord avec mon moral et avec la saison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nono ? Au fait je vous présente mon père, vous ne l'avez pas vu souvent.

-on chéri, on n'a pas eu le temps de se dire au revoir, improvisa Nora, mais j'étais la seule à avoir passé suffisamment de temps avec elle pour m'en rendre compte, je voulais juste te dire deux mots. »

L'instant d'après, ils s'éloignaient en discutant. C'était bien joué, à présent, il ne me restait qu'à tenter ma chance. Je me raclai la gorge et je commençai, tentant vainement d'empêcher mes joues de devenir brûlantes.

« Euh… Monsieur Patil ?

-Oui Roxane ? Il a bien choisi, hein, mon fils. »

Je souris. Je doutais que le père de Ganesh ait entière connaissance du caractère et de l'excentricité de Nora. Toutefois, je ne voulais pas m'embarquer sur ce chemin, me permettant trop facilement d'éviter la discussion en parlant du couple formé par mes deux amis. Ganesh et Nora ne parleraient pas indéfiniment et je devais rapidement en venir à mon but.

« Oui, ils vont bien ensemble, répondis-je un peu gênée, ils se complètent tous les deux. Monsieur Patil, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose de grave que je ne sais pas à qui confier. »

Et ça y était, j'étais repartie pour une série de mensonges. Je sentais que je me détestais affreusement, mais heureusement, la voix de Lily résonnant dans ma tête me rappela à l'ordre.

« Oui ?

-Eh bien, fis-je en baissant la voix sur un ton de confidence, tentant d'ignorer que ce que j'allais dire m'horrifiait, c'est à propos de mon père. Il m'a laissé un unique message avant sa mort… Pas un testament, plutôt une sorte de mission que je n'ai pas bien comprise. Il me demandait d'essayer d'identifier vers quelle destination avait conduit un portoloin, m'expliquant que c'était extrêmement important. Et le mot était accompagné de ça. »

Et je sortis la chaussure de cuir de ma poche et la montrai au père de Ganesh.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout ça, mais j'ai le sentiment que mon père tenait absolument à ce que je découvre cet endroit… C'est un peu comme s'il voulait que je termine quelque chose qu'il avait commencé et… Comme vous travaillez au ministère, je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas… m'aider. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel je me demandai pourquoi j'avais fait tout cela. Je n'étais absolument pas crédible et je n'avais aucune chance que le père de Ganesh s'intéresse à mes problèmes, alors qu'il devait déjà avoir les siens. Il me sembla que le silence durait une éternité… Nora et Ganesh allaient revenir et si Nora me voyait avec cette chaussure, elle ne manquerait pas de m'assaillir de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre.

Mais brusquement, je sentis la chaussure m'échapper des mains et je compris que monsieur Patil venait de la prendre et l'examinait. Au bout d'un moment, il laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis il parla.

« C'est un peu compliqué ce que tu me demandes là. Bien sûr, le service des transports magiques peut faire ça en un rien de temps, mais… Le souci c'est que tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi il s'agit. Si ton père, par exemple, avait découvert des éléments concernant Tu-sais-qui… Il ne faudrait pas que nous attirions la suspicion avec ça. »

Monsieur Patil ne savait visiblement pas grand-chose de mon père pour parler ainsi, et c'était tant mieux pour mon plan. Il ne savait même pas que Thomas Jones ne pouvait pas avoir recherché quoi que ce soit sur Voldemort étant donné qu'il s'était toute sa vie fait passer pour un moldu.

« C'est déjà très difficile pour moi de garder ma place au ministère avec les idées que je défends, même discrètement, quand on sait que pas mal de mes collègues ont déjà disparu dans des conditions étranges et que leurs remplaçants ne m'inspirent aucune confiance. C'est à se demander si le Ministre est aveugle. Il faudra que je sois très discret. Je pourrais faire une fausse déclaration évoquant la présence d'un dragon ou quelque chose d'aussi important pour obtenir l'information sans être trop dérangé. Je ne te promets rien… Mais je vois bien que ça compte pour toi et je ferai tout pour te donner l'information que tu veux. »

Je poussai un soupir peu discret. Il me croyait ; et non seulement il me croyait, mais il allait peut-être pouvoir m'aider. A peine monsieur Patil avait-il fini de parler que les voix de Nora et de Ganesh, enjouées, se faisaient entendre à nouveau.

La fin de la journée se traîna lentement, me paraissant infiniment longue et lassante. Je savais que j'avais, pour le moment, fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir et que je ne pourrais rien envisager d'autre tant que je ne saurais pas où était la planque de Vlad et Drake, les vampires. J'avais pris quelques minutes pour me préparer parfaitement à ce que je devrais faire le lendemain pour apporter discrètement le paquet délivré par Vlad au dénommé Janus, mais ensuite, tout ne m'avait semblé qu'attente fébrile et insupportable. Le sang que perdait peut-être déjà Lily au même moment me paraissait comme autant d'énergie qu'un esprit invisible absorberait de mon corps.

Lorsque je me couchai dans mon lit douillet et que je tirai le rideau du baldaquin, bien avant mes deux amies pour éviter leurs questions sur mon étrange comportement, je réalisai que j'allais avoir du mal à m'endormir. Il me semblait que tout devenait plus confus à mesure que le temps passait et que je savais de moins en moins comment j'allais nous sortir de cette situation, Lily et moi. Ce qui avait été tout d'abord une simple angoisse assez dissimulée par ma confiance en l'avenir et mon espoir se transformait peu à peu en terreur incontrôlable que j'avais à présent du mal à cacher à mon entourage. Ma partie d'échecs contre James avait été une catastrophe, je n'avais pas décroché un mot de tout le dîner et j'avais fini par préférer me mettre au lit avant de devenir carrément insupportable avec mes amis.

Tendue, glacée malgré la douce chaleur que les elfes avaient pris soin de glisser dans les draps, je me tournai et me retournai durant des minutes interminables, mon esprit envahi de pensées confuses et angoissantes. A mesure que le sommeil me gagnait enfin, une dernière pensée se mit à poindre pour devenir de plus en plus présente : quelque chose me disait qu'il ne fallait pas que je porte ce paquet à Janus. Ce paquet était destiné à Voldemort et avait vraisemblablement une certaine importance. S'il intéressait tant le mage noir, il devait représenter un danger potentiel pour la communauté magique. Même si mon raisonnement se brouillait à mesure que les bras de Morphée tentaient de se refermer sur moi, il me semblait que je coopérais en une certaine manière avec les Mangemorts et leur sombre cause en transmettant ce paquet. Et puis quelque chose d'autre, mais il m'était impossible d'identifier ce que c'était, me susurrait que je commettrais une erreur en faisant cela. Pourtant, la voix de la raison finit par s'imposer à ces pensées rebelles, me rappelant avec force que le choix était simple et sans retour : soit je portais ce paquet comme convenu, soit je mourais. Un frisson glacé me parcourut à cette idée et me réveilla, me faisant prendre conscience que j'avais commencé à sombrer dans le sommeil. Autour de moi, tout était silencieux, j'entendais seulement des respirations calmes et un petit ronflement discret provenant du lit de Nora.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je là à ruminer de sombres réflexions ? Et combien de temps allait-il encore me falloir avant de finalement parvenir à trouver le sommeil ? Je sentais la fatigue peser sur mes paupières et un certain mal de tête commencer à me gagner, tel un marteau me cognant la tempe à intervalles réguliers et je savais qu'il fallait que je dorme si je voulais mener à bien mon expédition dangereuse du lendemain, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais à nouveau bel et bien éveillée. Il se passa bien une heure, heure atroce où je luttai de toutes mes forces contre des pensées et des souvenirs de toute sorte, avant que le sommeil ne vienne enfin me quérir.

C'était étrange. Je volais, comme sur un balai, mais je n'avais pas de balai entre les jambes. Pourtant, mes pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Mais il ne me semblait pas non plus que je volais dans l'air ; j'avais beau agiter les bras, aucune résistance, même ténue, ne s'y opposait. Il n'y avait pas d'air, il n'y avait que du vide, un vide étrangement froid et angoissant, malgré sa totale inconsistance. Je ne réalisai que je n'étais pas seule qu'au moment où j'entendis un grand cri poussé derrière moi, un cri de jeune fille, un cri de souffrance, le cri de Lily. Je sentis mon sang se glacer et mes poings se serrer de manière incontrôlable. Mais mon état ne fit qu'empirer quand j'entendis, juste à côté de moi, les rires de deux hommes, des rires sinistres et sadiques que je connaissais bien me sembla-t-il… Les rires de Drake et de Vlad.

« Alors, Roxy, on se décide ? »

C'était la voix de Drake qui me raillait et je réalisai que sa main s'était refermée comme un étau sur mon poignet. Peu à peu, la main glissa le long de ma peau, provoquant dans tout mon corps une sensation de brûlure, pour saisir ma main et la serrer à l'en broyer.

« Et je m'engage à porter ce paquet au dénommé Janus, à la tête de Sanglier, grinça Drake. »

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le cœur battant, mon pyjama trempé de sueur, haletante. Je me tournai sur un côté pour me calmer ; quand ma respiration et mon cœur eurent repris un rythme acceptable, je tentai de me remémorer mon rêve. Pourquoi m'étais-je ainsi réveillée en sursaut alors que la fin du rêve n'était pas particulièrement effrayante ? Certes il y avait l'ambiance, le cri de Lily, leurs infâmes rires, à ces criminels… Mais la dernière phrase de mon serment tournait étrangement dans ma tête et ne daignait pas en sortir. Convaincue que de toute façon, je ne me rendormirais pas de si tôt, je laissai mon esprit tourner et retourner les quelques mots qui résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. La tête de sanglier… Porter ce paquet à Janus… Porter ce paquet… Je promets de porter ce paquet…

ET soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit, une idée qu'en toute autre occasion j'aurais jugée totalement folle mais qui, en cet instant, me sembla tout à fait géniale, à tel point que on cœur bondit et se mit à battre à nouveau plus vite. Je devais porter ce paquet à un certain Janus, mais rien dans mon serment ne disait que je devais porter ce paquet avec son contenu ! Non… c'était trop fou. Trop dangereux… Pouvait-on jouer sur les mots avec les serments inviolables ? N'était-ce pas l'intention qui primait ? Mais au fond, quelle intention avais-je eue en scellant ce serment ? Certainement pas celle de leur faire plaisir, et ils le savaient bien eux-mêmes… Une petite voix ne cessait de me répéter que cela n'aurait aucun sens de changer le contenu du paquet pour abuser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ses partisans se plaisaient à l'appeler, et que cela ne pourrait que m'apporter des ennuis. Mais une intuition me disait que je devais le faire et je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à cette éventualité. Certes, il faudrait être prudent et dissimuler, voire détruire, le contenu du paquet. Il était probablement dangereux et je devrais être extrêmement prudente. Mais le plus important était d'imaginer les conséquences. Voldemort serait fou de rage, et il serait persuadé que les responsables étaient… Mais Drake et Vlad évidemment ! Cette pensée aurait pu m'emplir de terreur à l'idée que Lily était avec eux et qu'elle ne serait probablement pas épargnée par la colère du Lord, pourtant cette pensée illumina brusquement mes réflexions, provoquant en moi une telle excitation que je m'assis sur mon lit et que je me mis à agiter nerveusement mes jambes dans le vide. Oui, c'était évident à présent ! Même si je savais où se trouvait Lily grâce au portoloin, cela ne me serait d'aucune utilité si je n'avais aucun allié. Or, je ne pouvais compter sur aucun de mes amis sous peine de rompre mon serment. Mais si d'autres ennemis des vampires étaient remontés contre eux, grâce à ma petite contribution, ils me débarrasseraient des vampires plus efficacement que n'importe qui et peut-être pourrais-je sauver Lily pendant ce temps !

Plus j'y songeais, plus cela me paraissait fou, risqué, irréalisable… Mais plus cela m'apparaissait comme la seule issue. C'était un peu comme un jeu de dés : j'avais autant de chance, en jetant sur la planque des vampires quelques Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même, de sauver Lily que j'en avais de la tuer. Mais si je n'agissais pas, elle avait toutes les chances de ne jamais me revoir.

Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais levée et je m'étais mise à arpenter discrètement la chambre. Si j'agissais ainsi, je pouvais être sûre que Voldemort ne tarderait pas à agir pour punir cet affront. Comme il fallait que je sois là pour aider Lily à s'enfuir, je devais nécessairement connaître d'abord l'endroit où elle était retenue prisonnière, et pour cela il fallait que j'attende la réponse du père de Ganesh. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il ? Certes rationnellement je savais bien que les vampires, dans notre serment, ne m'avaient donné aucune limite de temps pour porter le paquet. Mais c'était comme si cette limite était tacite et que je la connaissais aussi bien qu'eux et, chaque fois que j'y pensais, elle me paraissait de plus en plus tangible dans mon esprit, comme si je m'en rapprochais peu à peu. Je n'aurais su mettre une date et une heure sur cette limite, mais je savais que je la reconnaitrais quand elle arriverait et qu'il serait trop tard. Je savais aussi qu'elle était proche, plus même que je n'essayais de me le faire croire et qu'il fallait que je me dépêche.

Je ne dormis pas jusqu'au lendemain matin, ne cessant de tourner en tous sens mes projets dans ma tête comme pour être certaine qu'ils avaient réellement un sens. Je me levai guère plus convaincue que je ne m'étais couchée mais pourtant bien persuadée que j'agirais ainsi, que je porterais un paquet vide au dénommé Janus puis que je volerais au secours de ma meilleure amie pendant que les vampires seraient occupés à se défendre.

J'étais tellement épuisée qu'à la fin de son cours, le gentil professeur Flitwick me retint un instant pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.

« Vous avez toujours été brillante, Roxane, et aujourd'hui vous n'êtes parvenue à rien. S'il y a un souci, je sais que je ne suis pas votre directeur de maison, mais vous pouvez m'en parler ! »

Je secouai la tête, sans trop savoir ce que je voulais dire.

« Merci professeur, fis-je finalement, j'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment… Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à accepter la mort de mon père. »

Elle avait bon dos, la mort de mon père, en ce moment, me susurra une petite voix dans ma tête, elle justifiait un peu tous mes mensonges… Et je sentis mon cœur chavirer en repensant à mon père et à la morsure encore si présente de son absence. Je sentis que je baissais la tête et je murmurai un au revoir inaudible à mon professeur de sortilèges avant de tourner les talons et de filer hors de la salle, ma main crispée sur la laisse d'Eclaireur.

Ce fut au cours du déjeuner qui suivit que j'essuyai les premières remarques vraiment claires de mes amis. Bien sûr j'avais eu droit à des réflexions du genre « tu as l'air fatiguée » ou « ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Lily », mais je n'avais pas encore réellement pris conscience de la mine que j'affichais. J'étais tellement anxieuse et occupée à préméditer la manière dont je sortirais le contenu de son paquet pour le remplacer par autre chose que je ne remarquai pas Sirius lorsqu'il me proposa de me servir en choux de Bruxelles. Il dut même me le proposer un certain nombre de fois, car je ne réagis que lorsque James me saisit violemment par l'épaule et me cria dans l'oreille :

« Eh, Roooooox, on te parle ! »

Je sursautai, puis, sans pouvoir la prévenir, je sentis une inexplicable colère exploser en moi.

« Ca va d'accord ? J'ai pas entendu, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça ! Et puis je m'en fiche de tes choux ! »

J'avais crié si fort que j'entendis un silence se faire autour de moi, bien au-delà de la zone où se trouvaient mes amis, avant que des murmures, peu à peu amplifiés jusqu'à reprendre leur niveau habituel, ne se fassent entendre.

« Eh, il faudrait que tu calmes tes hormones, me lança Sirius en se croyant malin. »

James le croyait aussi visiblement puisqu'il partit d'un grand rire qui m'écœura. Heureusement, Alice était assise à ma gauche et me posa une main apaisante sur le coude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en ce moment Roxy ? Ce n'est certainement pas la petite hospitalisation de Lily qui te met dans cet état !

-Oui, renchérit Nora installée en face de moi, tu as une tête de cadavre et t'as pas arrêté de gigoter cette nuit ! »

Une nouvelle fois, je ne trouvai rien de mieux à faire que de baisser la tête, honteuse. Le repas se termina en silence et je ne me sentis soulagée qu'une fois que je fus parvenue à me retrouver seule dans notre dortoir. Je ne me comprenais plus et je me sentais affolée à cette simple idée. Moi qui ne cessais, depuis la mort de mon père, de rechercher l'affection de mes amis, voilà que je les fuyais ?

Je m'étais assise un instant sur mon lit, mais je finis par me secouer mentalement. J'avais une chose à faire et ce n'était pas le moment de traîner, quelqu'un pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Je m'accroupis par terre et je fouillai dans mon sac à dos. J'en dénichai bien vite le paquet remis par Vlad et je le soupesai en le tournant dans mes mains. Il était assez lourd, mais d'une taille plutôt réduite, cela pouvait évoquer, dans le rapport taille/poids, une boule de pétanque. Alice, à mon anniversaire précédent, m'avait justement offert un presse-papier qui pouvait parfaitement correspondre à la forme et au poids, au mystérieux objet qui se cachait dans ce paquet.

Tentant de ne pas penser, je tournai le paquet dans mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de l'ouvrir proprement. Il était entouré d'une ficelle et, grâce à mes ongles, je parvins à défaire le nœud, pourtant très serré. C'est tandis que le paquet s'ouvrait que je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre la chamade : c'était à présent que j'allais savoir à mes dépends si je rompais ou non ce fichu serment. Une boule d'angoisse vint se nicher dans ma poitrine, me donnant presque envie de pleurer, mais je continuai résolument à déballer l'objet, quel qu'il fût, tentant de réprimer le tremblement violent qui gagnait peu à peu mes mains.

ET enfin ce fut fait ; le papier tomba à terre et je me retrouvai avec dans les mains une chose encore emballée dans une seconde couche d'un papier visiblement plus épais et protecteur. ET ce fut à ce moment précis que la panique me gagna totalement. Je n'aurais pu expliquer pourquoi, mais la sensation de cet objet inconnu sur mes paumes me remplit de terreur et, sans hésiter un instant de plus, je me levai prestement, mes jambes flageolantes sous le poids de mon corps, j'ouvris la fenêtre d'un geste maladroit et je jetai la chose par l'ouverture. Je n'entendis pas le choc que fit l'objet en s'écrasant des dizaines de mètres plus bas. Je ne songeai pas non plus à ce qui pourrait arriver si un élève tombait sur cette chose dans le parc, l'ouvrait et qu'il s'agissait d'un objet de magie noire. Une seule sensation m'envahit, celle d'un soulagement intense ; je n'avais plus cet objet entre les mains et j'étais bien vivante. Je poussai un cri de jubilation, pour bien me prouver que ma voix fonctionnait toujours, sans plus me soucier d'attirer l'attention, puis je saisis le presse-papier offert par mon amie blonde, je l'enroulai avec précaution dans le papier et je le resserrai avec la ficelle, tentant de le faire ressembler au maximum à ce qu'il était auparavant. Lorsque ce fut fait, je le fourrai à nouveau dans mon sac et je jetai ce dernier sur mes épaules en poussant un profond soupir. Je réalisai que mes mains tremblaient encore et je les frottai l'une contre l'autre pour leur rendre leur assurance. Tandis que je rappelais Eclaireur et que nous nous remettions ensemble à marcher en direction de la porte du dortoir, je sentis peu à peu chacun de mes muscles se détendre, comme s'ils avaient été engourdis par un froid intense et se réchauffaient enfin. Cette petite voix pénible dans ma tête que je détestais tant parvenait tout de même à me rappeler que je n'avais fait qu'une infime partie du travail et que le pire était encore à venir, mais pour une fois je ne l'écoutai pas et je tentai de me remonter le moral avec ce que je venais de réussir. Certes, je n'avais pas encore mis tout mon plan à exécution mais le simple fait de réussir à modifier le paquet sans avoir rompu mon serment signifiait que la suite de mes projets était envisageable. Tandis que je descendais l'escalier en spirale qui menait à la salle commune, je réalisai que je n'avais jamais apprécié avec tant de ferveur l'odeur des vieilles pierres, celles des torches qui éclairaient le château, celle, plus furtive, des parfums des filles qui avaient parcouru cet escalier avant moi. Je me rendis compte que chaque fois que mon pied se posait sur une marche, j'en savourais la sensation réconfortante de sécurité et de solidité, ainsi que le bruit sec et clair qui résonnait dans la cage d'escalier. J'étais vivante et j'en prenais tellement conscience, en même temps que du fait que, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'étais préparée à la possibilité de mourir quelques instants plus tôt. J'écoutai le silence, seulement rompu par le bruit de mes pas, et je poussai un nouveau soupir de soulagement et de bien-être.

Pourtant, lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle commune, une réalité bien moins agréable me saisit tout à coup : ce silence que j'appréciais tant n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans la pièce et cela signifiait… que les cours avaient déjà repris ! Eclaireur dut comprendre en même temps que moi ce qu'il se passait car il se mit à courir, m'entraînant avec lui. J'avais l'habitude à présent de courir avec mon fléreur et je n'y éprouvais plus aucune inquiétude, mais plutôt un sentiment grisant de liberté. J'avais un cours de métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall était intransigeante, même avec moi, au sujet de la ponctualité.

Nous traversâmes en trombe le trou de la grosse dame, nous courûmes dans les couloirs, descendîmes des escaliers par des raccourcis que les quatre maraudeurs n'avaient pas manqué de me montrer et il ne me restait plus que la longueur d'un couloir à parcourir quand je sentis quelqu'un me tirer violemment par la manche.

« Jones, ramène-toi ! »

Cette voix, restée basse malgré une rage contenue, je la connaissais fort bien et elle me fit faire un bond et dégager instinctivement ma robe de son emprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Serv… Severus ? »

Je détestais ce surnom, Servilus, que James et Sirius avaient donné à Rogue, et je songeai, avec une drôle de sensation au creux de la poitrine, que Remus m'avait dit un jour que lui aussi n'aimait pas cette appellation. Pourtant, je devais être, après James et Sirius, la personne que Rogue pouvait le moins supporter et il m'était parfois difficile de ne pas lui attribuer ce petit nom qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, lui allait bien. Mais que faisait-il là, à m'attendre ? Je me souvins que les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours le lundi après-midi, mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il m'agresse à cette heure où j'étais sensée être en cours.

« Ramène-toi, je te dis. »

Il ne s'était pas départi de son ton désagréable et je me contentai de l'ignorer et de faire quelques pas en direction de ma salle de cours.

« S'il te plaît, Roxane. »

Il avait tenté de prendre une voix plus douce et je sentis les efforts que le « s'il te plaît » et le fait de prononcer mon prénom lui avaient coûtés. Cela me procurait d'ailleurs une drôle de sensation de malaise. Je m'immobilisai, indécise, puis je me retournai vers le Serpentard.

« Je t'écoute, me forçai-je à lui répondre avec la même amabilité forcée. »

Je savais bien que j'avais cours et que cette fois, je risquais d'avoir un retard injustifiable, mais le simple fait que Rogue m'appelle par mon prénom et se force à me dire s'il te plaît avait aiguisé ma curiosité au-delà du possible. Je refis en sens inverse les quelques pas qui me séparaient du garçon et je tentai de ne pas grimacer en sentant l'odeur de graisse que dégageaient ses cheveux. Le silence ne fut pas long avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole, à nouveau agressif et plein d'une haine assez semblable à celle que l'on pouvait ressentir quand il insultait James.

« Où est Lily ? brailla le Serpentard. »

J'eus un hoquet de surprise. Son ton déjà aurait suffi à me glacer si je n'y avais pas été habituée. Mais cette question me pétrifia au-delà du possible. Pourtant, il était inimaginable qu'il puisse savoir la vérité… Non, cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas, il fallait que je sois rationnelle et que je réponde naturellement le mensonge qui s'était répandu dans presque toute l'école. Mais ce qui me mettait peut-être encore plus mal à l'aise était le fait même qu'il pose cette question et qu'il prononce le prénom de ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il brusquement de celle qu'il avait toujours considérée, du moins le supposais-je, au vu des injures qu'il proférait aux autres enfants de moldus, comme une « sang-de-bourbe » ? J'expirai lentement puis je répondis avec un calme qui me surprit.

« Tu n'as pas été au courant ? Elle a été hospitalisée. Oh, rien de grave, mais…

-Menteuse, sale menteuse ! Bien sûr que je connais ton tissu de mensonges, celui que tu as inventé je ne sais pourquoi. Tout le monde le connaît. Seulement, le hic, c'est que j'ai écrit à Sainte Mangouste hier soir, et qu'ils m'ont répondu ce matin qu'il n'avait accepté aucune Lily Evans dans le week-end. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines et je me sentis soudain devenir beaucoup plus faible. Comment était-ce possible ? Et puis je me ressaisis ; Rogue était tout simplement en train de bluffer, c'était une évidence. Mai… Pourquoi blufferait-il juste sur cela, un événement aussi peu susceptible d'être faux ? A moins bien sûr qu'il ait observé quelque chose d'étrange… A moins qu'il n'ait passé son après-midi dans le bar des trois balais et qu'il puisse affirmer avec certitude que Lily n'était jamais partie avec le médicobus de Ste Mangouste… Une sensation déchirante de panique m'emplit la poitrine et je sentis mon souffle se couper et il était vraisemblable que si Severus m'observait, il ait remarqué mon trouble. Néanmoins, je tentai à nouveau de me calmer et je préférai devenir celle qui posait les questions plutôt que de devoir répondre à celles du Serpentard.

« Et pourquoi as-tu écrit à Ste mangouste hier ?

-Je ne leur ai pas écrit à eux, évidemment, idiote, répondit Severus toujours plus hargneux, je voulais envoyer une lettre à Lily pour prendre des nouvelles… »

C'était étrange, et pourtant… Cela ne pouvait rationnellement pas être autrement. Lily n'aimait pas beaucoup Rogue et ce depuis la première fois que nous l'avions rencontré, lorsque lui et ses amis m'avaient projetée en l'air la tête en bas, au début de notre première année, et je doutais qu'elle appréciât de recevoir une lettre de lui, même si, à l'instar de nos camarades masculins, elle n'avait jamais tenu de propos hostiles à son égard. Et j'étais toujours restée persuadée que de son côté, le Serpentard détestait cette trop brillante enfant de moldus… Pouvais-je m'être trompée ? Néanmoins, le silence gêné qui avait suivi les derniers mots de Severus confirmaient qu'il venait de m'avouer un acte dont il avait quelque peu honte, et si Severus m'avait menti, jamais il ne serait allé me raconter qu'il avait tenté d'écrire à Lily, c'était trop humiliant pour lui.

A cette pensée, les lames d'angoisse dans ma poitrine ne firent que se réchauffer davantage.

Il y eut un nouveau silence que je n'osai pas rompre, et ce fut à ce moment que Severus m'attrapa à nouveau par la manche et se mit à me secouer en braillant :

« Dis-moi où elle est ! Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé ! Je suis sûre que c'est de ta faute ! »

Pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que le garçon me faisait vraiment peur. Avec une exclamation d'appréhension, je me dégageai violemment et je m'écartai de lui avant de me diriger vers ma salle de cours. Ma jambe frôla Eclaireur à ce moment et je sentis que son poil était tout hérissé et qu'il n'aurait pas tardé à bondir sur le Serpentard.

Je n'avais parcouru que quelques mètres quand j'entendis la voix de Severus juste derrière moi. Il saisit mon coude, que je dégageai aussitôt, mais il le reprit plus doucement dans sa main et il demanda, d'une voix brusquement devenue presque triste et dans laquelle je sentais des excuses qu'il ne m'aurait jamais adressées :

« Dis-moi où est Lily, s'il te plaît… »

Et il ne semblait presque plus se forcer cette fois pour me supplier. J'avais soudain l'impression d'un petit chien blessé qui s'accrochait à mon coude. Une nouvelle fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter et de me retourner. Je ne comprenais pas du tout son comportement, mais je me serais sentie trop lâche si je l'avais laissé seul à ce moment.

Une certaine expression de pitié dut s'afficher sur mon visage quand je fus à nouveau face à lui car il reprit une voix railleuse pour me dire :

« Tu sais, c'est moi qui ai eu pitié de toi dans cette histoire. Ce matin, j'ai pensé avertir immédiatement le professeur Slughorn. Non seulement c'est le directeur de ma maison, mais il adore Lily plus que n'importe quelle autre élève…

-ET pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait, alors ? répliquai-je sur un ton de défi. Je serais bien naïve si je te croyais quand tu me dis que tu as pris pitié de moi. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence ; visiblement je l'avais ennuyé avec ma question.

« Parce que je me suis dit… que peut-être parfois tu n'étais pas aussi stupide que tes crétins de copains de Gryffondor et que si tu avais raconté cette histoire d'hôpital, c'était parce que tu n'avais pas eu le choix. »

Ah, c'est dur hein, Servilus, de reconnaître que ses ennemis sont parfois sensés, songeai-je. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le moment de dire une telle chose. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable, Severus semblait un peu plus humain qu'à l'ordinaire et je décidai de ne pas le remettre sur la défensive et de l'écouter. Sauf qu'il ne parlait plus et que je comprenais tout à coup qu'il attendait la réponse à sa première question, à savoir où était Lily. Et je sentis mon courage flancher. Non, je ne devais rien lui dire, me répétait la petite voix dans ma tête, mais j'avais envie de la balancer, cette petite voix. Je n'arriverais plus longtemps à me taire, tous ces mystères étaient trop lourds pour moi, et Severus était la seule personne à en avoir percé une partie et à se préoccuper, comme moi, de Lily. Nous n'étions que deux à nous inquiéter pour elle. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce Serpentard sournois et méchant, qui, prétendait-on, s'intéressait de près à la magie noire ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce ne soit pas l'un de mes amis qui découvre une partie du secret ? Quelqu'un qui m'aurait fait confiance si je lui avais dit de me ficher la paix ? Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite et des larmes me monter aux yeux. Oh comme je me sentais soudain l'envie de tout lui raconter… Oh comme j'avais envie de rompre ce serment et d'en finir à tout jamais…

Je sentis mes lèvres se mettre à trembler et une larme coula sur ma joue, suivie par une autre, puis une autre. Je pouvais enfin pleurer, et c'était en présence de mon pire ennemi… Celui-ci resta muet, j'ignorais s'il m'observait, s'il affichait une moue dédaigneuse, mais à vrai dire je m'en moquais éperdument. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes et je savais qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour que je me mette à parler, à tout dire…

Mais heureusement, la petite voix, toujours fidèle, de ma raison, revint à la charge et cette fois je lui en fus reconnaissante.

« Eh, ressaisis-toi, ma vieille ! Tu ne peux rien lui dire ! Tu as promis à Lily que tu la sortirais de là. Et pour la sortir de là, il faut que tu sois vivante. Et même si tu ne sais pas encore où est enfermée Lily, si tu lui racontes tout, il fera tout pour le savoir ensuite, quand tu auras la réponse de Monsieur Patil. »

Oui, elle avait raison, ma raison… Severus venait de se racler bruyamment la gorge et je sentais qu'il s'impatientait. J'étais lamentable alors que j'avais quelque temps plus tôt eu le courage de changer le contenu du paquet adressé à Janus… J'allais continuer seule, comme je l'avais fait. Mais ce fut malgré moi entre deux sanglots que je parlai à nouveau.

« Severus… Je ne peux rien te dire.

-Si, tu vas… »

Il avait recommencé à se mettre en colère, la haine brûlant dans sa voix pourtant demeurée calme, et je lui coupai immédiatement la parole.

« Non, ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, même si c'est vrai que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi pour bien d'autres choses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais je vois bien que tu tiens sincèrement à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Lily. Je ne peux pas t'en parler parce que… Je suis dans une situation qui fait que… Enfin…

-Arrête de me dire n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'empêcher de me le dire, si je garde le silence. Dis-moi au moins si elle est en danger… Si elle va bien… »

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'allais dire était judicieux, mais cela me brûlait trop les lèvres. Si je disais seulement cela, j'aurais l'impression de me débarrasser d'un poids énorme en le partageant avec quelqu'un et il comprendrait très bien ce que cela signifiait, j'en étais certaine, au vu de ses connaissances en magie. Mais avais-je raison ? Finalement, la pression fut trop forte. Il respirait fébrilement à côté de moi, je sentais de nouvelles larmes affleurer mes paupières et je n'en pus plus.

« Tu sais ce que c'est un serment inviolable ? »

Ma question eut l'effet que j'escomptais. Malgré sa maîtrise de lui-même, Severus poussa une petite exclamation puis garda un long moment le silence. Puis, après un moment, il dit, une étrange vibration dans la voix :

« Alors c'est grave.

-Oui ça l'est Severus.

-Dis-m'en un peu plus… Tu dois bien pouvoir me dire certaines choses sans rompre ton serment… Je… je… je t'aiderai si tu m'explique… Je… promis, je t'aiderai. »

ON aurait dit que cela lui arrachait la bouche de me promettre son aide et, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, cela m'émut énormément. A nouveau, une petite larme venait de tomber sur ma joue, et à nouveau, une terrible envie de me confier m'assaillit. Je sentais que Severus attendait, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me décider. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je portais ce secret, mais cela me semblait une éternité… Et, tout en fondant en larmes à nouveau, je m'appuyai contre le mur de pierres froides du couloir pour remettre mes idées en ordre et je parlai à Severus comme à un ami. Chaque fois que j'y repensai par la suite, je regrettai de m'être ainsi abandonnée. Mais au moment où cela ce produisit, il me sembla que c'était comme le premier rayon de soleil qui venait caresser mon visage après une interminable nuit.

Je racontai à l'un des ennemis public de tous les Gryffondors notre escapade aux toilettes, notre enlèvement, mon serment, ma décision pour sauver ma meilleure amie… Severus ne m'interrompit pas une fois et, lorsque j'eus terminé, il me dit :

« N'en dis pas davantage. Et n'en parle à personne… Je t'aiderai… J'irai avec toi là-bas, chez les vampires. Je sauverai Lily. »

Je réalisai que je me sentais particulièrement humiliée par son « je sauverai Lily ». Qui avait scellé ce serment pour elle ? Qui avait souffert durant ces deux jours ? Qui avait mis en place un plan ? Qui avait risqué sa vie en subtilisant le contenu du paquet ? Mais plus fort que cela, le sentiment que ce qu'il disait était impossible me poussa à lui parler sans colère.

Non, c'est impossible. Si tu viens avec moi, cela implique que je te révèle la planque de ces deux fous. Et donc, je mourrai…

-Peut-être que c'est ton rôle… Tu n'es capable de rien toute seule. »

Je crus que j'allais le frapper. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre ? Quel… quel… Mais la main glaciale de dame raison se plaqua sur ma fureur et me calma aussitôt. Même s'il ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il avait raison en un sens : si je me trouvais en difficulté, je ne connaissais aucun sort défensif assez puissant. Un Stupéfix ? Oui, mais il laissait tout le temps à mes autres agresseurs s'il y en avait de réveiller leur collègue et de me tuer en un éclair. Et puis, même si ma fierté avait du mal à l'admettre, le fait de ne pas voir serait un sérieux handicap une fois que j'aurais retrouvé la maison des vampires… Pourtant, et malgré ces constatations, je savais que je devrais agir seuls.

Je réfléchis un instant et tout à coup, l'argument ultime pour convaincre Severus me frappa. Il aimait beaucoup Lily, visiblement, en tout cas bien plus que ce qu'il ne le laissait entendre… Eh bien, il me suffisait de le faire culpabiliser…

« Non Severus, si je meurs pour te permettre de la sauver, Lily ne te le pardonnera jamais.

Je compris que j'avais visé juste. Le garçon soupira, garda un instant le silence, puis finit par dire :

« C'est vrai… Mais alors… Comment comptes-tu faire pour te défendre ? Comment peux-tu viser des gens que tu ne voies pas ?

-J'ai bien d'autres sens que j'ai appris à développer, ripostai-je avec quelque peu d'irritation. »

En réalité, je savais bien que la manière dont j'avais surpris Peter en cours de défense contre les forces du mal quelques semaines plus tôt en le stupéfixant alors qu'il tentait de se faire discret n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passerait en réalité si je devais me défendre contre un quelconque agresseur. La vérité était que j'espérais seulement ne pas avoir d'ennuis et pouvoir récupérer Lily pendant que les vampires livreraient bataille aux hommes de Voldemort. Sans cela, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. Je sentis tout de suite que Severus n'était pas convaincu, mais c'est peut-être cela qui le fit agir comme il le fit ce jour-là. Il sembla ennuyé un moment, comme s'il prenait une décision difficile. Il respirait irrégulièrement et je l'entendais se gratter la tête.

« Ecoute, finit-il par dire, en prenant le ton le plus froid possible, un ton qui m'évoquait tout à coup le professeur Necros, il y a un sort… Son avantage est que tu peux le balayer avec ta baguette et qu'il coupera, fera saigner tout ce qu'il rencontrera sur son passage… Je… Tu ne dois le montrer à personne… C'est moi qui l'ai inventé… Et aussi, tu ne dois le lancer que si tu es certaine que Lily ne risque pas d'être touchée.

-Evidemment, répondis-je sans trop faire attention à ce que je disais, trop préoccupée par l'étrangeté de ce qu'il me racontait, mais ton sort… C'est de la magie noire, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas utiliser de magie noire. »

Le garçon poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

« C'en est, et alors ? Si c'est ta seule chance de sauver ta précieuse meilleure amie, tu ne vas pas l'utiliser ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il avait raison et je fourrai ma main dans ma poche et la ressortis, tenant ma baguette, pour prouver à Severus que je voulais qu'il m'enseigne ce sort. Il fit un petit rire ironique et me lança :

« Ne compte pas que je te le laisse tester sur moi. La formule est simple : c'est sectumsempra. Si tu veux que le sort fonctionne correctement, il faut vraiment que tu ressentes en toi la haine que tu as pour la cible. »

Je détestais cette idée, mais je pris néanmoins soin de bien noter mentalement tout ce qu'il allait me dire. Pour ne pas trop penser à ce principe de haine, je demandai, soudain moins assurée :

« ET ca fait quoi exactement aux gens ?

-Ca coupe, comme un couteau à la lame très aiguisée, et surtout, ça provoque une hémorragie difficile à arrêter. »

Je me sentis frissonner, et ce frisson glacial fut prolongé quand Severus prit sans préambule ma min, celle qui tenait la baguette, et me fit faire un mouvement ample devant moi, comme si je balayais le paysage.

« Voilà, me fit le garçon dont je sentais peu à peu la haine et la honte de s'être abaissé à me parler presque gentiment reprendre le dessus, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à le lancer.

-C'est vraiment toi qui l'a inventé, demandai-je, impressionnée malgré moi et malgré mon dégoût de ce que faisait ce sortilège.

-Oui, bien sûr que c'est moi, rétorqua Rogue avec assurance et irritation, CA m'a pris deux ans, mais j'y suis arrivé. »

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il devait être drôlement doué mais il ne fallait pas en rajouter non plus… Rogue demeurait tout de même le garçon sadique qui prenait plaisir à me jeter des sortilèges par surprise quand je traversais le parc ou à couper la laisse de mon fléreur quand je me promenais dans des coins que je connaissais moins bien, notamment à Pré-Au-Lard. J'allais lui tendre la main pour le remercier et prendre congé quand un bruit me laissa immobile, à demi tournée vers Severus. La porte de la salle de métamorphose venait de s'ouvrir et la voix de James me parvint nettement.

« En plus elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment madame, et ça me paraît inquiétant qu'elle ne soit pas allée en cours.

-Bien Potter, faites vite. »

La porte se referma, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et je réalisai avec un sentiment de malaise que c'était très vraisemblablement moi que James partait chercher. En silence, comme une anguille, Severus se glissa contre le mur derrière moi dans l'espoir de s'éclipser discrètement, mais James avait le regard vif et il l'aperçut aussitôt.

« Servilus, hurla-t-il, et il était évident que tous les élèves ainsi que le professeur, dans la classe de métamorphose, l'avaient entendu, fous-lui la PAIX ! »

J'entendis Severus s'arrêter d'avancer dans le couloir, se retourner, prononcer une formule que je ne compris pas puis filer en courant le plus loin possible de James.

« Lâche, hurla James, sale lâche ! »

Le brun se précipita vers moi.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Nous avions posé la question en même temps et nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Oui je vais bien, tu parles, il ne sait même pas viser, je me suis baissé et j'ai évité son sort. En tout cas ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire. Il faudra que je dise aux autres que tu as ri, ça va leur faire drôlement plaisir. »

Mal à l'aise, je laissai James me prendre par le coude et m'accompagner jusqu'à notre salle de classe.

« C'était rogue, Professeur, fit le garçon d'un ton plein d'orgueil en entrant dans la pièce surchauffée par la présence de tous les élèves, heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps, il…

-Non, professeur, il vous dit n'importe quoi. C'est moi et moi seule qui suis responsable de…

-Merci Miss Jones, vous vous expliquerez à la fin du cours. Allez vite vous asseoir et demandez à vos camarades ce que nous avons commencé aujourd'hui. »

Après trois quarts d'heures particulièrement ennuyeux durant lesquels je m'efforçai sans aucun succès de métamorphoser un lapin en pantoufle, quand la salle se fut vidée de tous ses élèves et que je me retrouvai seule debout face au bureau du professeur McGonagall, je réalisai soudain que j'appréhendais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Même si ce détail était futile par rapport à tout ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment, ma directrice de maison n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de moi en quatre années de scolarité et je ne souhaitais pas que cela change. Le soutien de mes professeurs, même s'il était uniquement scolaire, et leurs réflexions positives et encouragements, était une aide considérable quand le reste de ma vie se transformait en chaos, comme c'était arrivé lors de la mort de mon père et comme cela se reproduisait à présent. Tout en tortillant mes doigts nerveusement, je me demandais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter pour justifier mon retard mais, heureusement pour moi, le professeur McGonagall me devança.

« Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas dans votre assiette en ce moment, miss Jones, et je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois arriver en retard en cours et n'obtenir aucun résultat. Je comprends que la mort de votre père soit un événement très douloureux pour vous, mais je crois qu'il aurait aimé que vous soyez forte et que vous continuiez sans lui. Et votre belle-mère aussi y tient. Vous devez reprendre un rythme de travail, tenter de mieux dormir la nuit… Vous savez, si cela vous est difficile, l'infirmière peut vous préparer des potions pour vous aider à dormir. Et puis n'oubliez pas que, si vous avez besoin de parler, vous avez quelqu'un de votre famille ici. Le professeur Necros, même s'il n'a pas toujours été tendre avec vous, est votre grand-père, et même si vous n'aviez pas le droit de le savoir car telle était la décision de votre père jusqu'à sa mort, nous le savions tous. Je suis sûre qu'au-delà des apparences, il acceptera volontiers de vous aider. »

J'avais à peine écouté son discours ; mes pensées se trouvaient bien loin, préoccupées par ce sortilège, Sectumsempra, que je me demandais si j'aurais la force de lancer en cas de besoin. Je pensais au père de Ganesh, je me demandais s'il avait au moins une minuscule pensée pour moi à cet instant, dans son bureau au ministère.

Je parvins à passer une fin d'après-midi un peu plus joyeuse que celle de la veille et cela rassura tous mes amis. J'avais réussi à me débarrasser du contenu du paquet de Vlad, j'avais établi un plan et j'avais même reçu une aide extrêmement précieuse de mon pire ennemi. Chaque fois que je repensais à ce moment étrange dans ce couloir silencieux et désert, je me sentais emplie du même malaise. Pourquoi donc Severus accordait-il tant d'importance à Lily ? Certes, elle était moins désagréable que les autres avec lui, et pour cause : elle était la seule qui ne lui répondait pas et ne lui parlait jamais pour le provoquer. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était agréable, il y avait un abîme ! Je savais bien en outre que dès que je croiserais à nouveau Severus, il se montrerait aussi haineux qu'à son habitude, voire pire, s'il jugeait qu'il devait réparer la honte que je lui avais infligée en le découvrant pour une rare fois altruiste.

Pour la centième fois depuis la veille, la main tenant mon verre de jus de citrouille que je ne buvais pas, à la table du petit déjeuner, je m'imaginais en train de lancer un Sectumsempra bien placé pour empêcher un homme de tuer Lily, comme dans l'un de ces rêves que je faisais parfois où j'étais une héroïne et où je réussissais tout sans avoir besoin de la vue, quand des battements d'ailes bruyants m'apprirent l'entrée du courrier dans la Grande Salle. Celui de la Gazette posa ses pattes en plein sur ma tartine de confiture où il s'englua quelque peu avant de parvenir à s'envoler à nouveau. Pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de catastrophes annoncées dans le journal et quelques événements oubliés depuis des années remontaient de quelques pages. Je m'étais mise à parcourir les pages avec mon lis-tout, certaine qu'aucun autre courrier important, excepté peut-être une lettre d'Elena, ne me parviendrait, quand un tout petit hibou que je ne connaissais pas vint se poser sur mon journal. Intriguée, je le pris dans mes mains pour chercher le courrier accroché à sa patte et je déroulai un parchemin particulièrement petit sur lequel je posai mon lis-tout avec curiosité. Impatiente, j'attendis que la voix impersonnelle du petit cube de bois me lise le contenu du message, mais rien n'en sortit, à croire que le parchemin était vierge. A tout hasard, je le retournai, reposai mon lis-tout dessus, mais il n'y avait bel et bien rien sur ce papier. Quel était le plaisantin qui m'avait envoyé un tel hibou ? Je m'apprêtais à froisser le parchemin et à le jeter dans la première poubelle venue quand j'entendis la voix de Nora, un peu plus loin sur ma gauche, s'écrier :

« Ah mais tiens, c'est le hibou qu'utilise Ganesh pour m'écrire pendant les vacances ! »

ET elle se précipita derrière moi pour caresser le petit hibou qui émit un petit hululement de plaisir. C'est alors que je réalisai que ce message illisible m'était envoyé par le père de Ganesh. Mon cœur bondit de joie à cette pensée et je me surpris à afficher un grand sourire. Je me sentais rayonner de bonheur. Il avait été mille fois plus rapide que je ne l'avais imaginé ! Je pourrais mettre mon plan à exécution dès l'après-midi même ! Je sentais l'excitation me gagner et bientôt, je ne pourrais plus rester assise immobile et il faudrait que je me lève pour marcher. Mais, quand mon enthousiasme muet se fut un peu calmé, je réalisai que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi mon lis-tout était-il incapable de lire le message, je n'en savais rien et cela m'intriguait quelque peu. Mais si mon lis-tout ne pouvait pas le lire, j'étais obligé de le montrer à quelqu'un… Mais si qui que ce soit d'autre que moi lisait ce morceau de papier et qu'il contenait le lieu de la planque de Vlad et Drake, je rompais mon serment… Le rompais-je vraiment en réalité ? Monsieur Patil, lui, avait bien vu l'information. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était moi qui la lui révélais. Par contre, en montrant moi-même le texte qui était vraisemblablement écrit sur le parchemin, il m'apparaissait bien plus certain que j'allais à l'encontre de ce que j'avais promis. Et même s'il était vrai que je n'en avais aucune certitude, j'avais suffisamment été éprouvée lorsque j'avais subtilisé le contenu du paquet et je n'avais aucune envie de jouer avec la mort une seconde fois.


	14. Chapitre 14 : un hibou dans la nuit

CHAPITRE 14

UN HIBOU DANS LA NUIT

C'était un cours d'histoire de la magie tout à fait identique aux précédents, à tous ceux que nous subissions depuis quatre ans. Si au début, ma curiosité de nouvellement déclarés sorcière m'avait poussé à m'intéresser aux guerres entre les sorciers et les gobelins et aux lois concernant la régulation des vampires, j'avais depuis longtemps reconnu que le professeur Binns avait un pouvoir soporifique hors du commun et je passais à présent la quasi-totalité de ce cours à dormir, poinçonnant quelques notes en braille quand quelques mots me frappaient plus que les autres. Pourtant, en ce mardi d'octobre, je ne me laissai pas envahir par cette somnolence hebdomadaire. Mon esprit était en ébullition et je sentais peu à peu ma vieille compagne l'angoisse revenir en moi. Alors que la présence du hibou de monsieur Patil dans mon assiette le matin même m'était tout d'abord apparue comme un miracle, il me semblait à présent que je me trouvais dans une situation plus inextricable que jamais. Le petit morceau de parchemin expédié par le père de Ganesh était dans mon sac à dos et de temps en temps, je ne pouvais empêcher ma main d'y pénétrer pour le toucher du bout des doigts, comme s'il eut pu me révéler son secret. Je devais absolument comprendre pourquoi mon lis-tout ne pouvait pas me traduire le contenu de ce message sans quoi tout mon plan tombait à l'eau, mais plus je réfléchissais, moins je ne voyais d'explications rationnelles à ce phénomène. Je savais qu'il existait de l'encre invisible, mais j'avais feuilleté mon manuel de sortilèges durant le cours du professeur Binns à la recherche de la formule permettant de révéler l'écriture invisible, je l'avais testée et mon lis-tout ne m'avait rien révélé de plus. Peu à peu, une certitude s'insinuait en moi : monsieur Patil m'avait bien écrit le lieu où vivaient les deux vampires sur ce bout de papier, mais pour une raison obscure, mon lis-tout ne pouvait le lire et seuls des yeux pourraient m'apprendre ce qui était écrit. Tandis que le fantôme qui nous servait de professeur terminait la conclusion du chapitre que nous avions commencé déjà plusieurs semaines auparavant sur la création et l'histoire de la prison d'Azkaban et nous invitait de sa voix morne à sortir de la salle, je réalisai la proportion qu'avait prise la boule d'angoisse dans ma poitrine.

Si seulement nous avions été deux à sceller ce maudit serment… Si seulement je n'étais pas seule… Nous avions une heure de libre avant le repas de midi et je décidai de remonter dans la salle commune terminer un devoir de potions que nous avions à rendre pour l'après-midi même et que je n'avais pas eu le cœur d'achever auparavant. A présent, l'échéance était trop proche pour que je repousse ce travail et je n'avais pas l'intention de mécontenter encore un professeur, surtout un professeur qui m'avait toujours appréciée et soutenue comme le faisait le professeur Slughorn… Slughorn… A cette pensée, mon cœur se contracta. Slughorn, comme l'avait fait si justement remarquer Severus, adorait Lily. Qu'allait-il penser de son absence ? N'allait-il pas poser de questions supplémentaires ? Et s'il avait des doutes ? Et s'il les communiquait à Dumbledore ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prouvait que Dumbledore n'avait pas d'ores et déjà découvert ma supercherie ? C'était un homme sage et perspicace, il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il contacte un jour ou l'autre Ste Mangouste pour avoir des nouvelles de l'une des élèves de son école. Mais non, me rétorqua avec une certaine douceur ma raison, si Dumbledore découvrait la vérité, je serais la première qu'il convoquerait dans son bureau, et grâce au Ciel ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

Je déposai mon sac dans mon dortoir, en sortis mon livre de potion et le rouleau de parchemin que j'avais déjà commencé à remplir et je redescendis m'installer à l'une des tables dans un coin de la salle commune pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Alice et Nora m'eurent rejointe que je réalisai que je m'étais enfui du cours d'histoire de la magie comme une voleuse et que je n'avais pas adressé un mot à mes deux amies depuis le petit déjeuner. Néanmoins, aucune des deux ne fit de remarques et elles sortirent elles aussi plumes et parchemins pour travailler au devoir de métamorphose donné la veille par le professeur McGonagall.

Je ne mangeai pas beaucoup ce midi-là, l'esprit absorbé par ce petit morceau de papier qui m'attendait dans mon sac, et je parlai encore moins, bénissant James qui, assis entre Sirius et Nora, fit profiter ses amis et les miennes de quelques histoires particulièrement cocasses qui me permirent de faire semblant d'écouter et de me contenter d'approuver et de rire à des moments qui me semblaient opportuns.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon maigre repas, je me levai sans attendre, annonçant simplement que j'avais encore quelques retouches à faire à mon devoir de potions, et je m'éclipsai pour rejoindre mon dortoir. En réalité, j'avais l'intention d'examiner une fois de plus cet étrange envoi du père de Ganesh dans l'espoir de découvrir ce que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Je m'assis sur mon lit et je me penchai pour fouiller dans mon sac à dos… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourtant, j'avais la certitude de ne pas l'avoir sorti de la petite poche où je l'avais glissé… Et pourtant, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : le petit bout de parchemin avait disparu.

Saisie d'effroi, la gorge sèche, je restai un moment pétrifiée, assise sur mon lit, mes mains en suspens au-dessus de mon sac à dos. Puis, mon cerveau envoya à nouveau des informations à mes muscles et je me levai d'un bond pour attraper mon sac et le fouiller de fond en comble. Je vidai son contenu sur le sol pêle-mêle, sans plus me soucier de l'ordre et du rangement qui étaient pourtant pour moi si importants. Mes mains fouillaient les moindres replis du tissu du sac, écartaient chaque page de mes manuels, soulevaient chaque parchemin, chaque plume… Et à mesure que chaque endroit se révélait vide, mon cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas l'avoir perdu, c'était impossible…

« Tu cherches peut-être le truc que tu as reçu ce matin ? »

Je sursautai et je bondis sur mes pieds. Je n'avais pas entendu Nora entrer et sa question me glaça. Sa voix, même si elle était toujours empreinte de la même excitation qu'à l'ordinaire, avait brusquement pris une intonation grave et sérieuse. J'entendis que quelqu'un entrait après elle dans la chambre et je supposai qu'il devait s'agir d'Alice.

« Comment le sais-tu, m'écriai-je dans un accès d'irritation ?

-C'est moi qui ai ce petit papier, c'est moi qui te l'ai volé pendant que tu commençais ton devoir de potions ce matin.

-Quoi ? »

Mon exclamation avait dû s'entendre depuis la salle commune. La colère et l'indignation, mêlées à l'angoisse que Nora ait pu lire ce que contenait ce papier, me rendaient folle, hystérique. Mais non, tu sais bien que tu serais morte si Nora avait lu le contenu de ce papier, me susurra ma raison. Oui, peut-être, lui répliquai-je encore plus furieuse, me fichant éperdument que mes amies assistent sans le savoir à mon combat intérieur, mais elle m'a volé. Je lui ai toujours fait confiance et elle a fouillé dans mes affaires pour me prendre quelque chose !

J'entendis Alice soupirer doucement et ce fut elle qui parla, d'une voix plus calme que celle de Nora mais où perçait la même gravité.

« Ecoute Roxane, voilà plus de trois jours que tu es impossible. Tu ne nous parle plus, tu évites tes amis, tu arrives en retard en cours, tu fais tes devoirs au dernier moment, tu n'es plus capable de lancer un sortilège potable…

-Et mon petit-ami t'envoie des billets doux pour terminer ! Sans compter les cachoteries que tu mijotes avec son père ! »

Si je n'avais pas été tellement bouleversée, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais ma colère était trop forte pour cela et je rugis :

« Est-ce une raison pour me voler ? Pour ta gouverne, Nora, ce mot ne m'a pas été envoyé par ton crétin de ganeshounet mais par son père lui-même, et si tu connaissais un minimum ton petit ami, tu saurais que ce hibou est utilisé aussi bien par lui que par son père.

-Mon Nesh n'est pas un crétin ! Et quand bien même ce mot viendrait de son père, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à son père ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Ce n'est pas ça qui a de l'importance, reprit Alice avec douceur, ce qui est grave, c'est cette masse de mystère qui t'entoure et dont tu ne parle pas, même à tes meilleures amies. Tu as beau invoquer toutes les causes que tu veux, la mort de ton père, l'hospitalisation de Lily, cela ne nous suffit plus, à Nora et moi. Nous voyons bien qu'il y a un vrai problème et, suite à cette histoire de prophétie, nous sommes plus inquiètes que tu ne sembles le croire. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire et que nous le garderons pour nous. »

L'impulsivité de Nora autant que le calme et la sagesse d'Alice ne faisaient qu'accroître ma fureur.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne suis pas tenue de tout vous dire ! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir signé ce contrat avec vous ! Par contre, il me semblait avoir établi un pacte de confiance avec vous en devenant votre amie, et voilà ce que vous en faites, de ma confiance ! »

Cette fois, même Dumbledore dans son bureau à l'autre bout du château devait m'entendre hurler, songeai-je, mais je n'étais plus maîtresse de moi-même et je devais évacuer, toute cette angoisse que je ne pouvais plus contenir, toute cette colère de me sentir trahie au plus profond de moi… Il me semblait que mon cœur allait exploser de fureur, de chagrin et de terreur à l'idée de ce qui arriverait ensuite et je dus serrer les dents et me cramponner au montant de mon baldaquin pour ne pas sauter au cou de Nora pour lui intimer de me rendre mon papier. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice prit une nouvelle fois la parole, et je sentis dans sa voix un tremblement qui me fit comprendre qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Ecoute Roxy, c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour te faire réagir. Ce petit bout de parchemin avait l'air si important pour toi que nous avons pensé que tu accepterais de nous parler si…

-C'est bien simple, trancha Nora avec fermeté, nous ne te rendrons pas ce petit papier tant que tu ne nous auras pas donné quelques explications claires sur ton comportement. »

Et les deux adolescentes s'avancèrent dans la chambre et allèrent s'asseoir sur le lit de Lily, le plus proche du mien. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser me mener par cette menace et ce fut d'une voix tremblante de colère que je criai :

« Rendez-moi d'abord ce papier, ensuite j'envisagerai peut-être de vous parler !

-Hors de question, répliqua Nora devenue furieuse à son tour, ce n'est plus à toi de poser des conditions à présent ! Si notre amitié nous engage à respecter ta confiance en nous, elle t'engage aussi à nous respecter tout sim… »

Mais je n'entendis pas la fin de son petit discours moralisateur. Une main toujours cramponnée au montant de mon baldaquin, mon autre main avait plongé dans la poche de ma robe et en jaillit, tenant ma baguette que je pointai sur mon amie brune. Un instant, je crus que j'allais lui lancer un sortilège offensif et je réalisai avec horreur que c'était peut-être dans ce genre d'état d'esprit que l'on réussissait le sort de Severus, Sectumsempra. Mais je m'entendis, au lieu de cela, beugler :

« Accio parchemin ! »

L'instant d'après, je tendais mon autre main et le petit bout de papier envoyé par le père de Ganesh venait s'y nicher. J'entendis un certain remue-ménage sur le lit en face de moi, puis Alice murmurer :

« Non, laisse-la. »

Et je supposai que sans l'intervention de la jeune blonde, Nora se serait jetée sur moi pour me récupérer le précieux papier. S'en suivit un lourd silence durant lequel personne ne parla. Un peu décontenancée, ne trouvant plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit et ne sachant pas ce que je devais faire, je rangeai ma baguette dans ma poche et je m'assis sur mon lit. Je savais que je ne leur parlerais pas, il le fallait, Severus était au courant et c'était déjà trop. Mais il fallait que je sache… Serrant le parchemin fort entre mes doigts, je demandai d'une voix cassée :

« Vous avez lu ce qui était écrit dessus ?

-Non me répondit Nora un peu plus calmement, je voulais le faire mais Alice m'en a dissuadée. »

A nouveau, le silence… Je sentais que la situation présente était sans issue. Elles voulaient que je leur parle et je ne le ferais sous aucun prétexte, j'avais envie de savoir se qui était écrit sur ce papier et je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le leur demander. Je me mis à prier Merlin et tous les dieux du monde d'accélérer un peu le temps pour qu'il soit l'heure d'aller en cours et que cela coupe court à la discussion, mais visiblement les dieux avaient autre chose à faire car j'entendais toujours la même animation plus bas dans la salle commune, m'indiquant que les élèves n'avaient pas encore regagné les salles de classe.

« Que contient ce papier Roxane, me demanda Alice avec une voix presque maternelle, pourquoi ne cesses-tu de t'en préoccuper ? Je t'ai vue ce matin en cours, tu n'arrêtais pas de le prendre dans tes doigts. »

Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, la colère, bien qu'elle commençât à s'estomper, se mêlait à l'angoisse et je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas craquer. Ne comprenait-elle pas que ce papier n'était qu'un élément de l'engrenage ? Que Lily était en train de mourir dans les pires souffrances ? Bien sûr que non elle ne comprenait pas, et j'avais tort de le lui reprocher puisque c'était entièrement ma faute, m'asséna ma conscience. Oui peut-être, oui sans doute, mais il me semblait à présent que mon esprit était une marmite bouillonnante ou la plus étrange des potions était en train de chauffer. Pourquoi venaient-elles particulièrement me parler de ce papier alors que, depuis la mise au point de mon plan, c'était la seule grippe du rouage ? Mais justement, reprit impatiemment compagne raison, elles ont bien vu que cela t'inquiétait autrement plus que le reste ! Et puis pourquoi Nora venait-elle mêler à tout ça son petit ami et le fait que je parlais à son père ? Comme si les choses n'étaient pas déjà assez compliquées… Etait-elle réellement parvenue à devenir jalouse ?

Je devais vraiment afficher une expression décomposée car Nora elle-même n'était plus du tout en colère quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire avec inquiétude :

« Roxane, je t'en prie. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. »

Et ce fut son ton si préoccupé, me faisant sentir à quel point elle m'aimait et à quel point elle avait peur pour moi, qi fit déborder le vase. Qui, sur Terre, avait ma chance, la chance d'avoir de si précieuses amies ? Et, même si je ne le souhaitais pas, même si c'était la faute de ses infâmes vampires et des hommes de Voldemort, je venais de piétiner toute cette amitié sans aucune retenue. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et se mirent à couler tandis que j'étais secouée de sanglots hystériques et que des paroles incontrôlables sortaient de ma bouche.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a de si important ce petit papier ? Pourquoi il me préoccupe tant ? Eh bien… C'est parce que… justement… je n'arrive pas à le lire ! »

Et je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Où était la courageuse et solide Roxane qu'avait tenté de forger le professeur Necros ? Où était celle qu'il avait poussé à grandir malgré sa haine ? Mais tandis qu'une once de culpabilité s'insinuait en moi et aidait mes larmes à se tarir, tandis que la douce Alice venait s'asseoir à côté de moi et passait un bras autour de mes épaules, il se produisit quelque chose d'étrange : Nora, au lieu de réagir comme Alice, s'était mise à rire.

Ce fut ce qui acheva de me calmer. Déconcertée et à nouveau un peu irritée de constater à quel point elle se moquait de mon chagrin, je lui lançai un « Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer ? » des plus agressifs.

« Si ce n'est que ça ton problème… »

Elle eut un dernier rire et se calma, consciente peut-être de l'incongruité de son hilarité.

« Ganesh m'écrit tout le temps en invisible comme ça, dès qu'il veut par exemple me parler de Voldemort. »

Je sentis Alice frémir légèrement à côté de moi en entendant le nom de l'ennemi public.

« La mère de Nesh est une moldue, et c'est un truc de moldu. La plupart des sorciers ne connaissent pas ce système et préfèrent l'encre invisible. Il suffit d'écrire avec du citron. Pour faire apparaître l'écriture, il te suffit de chauffer le papier avec une bougie ou un truc du genre et l'écriture apparaîtra. »

C'était soudain comme si elle avait ôté un énorme poids de ma poitrine. Je me levai et je me serais élancée vers elle pour la serrer contre moi si elle n'avait pas reprit d'un ton glacial :

« Mais ça signifie donc que c'est bien Nesh qui t'a écrit. Et en plus en invisible. »

Et cette fois, ce fut moi qui éclatai de rire. Le soulagement aidant, le fait qu'elle persiste ainsi à imaginer Dieu savait quelle relation entre son petit-ami et moi m'amusait au plus haut point. Je me rassis et je pris une grande inspiration.

« Ecoute Nora. »

Je réalisai que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec une telle force le besoin de dire enfin à mes amies une part de la vérité. Peut-être était-ce le fait de savoir que dès l'après-midi même, je pourrais peut-être voler au secours de ma meilleure amie qui me rendait joyeuse et donc moins prudente… Je l'ignorais, mais il me semblait tout à coup qu'il était d'une facilité déconcertante de raconter à mes amies une part de la vérité sans tout leur dévoiler et sans trop susciter de questions.

« Ecoutez toutes les deux. Vous avez raison, je vous ai caché pas mal de choses, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement. Je ne dois éveiller la curiosité de personne tant que je n'ai pas fait certaines choses. Mais je peux vous dire une chose en tout cas : Lily n'a pas été hospitalisée parce qu'elle a fait un malaise. Nous avons découvert quelque chose de grave toutes les deux, et c'est cette chose que je ne peux pas vous dire et que je vous demande, s'il vous plaît, que je vous supplie de ne pas chercher à savoir pour le moment, parce que je ne peux tout simplement rien dire de sûr. Nous avons eu quelques ennuis et c'est pour ça que Lily n'a pas pu rentrer avec moi, mais ce n'est rien de grave. »

Et je luttai de toutes mes forces pour que ma voix ne s'étrangle pas en prononçant ces derniers mots que je savais le plus grand de tous mes mensonges.

« Du coup, comme le père de Ganesh travaille au ministère, j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui parler de cette découverte et qu'il pourrait m'aider à en savoir plus. Voilà pourquoi il m'a écrit en invisible. Voilà pourquoi tout ce mystère. Mais je vous le répète, je vous en prie, ne me demandez rien pour le moment, je ne veux pas risquer de compromettre… enfin je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage, ça engagerait trop de choses. »

Là, c'était bien dit non, me demandai-je. Je n'avais à peu près proféré aucun mensonge, pour une fois, et je réalisai à quel point, pour la seconde fois, je m'en sentais soulagée, même si cela, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ne me faisait pas autant de bien que m'en avait fait ma confession à Severus, entière et totale.

Mes amies m'avaient écouté en silence, sans m'interrompre, probablement trop étonnées par ce revirement de situation pour oser dire quoi que ce fût. Il y eut un long silence, et brusquement Nora s'exclama :

« Oh, il est l'heure d'aller en cours ! »

Et tandis que nous ramassions nos affaires et que je glissais à nouveau mon précieux message dans la petite poche de mon sac, Alice dit enfin :

« Merci Roxane, merci de nous avoir parlé. Ca ne nous en apprend pas beaucoup plus mais, enfin, je sais que tu es honnête.

-Et on comprend mieux pourquoi tu es préoccupée, ajouta Nora. M'enfin, faut pas non plus te mettre martel en tête ! Y'a les aurors pour découvrir des machins sur Voldemort. Mais si t'as envie de nous expliquer ton machin, n'oublie quand même pas qu'on est tes amies ! »

Il y avait encore un peu de rancœur dans sa voix, et je ne pouvais sincèrement pas lui en vouloir.

Et, alors que nous traversions les pelouses du parc pour nous rendre à notre cours de botanique et que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de préparer dans ma tête le moindre détail de ce que je devais faire ensuite et de comment j'allais agir, une question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis que nous avions quitté le dortoir finit par les franchir et je me penchai vers Nora.

« Honnêtement, tu pensais vraiment qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre Ganesh et moi ?

-Mais non. »

Elle avait marmonné sa réponse et elle garda le silence jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions les serres et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, incapable d'en vouloir au caractère impétueux de mon amie brune.

Le cours de botanique était l'un des cours préférés de Nora puisqu'il s'agissait du seul cours que nous avions en commun avec les Serdaigle et où elle pouvait donc partager sa table avec son petit-ami. Habituellement, elle s'installait avec lui à une autre table, les groupes ne pouvant excéder quatre personnes, mais Lily étant absente, les deux amoureux vinrent s'installer avec Alice et moi et ce changement me fit ressentir avec encore davantage de cruauté l'absence de Lily et mes inquiétudes à son sujet. Tandis que nous nous occupions de plantes dont je n'avais même pas retenu le nom et qui me griffèrent une bonne dizaine de fois étant donné que je n'avais pas non plus intégré les consignes, l'angoisse et le remord m'assaillaient plus que jamais : pourquoi n'étais-je pas allée voir Dumbledore dès le début ? Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas tout raconté ? A l'heure qu'il était, il aurait probablement déjà sauvé Lily et mis ses deux séquestreurs hors d'état de nuire. Mais il y avait ce serment, ma peur de tout dire… Et, je devais bien me l'avouer aussi, même si la honte me submergeait comme une vague déferlante, il y avait la peur d'avouer que j'avais enfreint ses règles, que j'étais sortie à Pré-Au-Lard alors que mon directeur n'avait eu de cesse de mettre en œuvre des procédures pour me protéger du danger que représentait la prophétie. De toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait et il n'était plus temps de revenir en arrière.

A présent, il ne me restait qu'à faire apparaître l'écriture sur le parchemin de monsieur Patil et à filer à Pré-Au-Lard le plus vite possible. Si au début il m'avait semblé plus simple de m'éclipser pendant un cours, je réalisais à présent que je m'étais fait suffisamment remarquer et que, malgré les dangers supplémentaires que j'encourais, mieux vaudrait pour moi que je sorte de nuit.

« Rox ! Eh oh ! Ca va ? »

La voix inquiète de Sirius me tira de mes réflexions. Je réalisai que quelque chose coulait de mon doigt et qu'une vive douleur le parcourait. Alice et Nora s'étaient levées et demandaient quelque chose au professeur Chourave et Sirius s'était approché de notre table.

« Oh, tu t'es salement blessée ! On aurait dit que tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte.

-Oh… euh… ouais. Je pensais à autre chose, du coup je n'ai pas fait attention.

-A qui ? me lança Sirius d'un ton taquin. »

Je lui répondis par un sourire qui ne lui laissa heureusement pas percevoir la mélancolie de mon cœur à la pensée de Remus qui ne me parlait plus que pour échanger des banalités. L'instant d'après, la sympathique professeur Chourave appliquait un coton imbibé d'un produit particulièrement malodorant sur mon doigt et la douleur et le sang s'estompaient aussitôt. Néanmoins, même si l'incident était presque passé inaperçu, je savais qu'il faisait de nouveau réfléchir mes deux amies et que les quatre maraudeurs eux aussi commençaient à se poser des questions.

J'en eus la confirmation à la sortie du cours lorsque Peter me prit à part pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'en fus particulièrement bouleversée car Peter, même s'il était d'une gentillesse extrême, n'était pas un maître en matière de psychologie et, si même lui se posait des questions sur mon état psychologique, c'était que j'en avais trop laissé paraître.

Tant et si bien que, jusqu'à la fin de la journée, je me sentis traquée, épiée. Peut-être était-ce mon angoisse qui me rendait paranoïaque, mais il me semblait qu'il y avait toujours l'un de mes amis en train de m'observer, de me poser une question bizarre…

Après avoir tenté de passer une soirée ordinaire pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, après avoir ri et bavardé au repas, joué aux cartes avec mes amis Gryffondors, échangé quelques plaisanteries avec Alice et Nora, chacune dans notre lit, je fermai les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil agité. D'ailleurs, avais-je dormi correctement une seule nuit depuis la disparition de Lily ? La main sous mon oreiller serrant entre mes doigts le petit papier envoyé par le père de Ganesh, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à un sommeil profond, aussi grande soit ma fatigue. Je n'avais pas mis de réveil pour ne pas risquer d'éveiller l'une de mes voisines, mais il fallait absolument que je sois debout vers deux heures du matin, quand plus personne ne risquerait de me trouver dans les couloirs du château. Une question subsistait dans mon esprit avant que Morphée ne vienne me cueillir : comment allais-je retrouver le fameux Janus ? Il ne passait vraisemblablement pas ses journées et ses nuits entières à attendre le paquet promis à son maître !

Et lorsque, je n'aurais su dire combien d'heures plus tard, mes yeux se rouvrirent et que je me retrouvai debout en train de m'habiller, saisie par le silence du château autour de moi, je réalisai que je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à la question, mais que cela ne m'inquiétait plus. S'il s'agissait réellement de quelque chose auquel Voldemort tenait, il saurait le récupérer. Soudain, je fus assaillie par la pensée que peut-être, Voldemort lui-même m'attendait dans ce bar miteux de Pré-Au-Lard et, même si je me moquai intérieurement de mon imagination trop fertile, je ne pus m'empêcher de rabattre un peu plus le capuchon de mon manteau sur mon visage. Qui que je rencontre, je ne devais pas me montrer, sous aucun prétexte. Dans l'hypothèse où Voldemort prête du crédit à la prophétie me concernant et où je sois toujours recherchée, mieux valait être trop prudente. J'enfilai mes chaussures en silence, je glissai ma baguette magique dans ma poche, à côté du paquet contenant le presse-papiers, du précieux parchemin, de mon lis-tout et de la bougie parfumée à la fraise que j'avais eue à mon précédent anniversaire et je quittai la chambre sans un bruit.

En plus de trois ans de vie dans cette école, si je m'étais rendue coupable de quelques minimes écarts au règlement, en omettant mon escapade à Pré-Au-Lard sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, je n'avais jamais enfreint la règle qui dit que les élèves n'ont pas le droit de se promener dans le château la nuit. Je n'ignorais pas que c'était devenu une habitude pour James, Sirius, Remus et Peter mais pour moi, c'était une grande première et je ne pouvais m'empêcher, malgré la gravité de ce que j'allais accomplir, de me laisser envahir par l'atmosphère si étrange que cela conférait au lieu. Tout était silencieux et calme, à peine entendait-on quelque part un craquement résonner ou un souffle de vent s'infiltrer par une fenêtre mal fermée. Dans la salle commune de la tour des Gryffondors, le feu s'était complètement éteint et il faisait légèrement froid et, tandis que je m'approchais d'une table, je serrai un peu plus mon manteau autour de moi. Eclaireur était là, fidèle au bout de sa laisse et il vint se frotter contre mes jambes comme pour me réchauffer. Sans bruit, je déposai la petite bougie sur la table et je la pointai de ma baguette.

« Incendio, murmurai-je. »

J'espérais que cela produirait l'effet escompté, car j'avais mis du temps à maîtriser ce sortilège et j'avais une fois failli faire brûler notre dortoir en tentant simplement de consumer un papier. Mais j'entendis le petit bruit caractéristique d'une mèche qui s'embrase et je sentis bientôt sous mes mains la douce chaleur de la flamme. Le cœur battant, je saisis le parchemin de monsieur Patil et je le maintins au-dessus de la bougie allumée, priant pour ne pas être assez maladroite pour le brûler par mégarde. Quand il me parut assez chaud, je saisis mon lis-tout et je le déposai sur la petite feuille. Mon cœur battait à présent à tout rompre : si cela ne fonctionnait pas cette fois, j'étais perdue. J'attendis… seul le silence me répondit. Ce n'était pas possible, Nora avait l'air si sûre d'elle ! ET soudain je me souvins qu'en fonction de l'écriture, le lis-tout pouvait prendre un peu plus de temps pour déchiffrer le texte. Conservant un minime espoir dans mon cœur, même si je savais bien qu'il était vain, j'attendis encore un peu. Et là, dans le silence de la nuit, dans le froid de cette salle vide, la voix étrange, mi masculine, mi féminine de mon lecteur magique s'éleva, m'arrachant un profond soupir.

« Destination du Portoloin : un kilomètre au nord de Doolin, petit village d'Irlande. Bonne chance. »

Je repassai plusieurs fois mon lis-tout sur le papier pour m'assurer d'avoir bien compris, pour me rassurer surtout car j'avais intégré l'information dès la première lecture. Ainsi donc Lily était retenue prisonnière en Irlande, si elle vivait encore ajouta la voix glaciale de ma raison que je fis taire en me concentrant sur le plaisir que j'éprouvais à respirer l'odeur de la cire qui se dégagea quand je soufflai la flamme de la bougie. Je rassemblai mes affaires et les remis dans ma poche et je me levai, déterminée. A présent, je savais où était Lily, où étaient cachés les vampires. Certes, j'étais la seule à le savoir, mais cette simple information venait de me gorger d'espoir et tandis que je franchissais le trou du portrait de la grosse dame, je réalisai que j'étais persuadée de ma réussite, un peu trop peut-être, ajouta ma raison avec cynisme.

Je marchais d'un pas allègre, bien que l'oreille aux aguets et à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect. Mais il semblait que tout allait pour le mieux en cette nuit d'automne et rien ne troubla ma progression ; ainsi, en moins de deux minutes, j'avais atteint la statue de la sorcière borgne et, à l'aide du petit coup de baguette et de la formule, j'avais dégagé le passage secret. Je n'aimais pas vraiment que tout se passe aussi bien. J'aurais bien aimé éviter un Rusard furieux ou un Peeves de méchante humeur, mais tout paraissait trop simple. Eclaireur pressa sa tête contre ma jambe comme pour me dire que je devrais plutôt me réjouir au lieu de m'inquiéter de la facilité des choses et me dépêcher avant qu'un problème n'arrive par ma faute et je souris. Prenant mon fléreur dans mes bras, je m'assis sur le toboggan de pierre et je me laissai glisser jusqu'en bas du conduit.

A peine avais-je atteint le fond que je bondis sur mes pieds. L'excitation me gagnait, excitation certes exacerbée par mon inquiétude, mais aussi excitation simple dune jeune adolescente qui enfreint le règlement et parvient à quitter de nuit son école pour aller se promener seule dans les rues désertes d'un petit village qui lui est interdit. Quelques instants plus tard, je trouvais la trappe qui permettait d'accéder à la cave de Honeydukes et je la poussais en tentant de ne faire aucun bruit. J'émergeai dans la petite pièce sentant fort le sucre et le chocolat et je remis le panneau de métal à sa place. A tâtons, je trouvai l'échelle qui menait au magasin et je la gravis avec précaution, aidant mon fléreur à passer d'un barreau à l'autre.

Le magasin de friandises était aussi silencieux que le château que je venais de traverser. Il me semblait qu'il me serait facile en cet instant de voler quelques paquets de chocogrenouilles ou de Fizwizbiz sans que personne ne s'en rende jamais compte. Mais je me repris : je n'étais pas là pour ça et je devais sortir au plus vite. D'ailleurs, Eclaireur m'avait instinctivement guidé vers la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, l'appuyai… La porte était verrouillée.

Ce que j'avais pu être sotte ! Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr que la porte était verrouillée, puisque le magasin était fermé. Je sentis l'angoisse m'étreindre à nouveau : et si je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ouvrir cette porte ? Quelle ironie… coincée par une vulgaire porte de magasin. Je sortis ma baguette de ma poche et je la pointai sur la serrure :

« Alohomora ! »

J'entendis un petit déclic qui me soutira un sourire. Finalement, c'était simple comme bonjour. Mais lorsque je tirai la poignée, la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir. C'est alors que je remarquai l'étrange ménage de mon fléreur. Au bout de sa laisse, il ne cessait de sauter en l'air, comme pour attirer mon attention. Je me penchai vers lui et je le pris dans mes bras, et il se mit alors à gesticuler, tendant une patte devant lui.

Intriguée, j'attendis que cela se reproduise quelques fois avant de comprendre qu'Eclaireur essayait de me montrer quelque chose sur la porte. Je me rapprochai du panneau pour que mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes puisse agir plus à son aise et cette fois, il parvint à poser sa patte sur ce qu'il voulait que je remarque. Suivant ce petit membre au pelage soyeux, je découvris, en explorant de mes doigts, qu'il voulait me montrer une sorte de verrou, un verrou classique comme ceux des maisons moldues. Etrange… Mais pas invraisemblable. Il était possible que ce verrou soit doté d'un sortilège le faisant rester immobile malgré un alohomora.

Avec tout de même une petite dose d'appréhension, je tournai le verrou. Il y eut un nouveau déclic, plus prononcé cette fois, qui me fit légèrement sursauter, et cette fois la poignée se baissa et je pus tirer la porte, faisant pénétrer dans la pièce une bouffée d'air humide et glacial. Je frissonnai légèrement mais j'emplis profondément mes poumons d'air et je sortis, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Ca y était, j'étais dehors, dans cette rue déserte, seule… Au loin, un chien aboyait, un hibou ululait quelque part, mais rien d'autre ne venait troubler le calme de la nuit que le chant du souffle du vent dans les arbres et dans les toits des chaumières. Malgré moi, je restai un long moment devant la vitrine du magasin de bonbons, envoûtée par le charme et le mystère de cette nuit d'automne. Cela sentait l'herbe humide, la fumée de cheminée, la terre mouillée ; le froid semblait être le souffle même de cette nuit qui m'enveloppait dans un manteau à la fois apaisant et oppressant. Je poussai un profond soupir et je me décidai à agir. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Mieux valait si possible éviter que l'on remarque mon absence et plus vite je rentrerais, moins j'aurais de chances que l'une de mes camarades de dortoir ne se réveillent et aient la mauvaise idée de jeter un coup d'œil à mon lit.

La tête de sanglier… Je me souvenais de l'endroit où le pub se trouvait, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds et je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de savoir m'y rendre. De plus, la nuit enveloppait toute chose d'une couche de mystérieux et d'étrange et, dans ce silence, je ne ressentais plus les distances, ni même la présence des bâtiments, de la même façon que le jour. Aussi me penchai-je instinctivement vers Eclaireur et lui murmurai-je :

« La tête de sanglier. Un bar miteux. Mauvaises personnes. »

Malgré plus de trois années de complicité, il n'y avait qu'une chose que je n'étais jamais parvenue à savoir sur mon fléreur : comprenait-il le langage humain ? Seulement quelques mots ? Ou ressentait-il peut-être tout simplement les intentions ? Que comprenait-il lorsque je lui parlais ? Cela était toujours resté un mystère ; par moments, il me semblait qu'il comprenait et exécutait des choses compliquées, des phrases longues et complexes, et parfois au contraire il me paraissait aussi peu à même de comprendre qu'un simple chat.

Quoi qu'il en fût, cette nuit-là, je sentis l'animal tirer sur sa laisse et je me mis à le suivre, confiante. Et en effet, il prenait la direction que j'aurais également choisie. Tandis que je marchais, je me sentais soudain plus légère, plus confiante, peut-être à cause du léger vent qui semblait me donner des ailes. Je me sentais comme un hibou dans la nuit, apportant un paquet à un destinataire inconnu, ravi de pouvoir étendre ses ailes sur toute leur largeur même si sa destination était peut-être la mort.

Nous dépassâmes les trois balais, je le reconnus car il y avait encore des tintements de verre et des conversations joyeuses à l'intérieur malgré l'heure tardive, puis nous quittâmes la grande rue pour emprunter une petite ruelle. L'instant d'après, Eclaireur s'immobilisait et, tendant la main, je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait emmenée devant une porte.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Mes battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et j'avais peur qu'il s'emballe. Je poussai la porte… Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. La porte s'ouvrit sans artifice : le bar était encore ouvert aux clients.

Je rabattis instinctivement ma capuche sur mon visage, seule ma bouche apparaissait à présent. Je tirai Eclaireur pour qu'il vienne se dissimuler sous ma robe et j'avançai d'un pas mal assuré, la sensation que le bruit de mes chaussures sur le plancher résonnait atrocement fort me suffoquant.

A l'intérieur, il régnait une chaleur toute relative. Une odeur de tabac, de poussière, de moisissure et d'alcool me monta aux narines et me donna un léger haut-le-cœur.

Je sentais de la poussière sous mes pieds et je songeai que l'endroit devait valoir sa réputation de bar mal famé.

« Bonsoir. »

Je sursautai et j'eus un léger mouvement de recul que je tentai vainement de réprimer. La voix était celle d'un homme âgé mais en pleine santé et elle provenait d'un peu plus loin en face de moi, probablement de derrière un comptoir.

Sans répondre, consciente que moins je parlerais, moins j'aurais de chances que ma voix soit reconnue si tant était que quelqu'un puisse la reconnaître, je m'avançai à pas lents, tentant de ne pas laisser voir que j'étais aveugle, jusqu'à ce que mes mains rencontrent le comptoir du bar. Puis, essayant de prendre une voix grave et autoritaire, je fis simplement d'un ton que je voulus bourru et très différent du mien :

« J'cherche un type qui s'appelle Janus. »

Je n'aurais pas aimé voir le regard que me lança le barman à ce moment. Etait-il amusé, méfiant, blasé ? Mais je n'eus guère le temps de me poser la question.

« Eh, Janus, quelqu'un qui te cherche. »

J'entendis une chaise que l'on tirait dans un coin de la pièce et des pas lourds s'approcher du comptoir. Je me sentis frissonner et cette fois cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Je n'avais pas pensé que Janus serait juste là, tout près et qu'il répondrait dès que l'on prononcerait son nom.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me fit-il à voix basse tout près de l'oreille et je tressaillis car je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'était approché si près. »

Je réfléchis un court instant qui me parut une éternité et je répondis à voix aussi basse, tentant de conserver la voix et le ton que je m'étais donnés pour paraître plus mûre :

« Je viens de la part de Drake et Vlad. »

Le type me tira par la manche et je compris qu'il souhaitait que nous nous éloignions du tenancier. Mon fidèle fléreur, toujours dissimulé sous ma robe, se mit à prendre la direction du fond de la pièce, suivant l'homme, et je marchai avec lui. Je sentais sur ma jambe que son poil était hérissé et il ne m'était pas difficile de deviner que, pour un animal particulièrement sensible aux personnes mauvaises, cet endroit devait en être une mine.

Mes mains étaient glacées et je me sentais transie tandis que nous arrivions devant une table à l'autre bout du pub. J'entendis Janus tirer une chaise et s'asseoir, mais je préférai rester debout. J'ignorais qui était exactement cet homme et je voulais me tenir prête à toute éventualité.

« Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi ces deux crétins ne viennent-ils pas eux-mêmes ? »

Je pris un court instant pour méditer à ma réponse et je répondis instinctivement la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit.

« Ils étaient assez occupés, et d'ailleurs moi aussi je ne reste pas longtemps. Je suis la sœur de Drake, vampire comme lui. »

Et, suivant une impulsion soudaine, je fis un pas vers l'homme, malgré mon appréhension, et je me sentis jubiler intérieurement quand j'entendis Janus avoir un mouvement de recul qui fit traîner sa chaise sur le sol.

« Bon eh ben faisons vite. Vous avez la chose ?

-Bien évidemment. »

Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise dans mon rôle à présent que j'avais la quasi certitude qu'il me croyait et j'avais pris un ton presque cynique. Je plongeai la main dans ma poche et en ressortis le paquet que je déposai sur la table sous le nez de l'homme.

« Bon, désolé mais je dois retrouver mon frère. On a à faire. »

Et je tournai les talons. Peut-être était-il soulagé de me voir partir, quoi qu'il en fût, Janus ne répondit rien, je l'entendis simplement ramasser le paquet sur la table.

Une fois à l'extérieur, j'accueillis le vent froid et humide comme une bénédiction. Il me semblait qu'il me débarrassait d'une couche épaisse de crasse et d'angoisse. Je laissai Eclaireur sortir de sous ma robe et je le sentis lui aussi soulagé quand il s'élança en direction de la grande rue sans attendre mon injonction.

Tout était si simple… Tout s'était passé si facilement… Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je devais me heurter à plus de difficultés. J'inspirai profondément et je poussai un nouveau grand soupir. Il ne me restait plus qu'à rentrer sans me faire apercevoir et à trouver le moyen de me rendre en Irlande. A présent, peu m'importait de disparaître quelque temps de l'enceinte de Poudlard puisque lorsque je reviendrais, ce serait avec Lily, et je pourrais donc tout raconter, ou jamais, auquel cas la question ne se posait même pas.

Mais tout en marchant et en contournant le coin d'un pâté de maisons, je réalisai que la question de me rendre à Doolin ne m'avait jamais préoccupée et qu'elle commençait à prendre dans mes réflexions une proportion alarmante. La poudre de cheminette ? C'était impossible, le réseau de cheminette était surveillé jour et nuit par les agents du ministère. Je ne savais pas transplaner et, quant aux moyens moldus, ils auraient été la solution la plus simple si ce n'était le temps que cela me prendrait mais surtout, le fait qu'ici, à Poudlard, j'ignorais totalement comment gagner une zone moldue. Je m'étais sentie plus légère en sortant du pub, mais à présent, un nouveau fardeau m'accablait : comment avais-je pu ne pas y réfléchir plus tôt ? A présent, ile me fallait être rapide ; il était évident que Janus n'allait avoir qu'un but, rejoindre au plus vite son maître et lui remettre le précieux paquet. Il était tout aussi évident que le Seigneur noir serait empressé d'ouvrir son paquet et découvrirait immédiatement la supercherie. Et alors, il était indubitable qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à envoyer une vengeance sans issue aux deux vampires, mettant ainsi Lily en danger, mais me laissant l'opportunité de la sauver.

J'étais encore plongée dans ses réflexions quand je repassai devant le bar des trois balais. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je me retrouvais devant la boutique de Honeydukes, prête à rentrer au château ; mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

« Miss Jones ! »

Je sursautai et mon cœur manqua un battement. La voix, qui provenait de quelques mètres derrière moi, était glaciale et empreinte d'une colère non dissimulée, et déjà, j'entendais les pas du professeur Necros, les pas de mon grand-père s'approcher de moi.

Il me saisit le bras avec violence et me tira si fort vers la rue que je crus que mon épaule allait s'arracher.

« La promenade est terminée Roxane Necros, je crois que le directeur sera ravi de savoir l'importance que vous accordez à toutes les mesures qu'il a prises pour vous. »


	15. Chapitre 15 : un vol pour Doolin

CHAPITRE 15

UN VOL POUR DOOLIN

Je me sentais à présent pétrifiée comme un bloc de glace et cela n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le froid de la nuit. Pourtant, mes pieds marchaient mécaniquement, ne trouvant rien de plus judicieux à faire et n'en ayant de toute façon pas tellement l'occasion : Necros me traînait par le bras avec une force telle que je n'avais d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« Une chance que je sois insomniaque depuis la mort de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me sentis piquée au vif. Il me semblait sentir dans cette simple phrase des reproches qui m'étaient directement adressés. La respiration du professeur était devenue saccadée, rauque et cela m'évoquait son état juste avant qu'il ne m'annonce qu'il était mon grand-père.

Nous continuâmes à marcher et le silence tomba, lourd et impénétrable. Je me sentais de plus en plus engourdie par le froid et une peur indicible me gagnait. J'étais à présent incapable d'échafauder le moindre plan. Tout ce que je voyais pour l'avenir, c'était une entrevue avec Dumbledore, l'impossibilité de lui parler et mon renvoi de Poudlard. Mais non, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas me renvoyer de Poudlard. Il semblait réellement me croire en danger et si c'était le cas, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit pour moi et Dumbledore le savait très bien. Cette pensée me rassura un peu, sans que je pusse dire pourquoi. Si je me retrouvée enfermée au château sous haute surveillance, je n'avais aucune chance de retrouver Lily.

Le silence était toujours aussi épais tandis que nous franchissions le grand portail de l'école. Nous commencions à remonter l'allée qui menait à la grande porte de chêne et l'angoisse me serrait le cœur de plus en plus fort. Je reconnaissais à présent chaque irrégularité du chemin et cela me faisait prendre conscience d'à quel point notre point d'arrivée se rapprochait. Enfin, nous fûmes au pied du château. Les deux grands battants de bois s'ouvrirent en un petit grincement qui me parut des plus sinistres et nous pénétrâmes dans le hall désert. L'instant d'après, nous grimpions déjà le grand escalier de marbre sans que je ne cherche plus ni à me débattre, j'avais bien conscience de l'inutilité d'une telle chose, ni à réfléchir. J'avais l'impression que tout était vide en moi et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune pensée.

Il ne restait à présent plus qu'un étage à monter et quelques bouts de couloir à franchir et il me semblait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune volonté en moi. Le sentiment de l'échec prenait peu à peu une place inimaginable dans mon esprit, occultant toute possibilité de songer à autre chose.

Et nous marchions, nous marchions inexorablement, il semblait que rien ne pouvait arrêter ce destin qui me précipitait vers une fin inéluctable.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtâmes au beau milieu d'un couloir et Necros se tourna vers le mur.

« Attendez ! »

Je n'aurais su dire ce qui m'avait pris brusquement. Je savais que rien ne pourrait faire changer d'avis cet homme, mais le fait de réaliser soudain où j'étais venait de me faire enfin réagir.

« N'essayez pas de perdre du temps, Jones.

-Non, professeur, j'ai réellement quelque chose à vous dire. »

Et je sentais que ma voix commençait à trembler. J'avais agi par pur instinct et je me demandais bien à présent ce que je pouvais dire pour justifier cet arrêt. Etrangement, Necros ne prononça pas le mot de passe et se tourna vers moi ; il semblait décidé à m'écouter. Aussi, me laissant guider par une impulsion irraisonnée, je demandai :

« Professeur… Euh… Grand-père… je vous en prie, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. Existe-t-il un moyen magique de se rendre à un endroit dont on ne connaît que le nom… mis à part la poudre de cheminette ? »

Je me sentais ridicule et je compris tout de suite que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Sa pression sur mon bras se raffermit et c'est avec colère qu'il me répondit en se tournant à nouveau vers le mur :

« C'est tout ce que vous avez à me demander Jones ? Comment vous pourriez vous évader d'ici ?

-Mais grand-père…

-Caramel mou ! »

L'entrée vers l'escalier en colimaçon s'ouvrit dans un bruit de raclement de pierres. J'avais essayé, j'avais tenté de l'amadouer en utilisant notre lien de parenté… Rien n'y avait fait. Et, réalisant que c'était la première sensation bien réelle qui m'envahissait depuis que nous étions entrés dans le château, je sentis le désespoir me submerger et une larme roula sur ma joue. Non, non ! Pleurer devant lui était la pire des humiliations et je ne devais pas m'y laisser aller. Je pris une profonde inspiration et tentai de me calmer.

Mais déjà, nous arrivions devant la porte du bureau directorial et Necros frappait trois coups discrets.

« Entrez, répondit une voix douce bien connue qui, malgré moi, me réchauffa le cœur. »

Il ne dormait pas à cette heure tardive, était-ce une chance ? Je n'en savais trop rien et déjà, Necros me poussait sans ménagement dans l'encadrement de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Oh, bonsoir George, bonsoir Roxane, fit Dumbledore d'un air absolument pas surpris et presque amusé, me sembla-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette heure tardive ?

Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend pas, je vous en prie Dumbledore. Vous savez que je dors assez mal la nuit depuis quelque temps et finalement, c'est une chance puisqu'en me promenant dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard pour passer le temps, j'ai croisé cette jeune écervelée, que j'ai reconnue grâce à son fléreur, qui pensait peut-être pouvoir faire des emplettes à deux heures du matin.

-Ah ? fit Dumbledore. »

Il n'y avait plus aucun amusement dans sa voix, il avait même pris un ton grave, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus étonné que lorsqu'il nous avait vus entrer dans son bureau.

« Ah, ah, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Vous vous rendez compte de l'affront qu'elle vous fait en ignorant toutes vos mesures ? Du danger qu'elle prend comme une inconsciente ? »

Je croyais Necros incapable de se mettre réellement dans une colère chaude et explosive, mais ce soir c'était visiblement le cas. Mon professeur criait presque, la voix vibrante de colère. Et pourtant, malgré la crainte qu'il m'inspirait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir au fond de moi, malgré toutes mes inquiétudes, une once de joie à l'entendre parler ainsi car, il l'aurait probablement nié, mais c'était bien de la préoccupation pour moi que j'entendais dans ses paroles.

« Calmez-vous donc, George. Je vous propose de confier quelques instants Roxane aux bons soins de Monsieur Rusard, le temps que nous parlions tous les deux. Ensuite Roxane, je vous retrouverai ici. Vous voulez bien aller chercher le concierge s'il vous plaît ? »

Ce que je craignais se produisait. Necros venait de se retourner et de sortir du bureau, refermant sans un mot la porte derrière lui et je me retrouvais seule avec Dumbledore.

Mais étrangement, celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à me parler. Un pesant silence s'installa entre nous, lui confortablement assis derrière son bureau, moi debout de l'autre côté, n'osant faire un mouvement, mes pensées se remettant enfin à tourner dans ma tête et prenant peu à peu de la vitesse.

Si je souhaitais tout avouer à mon directeur, c'était le moment ou jamais. Mais il me semblait à présent que j'étais allée trop loin pour lui en parler. Si je lui expliquais tout, il voudrait savoir où se trouvait Lily, or je ne pourrais pas lui dire. Mais j'avais la certitude qu'il ne me laisserait pas sortir de l'enceinte de l'école pour voler au secours de ma meilleure amie, comme mon plan l'avait prévu. Et s'il se mettait à la recherche de Lily sans mon aide, il la retrouverait bien trop tard. Manquais-je de confiance à l'égard de mon directeur tout à coup, cet homme que j'avais toujours vénéré et que je croyais capable de tout ? Oui, c'était possible.

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage car, déjà, la porte se rouvrait et j'entendais la voix satisfaite de Rusard s'exclamer :

« Ah, elle est ici. Ne vous en faites pas Dumbledore, elle sera entre de bonnes mains. Allez, avec moi Jones. »

Je le suivis sans opposer de résistance, je savais que c'était parfaitement inutile. Serrant comme un trésor dans ma main la laisse d'Eclaireur, je redescendis l'escalier en spirale, traversai des couloirs, montai et redescendis des escaliers et nous entrâmes enfin dans un bureau où il faisait froid et qui me parut de petite taille. Une curieuse odeur de poisson frit flottait dans l'air et je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise. Un drôle de miaulement me fit immédiatement comprendre que Miss Teigne, sa chatte de compagnie que tout élève l'ayant croisé qualifiait d'horrible voire de diabolique, se trouvait dans les parages. Rusard me poussa sur une vieille chaise où je m'assis lourdement sans demander mon reste. Je réalisais soudain que mon expédition ainsi que toute l'angoisse que j'avais accumulée m'avaient épuisée et je décidai de profiter de ce court moment de répit pour me reposer et remettre mes idées au clair.

Le concierge ne semblait plus réellement se préoccuper de moi, je l'entendais seulement murmurer par moments des phrases dont ressortaient seulement quelques mots comme torture, menottes, punir… Il n'était pas nouveau dans la réputation de Rusard qu'il était un homme cruel et sadique et que les châtiments corporels lui plaisaient particulièrement, aussi ne m'en formalisai-je pas.

Tandis que j'attendais, fébrile, songeant que la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était de guetter l'instant où un manque de vigilance pourrait me permettre de m'enfuir et de quitter à nouveau le château, je sentis Eclaireur sauter lestement sur mes genoux et se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je le serrai très fort contre moi et cela me calma un peu. Rien n'avait diminué la douceur de son pelage en quatre ans, il était toujours aussi soyeux. Je me mis à le gratter derrière les oreilles et il se lova un peu plus contre moi, ignorant superbement un nouveau miaulement de Miss Teigne.

Le meilleur moyen de voyager vite était encore le balai. Je connaissais le sortilège de Pointaunord et, dans un premier temps, il pourrait m'être très pratique. Mais viendrait un moment où il me faudrait être plus précise pour trouver mon chemin. Peut-être me serait-il possible de me poser suffisamment loin de l'école et de demander de l'aide à des sorciers qui ne risqueraient pas de me connaître. Oui, c'était le plus évident.

« Jones, le directeur veut vous voir. »

Je fis un bond sur ma chaise et mon fléreur sauta à terre. Le temps était passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et Necros était déjà là pour me ramener vers cet homme qui avait toujours représenté mon espoir et qui, en cette nuit d'automne, représentait mon cauchemar.

A peine m'étais-je mise debout que le bras de mon professeur de défense contre les forces du mal crochetait le mien et le serrait à nouveau, m'entraînant dans les couloirs sans adresser un mot de remerciement à Rusard.

Nous avions fait à peu près la moitié du chemin qui nous séparait du bureau du directeur quand, sans cesser de m'entraîner en avant, Necros se pencha légèrement vers moi et se mit à me parler à voix presque basse :

« Les baguettes ont une mémoire Roxane Necros… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt durant lequel je trébuchai, suffoquée par cette façon de me parler et ces paroles incompréhensibles. Il semblait perplexe, comme s'il regrettait déjà de m'avoir dit cela. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas si je devais approuver ce qu'il me disait, aussi préférai-je me taire et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Finalement, après quelques secondes, il reprit.

« Si votre baguette s'est déjà trouvée à l'endroit que vous cherchez, elle peut vous y reconduire grâce à la formule Locus Memoria, que vous devez prononcer en pensant très fort au lieu en question. C'est un sort complexe et je doute que vous puissiez le maîtriser un jour. »

Ma surprise était si grande qu'un instant, j'arrêtai de marcher, mais Necros me tirait à nouveau avec violence en avant et je dus remettre un pied devant l'autre pour ne pas m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi cet homme, qui n'avait qu'un but, me conduire à Dumbledore, venait-il brusquement de décider de répondre à la question qui l'avait rendu si furieux une demi-heure auparavant ? Eberluée, je ne parvenais qu'à méditer ses paroles pour être sûre que je les avais bien comprises. Mais j'avais beau réfléchir, une seule chose venait s'afficher comme une évidence : mon grand-père venait sans le savoir de m'apporter une réponse à tous mes problèmes. Il ne restait qu'à me débrouiller pour passer sans encombre ce moment avec Dumbledore et à trouver un moyen de m'enfuir.

Mais je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps, car cette nuit avait décidé de ne jamais me laisser au bout de mes surprises. Nous n'avions plus que quelques dizaines de mètres à parcourir quand soudain…

« Stupéfix ! »

L'instant d'après, je sentais le bras qui entravait le mien se relâcher et le professeur Necros s'écrouler à côté de moi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je sortis vivement ma baguette de ma poche pour la pointer dans la direction d'où avait parlé la voix qui avait proféré le sort.

« Eh, Rox, du calme, c'est que nous, Sirius et James ! »

Je sursautai, peut-être encore plus suffoquée que s'il s'était agi de partisans de Lord Voldemort. Tout en fourrant ma baguette dans ma poche, je m'avançai vers les garçons que je rejoignis presque aussitôt. Lorsque je touchai le bras de James et que je sentis un tissu fluide qui le recouvrait, je compris qu'ils étaient tous deux dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« Viens donc là-dessous avec nous, fit le brun en m'attirant à lui et en faisant passer la cape au-dessus de moi de sorte que nous étions à présent tous les trois recouverts. Je réalisai à quel point je me sentais soudain en sécurité entre les deux garçons, mais il restait une sorte de ressentiment en moi et je finis par m'exclamer à mi-voix :

« Mais vous êtes complètement fous ! Stupéfixer un professeur ? Vous savez que vous méritez le renvoi pour un truc pareil ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là en pleine nuit tous les deux ?

-On pourrait te retourner la question, ma chère, me fit Sirius rieur, nous, on revient d'un petit tour à la bibliothèque, on avait quelques trucs à vérifier dans des endroits… pas forcément accessibles de jour, tu vois ?

-Oui, renchérit James d'un ton joyeux, ça concerne ce dont je t'ai parlé en haut de la tour d'astronomie… notre projet.

-Quoi, elle est au courant ! s'indigna Sirius.

-Je…

-Ca suffit, vous n'allez pas vous disputer comme ça ! Je suis attendue dans le bureau du directeur, je n'aimerais pas trop qu'il mette le nez dehors et qu'il découvre ce qui s'est passé. Mais pourquoi es-ce que vous l'avez attaqué ?

-Tu semblais en difficulté, on a pensé qu'un coup de main ne te ferait pas de mal, me répondit James l'air un peu outré, mais si tu ne veux pas de notre aide on peut te laisser te débrouiller !

-Non, non, c'est pas ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ? Et s'ils découvrent que c'est vous ?

-Pas de risque, fit Sirius d'un ton assuré, je vois pas pourquoi…

-Qui est connu dans cette école pour se balader la nuit ? Qui est connu dans cette école pour être mes amis ? Tu penses que ça ne fait pas un peu quelques soupçons ça ? »

Je sentais que j'étais en colère plus que je n'aurais dû et je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer.

« Il existe un sort pour savoir ce qu'ont fait les baguettes, m'expliqua le cadet des Blacks, mais j'ai toujours une seconde baguette pour lancer les sorts les plus… compromettants… Je l'ai piquée à mon frère, il a toujours cru qu'il l'avait perdue. »

Je soupirai, mi amusée mi exaspérée.

« Ca ne nous explique pas ce que tu fabriques dehors en pleine nuit et ce que tu as fait d'assez grave pour te retrouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore, remarqua James.

-Eh bien j'ai… j'ai voulu faire une petite escapade à Pré-Au-Lard pour m'amuser. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cet affreux de Necros avait en plus la tare d'être insomniaque ! »

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire ; quant à moi, je me sentis brusquement honteuse. Après tout, je venais de parler ainsi de mon grand-père… James me donna une grande tape dans le dos et me dit joyeusement :

« Alors là bravo, sans la cape nous on ne l'a jamais fait.

-Euh, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de filer en vitesse, fit remarquer Sirius avec sagacité, si Roxy est attendue chez Dumby…

-J'aurais besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant de rentrer, fis-je, prise d'une soudaine impulsion.

-On n'a qu'à t'accompagner, lança James avec fougue.

-Non non, à trois sous la cape on risque de se faire repérer, elle ne nous couvre pas très bien…

-Oui, tu as raison. Bon, on te laisse la cape et nous deux, on s'arrange pour rentrer sans se faire voir. Mais tu fais attention et tu rentres vite. A mon avis, ils vont assez rapidement te rechercher. »

C'était plus que je n'en espérais. Partir avec l'avantage de la cape, c'était avoir un point d'avance. Car oui, tel était mon projet : à présent que j'avais la cape, je pouvais m'éclipser discrètement, sortir du château, prendre le premier balai qui me tomberait sous la main dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch et m'envoler pour Doolin grâce au sortilège enseigné par mon professeur et grand-père.

A nouveau, je repensai à ce revirement de situation sans en trouver l'explication. Pourtant, il avait allumé en moi une reconnaissance indicible à l'égard de Necros et ce que je fis une fois que les garçons se furent suffisamment éloignés pour ne pas m'entendre, ce fut une impulsion étrange d'affection qui me poussa à le faire. J'attendis que le bruit des pas de James et de Sirius ait disparu, puis je m'agenouillai près du corps en m'enroulant soigneusement dans la cape et je sortis ma baguette que je pointai sur le professeur inerte.

« Enervatum, murmurai-je. »

Puis, sans attendre le réveil de Necros, je me levai souplement et je me dirigeai à pas de velours dans la direction opposée.

J'étais à nouveau seule, seule face à l'inconnu, seule face à des dangers que je ne mesurais probablement pas, mais le simple fait de parler avec mes deux amis ne serait-ce que quelques infimes instants m'avait redonné du courage. Avaient-ils réellement pensé un seul instant que j'accepterais de retourner avec eux dans la tour des Gryffondors ? Si je restais au château, je finirais forcément dans le bureau de Dumbledore, alors autant pour moi y retourner tout de suite ! Certes ils ne savaient rien de mon lourd secret, mais peut-être se doutaient-ils tout de même que je tramais quelque chose.

Je réalisai brusquement que je continuais à marcher sans bien savoir où j'allais, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que je compris pleinement que non, je n'étais pas seule et ne le serait jamais tant qu'Eclaireur serait à mes côtés. Sans que je ne lui aie rien demandé, ses pas m'avaient conduite devant les grandes portes en chêne du château. Je n'étais jamais sortie la nuit et je m'étais toujours demandé si un quelconque maléfice ou enchantement empêchait quiconque de non averti de les franchir. Pourtant, lorsque, sans réfléchir, je soulevai le lourd loquet et que je poussai le battant, je me rendis compte qu'il tournait sur ses gonds sans autre difficulté.

Dehors, le vent s'était levé et il me repoussa impitoyablement en arrière lorsque je franchis le seuil. Mais je bravai sa puissance et je sortis du château, refermant en silence la lourde porte derrière moi, silence bien relatif compte tenu de l'horrible grincement qu'elle produisit. Je marquai un instant de pause pour respirer. J'avais franchi l'étape la plus difficile de ma fugue : traverser le château sans me faire remarquer. Maintenant que j'étais dehors, personne ne saurait où me chercher et la cape me dissimulait parfaitement, ainsi qu'Eclaireur. Le vent faisait follement bruisser chaque brin d'herbe tout autour de moi, chuchoter chaque feuille au loin, dans la forêt interdite et gémir et craquer les branches. De ci, de là, il provoquait un grincement ou un bruit sec dont j'ignorais la provenance et, un peu plus loin, j'entendais les petites vagues qu'il provoquait dans le lac s'écraser sur les berges. Certes, en d'autres circonstances, tous ces bruits auraient pu être envoûtants, mais lorsque je devais me déplacer, il y avait deux choses que je craignais plus que tout : le vent et la pluie. L'un comme l'autre, mais avec une petite prédominance pour la pluie tout de même, brouillaient le moindre de mes repères, m'empêchaient de bien entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi et me désorientaient complètement. Mais il fallait que je me dépêche et que j'avance. Ignorant les bourrasques qui me fouettaient à chaque instant, je me mis à marcher à travers le parc. Je me penchai vers mon fléreur et je murmurai : « Aux vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. »

Mon fléreur comprit tout de suite et obliqua dans la bonne direction.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, je sortais des vestiaires avec à la main le balai qui m'avait paru le plus neuf parmi la collection que possédait l'école. Depuis le jour où, en première année, mon premier vol avait été interrompu par le professeur Necros, je n'étais remonté qu'une seule fois sur un balai, un jour où j'avais été invité chez les Potter pendant les vacances d'été et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, autant d'appréhension que d'excitation.

« Debout ! lançai-je, et le balai vint se loger docilement dans ma main. »

Je l'enfourchai sans une hésitation, comme si j'avais fait cela toute ma vie et, après avoir installé Eclaireur le plus confortablement possible contre moi, le maintenant d'une main, je donnai un coup de pied dans la terre froide du terrain et je m'élevai dans les cieux.

La sensation était toujours la même, grisante et enivrante. Je réalisai à quel point je me sentais libre et, curieusement, pour la première fois depuis notre enlèvement et tout ce qui avait suivi, je me sentis le cœur léger, me donnant presque envie de chanter une ode à la nuit, au vent et à la nature.

Mais je me repris rapidement, je ne devais pas perdre une seule minute. Fouillant dans ma poche, lâchant pour un instant complètement le balai puisqu'Eclaireur était niché dans mon autre bras, j'en sortis ma baguette. Quelle était la formule déjà ? Tout était allé si vite que je n'en avais plus la moindre idée. Loca memorium… Locum memorius… Non, non…

« Locus Memoria ! »

J'avais projeté très fort dans mon esprit les souvenirs de la maison des vampires où était retenue Lily, et ce n'avait pas été difficile, puisque j'avais pensé aux moindres détails dont je pouvais me souvenir de cet endroit pendant des heures pour tenter de réfléchir à ce que serait la meilleure stratégie à adopter une fois là-bas. A peine avais-je prononcé la formule que je sentis ma baguette bouger toute seule dans ma main et pointer une direction. Je fis tourner mon balai, je pris un peu d'altitude pour ne pas risquer de rencontrer des obstacles en chemin et je le lançai à pleine vitesse, sans plus réfléchir. Le vent froid me flagellait le visage et projetait mes cheveux en arrière. Je sentis Eclaireur se blottir contre moi et je le serrai fort pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'abandonnerais pas. Mais, tandis que je prenais de la vitesse et que je filais droit vers l'inconnu, l'instant de félicité qui avait succédé à mon décollage avait disparu pour laisser place dans mon esprit à une effervescence à laquelle, désormais, j'étais habituée. Me cramponnant de toutes mes forces au balai qui bondissait dangereusement dans les airs sous les effets conjugués de la vitesse et du vent, maintenant ma baguette dans ma main pour être prête à l'utiliser à tout moment, je me mis à réfléchir et je réalisai que quelque chose ne collait pas, sans toutefois pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Cette sensation m'avait prise lorsque j'avais utilisé la formule du Locus Memoria et elle ne voulait plus me quitter. Comme entraînés par la vitesse, des dizaines de souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse les arrêter, m'empêchant de chercher ce qui me troublait tant.

Lily… Comment allait-elle ? Les vampires… Les Mangemorts… Sectumsempra… Severus, oh étrange Severus… James, qui sans le savoir m'avait aidée à accomplir la même tâche à laquelle avait contribué son pire ennemi… Remus, Remus… et mon grand-père, Necros… Pourquoi m'avait-il aidée ce soir ?

Et brusquement je compris ce qui m'avait perturbée. Lorsque, sans réfléchir, j'avais demandé de l'aide à Necros, je lui avais demandé comment rejoindre un endroit dont on ne connaissait que le nom, sans jamais mentionner que je m'y étais déjà rendue. Or, lorsqu'une demi-heure plus tard, il m'avait si étrangement répondu, il m'avait donné une solution qui n'impliquait nullement le nom de l'endroit, mais le simple fait de s'en souvenir, donc d'y être déjà allé. Et brusquement, cette découverte fit naître en moi une nouvelle forme d'angoisse, oppressante, obsédante, un sentiment terriblement inquiétant que ce plan, dont je croyais être la seule à détenir les ficelles depuis le début, je n'en étais en réalité qu'un pion que quelqu'un faisait jouer sans que j'en aie la moindre conscience. Comment se pouvait-il que Necros sache exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ? Des idées affreuses traversèrent mon imagination, mais je les écartai ; il était inutile de se créer plus d'angoisse que je n'en avais déjà.

« Locus Memoria. »

Bien, je n'avais pas viré de ma trajectoire. Il fallait prier pour que le sortilège de mon professeur et grand-père fonctionne correctement et… quelle idée… mais elle était bien là, pour que ce ne soit pas un piège.

« Pointaunord, murmurai-je, soudain saisie par cette idée. »

La baguette indiquait presque la même direction qu'avec le Locus Memoria et, malgré mes faibles connaissances en géographie cela me rassura, car c'était ce que je m'attendais à découvrir.

Mon balai filait à toute vitesse, fendant l'air, mais le temps, lui, n'en finissait pas de se traîner, d'ailleurs, je réalisai que je n'avais pas de montre pour savoir exactement quelle heure il était. Pour m'occuper et me détendre et pour éviter de trop penser à l'endroit où j'allais et au fait que j'étais en train d'accomplir une totale folie, pensées qui m'avaient bien trop hanté déjà pour que je les laisse continuer, je me mis à fredonner quelques chansons, lançant de temps en temps le sort de mémoire du lieu pour être sûre que je me dirigeais toujours vers Doolin.

Et lentement, très lentement, la nuit s'avança. Je volais peut-être depuis plus d'une heure déjà quand le temps se rafraîchit. Le vent était tombé, mais le froid était devenu mordant, insupportable. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que j'avais arrêté de chanter, ne trouvant plus ni chansons, ni courage pour continuer. Je grelottais, ce qui me faisait craindre à chaque instant de lâcher mon balai et de faire une chute mortelle vers le sol… Quel sol ? Où étais-je à présent ? Comment aurais-je pu le dire ? J'avançais toujours plus loin, toujours à pleine vitesse, avec une seule certitude, un seul objectif, une seule chose dont je pouvais encore connaître l'existence : ce petit point vers lequel s'orientait inlassablement ma baguette chaque fois que je le lui demandais, la planque de Drake et Vlad.

Le froid m'engourdissait, me faisait trembler, me faisait mal… Tandis que je claquais des dents, je réalisai avec une sorte d'effroi que je n'arrivais plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, comme si mon esprit était peu à peu pris dans de la glace.

Mais j'avançais toujours, inlassablement, tentant, puisque je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour occulter toute sensation de froid. Mais cela ne suffisait plus. Il me semblait que le temps avait encore divisé par deux sa vitesse de progression. Je voulais arriver quelque part, même si c'était le dernier endroit où je mettrais les pieds de ma vie, mais me poser, me réchauffer, ne plus sentir ce froid…

Et brusquement, alors que j'avais pensé que rien de pire ne pourrait m'arriver, je compris ô combien je m'étais trompée. Alors que je ne comptais plus le temps depuis lequel j'avais quitté les murs sécuritaires de Poudlard, la pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord une pluie fine, puis une averse drue et glaciale.

Peu à peu, l'eau s'insinuait à l'intérieur de mes vêtements qui, glacés, trempés, se plaquaient contre ma peau, me donnant l'impression que la pluie la pénétrait jusqu'aux os. L'eau ruisselait sur mon visages en torrents ininterrompus, imbibait la moindre parcelle de tissu de mes vêtements, pénétrait dans mes chaussures, me laissant deux glaçons à la place des pieds. Mes doigts mouillés ne sentaient plus rien sous leur peau fine, trop gelés pour pouvoir bouger, et je fus obligée de ranger ma baguette dans ma poche, craignant trop que mes mains engourdies ne la laissent tomber. Eclaireur, détrempé lui aussi, semblait ne même plus être capable de se serrer contre moi. IL reposait, grelottant mais inerte, contre mon bras et ma poitrine et, n'eussent été ses tremblements, j'aurais craint qu'il soit mort. Mon balai avait ralenti, luttant contre les rideaux d'eau qui lui barraient le passage.

L'averse dura longtemps, trop longtemps en vérité pour n'être qu'une averse et, lorsqu'enfin elle cessa, il me sembla que je me réveillais d'un long cauchemar. Ce qui venait d'arriver était tout simplement impossible. Mais le froid caractéristique du petit matin, rafraîchissant encore l'eau dont mes vêtements étaient gorgés et ma peau recouverte, me fit comprendre que tout cela n'avait rien d'un mauvais rêve. Je réalisai que cela devait faire plus d'une heure que je n'avais pas lancé le sort de mémoire et mon cœur fit un bond à cette pensée. Tentant par quelques mouvements maladroits de réchauffer ma main droite devenue complètement paralysée par le froid, je la plongeai dans ma poche détrempée et en ressortis non sans mal ma baguette.

« Locus Memoria. »

Mais la baguette pointait toujours une direction devant moi et je m'en sentis presque découragée. Certes, je ne pouvais espérer rejoindre le cœur de l'Irlande en si peu de temps, néanmoins, l'averse et le froid m'avaient terriblement affaiblie, même moralement, et il me semblait à présent que ma baguette pointerait toujours loin devant et que je n'atteindrais jamais ma destination.

J'étais glacée, j'étais trempée, j'étais transie, mais je me rendis compte après encore quelque temps de vol que ce qui venait se joindre à tout cela n'était pas le moindre des maux : la fatigue. Je me sentais tellement épuisée que, malgré tout le reste, j'aurais pu m'endormir là, à cheval sur mon balai, si je n'avais mené une lutte acharnée contre le sommeil. Mais combien de temps cela pourrait-il encore durer ?

Il me semblait à présent que la nuit n'en finissait plus. Je volais maintenant sans plus penser à rien dans un silence de mort, tremblant de tous mes membres. J'avais le sentiment étrange que j'avais basculé dans un monde parallèle où tout était relatif, où le temps n'existait plus, où il n'y avait plus de cycle jour-nuit et où l'on devait toujours avancer plus loin sans jamais s'arrêter, et je me pris soudain à m'inquiéter du fait que j'étais peut-être en train de délirer et que j'avais perdu la raison. Je me secouai mentalement : je devais rester totalement lucide. Je tentai à nouveau de chanter quelques refrains, mais je n'arrivais plus à y mettre le même entrain et ma voix finit par mourir dans ma gorge. Et toujours cette éternelle question qui ne cessait de m'assaillir : où étais-je réellement ? A un moment, il me sembla qu'un souffle d'air glacial me portait une odeur d'embruns, mais j'étais à présent tellement perdue entre imagination et réalité que je n'aurais su dire si je l'avais rêvée ou si elle était bien réelle. Et cette nuit de mort, qui n'en finissait pas…

Et soudain je le sentis, doux et chaud, comme un baiser sur ma joue… Encore une fois, je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais non, il était bien là et j'avais beau cligner des yeux pour me réveiller, il ne disparaissait pas et léchait mon visage avec amour et chaleur… Le premier rayon de soleil après cette éternité de froid venait de percer les nuages, se posant sur ma joue droite avec douceur… ET il me sembla que c'était mon cœur qui s'embrasait subitement. Le soleil, c'était la vie, c'était le matin d'un nouveau jour, c'était tout mon espoir qui se rallumait enfin. J'avais toujours aussi froid, mes vêtements étaient toujours aussi lourds de pluie, mais c'était comme si je ne sentais plus tout cela. Ma fatigue avait mystérieusement disparu et le courage et l'espoir m'emplissaient comme une gorge sèche à qui on redonne de l'eau. Tout me paraissait possible et mes pensées, d'ordinaire si alertes, se remirent peu à peu à tourner à plein régime, me permettant de me préparer à ce que je ferais une fois arrivée. Où me poser ? Comment savoir exactement où j'étais ? Mais des dizaines de solutions affluaient vers moi, comme si on avait interdit à mon esprit de réfléchir pendant trop longtemps et que, trop longtemps frustré, il tenait à me montrer plus que jamais toutes ses capacités.

ET, à mesure que je me préparais mentalement à mon arrivée, comme si tout à coup elle ne me paraissait plus lointaine mais proche, le soleil s'éleva à l'est dans le ciel et l'air se réchauffa autour de moi, commençant à sécher mes vêtements. Lentement, très lentement, je cessai de trembler et je sentis que je me réchauffais. J'avais fait reprendre sa pleine vitesse à mon balai, essayant même de le pousser au-delà de ses limites.

Le temps passait moins lentement à présent, d'autant plus que j'avais enfin un repère pour le mesurer, mon ami le soleil. Deux heures seulement avaient dû passer depuis le moment merveilleux où le premier rayon magique de l'astre du jour m'avait caressé la joue quand, brandissant ma baguette et lançant pour la énième fois le sortilège de Necros, je compris que quelque chose avait changé. Ma baguette ne pointait plus droit devant elle mais légèrement vers le bas, quoi que toujours vers l'avant. Et je réalisai avec un sentiment encore inconnu de jubilation que cela signifiait que je m'approchais du but. Instinctivement, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de minutes, j'inspectai la cape d'invisibilité autour de moi. Eclaireur et moi étions parfaitement dissimulés, même si mon balai dépassait. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour cela mais j'espérais que cela, de loin, pourrait être pris pour une branche emportée par le vent. Bon, d'accord il n'y avait plus de vent, mais avec un peu de chance, il n'y aurait personne pour apercevoir mon balai. Il me sembla que le temps se suspendait à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus un sentiment que ça n'en finirait jamais, mais celui bien plus angoissant et excitant que j'allais toucher au but.

« Locus Memoria. »

Ma vois n'était plus qu'un murmure, comme si je craignais que l'on m'entende quelque part en-dessous. A mesure que je m'approchais de mon objectif, il m'était de moins en moins difficile de repenser à la planque des vampires lorsque je prononçais le sort. Je me tenais prête, toutes mes pensées s'orientant vers ce même lieu. Ma baguette avait pris un angle un peu plus prononcé vers le bas. L'arrivée était toute proche…

Durant les quelques minutes qui me restaient, je tentai de maîtriser les battements de mon cœur. Il fallait que je sois suffisamment calme pour être capable de réagir et d'improviser si nécessaire lorsque je serais sur place. Eclaireur avait clairement perçu ma fébrilité et je le sentais prêt à bondir, en alerte. Lui voyait tout le décor qui s'étalait en-dessous de nous, et c'étaient dans des moments comme celui-ci que je regrettais qu'il ne puisse me parler. Severus avait raison, que pouvais-je bien faire seule sans la vue ?

« Locus Memoria. »

Ma voix était à peine audible, mais je faillis pousser un cri lorsque je sentis ma baguette tourner dans ma main et pointer le sol, droit en-dessous de moi… J'y étais, et cette constatation me pétrifia. Je m'y étais préparée, mais le fait que cet instant soit enfin réel me remplit d'angoisse. Pourtant, je ne devais plus réfléchir, il fallait agir et, lentement, je commençai à amorcer ma descente.


	16. Chapitre 16 : quand ma lumière s'éteint

CHAPITRE 16

QUAND MA LUMIERE S'ETEINT

Lentement, je me mis à descendre, toujours plus bas, toujours plus près du sol d'Irlande, toujours plus près de mon objectif, toujours plus près d'un danger que je pressentais de plus en plus et qui m'oppressait la poitrine malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour respirer profondément et conserver mon sang-froid. Je me mis progressivement à ralentir ma descente, après tout je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais atterrir et mieux valait ne pas risquer de me blesser avant même que les hostilités n'aient commencé.

Je réalisai que j'avais dû prendre bien plus d'altitude que ce que je ne croyais, car je n'en finissais pas de descendre. Je priais intérieurement pour que personne n'aperçoive les parties de mon balai non dissimulées par ma cape, mais je prenais peu à peu conscience du manque de rigueur de mon plan. C'était de la pure folie d'arriver ainsi, chevauchant un balai, même couverte de la cape d'invisibilité. Mais après tout, quelle partie de mon projet n'était pas de la pure folie ?

Et brusquement, tandis que je me faisais ces réflexions, je sentis mon pied heurter doucement quelque chose… qui s'avéra bien vite être le sol caillouteux sur lequel nous avions atterri par portoloin, Lily et moi, quelques jours plus tôt. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra : quand nous avions été envoyées toutes deux dans cet endroit inconnu, j'avais eu peur, certes, mais la seule présence de Lily suffisait à me rassurer entièrement. A présent, j'étais parfaitement seule, avec pour seul réconfort mon fléreur et une formule, Sectumsempra.

Je me stabilisai sur mes pieds et je m'empressai de ramasser mon balai pour le dissimuler contre moi, sous la cape. Puis, retenant mon souffle, Eclaireur toujours au creux de mon bras, je me mis à écouter. ET soudain je fus frappée par le silence qui régnait. Lorsque je volais, le vent dans mes oreilles m'empêchait de m'en rendre compte, mais à présent que j'étais à terre, il n'y avait plus un souffle de vent et je réalisai que je n'entendais aucun bruit. Cela avait quelque chose de terrifiant, et pourtant, je m'en sentis soulagée ; ainsi, je pourrais entendre le moindre bruit, même lointain.

Je déposai mon fléreur à terre et je le sentis s'étirer et se secouer près de ma jambe. Il ne devrait en aucun cas sortir de l'enveloppe protectrice que lui procurait la cape et cela allait rendre nos déplacements plus difficiles, car s'il restait près de moi, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à me guider. Mais je devais cesser de me poser des questions et avancer. Il fallait avant tout que je parvienne à savoir si Lily… était encore en vie, je devais bien y penser à présent, malgré la douleur que cela m'infligeait, et si j'étais arrivée à temps, conformément à mon plan.

Me penchant vers Eclaireur, je lui murmurai : « Trouve un endroit pour cacher mon balai. »

Et j'associai le geste à la parole en faisant passer le manche devant mon fidèle compagnon. En effet, garder mon balai sur moi risquait de me ralentir et je ne devais pas risquer qu'on le découvre, sinon c'était ma présence qu'il dénonçait. Eclaireur sembla comprendre, car il se mit à avancer et je le suivis, marchant le plus discrètement possible parmi les cailloux. Je me rendais brusquement compte d'à quel point cela faisait du bien de marcher. J'étais restée immobile, contractée par le froid, durant toute la nuit, et je sentais peu à peu le sang revenir dans mes pieds et me réchauffer.

Un instant plus tard, Eclaireur s'immobilisait et je sentais sous mes doigts des feuilles appartenant à un épais buisson. C'était parfait. J'enfouis mon balai le plus profondément possible dans la végétation puis je me repenchai vers mon fléreur et, tout en caressant affectueusement son pelage soyeux, je lui murmurai : « Cherche la maison des vampires, cherche Lily. »

Il y eut un instant où je crus que l'intelligent animal n'avait, pour une fois, pas saisi ma requête. Mais je fus détrompée bien vite. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation où le félin sembla flairer tout autour de lui, il se remit en route avec une vigueur inaccoutumée, comme s'il comprenait mes inquiétudes et partageait mon empressement à pouvoir enfin savoir. Marchant péniblement sur le sol irrégulier, nous nous mîmes à avancer dans une direction, droit vers un point que je ne pouvais voir mais dont Eclaireur semblait à présent bien certain.

Pourtant, après cinq bonnes minutes de marche, il n'y avait toujours rien et mon fléreur marchait toujours à la même vitesse, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter. Et si j'avais raté le sort du Locus Memoria ? Necros ne m'avait-il pas dit que ce sort était très complexe ? J'avais à ce moment pris cette phrase pour de la provocation, me poussant encore davantage à réussir le sort, connaissant à présent suffisamment bien le professeur pour savoir que c'était son mode de fonctionnement avec moi… Mais peut-être avait-il raison, et peut-être m'étais-je complètement trompée. Mais alors, pourquoi Eclaireur avançait-il toujours, tirant sur sa laisse pour que je marche plus vite ?

De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'avancer, et aucun autre choix que de faire confiance à un animal, j'avançai donc, sentant les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer à nouveau. ET brusquement, Eclaireur ralentit, puis s'arrêta tout à fait, et je réalisai tout à coup que je sentais la présence imposante d'un bâtiment à quelques mètres à peine devant moi. J'arrêtai de respirer et j'écoutai. Le silence était toujours aussi total, effrayant. Pourquoi n'entendais-je pas parler les deux vampires, à présent que j'étais tout près d'eux ? Et s'il était déjà trop tard et que cette maison n'était plus habitée que par des cadavres ? Un tremblement incontrôlable me parcourut à cette idée et, bien que peu convaincue que j'y parviendrais, je me fis le serment de tenter de ne plus imaginer ce que je ne pouvais savoir.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que j'étais là à attendre le moindre signe de vie et je me sentais bouillonner d'impatience et d'angoisse. Il fallait que j'agisse, que je fasse n'importe quoi mais que j'agisse. Entrer, même sous la cape, c'était me dévoiler immédiatement, une porte ne s'ouvre pas toute seule. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester là, immobile. Aussi me penchai-je à nouveau vers mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes et lui murmurai-je :

« Cherche une autre issue. »

J'ignorais à quoi cela pourrait bien me servir, mais au moins, je faisais plus ample connaissance avec le terrain et mon sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité me quitterait au moins pour quelques minutes. Mon brave fléreur se mit à faire le tour du bâtiment, qui en définitive n'était pas très grand. Tout au plus, il devait abriter deux pièces. Et pourtant, alors que nous avions accompli ce que je jugeai être la moitié du tour, Eclaireur s'arrêta brusquement et s'approcha du mur. Tendant la main, je m'aperçus qu'une petite porte dérobée se trouvait là et… non, je n'avais pas rêvé ! Il me semblait entendre du bruit derrière cette porte. Je collai avidement mon oreille contre le panneau de bois, mon cœur battant tellement fort qu'il me semblait que son bruit allait me gêner pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Me calmant un peu, j'écoutai…

Il y avait bien du bruit à l'intérieur, et ce bruit, il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre, n'était autre que des gémissements faibles, émis par une voix féminine. Lily ! Je le savais, c'était Lily, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle et elle me paraissait si faible que j'avais envie de me précipiter à l'intérieur pour la prendre dans mes bras et la ramener au plus vite en lieu sûr. Chaque seconde où j'entendais sa voix d'ordinaire si ferme ou si joyeuse gémir si faiblement affermissait davantage ma résolution : j'allais entrer dans cette pièce, quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, et j'allais ramener Lily. Il ne me venait plus du tout à l'idée que si je faisais cela, j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour rien, j'aurais piétiné le plan risqué que j'avais moi-même mis en place… Il fallait que je la sauve !

Je crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour ouvrir la porte, sans aucune certitude que les deux vampires ne se trouvaient pas juste derrière, si un bruit, un autre bruit que les gémissements de ma meilleure amie, n'avait pas soudain retenti dans le silence et monopolisé toute mon attention. Il s'agissait d'un « crac » sonore qui, si on l'avait déjà entendu une fois dans sa vie, ne laissait aucun doute quant à son origine. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner juste à l'extérieur de la maison, probablement devant la porte à l'opposé de là où je me trouvais. Mais mon cœur s'emballa réellement quand deux autres « crac » suivirent le premier, ce qui signifiait que, même dans le cas où c'étaient les deux compères vampires qui venaient d'apparaître, ce qui me paraissait déjà fort étonnant car, si Vlad semblait très doué en magie, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon, ils étaient accompagnés d'une troisième personne. Il fallait que je sache qui venait d'arriver et d'ici je n'entendrais pas leurs paroles. Aussi, marchant le plus furtivement que me le permettaient les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol, je contournai à nouveau la maison pour m'approcher le plus possible de l'endroit où, je le supposais, venaient de transplaner les trois inconnus. Je venais à peine d'atteindre le coin du mur qui faisait le devant de la bâtisse quand un bruit d'explosion et de morceaux de bois se répandant au sol me fit sursauter violemment. Je ne pouvais en être sûre, mais il me semblait que ce devait être la porte que l'on avait fait magiquement voler en éclats et cette supposition fut renforcée par les cris que j'entendis à l'intérieur, cris émis par une voix éraillée et insupportable qui ne pouvait être que celle de Drake. N'y tenant plus de curiosité, je m'avançai encore jusqu'à me trouver non loin de la porte que les trois inconnus avaient probablement franchie. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir sous ma cape et, j'en prenais brusquement conscience, le moment que j'avais moi-même provoqué et où je devrais agir était enfin arrivé et je devais me tenir prête. A présent, à l'intérieur de la maison, un bruit monstrueux se faisait entendre. Drake criait toujours de terreur tandis que j'entendais des meubles se faire renverser et des pas courir en tous sens. ET soudain, au milieu de ce vacarme, une voix s'éleva, une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue ailleurs, une voix aiguë et glaciale qui provoqua un frisson dans mon échine :

« Où est-il ? Où est ce que vous deviez me remettre ? »

Cette voix froide semblait vibrer d'une grande colère qu'elle ne laissait pourtant pas exploser et, sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, une certitude me saisit soudain, totalement irrationnelle, mais pourtant, sans appel : aucun humain ordinaire ne pouvait avoir une telle voix… Cet homme qui parlait et qui, je venais d'ailleurs de le remarquer, avait instantanément fait s'arrêter le désordre que les autres mettaient dans la pièce, ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, une personne qui, de par sa communion à la magie noire, n'était, elle aussi, plus tout à fait humaine : je venais, pour la première fois de ma vie, d'entendre la voix de Voldemort.

Voldemort était donc venu en personne pour récupérer son dû, ce qui signifiait que la chose que j'avais précipitamment et sans aucune considération balancé par la fenêtre de mon dortoir devait être sacrément importante. Le mage noir pouvait-il voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité ? On lui prêtait tellement de pouvoirs que, même si cela me paraissait totalement impossible, je m'éloignai malgré moi un peu plus de la porte.

« Je vous ai prouvé ma confiance, la sincérité de notre alliance, poursuivit cette voix macabre toujours vibrant de colère, voix qui me faisait réaliser à quel point ce que j'avais trouvé de spectral dans la voix des deux vampires quelques jours plus tôt était ridicule à côté d'elle, en vous livrant une fille comme vous le souhaitiez, avant même que vous m'ayez transmis ce que vous aviez pour moi. Est-ce ainsi que vous me prouvez votre allégeance ?

-Mais… mais…, balbutia la voix à présent chevrotante de Drake qui, d'après moi, n'allait pas tarder à mourir de peur, on vous a… On a été loyaux avec…

-Pardonnez-moi, l'interrompit la voix grave de Vlad qui n'avait rien perdu de son aplomb ni de son ton à la fois calme et cynique, mais j'ai peu l'habitude de discuter avec des personnes qui fracturent ma porte pour entrer chez moi… C'est amusant, pour quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Seigneur, je vous aurais cru un peu plus courtois, Milord. »

Malgré la haine que j'éprouvais encore quelques instants auparavant pour cet homme, je me sentis subjuguée par sa manière de répondre. Il aurait été si aisé pour lui d'expliquer ce qu'il avait fait en me confiant le paquet, de dire que je venais de Poudlard et de donner ma description. Voldemort n'aurait plus dès lors eu qu'à me rechercher pour savoir ce que j'avais fait du paquet. Certes, en m'ayant confié le paquet au lieu de l'apporter eux-mêmes, les vampires avaient commis une erreur, mais bien moins grave que s'ils avaient délibérément conservé le paquet pour eux. Or, Vlad ne tentait même pas de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas trahi et pour cela, je sentis une vague d'admiration pour ce vampire infâme m'envahir.

Mais à l'intérieur de la maison, l'intervention du vampire ne semblait pas produire chez les autres protagonistes le même sentiment. A peine avait-il parlé que Drake poussait un nouveau cri de terreur et que j'entendais les deux hommes qui accompagnaient Voldemort, qui n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis le début, pousser des exclamations d'indignation. Mais ce qui me terrifia réellement, ce fut le cri de rage de Voldemort, un cri plein de haine que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre, un cri qui se mua en un mot : « ENDOLORIS ! »

Mais apparemment, Vlad se tenait prêt à cette éventualité car, alors que je m'attendais à l'entendre hurler de douleur, je l'entendis distinctement prononcer, d'un ton presque calme : « Protego ! » et le cri de rage de Voldemort retentit à nouveau, plus haineux que jamais.

« Comment oses-tu… comment oses-tu, sale buveur de sang, t'opposer à notre maître ? »

La voix qui venait de parler était pleine de colère et d'indignation, mais je fis à peine attention aux mots qu'elle avait prononcé, car, malgré les bruits qui résonnaient dans la maison, malgré ma fébrilité et mon inquiétude, je venais de la reconnaître : c'était une voix de jeune homme, une voix qui aurait pu être belle sans ces vibrations de haine qui l'habitaient, une voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis trois ans mais que je n'avais pas oubliée. Alors il l'avait fait… Il avait rejoint le seigneur noir… Je n'aurais su dire ce que j'éprouvai à cette constatation, mais de toute façon, je n'avais guère le temps de penser à quoi que ce fût car les hostilités reprenaient de plus belle et je devais rester attentive pour savoir à quel moment agir.

« Ne t'occupe pas, Lucius, reprit Voldemort avec une certaine douceur écoeurante, je saurai montrer à cet impertinent ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à moi. Mais en attendant, j'ai une information primordiale à apprendre et je compte bien sur ces deux traîtres pour me la dire. Et je crois que j'aurai un peu plus de chance avec celui-là. »

J'entendis Drake gémir de frayeur et un rire glacial s'élever, un rire qui me fit frémir au plus profond de mon être.

« Endoloris ! »

Un hurlement déchirant retentit aussitôt, affreux, qui me fendit le cœur. Et cela continuait, il me semblait que ce cri ne cesserait jamais tandis que j'entendais les deux compagnons de Voldemort rire aux éclats.

« Cela suffit, Protego ! »

Vlad avait dû profiter du fait que Voldemort et ses deux Mangemorts ne lui portaient plus aucune attention car son bouclier sembla fonctionner, les cris de l'autre vampire cessèrent aussitôt. J'entendis Voldemort lui-même pousser une petite exclamation de surprise et j'applaudis intérieurement l'exploit de Vlad.

Mais que m'arrivait-il donc ? J'étais bien venue ici pour que les deux vampires se fassent tuer et que je puisse récupérer Lily sans encombre, non ? Et voilà que je me prenais à soutenir ces deux êtres ignobles et à applaudir leurs petites victoires contre le seigneur noir ? Je ne me comprenais plus et je réalisais que j'étais trop absorbée par la scène à présent, même si je ne pouvais que l'entendre, pour parvenir à établir une stratégie pour sauver Lily. Pourtant, lorsque j'y repensai bien plus tard, je réalisai que ce moment aurait été le plus propice : les cinq hommes étaient bien trop occupés à ce qu'ils faisaient pour remarquer quoi que ce fût si j'étais entrée par la petite porte de derrière qui donnait vraisemblablement sur une autre pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Lily. Mais ce combat que j'aurais cru bien plus rapide et inégal s'avérait bien trop prenant pour que je puisse m'arracher à sa contemplation ou, il serait plus juste de le dire, à son écoute.

« Stupéfix ! »

Je sursautai ; c'était le second Mangemort, dont je ne connaissais pas la voix, qui venait de lancer ce sort. J'ignorais qui il avait visé mais il avait dû viser juste car j'entendis un corps s'écrouler au sol.

« Merci Macnair, reprit la voix de Voldemort avec une satisfaction malsaine qui me donna envie de lui bondir dessus malgré ma frayeur, il ne nous ennuiera plus, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard, je lui réserve un traitement tout particulier. »

Les deux Mangemorts pouffèrent, l'air ravis.

« Alors Drake, ça fait mal hein ?

-O… O… oui maître… »

Le vampire avait l'air tout simplement paralysé de terreur et il me fit presque pitié.

« Ca ne recommencera plus jamais si tu parles, c'est promis. »

Il y avait une sorte de délectation dans sa voix qui m'écoeurait, délectation qui me laissait penser qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

« J… je… parler ? P… P… parler de quoi ?

-Eh bien, tu es encore plus stupide que je ne pensais… Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

-N…n… no… non ! Ah oui l… le paquet… »

Sa voix tremblait affreusement.

« Bien, tu es perspicace, reprit la voix sarcastique de Voldemort. Alors, où est-il, ce paquet ?

-Il… on… vous l'a remis… co… comme convenu. »

Drake poussa un gémissement de désespoir et de terreur.

« Tu mens ! Bien, puisque tu refuses de parler… »

Il y eut un instant de silence où je ne pus savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais après quelques instants, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau, toujours aussi froide, mais légèrement perplexe.

« Bien bien… Bande de crétins, vous avez préféré faire confiance à une gamine plutôt que de vous retrouver face à moi. Mais l'idée du serment inviolable n'était pas idiote… Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne de toi Drake, n'est-ce pas ?

-B… bien sûr maitre, répondit le vampire qui semblait complètement perdu.

-Alors cette gamine ne peut divulguer à personne l'endroit où vous vous cachez, et elle était obligée de porter le paquet à Janus… »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, et le calme étrange qui était revenu était presque plus inquiétant que le moment d'agitation qui l'avait précédé.

« Je ne vois donc qu'une explication à ce faux paquet qui m'a été transmis, étant donné que Janus est un simple d'esprit… il aurait été incapable de me trahir et d'ailleurs, j'ai sondé son esprit dès que j'ai découvert la supercherie. »

C'était donc cela. Il avait pu découvrir tout ce qu'avaient fait les deux vampires en… comment dire, lisant dans l'esprit de Drake ? Il existait un moyen de lire dans les esprits, mais il fallait être un sorcier exceptionnel pour y parvenir. Je retenais mon souffle. Voldemort allait-il comprendre comment j'avais pu jouer avec le serment inviolable ? Quelle allait être sa conclusion ? Je ne tardai pas à le savoir car la voix glaciale poursuivit :

« La fille ne pouvant certainement pas avoir rompu le serment, j'en déduis que vous lui avez, dès le départ, confié un faux paquet. »

La colère était à nouveau présente dans sa voix, le genre de colère qui est prête à exploser et n'attend qu'une pression sur un détonateur.

« Mais N… Noooon ! bien sur que non ! »

Drake semblait complètement terrorisé et, je le réalisais à présent, il ne devait absolument rien comprendre à ce qui arrivait.

« Avoue-le ! Avoue où se trouve ce paquet et je te laisserai peut-être en vie !

-Mais Je… je v… maître… Pitié… Je vous pro…

-Avada kedavra ! »

J'eus le sentiment qu'un choc violent ébranlait tout mon corps. La bombe avait explosé, Drake était mort… Voldemort l'avait tué de sang-froid, sans prévenir. Je le savais, je le savais depuis deux ans à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres agissait toujours ainsi, sans pitié, sans remords… Mais le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un venait de mourir là, à quelques mètres à peine de moi et que j'avais assisté à tout cela sans rien pouvoir faire me rendait malade.

« Les souvenirs de ce traître m'auront au moins appris une chose intéressante, très intéressante même, fit Voldemort comme s'il adressait une confidence à ses Mangemorts, la fille qui a emporté le faux paquet… Figurez-vous que ce n'est autre que la fille Jones… Celle que je dois supprimer au plus vite. Je l'ai reconnue grâce aux photos que ce cher Avery m'a ramené de chez le cracmol américain. Or, c'est une Gryffondor et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de ce buveur de sang, elle semble particulièrement tenir à cette fille qu'ils ont gardée. Je suis sûr qu'elle finira par revenir ici pour tenter une action désespérée pour la sauver… Mais moi, je vais l'attendre. »

Son rire suraigu s'éleva à nouveau et résonna dans la grande pièce principale de la maison. Un frisson me parcourut ; tenter une action désespérée… revenir… Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison… Aussi ignoble soit cet homme, on ne pouvait pas lui nier une intelligence hors du commun. Je réalisai que je m'étais encore un peu éloignée de la porte. Qu'allais-je faire ? A présent, il se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, je reviendrais et il serait sur ses gardes. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas agi tant qu'il en était encore temps ? Tant qu'il ignorait mon implication dans tout cela ? Néanmoins, comme il parlait à nouveau, je dus me soustraire à mes pensées pour l'écouter.

« En attendant, ce que je suis venu chercher doit se trouver quelque part par ici. Fouillez leur planque tous les deux, pendant ce temps, je m'occupe de cet insolent personnage. »

Je supposai qu'il devait s'agir de Vlad et je frémis à nouveau. Face à Voldemort, le vampire finirait forcément par mourir, mais j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il aurait tout de même le temps de l'humilier et de lui donner du fil à retordre.

A nouveau, des bruits de meubles que l'on déplaçait ou que l'on renversait ainsi que des pas désordonnés m'apprirent que les deux Mangemorts fouillaient la pièce. Pourquoi étais-je encore là, debout, immobile, à ne rien faire ? Pourquoi étais-je venue seule jusqu'ici ? Severus avait fini par m'accorder sa confiance, qu'étais-je en train d'en faire ?

Je me sentais tout à coup démunie, incapable, et je réalisai que j'aurais dû songer plus tôt que je ne pourrais rien faire pour contrer les Mangemorts, même s'ils venaient à bout des vampires. Quel plan stupide…

Tant pis, il me fallait rester à l'affût et réfléchir au moment le plus propice pour agir, même si cette pensée, je l'avais depuis mon arrivée et que je n'avais encore rien tenté.

Ce fut la voix de Malefoy, provenant du fond de la bâtisse, qui me secoua enfin avec une violence à laquelle je n'étais pas préparée.

« Maître, que fait-on de la fille, elle est à moitié morte mais elle vit encore.

-Ne la tue pas encore… Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous être utile pour manipuler… le vieux… Les sentiments, c'est sa seule faiblesse… »

Lily… ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à Lily. Et la seule idée qu'elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort fut l'impulsion qui me fit réagir. J'oubliai Voldemort, j'oubliai Lucius qui devait se trouver derrière avec elle. Je murmurai seulement « Lily » à l'adresse de mon fléreur et je m'élançai pour contourner la maison. Tandis que je me précipitais vers la porte de derrière, j'entendis le remue-ménage s'intensifier dans la pièce principale et je supposai que Voldemort avait réanimé Vlad pour le simple plaisir de le faire souffrir avant de l'achever. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer que le vampire, que j'avais appris à estimer malgré l'horreur qu'il m'inspirait et le fait qu'il avait enlevé ma meilleure amie pour boire son sang, parvienne à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour me laisser le temps de m'enfuir avec Lily.

En quelques secondes, je fus à la petite porte de derrière. Collant mon oreille au panneau, j'entendis quelqu'un marcher dans la pièce, bien que ses pas fussent couverts par le vacarme de la pièce d'à côté, et une voix murmurer des paroles que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, d'où ressortaient seulement quelques mots, comme Sang de Bourbe ou sale gamine.

Mais cela me suffit à me décider. Seule face à Lucius et avec l'effet de surprise et le fait que j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité, j'avais une chance de m'en sortir.

Je poussai brusquement la porte et j'entrai. De concert, Lily et Lucius poussèrent une exclamation et je sentis une vague de chaleur envahir mon cœur : Lily était donc encore consciente. Sans attendre mon injonction, mon fléreur m'entraîna en avant et s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! »

La voix de Lucius semblait affolée mais il parlait suffisamment fort pour pouvoir être entendu de la pièce d'à côté. Mais à côté, le vacarme redoublait. Bien que je l'entendisse parfois hurler de douleur, Vlad était non seulement vivant, mais il luttait avec courage et semblait presque s'amuser à ponctuer le combat de petites remarques acerbes. Un cri, qui n'était émis ni par Voldemort, ni par le vampire, m'apprit que le dénommé Macnair avait probablement été blessé, ce qui, malgré mon incertitude de ce qui se passait réellement, me laissa penser qu' j'avais une chance de ne pas l'avoir sur ma route.

Je m'accroupis et, comme je m'y attendais, je trouvai sous mes mains le corps de ma meilleure amie étendu sur une natte poussiéreuse.

Lucius tournait en rond dans la pièce en appelant toujours et je ne me risquai pas à parler, même à voix basse, pour ne pas me faire repérer. C'était le moment ou jamais. Sortant de ma poche ma baguette, je la pointai sur Lily, en tâchant de la faire à peine dépasser de la cape, et je murmurai : « Mobilicorpus. »

Je sentis sous mes doigts le corps de ma meilleure amie se soulever légèrement et suivre les mouvements de ma baguette. Ca marchait ! Mais c'était sans compter Lucius.

« Eh, arrêtez ! Maître ! Maître ! »

On aurait dit un enfant appelant sa maman. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées moqueuses, car dans son affolement de voir Lily partir, Lucius s'était précipité sur elle, ignorant qu'entre elle et lui, il y avait, accroupie sur le sol… moi. Le jeune Mangemort se heurta dans mon dos à pleine vitesse et s'étala de tout son long sur moi. Il se releva bien vite, mais dans sa chute, il avait fait glisser ma cape d'invisibilité.

« OH… Jones, tu sais que mon maître sera content de te retrouver ? Mais, puisqu'il est occupé à l'heure actuelle, je vais en profiter pour régler un vieux compte avec toi. Diffindo ! »

Cela me rappelait bien trop un vieux souvenir de ma première année pour que je reste de marbre, et je réalisai que je ne me trompais pas quand je sentis qu'Eclaireur ne se trouvait plus au bout du morceau de laisse que je tenais attaché à mon poignet.

« Avada Kedavra !

-Noooooooooon ! »

J'avais hurlé sans même réaliser les implications que cela pouvait avoir. Lorsque je tendis la main à côté de moi, elle rencontra un corps encore chaud, mais totalement inerte sur le sol. Plus aucun souffle de vie ne l'animait, mon fidèle compagnon depuis quatre longues années venait de me quitter pour toujours. Je sentis des sanglots monter dans ma gorge et j'allais fondre en larmes, incapable même d'envisager de venger mon fléreur, trop accablée par ce qui venait d'arriver, quand Lucius, avec un petit rire satisfait, ajouta :

« Et maintenant… »

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je compris bien vite lorsque Malefoy se mit à hurler à pleins poumons pour couvrir le vacarme de la pièce à côté :

« Maître ! C'est elle, je l'ai trouvée ! La fille que…

-Sectumsempra ! »

Je n'avais jamais pensé utiliser ce sortilège ainsi, sur le coup de la peur et de la colère. Je m'étais imaginée préméditer mon geste, me forcer à éprouver une haine suffisante pour pouvoir le lancer. Mais à la réflexion, c'était évidemment impossible pour quelqu'un comme moi d'éprouver volontairement une haine suffisante pour parvenir à produire le sort. Il avait fallu que la nécessité s'en fasse sentir pour que je parvienne à le lancer. Malefoy avait apparemment tenté de courir prévenir son maître de ma présence, mais je le fauchai en pleine course et il s'écroula sur le sol dans un hurlement de douleur qui me fit presque mal. Severus avait raison, je ne serais jamais parvenue à l'atteindre d'un simple Stupéfix, mais ce sort, au mouvement ample, venait de me sauver la vie.

Je savais que je risquais de tuer ce jeune homme, mais je n'eus pas longtemps à y penser car quelque chose d'autrement plus inquiétant vint me percuter : la pièce d'à côté était redevenue silencieuse, ce qui signifiait que le combat était terminé et que le mage noir n'allait pas tarder à venir voir ce que devenait son fidèle Mangemort.

Affolée, les mains tremblantes, je me mis à chercher sur le sol poussiéreux ma cape d'invisibilité, mais je réalisai que j'étais incapable de la trouver. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Sans elle, j'étais perdue. Je n'étais qu'une cible bien trop facile pour Voldemort qui n'hésiterait pas à viser et à atteindre d'un sortilège de mort. Et Eclaireur… Eclaireur ne pourrait jamais plus m'aider à retrouver les objets que je perdais sur le sol… Eclaireur ne pourrait jamais plus m'aider à courir, à fuir un danger… Je sentis que le malheur allait me submerger, mais j'entendais déjà des pas dans la pièce d'à côté et sans plus réfléchir, je relançai le sortilège de Mobilicorpus sur Lily, que je devinais bien trop faible pour marcher. Puis, maintenant le lien magique avec ma meilleure amie avec ma baguette, je me levai d'un bond et je me précipitai vers la porte, que je n'eus pas de mal à retrouver grâce à l'air frais qui s'y engouffrait. Faisant passer Lily devant moi et gardant une main sur son bras pour ne pas risquer de la perdre, je m'élançai au dehors, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'il n'y aurait aucun obstacle de taille devant moi.

« Lily… Lily ! Tu m'entends ?

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une imbécile finie ! »

Je sursautai et je tentai de continuer à avancer sans me laisser déstabiliser. Certes, Lily, comme je m'y attendais, avait une voix faible. Mais elle parlait d'un ton ferme et sans réplique.

« Quelle folie t'a prise d'aller te pavaner devant la personne au monde qui désire le plus te voir mourir ? Tu es folle ! »

Son dernier mot se brisa, et j'eus du mal à savoir si c'était dans un sanglot ou dans un gémissement.

« Ecoute Lily, répliquai-je en tentant de réprimer les sanglots qui s'apprêtaient à envahir ma propre voix, je suis peut-être la fille la plus stupide que tu connaisses, mais pour le moment, je n'ai… je n'ai plus de fléreur et j'ai besoin que tu me guides… Nous sommes plus que jamais en danger. »

Et au moment où je prononçais ces paroles, j'entendis une voix glaciale à une vingtaine de mètres derrière moi prononcer distinctement la formule « Avada kedavra » et je sentis le souffle du sortilège frôler mon oreille droite.


	17. Chapitre 17 : retour

CHAPITRE 17

RETOUR

Je savais à présent que ma mort n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. J'étais même presque surprise de ne pas avoir déjà passé l'arme à gauche. Voldemort était l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque et le simple fait qu'il ait manqué une fois sa cible relevait d'une chance plus qu'incroyable. Lily suspendue dans les airs à quelques centimètres du bout de ma baguette par la simple force de mon sortilège, sur le point de perdre connaissance, seule dans un lieu totalement inconnu sans mon fléreur pour me guider, je me sentais totalement impuissante et je savais bien que même si ma meilleure amie me guidait, cela ne servirait à rien. D'après le peu que j'en savais, le coin était particulièrement plat et ouvert et je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir me cacher.

« Gauche ! me pressa la voix de la jeune rousse, faible et fatiguée, à laquelle je m'empressai d'obéir. »

J'ignorais où elle voulait me conduire mais je n'avais plus que ce choix complètement fou : faire confiance à ma meilleure amie et tenter de courir et de me dissimuler quelque part où je serais suffisamment protégée pour que le mage noir soit obligé de s'approcher de moi pour me viser. Cela n'était certes qu'un gain de quelques secondes, mais au moins pourrais-je tenter de réfléchir plus convenablement à ce que j'avais de mieux à faire. Même si la voix de ma conscience me susurrait que la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire était d'attendre sagement la mort au lieu de me débattre de façon ridicule comme un poisson dans un filet, je refusais de l'écouter : tant que j'étais encore en vie, je devais tout tenter pour le rester le plus longtemps possible ou du moins, pour mettre le plus possible de bâtons dans les roues de cet infâme seigneur des ténèbres.

« Maintenant, tu cours tout droit ! »

Je m'exécutai, consciente que si Voldemort n'avait pas encore lancé à nouveau le sortilège de mort, c'était probablement juste pour s'amuser de ma veine tentative. Il savait bien que Lily n'était pas capable d'aller bien loin et, s'il avait découvert le cadavre d'Eclaireur, il avait dû comprendre que j'étais aveugle, en considérant qu'il ne le sache pas déjà, ce qui était peu probable si j'avais correctement interprété les circonstances de la mort d'Andy Wilgram.

« Allons Roxane, il me semblait que les élèves de la maison de Godric Gryffondor étaient réputés pour leur courage. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui faire honneur que de courir ainsi comme un lapin effrayé. »

Il me semblait avoir couru longtemps et que mes jambes étaient lourdes et incapables de me porter davantage, mais lorsque cette voix glaciale derrière moi me figea sur place malgré mon instinct qui me disait de l'ignorer, je réalisai que je n'avais dû en réalité faire que quelques pas en direction du point que visait Lily.

« Roxane, ne… »

La voix de la jeune fille était brisée et elle semblait trop fatiguée pour poursuivre. Quant à moi, bien qu'entièrement consciente de l'absurdité de mes propres pensées, je réalisai que Voldemort m'avait piquée au vif en parlant de mon courage et que je n'avais qu'une idée en tête à présent : me retourner, lui faire face, même si c'était la mort assurée, pour lui prouver que je ne le craignais pas, que Gryffondor, mon père, Dumbledore, Necros, tous avaient de quoi être fiers de moi. Mais ce fut la respiration difficile de Lily tout près de moi qui me secoua : je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle avait toujours été là pour moi, dans les petites choses de la vie quotidienne, quand mon père était mort, et puis aussi ce jour où nous nous étions retrouvées toutes les deux transportées ici… Mon besoin de satisfaire ma fierté n'avait pas sa place quand je n'étais pas la seule personne en jeu. Bien entendu, Lily n'avait guère plus de chances de s'en sortir si je continuais de courir en ignorant le mage noir que si je me retournais face à lui, mais une curieuse intuition me murmurait que plus je mettrais de distance entre Voldemort et moi, mieux je me porterais. Aussi, ignorant ma raison qui martelait que Voldemort était également capable de courir et probablement plus vite que moi, je décidai d'écouter ce murmure insensé et je me remis à courir, tentant de faire abstraction du rire glacial qui s'éleva dans mon dos. Apparemment, Voldemort s'amusait, comme le chat avant de mettre à mort la souris qu'il a déjà blessée et qu'il sait donc être totalement sous son contrôle. D'après le son de sa voix, il ne s'était guère éloigné de ce qui avait été la planque de Drake et Vlad, ce qui renforça mon idée qu'il était convaincu que nous ne pourrions lui échapper, une conviction que je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

« Bien, tu as choisi de ne pas regarder ta mort en face, reprit Voldemort en élevant la voix pour que je l'entende parfaitement malgré le fait que je m'éloignais de lui. »

Sa voix aiguë et glaciale était empreinte d'une satisfaction malsaine qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la jubilation. A présent, il ne jouait plus, je savais que dès que le sortilège franchirait l'extrémité de sa baguette, il se jetterait droit dans mon dos sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, et je devinais aussi que cet instant était tout proche. Je me sentis frissonner ; je n'avais même plus réellement conscience d'avoir peur, une sensation pourtant bien réelle et oppressante encore quelques secondes auparavant.

Serrant de toutes mes forces le poignet de Lily entre mes doigts comme pour me raccrocher à la seule chose qui comptait à présent pour moi, mon autre main brandissant toujours ma baguette que je tendais en avant pour maintenir le lien magique qui me permettait de porter ma meilleure amie, je m'élançai de toutes mes forces vers l'avant, courant comme je n'avais jamais couru, sans plus réfléchir à ce que je faisais ni à pourquoi je le faisais. Je ne voulais pas mourir immobile, c'était tout ce que je savais, je voulais être sûre qu'au moment où mon corps inanimé percuterait le sol recouvert de cailloux pour ne plus jamais se relever, j'aurais le sentiment d'avoir tout tenté, d'avoir protégé jusqu'au bout du mieux que je pouvais la jeune fille dont je sentais la peau douce sous mes doigts. Ce serait la dernière chose que je percevrais avant de m'éteindre, ce contact chaud et tellement réconfortant sous la pulpe de mes doigts, et je me focalisai sur cette sensation pour ne plus rien ressentir d'autre, ni angoisse, ni peur, ni douleur…

Aussi, quelques secondes plus tard, il me fallut un certain temps pour m'arracher à cet état proche de la transe et pour réaliser que non seulement je n'étais pas morte, mais aussi que quelque chose venait apparemment de se produire, quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas prévu. En effet, lorsque j'eus cessé de courir et que je m'immobilisai pour écouter, je remarquai qu'une agitation anormale régnait à l'endroit ou quelques instants auparavant, Voldemort seul s'était tenu, comme si plusieurs personnes couraient en tous sens dans les graviers qui entouraient la petite bâtisse. Un instant, je crus qu'il s'agissait des deux Mangemorts blessés qui, un peu rétablis, venaient apporter du renfort à leur maître, mais je dus vite admettre que ce ne pouvait être cela. Des voix parlaient et, bien que je fusse trop loin pour distinguer la moindre de leurs paroles et que je ne pusse reconnaître aucune d'entre elles si l'on exceptait celle si particulière du mage noir, je pouvais deviner à leur ton qu'elles ne semblaient pas vraiment prononcer des paroles amicales. L'instant d'après, j'entendis le son si particulier que j'avais appris à reconnaître que produisait un sortilège puissant lorsqu'il fendait l'air, suivi d'un autre, puis d'un autre. Voldemort s'était désintéressé momentanément de moi et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, aussi invraisemblable soit-elle : quelqu'un, ou plusieurs personnes, venaient de se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Cette fois, je compris immédiatement que je ne devais pas commettre une seconde fois l'erreur qui m'avait conduite là où j'en étais à présent, celle d'écouter sans rien faire, laissant ma curiosité prendre le pas sur la raison qui m'intimait d'agir. Il fallait absolument que je profite du fait que quelqu'un, qui que ce fût, occupe Voldemort, pour tenter de retrouver le balai que j'avais dissimulé dans les buissons et pour m'envoler en emportant ma meilleure amie. Mais une fois de plus, je sentis le fardeau insupportable de l'impuissance s'abattre sur moi alors que j'allais demander son aide à Lily : mis à part Eclaireur, personne ne savait où j'avais caché le balai volant ; des buissons, il devait y en avoir des centaines dans le coin et mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes n'était plus. Une nouvelle boule de chagrin vint se nicher au creux de ma poitrine à la pensée de l'être merveilleux que je ne serrerais plus jamais dans mes bras et dont j'avais été contrainte d'abandonner lâchement le corps dans la sordide planque des vampires, mais je la chassai vigoureusement. Je ne pouvais pas partir par la voie des airs, qu'à cela ne tienne, il me fallait m'enfuir à pieds. Je me remis à courir, le cœur battant, en espérant que Lily, qui n'avait plus prononcé une parole depuis un petit moment, soit toujours consciente. Mais une fois de plus, la sécurité relative de la situation ne dura pas longtemps. Je courais seulement depuis quelques secondes quand un « crac » sonore se fit entendre si près de moi que je sursautai et manquai m'étaler de tout mon long dans les cailloux en trébuchant. J'ignorais totalement qui venait de me rejoindre ainsi en transplanant, ami ou ennemi, mais un instinct d'animal sauvage m'intimait de continuer à courir et c'est ce que je fis, redoublant d'efforts pour accélérer l'allure, tentant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui me torturer de heurter un obstacle que je ne pouvais voir. Mais le rire aigu et glacial qui s'éleva non loin derrière moi, un rire que j'avais trop entendu à présent pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il augurait, détruisit en un éclair le maigre espoir qui était né en moi quand je m'étais aperçu que le mage noir ne s'intéressait plus à moi, l'espoir que quelqu'un était venu me sauver, que je n'étais plus seule avec ma meilleure amie mourante. D'ailleurs, ces sorciers que j'avais cru entendre venir à ma rescousse étaient-ils bien réels ou s'agissait-il simplement d'une illusion, d'un désir trop rêvé ? Je me demandai même un infime instant, mais cette idée me frappa suffisamment pour que je ne puisse l'oublier, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas lui-même provoqué ces bruits de course et de lutte, dans l'unique but de me redonner confiance pour détruire mes espérances avec encore plus de souffrances un instant plus tard ; une sorte de torture morale, telle que je le pensais tout à fait capable d'en imaginer.

Cette fois c'était la fin, la vraie, l'inéluctable, à laquelle je m'étais préparée mais que je me sentais incapable d'accepter. Courant toujours sans plus réellement être maîtresse de mes mouvements, je me préparai à entendre les deux mots qui scelleraient mon destin, les deux derniers mots qu'il me serait donné d'entendre, la formule de ce sortilège impardonnable qui ne pardonnait pas. Mais la voix que j'entendis crier derrière moi à ce moment était une voix d'adolescent qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle si monstrueuse de Voldemort et elle semblait provenir de beaucoup plus loin.

« Attrapez ça ! »

Sirius ? Devenais-je complètement folle ou entendais-je réellement la voix du jeune garçon ? Pourtant, ce timbre chaud et déjà grave pour son âge, malgré la distance et le fait qu'il criait, ne me laissait pratiquement pas de place pour le doute. Néanmoins, tandis qu'un objet dur heurtait violemment mon épaule et que je me baissais prestement pour le ramasser, sans même réfléchir à l'éventualité d'un piège, de la bouche de Lily sortit un unique mot, prononcé d'une voix rauque et faible : « James. »

Mais je n'avais pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre : tout venait de se passer en une fraction de seconde et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus au mage noir pour m'assassiner. Serrant toujours le poignet de ma meilleure amie dans mes doigts comme un trésor, un ultime espoir bien plus précieux que ma propre baguette magique, je glissai cette dernière dans ma poche pour avoir la main droite libre, ce qui rompit le sortilège de Mobilicorpus et fit choir la jeune rousse sur le sol d'une hauteur d'une dizaine de centimètres. Puis, bénissant le ciel de m'avoir dotée d'une ouïe suffisamment fine pour être capable de repérer exactement l'endroit où avait atterri l'objet lancé par… je ne savais trop qui au fond, Sirius peut-être, je posai immédiatement ma main sur une chose dure que, dans ma terreur, je fus incapable d'identifier et que j'empoignai de toutes mes forces sans trop savoir à quoi cela me mènerait. Mais déjà, à quelques mètres à peine derrière mon dos, une voix mortifiante s'élevait, calme et assurée, provoquant en moi une sensation que je n'avais jamais encore éprouvée.

« Avada… »

Cette sensation étrange ne dura qu'une infime fraction de seconde mais je ne devais jamais l'oublier complètement : la certitude qu'il ne me restait que quelques dixièmes de secondes à vivre me donnait soudain l'impression que je percevais plus clairement que jamais tout ce qui m'entourait, la présence et l'amitié de Lily, la haine du mage noir, l'air frais, les cailloux sous mes pieds… Mais tout cela apparaissait plus clairement que d'habitude comme pour me rappeler en un instant tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là et que je ne reverrais plus. A ce moment précis, simultanément et comme d'un seul chœur, je me revis petite, sur les épaules de mon père, plus grande, jouant avec Laura dans la cour de notre école primaire, plus grande encore, lorsque ma colère avait provoqué l'éclatement d'une vitre dans la cuisine, adolescente, en train de rire avec Lily, Alice et Nora, en train de nager dans le lac en compagnie des quatre inséparables maraudeurs, le jour de cette rencontre avec les handicapés sorciers du monde entier, cet instant fugitif où Remus m'avait tenue contre lui, le soir où Dumbledore m'avait annoncé la mort de mon père, ce terrible moment où j'avais prononcé le serment inviolable qui nous avait menées à notre perte, ma meilleure amie et moi, les paroles de Severus dans un couloir de l'école, enfin ce vol dans la pluie et dans le froid durant lequel, même complètement grelottante et paralysée, je nourrissais encore du courage et de l'espoir.

Mais je n'entendis jamais le « Kedavra » qui aurait dû suivre, je ne plongeai pas dans le néant total auquel je m'attendais. Au lieu de cela, je me sentis soudain arrachée au sol et violemment tirée en avant par le nombril comme par un crochet invisible, tandis que je me sentais fouettée et ballottée par des vents tourbillonnants. Par réflexe, j'avais resserré ma prise sur le poignet de Lily d'une main et sur l'objet inconnu de l'autre mais les instants que je venais de vivre avaient été si éprouvants et l'angoisse m'avait à tel point bouleversée qu'il me fallut un moment pour retrouver mes esprits et pour réaliser que cet objet que l'on m'avait lancé n'était autre qu'un portoloin. J'étais sauvée, nous étions sauvées. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qui avait affronté un tel danger pour nous permettre de quitter cet endroit ? Je l'ignorais, tout autant que ce qu'il allait advenir de cette personne.

Quelques secondes à peine après que le portoloin nous eut arrachées aux griffes de Voldemort, je sentis à nouveau le sol venir violemment rencontrer mes pieds et je m'écroulai sur le dos, épuisée, Lily venant s'écraser en travers de mon ventre. Nous restâmes un certain temps ainsi, en silence. Je savais que ma meilleure amie était dans un état critique et que je devais l'emmener au plus vite quelque part où l'on pourrait lui prodiguer des soins de bonne qualité, mais je savais aussi que dès l'instant où je me mettrais à réfléchir à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions et à comment procéder, une foule d'autres questions et de souvenir viendrait se presser dans mon esprit et que je n'aurais plus de répit : qui nous avait sauvées ? Pourquoi avais-je entendu la voix de Sirius et pourquoi Lily avait-elle prononcé le nom de James ? Si les deux garçons étaient bien là-bas, avec nous, y étaient-ils encore ? Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? ET Eclaireur… comment était-ce seulement concevable que je ne le retrouve jamais ? Et Lily ? Allait-elle devenir… ? Non, je ne pouvais pas encore affronter tout cela, encore moins les questions que l'on ne manquerait pas de me poser dès que je retrouverais Poudlard.

J'étais étendue dans de l'herbe, il faisait froid et cela me faisait du bien, j'entendais quelques oiseaux non loin de là, la brise jouer dans les branches d'arbres qui devaient être proches, peut-être un bruit d'eau agitée par le vent un peu plus loin sans pouvoir en être certaine et surtout, je sentais le corps de ma meilleure amie se soulever légèrement au rythme de sa respiration et tout cela me suffisait. Je ne me sentais plus capable d'exécuter le moindre mouvement.

Pourtant, au bout d'un temps que je n'aurais su déterminer, un léger gémissement, probablement arraché par la douleur à ma meilleure amie, me réveilla de mon état de torpeur. Sans toutefois me résoudre à bouger, craignant d'affaiblir encore davantage Lily en la secouant pour me relever, je lui demandai d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, une voix plate et sans intonation :

« Dis, est-ce que tu sais où on est ? »

Malgré son état, la jeune fille émit un petit rire qui sonnait étrange après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Rassure-toi, me répondit-elle en luttant visiblement pour ne pas s'épuiser à la moindre parole prononcée, nous sommes au meilleur endroit qui soit…

-Poudlard ?

-Oui, juste… juste devant le grand portail, sur le chemin qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. »

Je sentis comme un souffle chaud emplir mon cœur. S'il y avait bien un seul endroit dans lequel je pouvais à présent m'aventurer sans crainte sans aucun guide, c'était bien mon école. Lily respirait avec difficulté à présent et je comprenais que le seul fait d'avoir parlé aussi longtemps l'avait menée au bout de ses forces. Je résolus donc de ne plus lui poser de questions, j'allais simplement la transporter avec le sort de Mobilicorpus, comme je l'avais fait dans de bien plus difficiles conditions.

Mais c'était comme si le temps continuait de tourner sans parvenir à me raccrocher à son engrenage immuable. J'étais là, allongée sur le sol, mes doigts jouant machinalement avec l'objet qui nous avait transportées aux portes de notre école, de notre seul vrai refuge et c'était comme si je n'étais plus capable de réaliser l'urgence de la situation. Cet objet… c'était étrange, mais plus je le palpais entre mes doigts, et plus il me semblait que je le connaissais, que je l'avais même toujours connu. Et brusquement je me souvins : mon père possédait une petite statuette africaine qui, m'avait-il dit, était le seul souvenir qu'il lui restait de son père, qu'à cette époque je croyais mort. Sous mes doigts, je sentais la chaleur du bois, la forme stylisée d'un visage, d'un long vêtement… C'était bien elle et il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à sa présence : Necros avait créé ce portoloin. En effet, à la mort de mon père, lorsqu'Elena avait appris qu'il me restait un grand-père, elle lui avait proposé, après l'enterrement, de trier avec elle les affaires de son fils, arguant que certaines choses pouvaient peut-être lui tenir à cœur. Brave Elena, comment avais-je pu dédaigner aussi longtemps une femme au cœur aussi grand ? J'étais certaine que Necros avait pris cette statuette, d'abord parce que je ne l'avais jamais revue par la suite, ensuite parce qu'elle devait avoir de la valeur à ses yeux.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, toujours immobile sur l'herbe comme écrasée par une fatigue qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à fermer mes yeux, quand la voix de Lily, que j'avais crue endormie ou évanouie, vint me rappeler à la réalité d'une bien curieuse façon. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me reproche mon inaction, à ce qu'elle s'inquiète de savoir comment j'allais, à ce qu'elle me dise comment elle se sentait peut-être, mais pas à cela.

« Roxane, il neige. »

ET il y avait, malgré la faiblesse extrême de sa voix, comme un terrible soulagement, mêlé de quelque chose de presque jubilatoire, dans cette simple petite phrase qu'elle prononça. Un instant, je crus qu'elle était prise de délire, mais quelque chose de froid qui était pourtant plus solide que de la pluie et qui fondit sous mes doigts, venu s'écraser sur mon front, me fit comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, je m'entendis répondre malgré moi la seule chose qui me venait à l'idée en un tel moment.

« Et alors ? »

J'entendis la jeune rousse soupirer d'exaspération et je me sentis sourire, de l'un de ces sourires émus entre la joie et les larmes, en songeant que malgré toutes les épreuves, mon amie n'avait pas changé.

« Roxane, la prophétie, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un effort pour que sa voix reste audible… »

Je tentai de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait dire, la prophétie me paraissant à cet instant une chose si lointaine que le mot même me semblait incongru, mais je n'eus pas le temps de retirer les fruits de ma réflexion. Dans un dernier effort, Lily s'était retournée et avait passé ses bras autour de moi pour me serrer du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait contre elle et, tandis que les flocons de neige se mettaient à tomber un peu plus fort tout autour de nous, sa voix tremblante ajouta :

« Si aux premiers flocons de neige, il n'a pas agi, nul n'aura plus à s'inquiéter de sa présence… Roxy, la neige tombe et tu es en vie… Ce qui signifie que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter… Voldemort n'aura plus besoin de te chercher… »

Je m'entendis malgré moi soupirer à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais accordé de crédit à la prophétie, peut-être parce que Dumbledore lui-même m'avait expliqué qu'une prophétie ne se réalisait que si on lui portait du crédit et, malgré ma profonde affection pour Lily, je répondis doucement :

« Lily… une prophétie n'a de valeur que si on lui en accorde… »

Mais la jeune fille ne m'entendait plus, elle venait de perdre connaissance et je sentis sa tête retomber sur mon épaule, quelques mèches rousses venant effleurer mon cou.

Ce fut à ce moment-là seulement que je compris ce que voulait dire ma meilleure amie : certes je ne croyais rien de cette prophétie, mais Voldemort y croyait, lui. Il avait tenté de m'assassiner et non seulement je lui glissais entre les pattes, mais la chute de neige venait lui apprendre qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de moi. Le cauchemar était terminé et l'amie que j'avais de plus chère au monde elle aussi était sauve et elle me serrait dans ses bras, me témoignant une affection sans limites, sa tête abandonnée sur mon épaule comme le plus beau des gages de confiance. Je sentis alors mes yeux s'emplir de larmes et je pleurai en silence, serrant la jeune fille contre moi, submergée par des émotions que rien d'autre ne pouvait exprimer.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore un moment que je n'aurais su compter, Lily évanouie mais bien vivante étendue contre moi sous la neige et, malgré mon épuisement, je sentais mon inquiétude pour la jeune fille s'accroître. Il fallait que j'aie la force de me lever et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Sans même les contrôler, je sentis mes doigts lâcher enfin la statuette africaine pour venir se poser lentement sur le coup de Lily. Je savais ce que j'allais y découvrir et cela m'inspirait une peur sans nom, mais il fallait que je constate par moi-même sans quoi, je ne trouverais jamais la force de me relever. Mes doigts rencontrèrent la peau douce de sa gorge et je les laissai glisser vers le côté du cou, là où se trouvait l'artère où les vampires avaient dû s'abreuver pendant les quatre jours de souffrance qu'elle avait du subir. Puis je les sentis, à l'endroit même où je les attendais sans toutefois vouloir y croire et ma main eut malgré ma tentative de sang-froid un mouvement de recul : il y avait deux marques sur la peau d'ordinaire si lisse, deux points où une petite croûte commençait déjà à se reformer mais où l'endroit où les dents s'étaient plantées restaient encore à vif.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout mon corps et me secoua violemment. Sans plus penser à rien d'autre que ces deux petites marques sur le cou de ma meilleure amie, deux petites marques qui la condamnaient peut-être déjà, je repris ma baguette dans ma poche et relançai le sort de Mobilicorpus. Une fois que la jeune rousse se trouva soulevée du sol, je me levai à mon tour, constatant que le peu de temps que j'avais passé allongée sur la terre froide avait suffi à m'engourdir. Mes jambes avaient du mal à me supporter mais je me forçai à mettre un pied devant l'autre et à avancer. Suivant le chemin, une chose aisée puisqu'il était bordé d'herbe, me donnant ainsi un repère, je me dirigeai vers le grand portail de Poudlard, mais je n'avançai pas longtemps. A peine avais-je franchi quelques mètres que ma main libre, que je tendais en avant pour éviter une collision avec un obstacle imprévu, rencontra un lourd venteau de bois : le portail était fermé. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? En ces temps de guerre, la sécurité de l'école était renforcée et sans un professeur avec moi, je n'avais aucune chance de franchir l'enceinte du château. Je sentis de nouvelles larmes, d'impuissance cette fois, affleurer à mes paupières. Même si à cette heure, les cours avaient déjà dû commencer et il y avait donc probablement quelques personnes dans le parc, il était à peu près impossible que l'on m'entende si j'appelais à l'aide. Pourtant, c'est ce que je fis, de toutes mes forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir…

A peine une seconde plus tard, j'entendais le grand portail s'ouvrir et une voix bien connue s'éleva, une voix stricte mais qui en cet instant avait perdu quelque peu de son assurance et me réchauffa le cœur :

« Merlin soit béni, vous êtes là ! »

Je ressentis à cet instant l'étrange envie de me jeter dans les bras de mon professeur de métamorphose, mais il y avait bien plus urgent à faire. La voix tremblante, je m'écriai :

« Lily ! Il faut… il faut emmener Lily à l'infirmerie d'urgence ! »

A présent que je pouvais réellement parler avec quelqu'un, j'avais le sentiment que mes nerfs allaient lâcher d'un moment à l'autre et mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler.

« Calmez-vous miss Jones. Je m'occupe de tout, vous en avez assez fait je crois pour aujourd'hui. »

EN quelques secondes, le professeur McGonagall avait prononcé quelques formules et, tendant les mains pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je sentis sous mes doigts le bois d'un brancard de fortune et je compris que ma meilleure amie y avait été étendue.

« Ne restez pas là, vous êtes frigorifiée et épuisée. Je vous donne l'autorisation de ne pas assister aux cours pour aujourd'hui, rentrez dans votre salle commune ; je crois que des amis vous y attendent. Ils sont venus me demander mon accord pour ne pas aller en cours, j'ai refusé en leur disant que cela ne les avancerait à rien mais je crois qu'ils n'ont guère tenu compte de mon refus. »

Etrangement, sa voix n'était pas empreinte de colère ni de sécheresse en prononçant ces dernières paroles et il me sembla même y déceler un petit sourire.

« Mais professeur, que c'est-il passé cette nuit ? Que savez-vous ? »

Je voulais comprendre, comprendre comment Necros m'avait retrouvée, qui mis à part lui était au courant de ma disparition, pourquoi McGonagall attendait-elle devant le portail de l'école, Comment elle savait et ce qu'elle savait… Mais déjà, j'entendais son pas vif s'éloigner dans l'allée, emportant avec elle le brancard sur lequel reposait Lily, ne daignant pas, si elle l'avait entendue, répondre à ma question.

Une fois seule au bout de l'allée qui menait au château, je réalisai à quel point je me sentais brusquement vide et désolée. La présence de Lily à mes côtés et le fait que je m'en sente responsable avait jusqu'à présent comblé l'espace creusé par la mort d'Eclaireur ; je n'avais songé qu'à une chose, ramener Lily saine et sauve. Mais à présent que la jeune fille m'avait été enlevée, je me sentais désoeuvrée, inutile, seule livrée à l'angoisse et à des milliers de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête sans me laisser de répit. Lily allait-elle s'en sortir, et dans quel état ? Où était mon grand-père, était-il même encore vivant ? ET Voldemort ?

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais restée immobile, figée sur place, que lorsque suffisamment de neige fondue eut traversé mes vêtements pour que je me mette à trembler de tous mes membres. Si ce que McGonagall avait dit était vrai, je ne me trouverais pas seule lorsque j'atteindrais la tour des Gryffondors et je ne savais pas si cette pensée me réjouissait ou me contrariait. Je savais que j'allais enfin pouvoir tout raconter, dire la vérité, cette vérité qui m'avait tant pesé depuis quelques jours, je savais qu'on allait s'occuper de moi, me réchauffer, me réconforter, mais j'avais peur, peur des reproches que l'on ne manquerait pas de me faire, peur d'affronter le regard des autres sur l'action misérable que j'avais tenté d'accomplir, peur même de me retrouver avec d'autres gens, de devoir sortir de mon cocon de solitude. Pourtant, il fallait que je rentre sans quoi je serais bientôt transformée en bonhomme de neige, morte de froid.

Je me mis à marcher sur l'allée, priant pour que des élèves se trouvant à proximité, à cause d'un cours de botanique ou de soin aux créatures magiques, ne m'aperçoive pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie, je ne voulais pas qu'on me pose la moindre question.

La gorge nouée, je finis par franchir les portes de chêne du château et je me sentis étrangement réconfortée par la chaleur du hall d'entrée et par la sensation d'être rentrée à la maison. Je me demandai si l'odeur si particulière de l'intérieur du château, faite de bois, de poussière et de cire, n'agissait pas sur moi comme l'odeur de leur mère sur les bébés, les rassurant et les enveloppant d'un certain bien-être. Je me rendis mécaniquement jusqu'au septième étage et je me trouvai presque surprise lorsque mes mains, au bout d'un couloir, rencontrèrent le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, me demanda-telle sur un ton de reproche, ce n'est pas très sérieux. Enfin, mot de passe.

-Mandragore, répondis-je en tentant de ne pas paraître trop exaspérée pour éviter d'essuyer de nouveaux reproches sur mon impolitesse. »

J'avais à peine franchi le trou du portrait quand ce que je redoutais se produisit. J'entendis un certain remue-ménage avant de me sentir assaillie par des bras et des mains que je ne reconnus que lorsque leurs propriétaires se mirent à parler.

« Par Merlin Roxane ! Mais où étais-tu ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu es trempée et glacée !

-Roxane ! On nous a dit qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, mais impossible d'en savoir plus ! »

Alice et Peter semblaient à la fois inquiets et terriblement soulagés mais ce qui me bouleversa réellement fut lorsque je découvris que les sanglots que j'entendais depuis que j'avais fait mon entrée dans la pièce étaient ceux de Nora. La jeune fille, d'ordinaire si dynamique, pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes sans parvenir à articuler une parole compréhensible. Tandis que j'essayais de m'habituer à ces présences autour de moi et que je tentais de reprendre ma respiration pour dire quelque chose de cohérent, je sentis que l'on m'enlevait mon manteau, j'entendis que l'on tirait un fauteuil près du feu et j'y fus poussée avec douceur. Comme je ne parlais toujours pas, incapable de trouver que dire, Alice reprit, légèrement tendue :

« Roxy… Roxy… Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé.

-Je savais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, parvint enfin à dire Nora entre deux sanglots. »

Mais j'entendais ces paroles comme dans un épais brouillard ; je ne comprenais plus ce que je faisais là au lieu de me trouver au chevet de Lily. Je réalisais peu à peu que James et Sirius n'étaient pas là, eux qui auraient été les premiers à rater une journée de classe et les souvenirs de ce qui c'était passé juste avant notre départ par portoloin me revenaient en mémoire. S'étaient-ils réellement trouvés là-bas avec nous ? Comment ? Dans le flot de questions que mes trois amis continuaient de me poser, il me sembla entendre leurs deux prénoms et cela ne fit qu'accroître l'angoisse qui me serrait la poitrine.

Ce fut la voix de Peter qui me tira de mon état comateux lorsqu'il déclara, comme étonné de ne pas l'avoir pensé plus tôt :

« Je vais chercher Remus ! Bon sang il était tellement inquiet !

-Remus, fis-je un peu perdue, ou est-il ? »

Lui aussi avait-il disparu ? S'était-il trouvé en Irlande avec ses deux amis ? Mais non, c'était impossible, le quatrième maraudeur venait de dire qu'il allait le chercher.

« Il est monté dans sa chambre, m'expliqua Peter, je crois qu'il en avait un peu marre d'entendre Nora pleurer et de voir Alice faire les cent pas.

-Et de t'entendre poser sans arrêt des questions auxquelles personne n'avait de réponse, ajouta Nora, la voix encore brisée par les larmes, mais sur un ton presque espiègle. »

Peter traversa la pièce et grimpa l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons et, quand j'entendis deux pas redescendre, je me levai machinalement pour accueillir Remus, une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Remus était décidément toujours aussi distant, il s'isolait des autres, alors qu'avais-je comme espoir que ce ne soit pas pire avec moi, moi qu'il évitait consciencieusement de côtoyer plus de dix secondes depuis notre cours particulier de sortilèges ?

Les deux garçons arrivèrent finalement dans la pièce… L'instant d'après, je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait. Deux bras s'étaient refermés autour de moi et me serraient à m'étouffer. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais il n'avait battu, même quand, transportant Lily, je m'étais retrouvée poursuivie par Voldemort, à deux doigts de la mort. Je songeai un instant que j'avais été prise d'hallucinations et que j'allais me réveiller très vite, pourtant Remus me serrait toujours contre lui avec tendresse, sans prononcer une parole. Il me tenait simplement dans ses bras, sans faire un geste, devant tous nos amis comme s'ils n'avaient pas été là. Ceux-ci d'ailleurs s'étaient tu et ne songèrent pas un instant à faire la moindre remarque, même Peter qui avait pourtant une certaine propension à manquer de tact. Je restai un instant immobile, abasourdie, certaine que, comme la première fois, lorsqu'il avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules, il allait finir par me repousser, et cette fois j'en connaissais parfaitement la raison, mais il n'en fut rien et je finis par me détendre. Sans réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je laissai ma tête tomber sur son épaule et je passai à mon tour mes bras autour de lui.

Plus personne ne bougeait, il me semblait que le temps s'était figé et je réalisai à quel point j'étais bien. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien ; ni enfant, dans les bras de mon père, ni allongée dans mon lit à baldaquin soigneusement chauffé par les elfes de maison après une dure journée, ni en riant avec mes inséparables amies, non jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle plénitude. J'aurais aimé que le temps soit suspendu à jamais, que cet instant dure toujours ; tout me paraissait moins inquiétant tout à coup, Lily s'en sortirait, mon grand-père était un grand sorcier et ne risquait rien, nous allions bientôt retrouver James et Sirius… Je n'avais qu'à attendre, attendre blottie ainsi contre Remus, en respirant son parfum légèrement boisé, en écoutant son souffle léger, en profitant de sa chaleur.

Mais le temps reprit sa vitesse normale et j'atterris violemment sur Terre quand j'entendis s'ouvrir le trou du portrait de la grosse dame. D'un même mouvement, Remus et moi nous séparâmes dans un léger sursaut.

« Miss Jones, votre grand-père est à l'infirmerie et demande à vous voir… »

En un instant, ma bulle de bonheur s'était totalement dissipée, comme balayée par un grand coup de vent. Le professeur McGonagall venait de dire votre grand-père et non le professeur Necros et, sans pouvoir rationnellement me l'expliquer, j'étais certaine que cela signifiait quelque chose de grave. Sans un mot pour mes amis, je franchis avec précipitation le trou du portrait, suivie de près par la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor. Une fois que le trou se fut refermé, elle se tourna vers moi et me déclara d'une voix tendue mais assurée :

« Votre grand-père est à l'article de la mort. Il a été frappé par un sort puissant de magie noire et madame Pomfresh ne peut plus rien pour lui. C'est une question de minute…

-Mais, mais… »

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le croire. Il y avait forcément quelque chose à faire ! Il n'allait pas mourir ! Mais déjà, nous nous étions mises en route en direction de l'infirmerie et le professeur McGonagall ne semblait pas disposée à parler.

Cette longue marche silencieuse dans les couloirs de l'école en compagnie de la sous-directrice me donnait un sentiment désagréable de déjà-vu, m'évoquant le soir où elle m'avait conduite au bureau de Dumbledore, le soir où j'avais appris la mort de mon père, à ceci près que la fois précédente, elle ne m'avait pas offert son bras pour me guider car éclaireur était encore auprès de moi.

Le trajet me parut indéfiniment long avant qu'enfin, mon professeur ne pousse doucement une porte et me fasse entrer dans l'infirmerie, une pièce que je n'avais pratiquement jamais fréquentée pour moi-même. En silence, elle m'entraîna près d'un lit puis elle s'éloigna et je l'entendis refermer la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Ah Roxane… Tu vas bien… Tu m'as fait si peur… »

La voix était si faible et la façon de me parler si inhabituelle que je me demandai un instant si c'était bien Necros qui m'adressait la parole, allongé dans ce lit. Mais je savais que c'était lui et je savais les millions de reproches qu'il devait avoir envie de me faire pour le comportement irresponsable que j'avais eu. Il allait me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas parlé, à lui ou à Dumbledore, comment j'avais pu être assez stupide pour croire que je pourrais m'échapper aussi facilement des griffes de Voldemort et, indirectement, me rendre responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il meure en gardant cette image de moi, j'avais l'envie imbécile qu'il ait quelque infime raison d'être fier de sa petite fille. Savait-il au fond réellement pourquoi j'avais été obligée de me rendre seule en Irlande sans en parler à personne ? Le silence était tombé depuis quelques secondes, mais mon envie de me justifier, de lui demander pardon, était devenue trop forte et, tombant à genoux devant le lit pour être à la hauteur de mon grand-père, je me mis à parler, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis désolée… Je… Je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais liée par un serment inviolable… Je ne voulais pas entraîner qui que ce soit au cœur du danger… Je n'ai pensé qu'à Lily… Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez… Je ne…

-Tu es la digne fille de ton père… Il serait fier de toi… Je suis fier de toi… »

Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles. Lorsque mon grand-père m'avait interrompue, je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante ; au lieu de cela, il me disait qu'il était fier de moi ?

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, je sentais mes mains trembler légèrement. Je savais que l'homme étendu tout près de moi n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes à vivre et j'aurais aimé lui poser des questions, l'entendre m'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Ce fut lui qui parla enfin, la voix altérée, la respiration difficile mais avec une chaleur que je ne lui avais jamais connue et qui me bouleversa profondément.

« C'est Severus Rogue qui est venu tout me raconter… J'ignore pourquoi il est venu me parler à moi… C'est un gamin solitaire et rejeté, peut-être qu'il a trouvé en moi quelque ressemblance avec lui… Il m'a expliqué le serment inviolable, la situation de ton amie Evans et la décision que tu avais prise. C'était complètement fou de ta part, inconscient, et pourtant, c'est à cet instant que j'ai réalisé à quel point je t'admirais. »

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans sa voix que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement et j'avais envie de lui demander de se presser de me dire tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, mais je n'en fis rien, trop attentive à l'écouter.

« Oui ce que tu voulais faire était complètement irréalisable, pourtant, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'ai décidé d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne te reproche de ne pas en avoir parlé ou pire, qu'il déclare que la seule solution était de te sacrifier en violant ton serment, comme le pensait ce crétin de Rogue. »

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et un mouvement d'affection, un sentiment aussi nouveau que puissant, me fit poser une main sur les draps à la recherche de la sienne. Lorsque je la trouvai, je la serrai instinctivement entre mes doigts ; mon grand-père eut d'abord un mouvement de recul, puis il finit par abandonner sa main au creux de la mienne et nous restâmes ainsi.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de te surveiller pour me tenir prêt à te suivre quand tu partirais… Ainsi, je pouvais t'accompagner, découvrir la planque des vampires sans t'obliger à rompre ton serment, et je pouvais t'aider à t'en sortir. C'est pour cela que je traînais à Pré-Au-Lard la nuit où tu es allée accomplir la première close de ton serment.

-Mais alors, demandai-je légèrement penaude, pourquoi m'avoir ramenée au château ? Pourquoi m'avoir conduite à Dumbledore ? »

Il soupira profondément et cela lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur. Puis, d'une voix mal assurée, il répondit :

« J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu peur comme un gamin. Je t'ai vue là, seule dans la nuit, semblant n'avoir peur de rien, tu me paraissais presque heureuse de ta petite escapade. »

Je baissai la tête, un peu honteuse. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. J'ouvris la bouche pour bredouiller une excuse mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et reprit :

« C'était moi l'imbécile… Mais sur le moment, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : tu étais une gamine inconsciente et tu ne devais pas continuer, je devais mettre un terme à ta folie, t'empêcher de partir là-bas. Je devais te… te protéger… C'est Dumbledore qui m'a raisonné, en m'envoyant au visage cette vérité que je connaissais pourtant déjà : je n'arrivais pas à avoir confiance en toi. J'ai finalement compris que je devais te laisser filer, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais eu le courage si tes petits camarades ne m'avaient pas stupéfixé. »

Je me sentis rougir. J'avais brusquement honte pour James et Sirius et je baissai un peu plus la tête. Mon grand-père lui aussi semblait gêné et je me permis de poser une question pour rompre ce silence qui m'effrayait.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?

-Ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner que tu partirais par la voie des airs. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même n'avons pas eu de mal à localiser ton balai, même si tu étais invisible, le manche de ton balai lui dépassait. Alors nous t'avons suivie en volant nous aussi.

-Dumbledore était avec vous ?

-Oui, c'est lui qui m'a ramené ici par transplanage. Sans lui… et sans tes deux inconscients amis, personne ne serait revenu de là-bas. »

Parlait-il de James et de Sirius ? Quel rôle avaient-ils joué ? J'avais envie de l'interroger, de savoir comment ils allaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait, pourquoi ils s'étaient eux aussi retrouvé là-bas, mais déjà, mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal reprenait la parole, comme suivant un fil de pensée qu'il craignait de perdre à jamais et, entendant sa voix devenir imperceptiblement de plus en plus faible, je compris que je devais me taire et le laisser me dire ce qu'il avait à me dire avant qu'il ne me quitte à jamais. Tentant d'occulter cette pensée affreuse de mon esprit, je l'écoutai avec toute l'attention dont j'étais capable.

« Roxane, tu as de la chance d'avoir de tels amis… Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Je t'ai reproché de trop te reposer sur tes amis, au fond je crois que j'étais jaloux… Ne me juge pas je t'en prie… Ecoute-moi bien Roxane. »

Il retira sa main de la mienne et me prit à son tour la main. Il devait avoir de la fièvre, sa peau était brûlante et ce fut à ce moment que je réalisai que mes doigts étaient glacés.

« Je n'ai jamais été un bon grand-père pour toi, alors que tu en avais bien plus besoin que beaucoup d'autres enfants. J'ai été un égoïste Roxane, un égoïste impardonnable. Quand tu es rentré à Poudlard, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et à la haine que je te vouais parce que je te rendais responsable de m'avoir éloigné de mon fils. ET quand Thomas est mort, alors, au lieu de te soutenir comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui, je n'ai songé qu'à t'éviter parce que tu me rappelais trop ce fils que j'aimais. Roxane, je ne te demande pas d'essayer de me comprendre, juste de tenter de me pardonner un jour… »

Sa voix s'était brisée, d'épuisement et de tristesse. Une grosse boule me nouait la gorge ; j'aurais aimé lui dire que je le pardonnais, que ce n'était rien, mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir mes lèvres. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas parlé plus tôt ? Pourquoi devais-je le perdre au moment où enfin je le découvrais vraiment ? Il étouffa un nouveau gémissement et je sentis ma main trembler dans la sienne. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je le rassure… pourquoi restais-je là, pétrifiée, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche ? Mais déjà, puisant dans ses dernières forces, il reprenait la parole dans un murmure et je me penchai vers lui pour ne pas rater un seul des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« Roxane, il faudra que tu sois courageuse et forte… La… La guerre est loin d'être finie et, même si la prophétie de ta mère ne te met plus en danger, je ne crois pas que Voldemort apprécie qu'on lui échappe. Prends soin de toi… Et… profite de la chance que la vie t'a donnée en t'accordant de si fidèles amis… Je… Je… Je suis tellement fier de t'avoir pour petite fille… »

Il se tut et mon cœur s'affola.

« Grand-père, suppliai-je dans un souffle désespéré, je… Grand-père… »

Mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. L'homme allongé près de moi venait de pousser un long soupir et sa main lâcha doucement la mienne. Mon grand-père m'avait quittée pour toujours. C'est alors que l'écrasante réalité s'appesantit sur mes épaules. Tous ceux qui m'avaient pris sous leur protection, qui avaient été ma seule famille, étaient morts pour me protéger, les uns après les autres : d'abord ma mère, puis mon père, et finalement mon grand-père… Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais plus de vraie famille, qu'ils étaient tous morts à cause de moi et, bouleversée par les dernières paroles de mon grand-père et submergée de chagrin, je fondis en larmes, des larmes que rien ne paraissait pouvoir tarir, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras, appuyée contre le matelas, tout près du corps de cet homme que j'avais l'impression de seulement commencer à connaître lorsqu'il était parti à jamais.


	18. Chapitre 18 : renaissance

CHAPITRE 18

RENAISSANCE

J'ignore combien de temps je restai là, prostrée, la tête dans les bras, inondant de mes larmes silencieuses le drap qui était devenu linceul. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Je me sentais responsable de la mort de tous ces gens qui m'avaient aimée, tous ces gens que je n'avais pu suffisamment aimer. Entre deux bouffées de désespoir, des pensées confuses me traversaient l'esprit. Je songeais à ma mère…. Ma mère qui avait donné sa vie pour moi, cette sorcière dont j'aurais eu tant besoin et que je n'avais jamais connue. Je pensais à mon père, cet homme qui s'était toujours montré fort et plein de vie, cet homme qui lui aussi s'était sacrifié pour moi en scellant ce serment inviolable pour me protéger, cet homme que j'avais cru connaître de fond en comble et qui m'avait dissimulé une grande partie de ce qu'il était durant toute ma vie. Enfin, il y avait cet homme étendu sans vie tout près de moi, cet homme que j'avais commencé par haïr, puis par plaindre, et enfin par aimer au moment où il m'échappait comme les autres.

C'est une main posée sans douceur sur mon épaule et une voix de femme qui me tira de l'état dans lequel je m'étais trouvée depuis… depuis combien de temps ?

« Miss Jones ? »

Je relevai la tête, il me semblait que j'émergeais de profondeurs insondables dont je n'aurais jamais dû sortir. Quand je réalisai enfin que c'était l'infirmière qui me parlait, je tournai mon visage ruisselant de larmes vers elle, sans toutefois parvenir à articuler la moindre parole.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Est-ce que vous voulez une potion pour vous aider à dormir ? »

Il me sembla que je mettais un temps incroyablement long avant de comprendre ce que la jeune femme me disait. Mais quand j'eus enfin assimilé ses paroles, pourtant encore tremblante et à moitié sanglotante, il me sembla qu'un fouet venait me heurter pour me rejeter complètement dans la réalité. Dormir ? Mais non ! C'était la dernière chose à faire ! Je devais veiller Lily, je devais absolument savoir ce qu'étaient devenus James et Sirius, je retrouvais enfin Remus et nous avions tellement de choses à nous dire… C'était cela que voulait dire mon grand-père quand il avait parlé de mes amis. Mes amis, c'était ma force, cette force que ne pouvaient plus me donner mes parents. Ma vie était loin de la pente ininterrompue vers de profonds abysses qu'il m'avait semblé entrevoir quelques instants auparavant, ma vie ne faisait que commencer. L'instant d'après, sans réellement en avoir eu conscience, je m'étais relevée violemment, heurtant l'épaule de l'infirmière qui se tenait sans bouger à côté de moi. Mon visage était encore humide, mais mes pensées étaient redevenues claires. Je n'avais cure de ce que devait penser la sorcière immobile près de moi quant à ce revirement de comportement, peu m'importait si elle me pensait folle, je devais prendre des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie, retrouver les autres et tenter de savoir où se trouvaient les deux maraudeurs. L'infirmière rouvrit finalement la bouche pour me demander à nouveau :

« Vous souhaitez rester ici ? Je peu vous préparer un lit. Je dois m'absenter un instant pour prévenir le directeur du décès de monsieur Necros, mais si…

-Comment va Lily ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Va-t-elle être contaminée ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour elle ? Je peux la voir ? »

Toutes ces questions avaient fusé comme pressées par une nécessité indomptable de franchir mes lèvres. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé du décès de mon grand-père, j'avais senti un violent pincement au cœur, mais à ma grande surprise, aucune larme n'avait franchi mes paupières. Cette blessure me faisait mal, me ferait mal encore longtemps, mais je savais que cet homme avait voulu me donner de la force et je sentais au fond de moi que je devais m'en montrer digne. Je constatai aussi avec quelque peu d'étonnement que j'avais évoqué la contamination de Lily sans trembler, alors que quelques minutes encore auparavant, je ne parvenais même pas à y penser. Il fallait faire face aux choses qui nous faisaient peur, Dumbledore disait bien que prononcer le nom des choses que l'on craignait était le premier pas à faire pour vaincre cette peur et il était hors de question que je me laisse abattre. Quoi qu'il advienne à Lily, elle serait toujours ma meilleure amie, elle serait toujours cette fille pleine de vie, d'intelligence et de gentillesse que j'avais toujours connu et je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir miss Evans pour l'instant. Elle est dans une situation critique et elle ne doit voir personne. Si vous ne souhaitez pas rester ici, je vous demanderai de sortir pour la laisser au calme.

-Mais dites-moi au moins comment elle va !

-Lorsqu'une personne est mordue par un vampire, répondit l'infirmière à mi-voix en soupirant, il y a toujours une période de quelques jours durant laquelle la victime subit une transformation. Si elle est trop faible, elle mourra, tout simplement, et c'est probablement ce qu'il y a encore de mieux pour elle. Si elle ne meurt pas, elle deviendra à son tour vampire et reprendra des forces en buvant du sang. C'est seulement au cours de cette toute petite période que nous sorciers pouvons tenter d'agir. Il existe des potions très puissantes qui peuvent annuler les effets d'une morsure. Par chance, une chance incroyable, votre amie est dans cette période et je peux maintenant affirmer que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. »

Je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement. Lily était bien vivante et elle était entre de bonnes mains, elle allait conserver une vie normale. Il me semblait tout à coup que je me sentais plus légère, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps, mais la voix de la jeune sorcière vint bien vite dissiper ce sentiment, comme une main qui appuierait implacablement sur la tête d'un homme en train de se noyer alors qu'il vient enfin de prendre une bouffée d'air.

« Mais je préfère vous avertir qu'il ne faut pas trop nourrir d'espoir mademoiselle. Les chances de réussite de ces potions sont extrêmement faibles et il vaut mieux vous préparer… au pire. Il nous faut attendre quelques jours avant d'être fixés. Pour l'instant, miss Evans va surtout dormir, les effets des potions sont extrêmement puissants comme je vous l'ai dit. »

Je soupirai, me sentant à nouveau écrasée par un fardeau trop lourd pour moi.

« Bien, merci, fis-je en me dirigeant à tâtons vers la porte, je viendrai régulièrement prendre des nouvelles. »

Je réalisai quand ma main toucha la poignée à quel point le silence était lourd et oppressant à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Un instant, je m'immobilisai, tentant de percevoir la respiration, même faible, de Lily quelque part dans la pièce, mais il me sembla que seul ce silence pesant me répondait. Aussi me sentis-je presque agressée lorsque j'ouvris la porte de l'infirmerie et que le son violent de plusieurs voix parlant sans retenue me parvint aux oreilles. Un charme d'insonorisation devait protéger l'infirmerie pour que je n'aie point entendu un pareil bruit quand j'étais à l'intérieur. Il y avait la voix forte de Nora, qui avait repris un timbre assuré, celle plus douce d'Alice, celle excitée et couinante de Peter, celle qui provoquait toujours en moi cette étrange sensation de chaleur, la voix de Remus, mais surtout, surtout… Deux autres voix, des voix de garçons, s'ajoutaient à ce groupe : l'une avait cette intonation joyeuse et toujours un peu fière qui caractérisait James, et l'autre était en train de rire, un rire fort et reconnaissable entre mille, un rire qui s'apparentait parfois un peu à l'aboiement d'un chien, celui de Sirius. Mon cœur fit un bond terrible dans ma poitrine et je m'apprêtais à m'élancer vers eux, à les harceler de questions, à m'exclamer de joie et de soulagement, mais je devais probablement faire une tête d'enterrement car sitôt que je parus complètement sur le seuil, rires et voix se tarirent et le silence tomba, aussi lourd que dans la pièce que je venais de quitter, à tel point que la porte de l'infirmerie me parut faire un vacarme assourdissant quand l'infirmière sortit juste après moi et referma derrière elle.

Aussi, je restai immobile, un peu désemparée, ne sachant plus trop que dire. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence, et sa voix quand il parla n'avait plus rien de fier.

« Où est Evans ? Vous aviez pris le portauloin ensemble pourtant.

-Le portauloin ? s'enquit Alice perplexe.

-Mais… mais tu ne nous a pas dit que Lily était rentrée avec toi ! s'exclama Nora. »

Toujours immobile, j'ouvris plusieurs fois la bouche puis la refermai, sans savoir comment commencer. Moi qui m'étais sentie pleine de joie à l'idée de retrouver les deux maraudeurs, soulagée et heureuse de savoir que nous serions tous réunis pour soutenir Lily dans son épreuve, je réalisais brusquement que personne ne savait la réalité sur ce qui s'était passé, que Nora et Alice, si je leur avais finalement raconté que Lily n'avait pas fait un malaise, n'en savaient pas beaucoup plus et que les maraudeurs, même si deux d'entre eux s'étaient effectivement trouvés en Irlande avec moi, étaient encore moins au courant de ce qui était arrivé. Il allait me falloir raconter, tout raconter, et je ne savais pas si je m'en sentais la force. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, mais je sentais tous les regards peser sur moi et je savais qu'ils attendaient tous des explications. Suite à mon silence, ce fut finalement Alice qui vint à ma rescousse. Elle s'approcha de moi, me posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule et me demanda doucement :

« Comment va Necros ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Sentant à nouveau la culpabilité m'envahir en repensant à mon grand-père, qui était étendu sans vie juste à quelques mètres derrière la porte à laquelle je tournais le dos, je répondis simplement, dans un souffle :

« Mon grand-père est mort. »

Je pensais que cette première information allait me permettre de raconter le reste, mais une chape de silence s'était à nouveau abattue dans le couloir où seule Alice, debout à mes côtés, passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me donner un peu de réconfort.

Personne n'osait plus parler et je leur fus reconnaissante de me laisser remettre mes idées en ordre. Puis, même si je me sentais affreusement lâche de répondre à des questions par une question, je finis par parler.

« Je vais tout vous raconter, sinon vous ne pourrez pas comprendre pourquoi Lily est dans l'état où elle est. Pour le moment, sachez juste que ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Mais avant, j'ai besoin de savoir… James… Sirius, qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit après que vous m'ayez laissée avec la cape ? »

James soupira légèrement, un soupir de soulagement et il prit aussitôt la parole, visiblement heureux que le silence s'interrompe enfin.

« Quand tu nous as demandé la cape, on a bien compris Patmol et moi que tu n'avais pas franchement l'intention de rentrer de sitôt dans ton dortoir. Quant à la petite escapade à Pré-Au-Lard pour t'amuser, on n'y croyait pas franchement, ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre. Alors on a décidé d'essayer de savoir ce que tu fabriquais. Comme il nous était impossible de te suivre sous la cape, on a décidé de se cacher derrière une armure et d'attendre que Dumbledore vienne voir pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas. On s'est dit que peut-être Necros lui apprendrait des choses qui nous instruiraient nous aussi. Rem, Peter, Sirius et moi, on était tous d'accord que tu étais bizarre ces derniers temps, alors on s'est dit que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'en savoir un peu plus. Sauf que c'est pas Dumby qui a réanimé Necros, mais toi-même. On n'y comprenait de moins en moins quelque chose. Et puis le directeur est arrivé, Necros lui a dit que des élèves l'avaient stupéfixé et que tu en avais profité pour t'enfuir. Dumbledore a répliqué malicieusement qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de toi et il a ajouté qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à te retrouver et à te suivre, que tout se déroulait parfaitement comme il l'avait prévu.

-A croire qu'il est devin, fit Nora pour détendre l'atmosphère, visiblement contrariée de ne pas vraiment comprendre de quoi James parlait. »

Sirius rit légèrement et ce fut lui qui reprit.

« Evidemment, on était de plus en plus intrigués, alors on les a suivis. Et quand, une fois dehors, ils ont décrété que tu avais dû partir en balai et qu'ils sont eux-mêmes allés chercher des balais pour te suivre, on a nous-mêmes pris les nôtres et on est partis à leur suite.

-Vous êtes complètement fous ! m'exclamai-je, à la fois mortellement inquiète à la pensée de la suite de ce qu'ils allaient me raconter et remplie d'une reconnaissance infinie. »

Mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'entendre la fin du récit des deux garçons. Un pas ferme et rapide venait de se faire entendre au bout du couloir et bientôt, le professeur McGonagall nous eut rejoints.

« Miss Jones, le directeur aimerait vous voir. Quant à vous autres, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce couloir. Maintenant que vous vous êtes tous rassurés les uns les autres sur votre sort, il me semble que vous avez un cours de potions qui ne saurait attendre.

-Je l'accompagne, fit spontanément Remus sans même demander l'autorisation de la directrice des Gryffondors, un comportement que je ne lui connaissais pas et qui me surprit particulièrement. »

Je m'attendais à des reproches, mais le professeur répondit simplement :

« Bien monsieur Lupin, faites, je dois régler quelques affaires à l'infirmerie, cela m'arrange que vous vous occupiez d'elle. »

Ce fut en silence que notre groupe se sépara ; seul James murmura à mon adresse : « On discutera de tout ça tout à l'heure » puis il s'éloigna avec les autres.

Remus m'offrit son bras et je le pris tendrement, sentant malgré la situation un sourire naître sur mes lèvres sans même en comprendre l'origine. Il ne me posa aucune question tandis que nous marchions et je réalisai à quel point j'avais envie qu'il sache, particulièrement lui, tout ce que j'avais vécu durant ces quelques jours.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée du bureau directorial, il me demanda simplement :

« Ca va aller ?

-Oui, merci Remus, d'être là. »

Il passa son bras autour de mes hanches, me serra un bref instant contre lui et ajouta :

« Je t'attends là, à tout de suite. »

Je prononçai le mot de passe et pris pied sur l'escalier en colimaçon, non sans une certaine appréhension. J'ignorais ce que le directeur souhaitait me dire, mais je savais qu'il avait le don de placer les gens face aux réalités et cela me faisait peur.

Je frappai et le « Entrez » habituel se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, auquel j'obéis aussitôt.

C'était étrange comme l'atmosphère de cette pièce avait à la fois pour moi quelque chose de terriblement rassurant et de tout aussi inquiétant. Il régnait une certaine chaleur et les petits bruits étranges que j'avais repérés les fois précédentes étaient toujours là.

« Assieds-toi Roxane, me fit le directeur d'une voix un peu trop douce, le genre de voix que l'on prend pour parler à un tout petit enfant, à un malade où à quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de chagrin. »

Je m'avançai et je rencontrai bientôt la chaise sous mes mains. Je m'assis, le cœur battant légèrement trop vite.

« Je suis désolé pour ton grand-père. Il faut que tu saches qu'il t'aimait énormément, même s'il n'a jamais réellement su te le dire. »

A nouveau, je sentais les larmes affleurer à mes paupières et je luttai pour retirer tout tremblement de ma voix quand je répondis :

« Je le sais… Il me l'a dit avant de mourir... »

A la réflexion, il ne m'avait jamais dit une chose pareille durant ses derniers instants, mais je l'avais senti si fort dans ses paroles que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ces mots-là pour le comprendre. Dumbledore sourit, je l'entendis dans sa voix quand il reprit la parole.

« Quand je l'ai ramené à Poudlard, il m'a chargé de te transmettre certaines petites choses, et ceci est la première et la plus importante d'entre elles. Il avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps de te voir et il voulait absolument que tu le saches… »

Je souris ; je me sentais un peu stupide et je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire. Je réalisai que je ne ressentais plus réellement le chagrin qui m'avait submergée au moment où mon grand-père avait rendu l'âme, juste une foule d'émotions difficiles à identifier qui m'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Trop de sensations contradictoires s'étaient enchaînées en moi pour que je parvienne à me sentir sereine : la peur là-bas en Irlande, l'épuisement, le bonheur quand Remus m'avait serrée dans ses bras, le chagrin de perdre mon grand-père, l'angoisse au sujet de l'état de Lily, la joie de retrouver James et Sirius… Je me sentais bouleversée et je ne parvenais plus à trouver que dire. Dumbledore reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Ton grand-père m'a également chargé de te remettre ceci. »

Il déposa dans ma main un lourd objet de métal que je finis par identifier comme une énorme clef.

« Il s'agit de la clef du manoir familial des Necros. A présent, tu en es l'héritière, tâche d'en faire bon usage. Il me semble que ta belle-mère et toi cherchiez une maison non ? »

Je ne savais trop que penser, tout était si brutal… Il me semblait que je n'avais que faire de ce manoir, qu'il ne remplacerait jamais les personnes que j'avais perdues, que le moment était mal choisi… Pourtant je me mis à serrer dans mes doigts la clef froide comme un trésor inestimable. Cette clef signifiait que mon grand-père me faisait officiellement entrer dans sa famille, m'invitait même peut-être à reprendre son nom, cela représentait une preuve que mon père était bien un sorcier, un grand sorcier et je compris brusquement pourquoi cette clef avait de l'importance.

« Ton grand-père avait aussi un peu d'argent en banque qu'il te lègue, mais tu verras tout cela avec les gobelins de Gringotts quand tu auras l'occasion de t'y rendre. »

Je me sentais toujours aussi désorientée et je réalisai que je serrais toujours la clef dans ma main de toutes mes forces.

« Comment te sens-tu Roxane, me demanda le professeur Dumbledore après avoir laissé courir quelques secondes de silence, peut-être as-tu besoin de parler ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas trop à cela. Je m'attendais plutôt à des réprimandes, que je méritais peut-être, même si mon grand-père avait semblé penser que j'avais bien agi et que c'était son avis qui comptait vraiment pour moi. C'était irrationnel mais je me sentais toujours aussi coupable de tout ce qui était arrivé. Je ne parvenais pas à sortir de mon esprit l'idée que si j'avais agi autrement, Lily ne serait pas vampire, et mon grand-père ne serait pas mort.

« Je ne sais pas trop, répondis-je finalement, je… je me sens tellement fautive… et puis je ne suis pas sûre de tout comprendre, de tout réaliser.

-Tu as fait ce que tu pensais le mieux, et c'est cela qui compte. Tu as ramené Lily en vie et c'était ce que tu voulais faire. Ce que tu as fait était très risqué et peu de sorciers auraient osé le faire. Je suis fier de toi, ton grand-père l'est aussi et tes parents l'auraient été, j'en suis convaincu. »

Je souris à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Je savais qu'il faudrait longtemps pour que le poids de cette culpabilité disparaisse, mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir rassurée et à mesure que mes idées redevenaient plus claires, j'avais envie d'assaillir mon professeur de questions.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… J'ai le sentiment depuis mon retour à Poudlard de n'obtenir que des bribes de ce qui s'est passé ce matin en Irlande… Je sais que je… »

Je me sentais ridicule. Je n'avais pas à me trouver là-bas, je n'avais pas à m'enfuir de mon école, à enfreindre à peu près toutes les règles possibles, alors de quel droit pouvais-je demander à mon directeur de me faire le récit de ce qui s'était passé ? Pourtant, celui-ci me répondit avec calme, souriant, comme toujours.

« Bien entendu, tu as besoin de savoir. »

Dumbledore me conta comment le professeur Necros était venu le trouver pour lui parler de ce que lui avait Confié Severus, ce qu'il lui avait commandé de faire, puis ce qu'il avait dit à mon grand-père une fois que Rusard m'avait fait sortir de son bureau, la veille au soir.

« Je lui ai demandé de trouver un prétexte pour te laisser partir, certain que tu t'enfuirais à la première occasion. J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je hochai simplement la tête.

« Très sincèrement, j'étais presque sûr qu'il ne te laisserait pas partir et quand je suis sorti de mon bureau et que je l'ai trouvé seul, j'étais venu pour lui donner la possibilité de relâcher sa vigilance quelques secondes. Nous sommes donc partis à ta suite dans les airs. Cela n'a pas été évident de te suivre, surtout quand la pluie a commencé à tomber. C'est vers le milieu de la nuit que nous avons découvert que nous étions suivis… enfin que j'ai découvert, ton grand-père était trop occupé à ne pas te perdre de vue. A vrai dire, tes deux amis n'étaient pas très discrets et il a été facile de les repérer. J'ai également compris tout de suite que c'étaient eux qui avaient stupéfixé le professeur Necros. »

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et je baissai la tête, comme lorsque mon grand-père m'avait parlé de James et Sirius.

« Qu'allez-vous faire professeur ? Vous allez les punir ? Les renvoyer ?

-Oh… Si on se base sur les règles qui sévissent ici, oui, je crois qu'il faut les renvoyer. Agression sur un professeur, sortie nocturne hors de l'enceinte du château… »

Je tressaillis et je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Si James et Sirius quittaient Poudlard, rien ne serait plus comme avant, Gryffondor perdrait un peu de son âme… Et je me sentirais tellement coupable que je ne pourrais jamais plus leur parler en face…

« Mais professeur… Ils…

-Néanmoins, reprit le directeur impassible, si l'on se base sur leurs actions ultérieures de la nuit, non seulement ils ne doivent pas être renvoyés, mais ils devraient avoir une médaille à leur nom. Alors disons que l'on va établir un juste milieu en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et puis si je me souviens bien, ils ont encore une retenue demain avec Rusard pour je ne sais plus quelle frasque commise récemment. »

Je me retins à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. La frasque en question, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Les deux maraudeurs avaient dissimulé un cognard dans l'un des placards du bureau du concierge et celui-ci se l'était pris en plein visage dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte du fameux placard. Il avait d'après les descriptions cocasses de mes amies depuis ce jour une bosse sur le front qui s'apparentait plutôt à une corne qu'à autre chose.

« Si je leur ajoute des retenues, je serai obligé d'empiéter sur leurs heures de cours. »

Une nouvelle fois, je tentai de ne pas me mettre à rire. Une petite voix sournoise au fond de moi me susurrait que j'étais bien cruelle d'avoir envie de rire après ce qui venait de se passer, mais je la fis taire en lui rappelant ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore : Lily était vivante, tous mes amis étaient vivants et j'avais le droit d'en éprouver du soulagement. Remus n'était plus distant avec moi, et pour cela j'avais même le droit d'être heureuse. Je tentai d'oublier ces pensées pour me reconcentrer sur notre conversation. Dumbledore avait commencé à me conter ce qui s'était passé cette nui- et cette fois je comptais bien connaître la fin du récit. Aussi le relançai-je avec une question.

« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? Vous avez renvoyé James et Sirius à Poudlard ?

-Non, ils avaient toutes les chances de se perdre et de ne pas retrouver l'école, sans compter les dangers qu'ils pouvaient courir ou le risque qu'ils soient aperçus par des moldus. Nous les avons gardés avec nous et de toute façon, ils étaient tellement inquiets de savoir ce que tu faisais seule dans la nuit et de comprendre pourquoi nous n'allions tout simplement pas te récupérer pour te ramener avec nous qu'ils auraient refusé de rentrer. Alors nous leur avons brièvement expliqué ce qui se passait et étrangement, même s'ils étaient horrifiés, ils n'ont pas eu l'air autrement surpris…

Nous avons donc continué à voler ensemble. Malheureusement, peu avant l'aube, la brume est tombée et nous t'avons perdue de vue. Quand le jour s'est levé, nous étions incapables de te retrouver. Nous avons décidé de nous séparer pour te chercher, j'ai utilisé un système de parchemins enchantés pour que si l'un de nous te retrouvait, il puisse signaler ta position aux autres en inscrivant quelques mots sur un parchemin dont le contenu s'afficherait sur chacun des autres. Nous disposions aussi tous d'un portauloin dirigé vers Pré-Au-Lard que nous avions ordre de te lancer si tu étais en danger. »

Il marqua une pause et je l'entendis soupirer.

« C'est ton grand-père qui t'a retrouvée le premier. Tu étais en train de courir en portant Lily, Voldemort était à ta suite et il s'est jeté entre lui et toi pour que tu gagnes le plus de temps possible. »

Je sentis quelque chose se tordre dans mes entrailles. L'idée que mon grand-père soit mort en voulant me sauver la vie m'emplissait à la fois d'une infinie reconnaissance et d'une indicible horreur. Je ne méritais pas d'exister si c'était pour qu'il quitte ce monde. Pourquoi lui plutôt que moi ?

« Il a eu le temps de nous prévenir grâce au parchemin, mais lorsque je suis arrivé, il était déjà trop tard, Voldemort avait blessé le professeur Necros et celui-ci n'était plus en état de se battre. J'ai pris la relève et Voldemort et moi nous sommes défiés, mais il y a une seule personne au monde que Tom Jedusor craint.

-Tom Jedusor ?

-Oui, c'était le nom de ce garçon avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort…

-Vous disiez, il y a une seule personne qu'il…

-Oui, une seule personne dont il ait peur, reprit patiemment Dumbledore, et cette personne, c'est moi. »

Il y eut un silence, je ne savais pas si je devais réagir, dire quelque chose, approuver… A vrai dire, après ce que j'avais pu lire sur Dumbledore et notamment son duel face à Grindelwald, je n'étais pas très étonnée. Mais le directeur reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« C'est là que James Potter et Sirius Black entrent en scène et sans eux, je crois que tu ne serais plus de ce monde pour m'écouter parler. Je disais que Voldemort avait peur de moi… IL n'aime pas s'affronter à moi. Aussi, il a transplané pour se retrouver juste derrière toi. Mais c'est à ce moment que les deux garçons nous ont rejoint et vous ont lancé le portauloin que nous leur avions confié. Vous avez pu vous enfuir et Voldemort n'avait plus rien à faire en Irlande, alors, plutôt que de devoir m'affronter à nouveau, il a préféré fuir. »

Le lâche, songeai-je avec une drôle de sensation. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que Voldemort fuie devant quoi que ce fût et j'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Mais plus que tout, je réalisais peu à peu que James et Sirius, Cornedrue et Patmol comme ils aimaient à s'appeler, nous avaient sauvé la vie et je sentis une incroyable bouffée d'affection pour les deux adolescents monter en moi.

« Voilà, fit calmement Dumbledore, voilà toute l'histoire. Nous sommes rentrés par transplanage, j'ai ramené ton grand-père blessé et tes deux amis. Y a-t-il quelque chose encore que tu aimerais savoir ? »

Je réfléchis, puis une idée me traversa l'esprit, une question qui avait toujours été présente mais qui jusqu'ici était pour moi restée au second plan.

« Oui monsieur… Vous savez, la première partie de mon serment… Je devais porter un objet de la part de ces vampires… à l'un des hommes de Voldemort… pour lui. Selon vous, qu'est-ce que contenait ce paquet ? »

Dumbledore garda un instant le silence, probablement qu'il réfléchissait, puis il prit une inspiration me le faisant tout à coup paraître las et fatigué et il parla.

« Très sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée précise, bien que je puisse faire des suppositions. En ce moment, Jedusor fait vraisemblablement des expériences assez importantes avec la magie noire, il n'y a qu'à voir les changements physiques qu'il a subis ces dernières années. Je pense que cet objet peut avoir trait à tout cela, quelque chose dont il avait besoin et que ces vampires ont pu lui fournir, mais je ne peux avoir aucune certitude à ce sujet, moi aussi cela m'intrigue. Visiblement, il attachait une réelle importance à cet objet. Severus a dit au professeur Necros que tu t'étais débarrassé du contenu du paquet ? »

Je me sentis blêmir. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans la voix du professeur pourtant, il me semblait qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir mettre la main sur ce mystérieux paquet. Peut-être cela aurait-il permis à ceux qui luttaient contre le mage noir de progresser dans leur combat et peut-être serait-ce ma faute si tous ces gens échouaient… ET au lieu de songer à cela, qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais jeté le paquet par la fenêtre. C'était un comportement puéril et stupide que de jeter les objets par les fenêtres ; quelqu'un pouvait le recevoir sur la tête, le ramasser… Je me sentais tout à coup mortifiée par la honte mais je répondis tout de même, tentant désespérément de paraître impassible.

« Euh… oui… Je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre de mon dortoir… Il est possible qu'on le retrouve si on cherche… je suis vraiment désolée.

-Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Il est peut-être mieux pour nous tous de ne jamais savoir de quoi il s'agissait. »

Un nouveau silence tomba, seulement rompu par les bruits étranges et les petits sifflements qui se faisaient entendre par intermittence dans la pièce.

J'entendis finalement Dumbledore fouiller dans un tiroir, puis il déclara :

« Je crois que tu as perdu ceci dans ta fuite, bien que mon intuition me dise que ce n'est probablement pas à toi qu'elle appartient. »

L'instant d'après, je sentais sur ma peau le tissu fluide, frais et léger de la cape d'invisibilité de James et une vague de soulagement me traversa. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, je l'avais presque oubliée, mais j'aurais eu énormément de mal le moment venu à annoncer à mon ami brun que j'avais perdu sa précieuse cape. Je la serrai un instant dans ma main comme je l'avais fait plus tôt avec la clef du manoir Necros. C'était probablement grâce à elle que j'étais encore en vie, elle me rappelait la confiance qu'avait eu James en me la prêtant, elle me faisait aussi penser à mon fléreur, quand il venait se glisser avec moi sous elle et que je sentais son pelage soyeux contre ma jambe et son corps chaud et tellement protecteur, malgré sa petite taille… A nouveau le chagrin menaçait d'éclater en moi, aussi tentai-je de le repousser en parlant, même pour ne rien dire.

« Merci monsieur… Pas seulement pour la cape… Pour tout ce que vous avez fait… »

J'entendis son sourire quand il me répondit, ce sourire qui me faisait tellement chaud au cœur.

« De rien Roxane. Tu sais, si tu as de la peine, tu n'as pas à t'obliger à ne pas pleurer. Le courage, c'est aussi de savoir se montrer fragile quand c'est nécessaire. Je sais que ton fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes nous a quittés, j'ai ramené son corps, si tu as l'envie de lui faire une sépulture. Tu n'es peut-être pas encore prête à en demander un autre, quand tu le seras n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. »

Il avait raison ; l'idée même qu'un animal puisse remplacer Eclaireur m'était insupportable. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le remplacer, il était si intelligent, si beau, si adorable… Une nouvelle fois, je m'entendis simplement répondre « Merci monsieur », puis le silence retomba. Enfin Dumbledore se leva et me déclara que si je ne souhaitais rien lui dire de plus, je pouvais m'en aller.

Je quittai finalement le bureau, perdue dans mes pensées, une main dans la poche de ma robe de sorcière touchant la grosse clef en métal et le tissu de la cape de James.

Remus ne m'avait pas menti, il m'attendait en bas dans le couloir et il m'offrit aussitôt son bras quand je l'eus rejoint, en me demandant simplement avec douceur comment j'allais.

« Bien… Plutôt bien, répondis-je en posant un court instant ma tête sur son épaule comme pour me libérer un peu du poids de toutes les pensées et les souvenirs qui ne cessaient de circuler dans mon esprit.

-A mon avis il est inutile de retourner en cours à cette heure-ci, il ne reste que vingt minutes avant que le cours de Slughorn ne se termine. Cela te dit d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc ? Si tu passes chercher quelque chose de chaud à ton dortoir bien sûr. »

Je lui adressai un grand sourire.

« Suis-je en train de rêver, ou est-ce bien le sage Remus Lupin qui me propose de sécher la fin d'un cours pour une petite ballade dans le parc enneigé ?

-Peut-être les deux, me répondit-il d'un ton espiègle, un ton détendu que je ne lui connaissais que très rarement, tu es en train de rêver mais dans ce rêve c'est bien ce qui se passe. »

Il retira son bras de sous le mien et me prit la main, m'entraînant dans les couloirs.

Dehors il faisait un froid mordant à présent que la neige tombait, mais mon anorak sur le dos et ma main dans celle de Remus, il me semblait qu'il n'avait jamais fait aussi bon. Le jeune garçon m'entraîna en direction du lac, me faisant partager son émerveillement pour les branches couvertes de flocons blancs. Nos pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le fin manteau de neige qui commençait à couvrir le sol et tout semblait comme hors du temps, féérique, merveilleux. Au bout d'un temps que je ne comptai pas, Remus s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi. Je sentais son regard sur moi, mais il ne prononçait aucune parole et il me semblait qu'il réfléchissait. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, en silence, et si au début ces instants me ravissaient, ils finirent par m'inquiéter. Que se passait-il dans la tête du jeune Gryffondor ? Et brusquement, une impulsion soudaine et irréfléchie, une simple envie de lui dire ces choses à ce moment précis me saisit. Je repris sa main qu'il avait retirée de la mienne et, la caressant doucement de mes doigts, je lui déclarai avec douceur :

« Remus, je sais tout ce que tu es. Je sais pourquoi tu m'as fui tout au long de ce dernier mois. Tu es un loup-garou et cela ne me fait pas peur. Parce que cette bête en toi, tu ne l'as pas choisi, mais ce que tu es vraiment, toi, c'est cela que j'aime, et je n'ai pas peur du monstre qui s'éveille à la pleine lune, parce que je sais que tu le hais toi aussi, et que je sais qu'à deux, nous le combattrons encore mieux que tu ne le combats seul. Oh je sais ce que tes amis font pour toi, et je ne prétends surtout pas vouloir prendre leur place, d'ailleurs je crois que j'en serais bien incapable. Mais je veux être simplement à tes côtés et je n'ai pas peur du loup, ni peur ni honte, ni pitié non plus. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence où je cessai de respirer ; on n'entendait plus que le bruit souple et discret des flocons de neige tombant sur le sol. Et puis Remus me reprit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait une heure auparavant dans notre salle commune.

« Merci Roxane, me murmura-t-il finalement, ému. »

Encore un silence, mais un silence complice et détendu cette fois, que je savourai pleinement. Puis, se séparant doucement de moi, Remus me demanda :

« Tu as envie de me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la disparition de Lily ? »

Je savais que l'on me poserait la question et je savais que parler me soulagerait autant que cela ferait renaître en moi la culpabilité, la peur des reproches. Mais c'était Remus, nous étions seuls tous les deux et à lui, je savais que je pouvais tout raconter sans crainte d'être jugée. Je me lançai alors dans le récit de ces derniers jours, du moment où il avait quitté notre table au bar des Trois Balais à notre retour par portauloin, il y avait à peine plus d'une heure. Remus ne m'interrompit pas, me posant seulement de temps en temps une question pour avoir plus de précisions sur un élément de mon histoire ou me relançant quand il voyait que je cherchais mes mots ou que je me laissais submerger par mes émotions.

Pourtant, lorsque j'arrivai au moment où, maintenant Lily par magie élevée au-dessus du sol, je courais pour échapper à la mort, quelque chose se produisit, un détail, un détail minime mais qui, sans que Remus le sache, allait me plonger de longues heures dans un désespoir et un sentiment de culpabilité si profonds que je ne dus mon salut qu'à la présence bienfaisante et réconfortante de tous mes amis.

« Je ne pouvais pas récupérer mon balai tu vois… Je… J'étais incapable de retrouver où il était… Eclaireur aurait pu m'aider mais… »

Je marquai une pause ; en racontant ce moment, j'avais brusquement l'impression que toute cette angoisse vécue me saisissait à nouveau et je n'arrivais plus à parler.

« Tu ne t'es pas souvenue d'un cours particulier que je t'avais donné ? me fit Remus avec douceur après un moment de silence pour m'aider à reprendre mon récit. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ses paroles, et puis je compris. La vérité me frappa en plein visage et je crus que j'allais défaillir tant elle était cruelle… Le sortilège d'attraction bien sûr ! Il m'aurait suffi de lancer un petit Accio balai et Lily et moi aurions pu nous envoler et fuir cet endroit de mort ! Mon grand-père n'aurait pas eu à s'interposer et il serait encore à mes côtés ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ? Pourquoi avais-je couru stupidement comme une moldue au lieu d'utiliser ma magie ? Je sentis que j'allais me mettre à pleurer, de désespoir, de honte et de rage, mais je songeai à Remus, Remus qui était tellement bienveillant, qui n'avait pas voulu me blesser, au contraire m'évoquer un bon souvenir, et ce fut cette pensée seule qui m'empêcha momentanément de sombrer. Tentant de retrouver mes esprits, je repris tant bien que mal mon récit, expliquant que je n'y avais pas pensé dans la panique, mais le loup-garou était loin d'être naïf et il me prit contre lui en me caressant les cheveux.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, tu as agi sur le coup de la peur, avec les seules idées qui te venaient sur le moment. Tu as très bien fait et tu as ramené Lily. D'ailleurs, que tu voles ou que tu marches n'aurait à mon avis pas fait grande différence pour Voldemort. Ton grand-père se serait tout de même fait tuer s'il s'était trouvé sur son chemin, et le mage noir t'aurait abattue toi aussi, et dans les airs tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

Il avait probablement raison, mais rien ne pouvait dissiper ce sentiment de honte et de dégoût de moi-même qui s'était emparé de moi, et il devait persister durant des jours après cet instant.

Quand j'eus finalement tout raconté, Remus regardant l'heure m'annonça que les cours de la matinée devaient probablement être terminés depuis un moment et que nous ferions bien de rentrer au château si nous voulions profiter du repas. Le cœur gros, mais néanmoins heureuse de retrouver mes amis à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, ce lieu si convivial et agréable, je repris la main de Remus et nous nous mîmes à marcher en direction du château.

Tandis que nous traversions le hall d'entrée, Remus était déjà parvenu à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à ce sortilège d'attraction en me parlant de tout et de rien, mais en me parlant tout simplement comme il savait si bien le faire. Nous allions franchir les portes de la Grande Salle quand une voix, s'élevant de la foule, attira mon attention. C'était une voix d'adolescent qui discutait avec d'autres garçons et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine : Severus. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la veille, depuis qu'il m'avait enseigné son sortilège, et je réalisais soudain en l'entendant parler à quel point j'avais envie de lui dire quelque chose, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi au juste, mais un mot, un merci, une parole amicale pour changer de celles que nous échangions en règle générale. Sans lâcher la main de Remus, je tentai de me faufiler au milieu des élèves pressés de s'asseoir devant leur assiette et je m'approchai enfin du petit group parmi lequel se trouvait le Serpentard.

« Severus ? demandai-je timidement.

-Tiens donc, mais c'est Jones, railla-t-il visiblement plus à l'intention de ses camarades qu'à la mienne, c'est bébé peluche ! Tu t'es trouvé un copain Jones ? ET qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sans ta peluche ? Tu lui as fait un tergeo et elle a pas supporté l'essorage ? »

Ses camarades ricanèrent, visiblement très amusés par sa plaisanterie. J'ouvris la bouche, tentant d'ignorer ce que je venais d'entendre, pour formuler une parole de remerciement ou quelque chose qui y ressemblerait, mais rien ne sortit de mes lèvres. Severus était redevenu Rogue, le Serpentard Sournois et méchant qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour humilier les enfants de moldus et qui me considérait encore comme l'une d'entre eux. J'avais peine à croire que c'était lui qui, la veille, semblait tellement inquiet au sujet de Lily et je me sentais suffoquée, mais je réalisai que je n'avais pas été très intelligente de tenter de lui parler tandis qu'il se trouvait en compagnie d'autres élèves, d'autant plus que j'étais moi-même main dans la main d'un maraudeur, l'une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus dans l'école, et qu'il était probablement trop tard maintenant pour réparer la situation, même si je parvenais à le trouver seul. Les nouvelles allaient vite dans le château, il ne tarderait pas à apprendre que Lily se trouvait à l'infirmerie et il pourrait lui rendre visite s'il en avait vraiment envie.

La semaine qui suivit ce jour si particulier fut chargée d'angoisse pour nous tous. Chaque jour, nous venions prendre des nouvelles de Lily et chaque jour, la réponse était la même. La jeune fille ne montrait encore aucun signe qui permettrait de dire qu'elle était sauvée ou qu'elle était devenue vampire. Nous y pensions tous en permanence, mais nous évitions d'en parler, sachant que de toute façon, il n'en sortirait rien de constructif. Nous savions tous que nous serions là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive, même James semblait avoir légèrement gagné en sagesse au cours de cette épreuve. Pourtant, des années plus tard, lorsque je replongeai dans mes souvenirs de cette période, ce n'est pas ce sentiment d'inquiétude dont je me souvins le plus. Non, malgré mes craintes, malgré ce sentiment d'être coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Lily et à mon grand-père, malgré mon deuil, la semaine qui suivit mon retour d'Irlande fut marquée pour moi par la tendresse, une tendresse infinie que je n'avais jamais reçue à ce point avant cela. Remus était auprès de moi et il me semblait que tout était plus beau, comme le printemps fait renaître la nature, Remus me faisait revivre.

Je savais aussi que je n'oublierais jamais la sensation de bonheur, de renaissance et de plénitude qui m'envahit quand, entourée de tous mes amis, Alice, Nora et les quatre maraudeurs, je pus enfin raconter à nouveau mon histoire et leur révéler tout ce que je leur avais caché. J'ignore combien de fois je leur répétai à quel point j'étais désolée de leur avoir menti, j'ignore aussi combien de fois ils me répondirent que ce n'était rien. Je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre. De même, ils connaissaient mon histoire, mais ils ne m'interrompaient jamais lorsque parfois, le soir au coin du feu, je reprenais un détail pour le leur expliquer plus amplement. Ils savaient que j'avais trop besoin de leur dire la vérité, trop besoin de leur promettre que plus jamais je ne pourrais leur mentir comme je l'avais fait.

Ce n'est que le lundi suivant que l'infirmière nous donna enfin une autre réponse à nos questions que l'éternel « Il faut encore attendre. » Comme chaque jour, nous nous étions tous rendus devant l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de la jeune rousse, mais seule une petite délégation, ce jour-là composée de Nora, Ganesh et moi, était entrée dans la pièce pour éviter les remontrances de la jeune femme.

« Il y a du nouveau, nous dit-elle immédiatement à notre arrivée. »

Je savais que le cœur des deux autres battait à l'unisson du mien, à tout rompre. S'il y avait du nouveau, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Sauf que ce n'était pas une chance sur deux, mais une chance sur… sur des dizaines…

« Miss Evans a commencé à émerger du long sommeil provoqué par les potions de décontamination. Ce soir, je peux vous annoncer avec certitude que votre amie n'est pas devenue vampire. »

Cet instant, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Nora et moi nous mîmes de concert à hurler de bonheur, nous jetant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, criant, riant, pleurant tout à la fois, alertant nos amis restés dans le couloir malgré le sortilège d'insonorisation de la pièce. Ceux-ci, inquiets, se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie, ignorant les protestations fermes de l'infirmière et, voyant nos visages rayonnants, ils se mirent eux aussi à crier, à chanter, à remercier Merlin… Des bras étreignaient des corps sans plus que chacun se soucient de qui tenait qui et ce fut une voix encore faible, mais pleine de sourire à l'autre bout de la pièce qui nous arrêta enfin.

« Eh, dites donc, il paraît que j'ai besoin de repos je crois. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et, ignorant une fois de plus l'infirmière qui tentait de nous repousser, nous nous regroupâmes enfin autour du lit de Lily pour lui parler, prenant tout de même soin de partir avant de l'avoir trop épuisée.

Durant deux semaines, le temps que la jeune fille dut passer alitée à l'infirmerie, nous nous relayâmes tous les soirs pour passer du temps avec elle, lui parler, lui raconter les dernières nouvelles de l'école et lui communiquer les cours. Peu à peu, la vie reprenait son cours, malgré la guerre au dehors et pour moi, malgré la mort de mon grand-père. Nous étions jeunes, nous étions pleins de vie et nous avions le droit de vivre quelques années de bonheur. Un soir que je sortais de l'infirmerie, je croisai James et Sirius qui y entraient pour apporter à ma meilleure amie un cours de métamorphose que j'avais oublié de lui transmettre. Alors que je refermais la porte, j'entendis James déclarer à Lily sur son ton le plus mielleux :

« Tu es jolie comme tout Evans, même dans un lit en chemise de nuit. Regarde comme je suis gentil, je t'apporte même tes cours. Tu crois pas que nous deux… »

Je n'écoutai pas la suite, je refermai la porte en soupirant, mais un immense sourire aux lèvres. Je savais que pour Lily, ce petit calvaire quotidien reprenait, mais d'un autre côté, pour nous tous, c'était la vie pleine de petites joies, notre vie de tous les jours dans la meilleure des écoles de magie qui reprenait son cours.

Néanmoins, il m'arrivait souvent de rester pensive. Il y avait des choses que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre et dont je ne savais pas à qui parler. Dumbledore aurait pu être le seul à pouvoir répondre à mes questions, mais je n'osais pas le déranger pour si peu. J'avais passé des jours à dire à mes amies qu'il ne fallait pas trop accorder d'importance à cette histoire de prophétie, pourtant à présent, c'était moi qu'elle préoccupait. Un danger menacera la vie de celui qui détruira le seigneur des ténèbres… Et c'était moi qui étais sensée déjouer ce danger… Si, aux premiers flocons de neige, il n'a pas agi… Bien entendu, tout ceci n'était qu'hypothétique, et pourtant… La neige était tombée bien tôt cette année, et un jour tellement spécial pour moi… Un jour où j'avais déjoué un danger. C'était ridicule et pourtant… Si je n'avais pas agi avant la tombée des premiers flocons de neige, et malgré toute la culpabilité dont je ressentais encore le poids, Lily ne serait plus là… Lily serait peut-être morte, ou très vraisemblablement vampire. Oui j'avais fait une action avant la tombée des premières neiges, j'avais sauvé la vie de Lily… Mais quel rapport pouvait-il bien y avoir entre Lily et celui qui détruirait le seigneur des ténèbres ? Lily était-elle vouée à détruire Voldemort ? Oui, tout ceci était bien obscur… Bien obscur, et pourtant, cela semblait tellement coller à la réalité…

FIN

NOTE :

Je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui mo'nt laissé des reviews, ceux qui m'ont envoyé des hiboux et mes quelques proches qui ont lu mes pages pour les commenter, à remercier tout ce monde de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, de m'être resté fidèle. Je sais que vous auriez aimé que cette fic continue, mais pour l'instant, dans mon esprit, l'histoire devait s'arrêter là. C'était ma première fan fiction, il est possible que j'en écrive d'autres et je tiendrai au courant ceux qui le souhaite si je fais paraître autre chose.

Je sais aussi que vous êtes peut-être frustrés par certains éléments de cette histoire auxquels vous avez le sentiment de n'avoir pas de réponse satisfaisante, alors comme je suis une auteur clémente, je vais tenter de répondre à une question qui m'a été posée plusieurs fois. On ignore en fin de compte ce qui se trouve dans ce fameux paquet, mais moi auteur j'ai ma petite idée, du moins je l'avais. J'avais prévu la trame de cette fic avant la parution du tome 7 et je n'y ai pas touché. En conséquence, j'avais imaginé que le paquet pouvait contenir un futur Horcruxe, un objet de l'un des fondateurs par exemple, que ces vampires auraient pu récupérer et transmettre au Lord. A présent que nous connaissons l'histoire de tous les horcruxes et que nous savons donc comment Voldemort les a tous récupérés, chaque fois par lui-même, cette hypothèse n'est plus très plausible, mais il pourrait simplement s'agir d'un artefact de magie noire, d'un objet important pour d'autres experiences de Voldemort, je suis certaine qu'il n'a pas manqué de tester bon nombre d'horreurs. Par conséquent, comme il n'a aucune incidence dans mon histoire, je laisse libre cours à votre imagination pour le contenu de ce paquet.

Je terminerai en vous souhaitant une bonne continuation, en tant qu'auteur, en tant que lecteur et en général dans votre vie et en vous remerciant encore une fois. A bientôt au détour d'un rayon de la bibliothèque !


End file.
